Kitana: Redemption
by XiahouDun84
Summary: The story of Kitana. From her years as an assassin of Shao Kahn to her struggles as Princess of Edenia. FINISHED.
1. Prologue: Fairy Tale Life

"Redemption is never given. It is earned."  
_-Edenian Proverb_

_

* * *

_**Prologue **  
"Fairy Tale Life"  
  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young princess who lived in a peaceful kingdom with loving parents who would do anything for her. But one dark day their kingdom was invaded by an evil emperor who took over and made the young princess his step-daughter. He made the princess his slave and she served her evil step-father for many years. But when she grew up, the princess vowed to overthrow the emperor and free her kingdom. She then met a young hero from a far away land and together they were able to destroy her evil step-father and free her kingdom forever.  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
Sweet story, right? A sweet little fairy tale with a nice happy ending. That.....basically is the story of my life.  
  
......basically.  
  
Although, I didn't exactly know the emperor was my step-father and not my real father. In truth, I didn't know that for a very long time. I also had a sister who wasn't really my sister, but that's very complicated.  
  
Also, I don't think "slave" is the best way to describe my relationship with my step-father. "Slave" implies that just I cooked and cleaned for him and that I hated it. Truthfully, my work for my step-father was much......messier. And for a long time, I didn't mind doing it at all. Actually, I'm ashamed to admit.....I even kind of enjoyed it.  
  
And when I vowed to overthrow my step-father, it wasn't a simple decision I made overnight. Actually, the events and circumstances that led me to make that vow were some of the most painful and trying times of my life.  
  
These are small inaccuracies or left out details...but there's one part of that story that's just flat out wrong: "And they lived happily ever after."  
  
There are no happy endings in my life.  
  
My name is Kitana, the Princess of Edenia.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter I: First Memories

**Chapter I**  
"First Memories"  
  
My first memory is of my mother. It was a very, very long time ago. I was about eight years old, which may not sound young, but for an Edenian, it is. My first memory, and I remember it so vividly. I remember my mother's long, silky hair draped on the floor. She had such long hair....I remember when I was younger I'd play with it when she held me. I remember her pale skin which looked even whiter next to the blood.  
  
I remember seeing my mother, sprawled out on the floor of her chamber, her body contorted like she had fallen down. Her face was frozen and lifeless, but she looked so sad. I remember the knife near her hand which was covered in blood. Her wrists were cut and the blood was seeping from her wounds onto the floor around her hands.  
  
Standing next to me was my step-father, Shao Kahn, although at the time, I didn't know he wasn't my real father. I couldn't tell if he was upset because he always wore a mask that looked like a skull. His mask used to frighten me when I was child, but I eventually got used to it.  
  
There were other people there. I think they were my father's generals or advisors. I wasn't paying much attention to them, I was just staring at my mother. I remember not wanting to believe she was dead. I remember hoping she was just asleep, that she'd wake up any moment, but she wasn't. She was just lying there.  
  
My father left my side, but I remained and kept staring at my mother. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to wait and see if she was going to wake up. But my father wanted me to leave with him.  
  
"Kitana, come." he ordered at me, but I still didn't move. "Kitana! Now!  
  
After he yelled I returned to him. My father always made a big deal of me obeying him at all times. He always threatened that if I ever disobeyed him he'd beat me, so when he yelled at me I had to comply. As we left, I took one last look at my mother, still expecting her to wake up, but she never did. That would be the last time I would ever see my other again for a long time.  
  
I followed my father to the his throne room where he sat down. I remained by his side because I wanted to know what happened to mother, but I was afraid to ask him anything. He still seemed upset, and he said he hated when I pestered him. I wasn't sure if he was upset about my mother or that I didn't listen to him. If he was already mad at me for not listening to him earlier, I didn't want to make him angrier.  
  
I managed to ask him "F-father..? What happened to mother?"  
  
"She's dead, Kitana. She killed herself." he answered, rather bluntly.  
  
"Why? Why would she do that?" I asked.  
  
"Not now, Kitana. I have more important things to deal with right now. Return to your chamber and I'll discuss it with you later."  
  
"But father..."  
  
"NOW Kitana! I don't have time for you!"  
  
Like a good girl, I obeyed. I returned to my chamber and tried to rationalize why my mother would kill herself. Even at a young age I understood what death was. I was being taught how to fight and I had seen my father kill people who disobeyed or angered him and he told me what death meant.  
  
I kept trying to think of why my mother would kill herself. I hadn't seen her very often in the past few months. I didn't know why, but my father never allowed my mother and I to meet and speak with each other for too long. Whenever we were allowed to spend some time together, she always seemed so sad. She always seemed like she wanted to tell me something, but wouldn't because there were always guards around.  
  
I then started to wonder if it was something I had done. Did I do something that would make her that upset? I didn't know what I could've done, though. I wished I knew why she did it and what I could've done to stop it.  
  
I was in my room by myself for a few hours thinking about my mother when a servant told me my father wanted to see my in his chamber. I quickly went to his chamber hoping he could give me an answer. When I entered he was sitting in a large chair, his helmet was off revealing his face which was very scarred and demonic looking. Honestly, I thought he was scarier without the mask.  
  
"Approach, my daughter." he said as I came closer. I stood in front of him and he said "I see you're still troubled by your mother's death."  
  
"Yes, father." I answered quietly.  
  
He laughed a little and lifted me up and placed me on his lap saying "Tell me what's troubling you, my daughter."  
  
"I just don't understand why she did it. Why would she kill herself?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps she was unhappy." he answered indifferently.  
  
"But why? Why would she be unhappy?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I was quiet for a few moments then asked "Could it have been something I did?"  
  
My father looked at me and what he said haunts me to this day, "Maybe. Perhaps you did something to upset her."  
  
"But what did I do? Why would she be angry at me?" I quickly answered, almost crying.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"But...but I don't understand....what did I do..? What could I have done..?" I said as I began to cry.  
  
"Do not weep for her, Kitana." my father said sternly. "Only the weak cry."  
  
"B-but.." I began.  
  
"No Kitana." he interrupted. "You're better than that. You are my daughter and I will not have you cry. Only weak, pathetic mortals cry. You're better than that. You're better than them."  
  
"I am..?"  
  
"Of course you are. You are the daughter of Shao Kahn. The daughter of the Emperor of Outworld! Do not weep for your mother. She is not worth one of your tears."  
  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
  
"She abandoned you. However upset she may have been, she had no right to abandon you. No matter what you may have did to upset her, she had no right to put you through this."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"She was weak Kitana. She selfishly abandoned and left you alone. She does not deserve you mourning." he said with anger brewing in his voice. "But do not fear my daughter. You still have me. I will never leave you. I will never abandon you. I'll always be there for you."  
  
"You will..?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
I remember feeling very comforted by that. There were almost no other children in the fortress and the few that were weren't allowed to talk to me. The only other people were my father's warriors and advisors and none of them would talk to me either. With my mother gone, father really was the only person I had left. He was the only person who still cared about me.  
  
I then started to think about my mother and what father was saying about her and I started to feel angry too. She did leave me. She abandoned me and left me alone. And left me to feel guilty about it. As my father spoke, I started to hate my mother.  
  
"I won't cry for her. I won't." I said harshly, wiping the tears from my face.  
  
"I will make you strong Kitana. I will teach you how to stop others from hurting you. I will give you the strength to hurt them." he continued. "Would you like that Kitana? You want to be strong for me?"  
  
"Yes father." I answered eagerly. "I want to be strong."  
  
"You will be, my daughter. You will be the mightiest warrior in Outworld. I shall see to that. People will tremble at you're very name. You'll make me proud."  
  
My father was all I had left. He was the only person left in my life. I wanted so much to make him proud. I wanted so much for him to love me. I hugged him and quietly said "I love you, father."  
  
My father gently placed his hand on my head and said "I know."  
  
My first memories. They still haunt me even today.  
  
End of Chapter I 


	3. Chapter II: Training

**Chapter II  
**"Training"  
  
I'm sure it's no secret Edenians age very differently from people from other realms. We're not immortal, we just age so slowly it seems that way. We age slower as we get older, but beyond that it's very difficult to describe how we age. We share pretty much the same calendar as Earthrealm, give or take a month or two so I find it's best to use their aging as a scale.  
  
Edenian childhood is very short when compared to later years. It only takes a few decades to look like an Earthrealm ten year old. Our "teenage" years last a few centuries. Young adulthood lasts the longest. I am about 10,000 years old which on Earthrealm would be the equivalent of 24 years old. Middle age for an Edenian would be 25,000 years old. Old age is 40,000 years to death. It's pretty confusing I know.  
  
I started training for battle when I was about six years old. My primary teacher was my father's sorcerer Shang Tsung. I never liked him. He always struck me as a very slimy person. I often got the impression through our training sessions that he didn't like me that much either.  
  
I never really understood why my father wanted me to be trained so much. He would say it was because he wanted me to be strong. He would always say no daughter of his would be weak. He never really said anything beyond that. Looking back I realize he would always avoid saying he was training me to be a killer.  
  
I started with basic combat training. Basic techniques like throwing a good punch or kick. Because I was so young it was important that I get the fundamentals down perfectly. When I first started, I thought it was some sort of game. Something to do for a while that would eventually stopped. But it never did. My training exercises were almost every day, all day. Basic combat training was always terribly repetitive. After a while I stopped taking it seriously and every session I just went through the motions like a routine.  
  
Basic combat training lasted two years, then they decided I was ready for the harder training. I remember my first session most vividly. It was my first real lesson about life as a warrior.  
  
I entered the sparring chamber where Shang Tsung was waiting. Tsung approached me and said "Coddling time is over Kitana. Now we start to learn real combat."  
  
I bowed and said "Yes, master."  
  
"I'm going to attack you Kitana. I expect you to defend yourself."  
  
Like I said, at this point I had stopped taking these sessions seriously. We began sparring and I treated it like all the other training sessions. Going through the same motions, not really trying.  
  
I threw a punch that Shang Tsung caught and he then introduced me to real pain. He twisted my arm around and violently wrenched it. I remember hearing a loud pop and then all I can remember after that was unbearable pain. I didn't know, but he had pulled my arm out of the socket. My arm went limp at my side and I collapsed onto the floor, howling and screaming in pain.  
  
"You made that embarrassingly easy Kitana. I taught you better than that." he said, indifferent to my agony. I couldn't really hear what he was saying, all I could think of was this horrible searing pain. I was too young to understand what he had done to me and I tried to move my arm which only hurt even more.  
  
The pain was indescribable. At that age, the worst pain I ever felt was accidentally banging my arm into a wall or something. But this was too much. I was crying and screaming and writhing on the floor desperately trying to think of some way to make the pain go away.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Tsung asked, nonchalantly. "I taught you how to put a dislocated arm into place." I tried to answer him, but I couldn't form any words. I couldn't stop screaming. "Come now Kitana! I taught what to do if this happens!" he yelled, getting annoyed. "If you want the pain to go away, do what I taught you. Remember?"  
  
"I......I....can't..!! M-master....Tsung...I...can't...please...." I managed to yell out.  
  
"Yes you can. I showed you what to do, now do it!"  
  
I tried to remember what he told me. The right way to put a dislocated arm back into place but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't remember. I probably wasn't even paying attention when he taught it to me. I started to move my arm, trying to make it look like I was trying to fix it, although truth was I had no idea what I was doing. Every time I so much as touched my arm it felt like someone was grinding a searing knife into my shoulder.  
  
I remember hoping he'd simply do it himself. But he didn't He just stared at me and he seemed to only be getting angrier.  
  
"You have to be kidding me!" he yelled. "This is pathetic! Look at you! I taught you better than this!"  
  
I got really frustrated over what was happening and yelled back at him "I....I'm just...a KID!!"  
  
He sneered and smacked me in the face saying "Don't you talk back to me you little bitch! That doesn't matter! I taught you how to fight and defend yourself! Age makes NO difference! NO difference!"  
  
I continued to try to fix my arm but I think I was only making it worse. I finally gave up and screamed "I can't do it! I can't!! Please Master Tsung.....help me...!"  
  
"No." he answered bluntly, walking to the corner. "You got yourself into this. Get yourself out." He stood in the corner of the sparring chamber and continued staring at me as I writhed on the floor. This went on for almost a half hour when he said "You realize if this was an actual battle, you'd be dead right now Kitana. I could've crushed you throat the moment you sank to the floor at my feet." In my whole life, I never felt so helpless. Bad enough my arm was throbbing in pain, but Shang Tsung was now degrading me.  
  
He continued to mock me for another hour or so until I guess he got tired of watching me scream. He walked to the door of the chamber and said "I'm leaving Kitana. I'll be in my chamber so when you feel like taking this seriously...you know where to find me."  
  
He turned and left the chamber, leaving me alone on the floor. I remained there for several more hours, which felt like an eternity because of the pain. After a while, though, it stopped hurting as much. I guess because I was going numb. As the pain in my arm dulled down, Shang Tsung's words started to hurt even more.  
  
My father wanted me to be strong. To make him proud. But instead, I only humiliated myself. Here I was, groveling on the floor. At the time, it never occurred to me that to expect so much from a child was barbaric. At the time, I was just ashamed to have failed my father.  
  
I was on the floor of the sparring chamber for the rest of the day. At some time that night, my father entered the chamber. Saying no words he grabbed my broken arm and lifted me up. I started to scream as he wrenched my arm back into the socket. Suddenly the pain went away and I could move my arm again. When my arm was fixed, he threw me to the floor and looked down on me.  
  
"Go to your chamber and rest for tomorrow's session." he said coldly. He turned to walked away, but stopped and said "And try not to disappoint me again."  
  
What he said hurt me more than anything else. It hurt more than my arm and more than anything Shang Tsung said to me. I returned to my chamber but I didn't sleep.  
  
That day I got my first lesson about real combat. What it took to be a true warrior. I learned that day that there was no such thing as mercy. Man or woman, child or adult....none of it mattered. Never expect mercy. Fight to win.  
  
The next day was my next training session. I walked into the sparring chamber where Tsung was waiting for me.  
  
"Are you ready to take this seriously?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes." I quickly answered, with no uncertainty in me.  
  
"Will we be treated to the same pathetic display you showed yesterday?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then let us begin."  
  
We began sparring and this time I defended myself as best I could. Tsung never pulled a punch or slowed himself down. He treated me as though I was any other warrior. In time I learned to ignore the pain of his blows. I was soon able to push myself harder and fight longer. Under Tsung's teaching, I learned to make up for any short comings I had. Even though I was a child, I could fight grown men. Even though I wasn't physically strong yet, I knew how and where to strike to even any odds. Even though my arm was healed, it still ached a little. In time, I learned to ignore it and make up for any slow-down it gave me.  
  
My training with Shang Tsung lasted for five years. When he was finished teaching me, I was proficient in six different fighting styles. It was soon decided I was ready for more advanced training. In this, I would need a new master.

* * *

My father wanted me to be the best. He wanted me to be his best and most trusted warrior. So I would need the best teacher. My father took me to the Dragon Mountain, a large mountain hidden away deep in Outworld. Atop the mountain a large temple was constructed to worship "the dragon," whatever that means.  
  
This was also the home of my next teacher: Master Zangyaku. Zangyaku was a man who did not care about Shao Kahn's rule or the people who fought against it. He taught anyone he considered worthy. My preliminary training with Shang Tsung was essential because Zangyaku was said to be a strict teacher and he would not teach students from scratch. Also, it was essential to my survival because it was said Zangyaku's training sessions were extremely harsh and brutal. Needless to say, going to meet him for the first time was very intimidating.  
  
My father left me at the Dragon Temple for my first meeting with Zangyaku. I entered the Temple dojo where I found Zangyaku meditating. He wore long, flowing black and dark gray robes and he appeared to be impossibly old, but he strangley still had black hair. To look at him, he seemed like a feeble old man, but as I learned from Shang Tsung, appearances are often deceiving, especially in Outworld.  
  
I slowly approached the old man, uncertain of what to do or say. Or if I should even say anything. I decided the best thing to do was wait for him to acknowledge me. However, he didn't. I sat in front of him, waiting for almost an hour and he never opened his eyes, much less say anything.  
  
I finally lost my patience and said "Master Zangyaku....I am here for training..."  
  
I was going to say more, but I was suddenly struck by a stiff slap to my face. Zangyaku had hit me, but I never saw his hand move.  
  
"You will speak only when spoken to." he said harshly. He was silent for a few more moments then he looked at me with his burning blood red eyes and said "So, you are Shao Kahn's daughter."  
  
"Yes, sir." I answered humbly.  
  
"And he intends me to train you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He chuckled and said "He sends a child to be trained by ME! Shao Kahn certainly deserves his reputation." He stared at me for a moment and asked "Who was your previous teacher?"  
  
"Lord Shang Tsung."  
  
"Hmph. Shang Tsung. Demon sorcerer trash. What did he teach you? The ancient art of attacking from behind?" he said with a laugh. "Tell me, do you believe you are worthy of being trained by me?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He answered me with another stiff slap, which I'll admit made me very angry. Apparently, my anger was noticeable because Zangyaku laughed and said "What's the matter foolish one? You do not like my method of correcting you? Would you rather I be gentle? Tell me child, do you know of Bo'Rai Cho?"  
  
"....I have heard of him."  
  
"Do you know where his students end up?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"They end up dead! Because he is a weak teacher! Do you know why this is so?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Because he teaches through encouragement. He indulges his warriors and makes them think they are special in some way and because of this, he makes inferior fighters. Is this what you want? Would you like me to be nice to you and make you a weak fighter? Do you want to die?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Bo'Rai Cho.....he is a fat, soft hearted, drunken fool! I teach through example. I teach through cruelty. And because of this, my warriors are strong. They are made of stone. You will not like me, but I will make you a true warrior! Do you believe you can handle this little girl?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"That so?" Suddenly Zangyaku grabbed my shoulder that was once broken by Shang Tsung. As I said, it still ached although I had grown to ignore it. But Zangyaku was holding it in such a way that it felt like my arm had been torn from the socket again.  
  
"I noticed this should hung lower than your other. Tell me child, was this arm broken once?"  
  
"Y-YES..!!"  
  
"It hurts doesn't it? Almost unbearable?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"You realize you are at my mercy now? I could tear you arm clean off if I so desired!"  
  
"NO! NO! I'LL KILL YOU!!" I screamed out in a mixture of anger and desperation.  
  
"Interesting..." he said, sounding intrigued and amused by my response. "Do you still want to be my student little girl? Do you still think you can handle being my student?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
Zangyaku looked at me and then let go of my shoulder and I sank to the floor. He said "I will teach you the Art of Combat. Your first lesson will be tomorrow."  
  
And from there, I was Master Zangyaku's student. We started with basic martial arts. Toning and improving what I already knew. When we were finished with that, I graduated into sparring with Zangyaku. Every time I missed a punch, a block, or any time I hesitated he would hit me harder and harder, stopping short of breaking my bones and crippling me. In a very short while, I learned not to miss a punch or a block. And I learned to never hesitate. In time, the ache in my shoulder may as well not been there. Any shortcoming it gave me was gone.  
  
In between my training with Zangyaku, I trained at father's fortress. First with his other generals. They taught me weapons. After the generals, I trained with my father's assassins. They taught me stealth and pressure points. The best and most painful ways to kill your opponents. When that was over, I trained with the Shokan for a few years. They taught me power moves. Moves that broke bones...crippling and killing blows. I even had a few training sessions with my father. Anything I learned was improved and perfected by Master Zangyaku's training.  
  
My training was every day, almost all day. Strangely though, the stress of my rigorous training never got to me. Actually, I welcomed it. I was always eager to learn more. Some of my father's generals said I took to fighting so naturally and were amazed at how fast I could learn. In such a short time, I had learned what some spend their entire lives training to master.  
  
At only seventeen years old, I was an expert in three different fighting styles, proficient in seven more and still learning. By the time I was twenty, I could hold my own against a Shokan by myself. By twenty-four, I could defeat twelve Outworld Elite Guards unarmed. By thirty, I knew 267 different ways to kill someone with my bare hands. To an Earthrealmer, I only looked about thirteen or fourteen years old....but I was a lethal instrument who could kill a human being six times before they hit the ground.  
  
After over forty years of training, it was decided I was ready for my first mission and my final test: my first kill.  
  
End of Chapter II 


	4. Chapter III: Corruption

**Chapter III**  
"Corruption"  
  
It wasn't long before I became Master Zangyaku's prized student. I only looked like an Earthrealm sixteen year old, but I was years ahead of his other students and still learning. And through it all, Zangyaku kept his promise to be mean, hateful and degrading to me. And he was right. It was this method of teaching that got me so far. I think deep down though, Zangyaku started to like me. In his own way.  
  
After almost fifty years of training Zangyaku decided I was ready to learn his deadliest technique.  
  
"Kitana, I think it is time you learn the 'Touch of Death.'" he said to me as we approached a training dummy in the corner of the dojo.  
  
"'Touch of Death' master? You're going to teach it to me..? I...I'm honored..." I answered with a bow.  
  
"Be silent! No time for false modesty!" he grumbled at me. I was genuinely humbled by this gesture, because I had heard Zangyaku never taught anyone the Touch of Death. "To do the Touch of Death, you must harness you inner energy. You inner warrior spirit. You focus it, into you're finger tips, and then, when you are ready...you STRIKE!" he yelled as he struck the dummy with his index and middle fingers. He slowly pulled his hand away and after a moment the dummy exploded.  
  
"M-master....I...I don't know it I can do that..."  
  
"If you cannot do it, why would I teach you? Do you think me a fool?"  
  
"No master...forgive me."  
  
"I will teach you what to do. Let us begin."  
  
We spent hours trying to teach me how to harness my inner energy. It's not as easy as it sounds. I wouldn't even know where to begin explaining how one is supposed to do it, I barely understood it myself.  
  
I continued practicing it unsuccessfully into the hours of the night until finally Zangyaku said to me "That'll be enough for now. You are close, I can sense it. Keep practicing and you'll soon get it."  
  
"I don't understand master. Why shouldn't I keep trying now?"  
  
"This was your final lesson Kitana. I have nothing further to teach you." he answered which shocked me.  
  
"I-I'm ready?"  
  
"Yes. I tell you this in complete honestly, with no ego: you were my finest student. You were born to be a warrior Kitana. You took to everything I taught you so naturally. No matter how hard I was on you, you continued on until you got it right."  
  
I was dumbfounded by what he was saying. All the years I knew Zangyaku he never, NEVER said an encouraging word to anyone. Nothing was good enough, nothing was ever enough, but here he was, praising me as his finest student.  
  
"I......I......thank you master." I managed to say with a humble bow. He bowed too and I then hugged him, which I think caught him off guard.  
  
"All right, that's enough." he mumbled pushing me off him. "Tell me Kitana, have you chosen your preferred weapon?"  
  
"I'm still not sure yet, master. So far I like the steel fans best, though."  
  
"A good choice. A deadly weapon in the right hands." He paused for a moment and said "From here, I set you out into the world as a warrior. I believe you have the skill to bring any opponent to their knees. I wish you farewell, Kitana."  
  
"Thank you master." I said bowing again.  
  
I left Dragon Mountain and returned to my father's fortress. I went to my chamber where I continued to practice the Touch of Death, but still to no success. After some time, I was summoned to see my father by one of his messengers. I went to his chamber where he was waiting for me.  
  
"Approach my daughter." he said upon my entrance.  
  
I kneeled before him and said "You wished to see me father?"  
  
"Yes." he answered. "I heard that you're training with Zangyaku is finished."  
  
"Yes it is father. He gave me my final lesson today."  
  
"In that case, I believe you are ready for your first mission."  
  
"Really..? You think I'm ready..?"  
  
"Yes. Now is the time you prove yourself as my assassin."  
  
I was shocked. First Zangyaku, now my father was giving me my first real mission. And an assassination. Even though I was being trained to kill, I had yet to actually murder anyone. I honestly wasn't sure if I was ready for that, but I didn't want to disappoint my father.  
  
"Who shall I assassinate for you father?"  
  
"You're target is Master Zangyaku."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just stared at my father, speechless. After several moments I managed to choke out "What..?"  
  
"I received reports that Zangyaku has recently accepted several new students who are part of the Outworld resistance. We cannot risk him creating warriors such as yourself for our enemies."  
  
"But.....but...kill him..? Can't we just..."  
  
"No. It is too dangerous. And you have the best chance of killing him Kitana."  
  
I remember feeling a terrible sinking in my gut as if I was about to throw up. There were so many reasons why I didn't want this mission. "F-father....I don't think I can do this..."  
  
"I can only entrust this important mission to you, my daughter. Only you can complete it." He paused for a moment and finished "Do not disappoint me." I was dispatched to return to Dragon Mountain the next morning to kill my teacher. I was so tense the whole way. That this was my first real mission and my first assassination was intimidating enough. That I was supposed to assassinate Master Zangyaku, one of the most skilled and dangerous warriors in Outworld was enough itself. But I was being sent to kill my teacher, the man who taught me everything I know about combat. I felt like throwing up the whole journey.  
  
I finally reached the Dragon Temple and found Zangyaku in the dojo by himself. His other students were exercising outside which was good. At first I considered trying to kill him with stealth, but I knew that would never work, even if I wasn't terrified. Zangyaku would sense me coming from a mile away. Besides, I honestly still wasn't sure if I was going to kill him.  
  
"Back so soon? Don't tell me you missed my disparaging?" he said calmly.  
  
I had to be extremely careful here. If he sensed something was wrong, if I acted in any way out of the ordinary.....he'd have shattered my spine and my skull before I even knew what hit me. I tried to think of reason why I was back and all I managed to come up with is "I decided the steel fans will be weapon of choice." remembering that I brought a pair of them with me.  
  
He nodded slightly and said "Is something troubling you?"  
  
This was getting dangerous. This could get so bad so quickly. Zangyaku was a master of body language and telling people's voices. He'd know if I was lying to him. So I decided to tell him the truth. "Yes, master. My father has assigned me my first mission."  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"And it's an assassination and I....I don't know if I can to do it."  
  
I expected him to go into a rant about how weak I was as a warrior but he instead gently placed his hand on my shoulder and said "That is understandable. No one's first kill is ever easy."  
  
He turned around and started talking about something that I honestly don't remember. This was my chance I thought to myself. His back was turned and unprepared. I knew if I was going to do this, it'd have to now. I drew my fans and prepared to strike. This was my one and only chance to accomplish this mission, but I didn't know if I could do it. I owe so much to Zangyaku and his teachings. However, cruel he was, he was like a second father to me. That he entrusted me his Touch of Death technique.....he called me his best student.....I couldn't do it....  
  
But then I thought of my father....I couldn't disappoint him...  
  
I could not wait. I could not afford one error. This would be my only chance. If I messed up, I'd be dead. My fans were drawn and I was ready to strike, but as Zangyaku began to turn around, I made a crucial mistake.  
  
I hesitated.  
  
What happened next was pure luck. No other way to describe it. I was so lucky. Beginners luck I guess one would call it. Because Zangyaku turned and saw me with my fans drawn, ready to strike. He could have easily killed me before I even had a chance to move. But...he hesitated, too. For just a moment longer.  
  
I guess is was mostly panic that he caught me that made me do what I did next. Without thinking I thrust my fans into Zangyaku's gut. They cut through his body and pinned him into the wall behind him. He made a horrible gurgling sound as blood vomited from his mouth. I just stood in front of him, frozen.  
  
He looked up at me and spit out "Kitana..! You...traitorous....ungrateful...whore!! I swear...to you....you...will...not.....get...away...with...this...betrayal!!!"  
  
I tried to shut out his words but they sank into me. I closed my eyes and let what had happened wash over me. I still felt a terrible sinking in my gut and I felt my blood and heart run cold. How could I have done this, I kept thinking to myself. He hesitated when he saw I was going to strike. He did like me after all. I almost wanted to cry. But I then thought of my father. He wanted me to be strong. To make him proud.  
  
I felt my emotions turn to steel as I looked at Zangyaku and said "Master, you would be proud to know: I finally mastered the Touch of Death. But I decided to make my own variation of it. I'm thinking of calling it the 'Kiss of Death.'"  
  
With that I focused my energy like Zangyaku had taught me, but rather than focus it into my fingers, I focused it into my lips. I leaned close to Zangyaku and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "This is my farewell to you, my teacher."  
  
I took a step back and Zangyaku let out a blood-curdling screech as his body began to expand. Veins all over his body began to bulge and the blood in his body began to overflow and break out of his skin. His chest then exploded in front of me, showering me with his blood. I did not flinch or close my eyes as the blood drenched me. After Zangyaku's death, there was a strange stillness in the dojo.  
  
I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I felt my teacher's blood wash over me and suddenly that horrible sinking feeling went away. As it did, I felt my heart turn to steel and my blood turn to ice. It felt as if something in my had died. At the risk of sounding dramatic, I think that was my childhood dying. It was Kitana, the naive, innocent child who closed her eyes....but it was Kitana the assassin who opened them again.  
  
At the dojo doors, two of Zangyaku's other students had burst in. I guess they heard the screaming. The found what was left of Zangyaku, shattered to pieces on the floor and me standing over him, drenched in his blood. I turned and stared at the two students, waiting for them to make the first move.  
  
In a rage, the first student charged at me, intent on making me pay for my betrayal. But before he reached me, I, without thinking, almost on instinct, pulled my fans from the wall and charged at him. I ducked his attack and I cut his belly open with my fan. Before the other could react I threw the other fan which embedded itself into his face.  
  
As the two students fell to the floor, I stopped to take in what was happening. This time though, as I killed them, I felt no sinking feelings or anything like that. Instead, I felt righteous. I was strong. They couldn't hurt me. I was the daughter of Shao Kahn and he would be proud of me. I'm ashamed to admit now....but I even started to laugh.  
  
I took my fans and took Zangyaku's head as proof of my success and silently escaped Dragon Mountain unnoticed. I returned to the fortress and presented my father with Zangyaku's head, almost immediately after I arrived. I didn't even take time to clean his blood off of me.  
  
My father stared at Zangyaku's head and at me covered in blood. Even he seemed almost a little surprised. He then started laughing and clapping and proclaimed "Bravo, my daughter! Bravo! I must admit I never expected you to complete your mission so fast, much less this well! You have done beautifully!"  
  
I bowed and said "I am at my lord's service."  
  
My father rose from his throne and continued laughing and said "Come! Clean yourself and we shall have a feast to celebrate you're outstanding success!" My father came close to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and said "You have made me proud, my daughter."  
  
My father left to prepare the feast and I simply stood in front of his throne, basking in my newfound glory. Looking back, I don't know if Zangyaku was really a threat to my father or if I was just sent to kill him as a test. But at the time, none of it mattered to me. My father was proud of me.  
  
Shao Kahn had much reason to celebrate and be proud. He had invested almost fifty years of training into me and I proved his investment was worth it. I was exactly how he wanted me to be. I was now so much more than just his daughter. I was his weapon. His enforcer. His killer.  
  
End of Chapter III 


	5. Chapter IV: Sisters

**Chapter IV**  
"Sisters"  
  
Positive female role models in my life are few and far in between. My mother committed suicide which, thanks largely to my father, I resented her for. Beyond that I remembered very little of her. The only other women in the fortress were some assassins, servants, and slaves.  
  
The assassins were good to me. I guess they understood what I was going through with my training. No one assassin stands out as a mother figure though. Outside of training, I never saw or spoke to them. The servant women were always very awkward around me, like they were afraid to speak to me. Why, I didn't know. My father would always reassure me that they weren't worth talking to anyway. They were mere peasants he'd say.  
  
And then there were the slave girls who were used for dancing and "pleasuring" the soldiers and my father. Them, I wanted nothing to do with. I hated that they used their bodies to survive. Especially since I was training to be a warrior I always felt superior to them. At the time, I never realized they probably didn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
Growing up the only girl surrounded mainly by men can be pretty isolating. A few years had gone by since I killed Zangyaku. I'd been on a few more missions and done a few more assassinations, but nothing really noteworthy. Things were pretty slow in Outworld at the time. I spent most of my time wandering around the fortress...bored and lonely.  
  
One day I decided to do some exercise in the sparring chamber. No particular reason, just to kill time really. I walked in and started practicing some fighting techniques when I heard someone else in the room yelling. I looked over and at the other end of the chamber saw one of the older instructors yelling at someone I couldn't really see. I don't know what had happened, but the instructor was waving his arms around and pacing back and forth. Looked like a drama queen. I got closer and saw he was yelling at a dark skinned girl who was sitting on the floor. She looked about my age and she seemed upset.  
  
"What was that?! You just crumbled to the floor like a drunken fool!" he yelled, still pacing back and forth in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry master. I slipped." she answered quietly.  
  
"You 'slipped???'" he repeated, dumbfounded. He grumbled to himself and groaned "Teaching you is like trying to teach a crippled mule. I swear you do nothing right! You never listen.....you stumble all over the place...you can't throw a decent punch do save your life....is there nothing you do right Jade?"  
  
"I'm sorry master. I'm trying..."  
  
"Then you're even more hopeless than I thought." he interrupted. "I'm wasting my time here. If you want to learn how to fight, find a new instructor." With that he stormed out of the chamber, leaving the girl, Jade I guessed, sitting on the floor.  
  
I walked a little closer and saw that she was very upset from the instructor's tirade. At first, I was surprised that she would take such abuse from a little worm like that and let it get to her so much. But then I remembered what I went through with Shang Tsung and Zangyaku. And how upset I'd get when my father said I disappointed him. Guess I sympathized with her a bit.  
  
"You okay?" I asked.  
  
She turned around and suddenly jumped up, bowed, and said "Forgive me mistress. If you wish to use the sparring ring I will leave you..."  
  
"It's okay, calm down. I just came to talk."  
  
She stared at me like she was very confused and nervous about something and said "...um...yes mistress. I am at your....service..."  
  
"Please. Don't call me that. Just call me Kitana."  
  
"Yes mis.....um...Kitana..." she answered very awkwardly.  
  
I was aware that some servants may be afraid to talk to me just because I was Shao Kahn's daughter but this was too much. "Could you please just talk normally? What is it that you think I'm going to do?"  
  
She stared at me again then quietly said "The other servants say we should never talk to you. They're all afraid of you and afraid if they say something you'll tell your father and have them killed."  
  
I'd like to say that surprised me. To be honest, I wasn't sure how I'd react if one of the servants or slaves said something that angered me. At that time, I probably wouldn't have killed them.....but I probably would've beaten them into unconsciousness. But I didn't want to say that to her because it would've scared her off and I really wanted someone to talk to.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. Is that really how you all see me?" I said with a forced laugh. I cleared my throat and asked "So your name is Jade, right? Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well...I'm one the servant girls for the cooks. I decided to start training to be one of your father's assassins because I figured that'd be better than being a cook because...I really hate cooking."  
  
"I understand. I'd feel the same way."  
  
"I asked Instructor Bakayarou if he would train me a few weeks ago and he agreed but....I guess you saw how it's going. He says I'm hopeless. I guess I'll go back to being a cook." she answered very depressed  
  
"Well I'll let you in on a secret, Bakayarou wasn't the best choice. He's kind of a joke." She laughed a little bit then I started to think it'd be nice to have partner my age with me on missions. Someone I could talk to. So I said "Would you like me to give some pointers?"  
  
"You..? Oh no...I couldn't trouble you..."  
  
"No trouble. I really don't have anything else to do." I cut in. "We'll start with a little sparring to see how much you already know."  
  
"I...I really don't know much. Bakayarou didn't teach me a lot..."  
  
"It's okay. It's just a friendly spar. I'll go real easy on you."  
  
Jade nervously braced herself took a fighting stance. I threw a slight punch which she managed to block and I followed with a kick which she was able to dodge. She countered with a punch of her own which I easily avoided.  
  
"Not bad." I said. "You know a little bit."  
  
We continued sparring back and forth. I went very slowly so she could keep up and she was doing surprisingly well. She seemed to already know the basics but she didn't have much technique. I wanted to see how far she really was so I started to press my attacks on a little harder. I could tell she was starting to have trouble keeping up.  
  
I guess I was being too easy on her. I was throwing a few punches and kicks without much effort and she suddenly connected with a stiff punch to my face which caught me off guard. I took a step back and felt my lip with was bleeding a little. For someone with almost no training or experience that was a good hit. I looked at Jade and she looked like her life was flashing before her eyes.  
  
"Nice shot." I said.  
  
Jade quickly sank to her knees and started saying "Please forgive me mistress! I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
It's funny looking back on how different Jade was when I first met her. Just a scared servant girl. I decided that I would continue helping in her training. I told one of the better instructors to train her and I would sometimes give her some training myself. She was a lot like me when I was learning. Very eager to learn and she was fast learner. But she developed into her own style. I was usually more defensive and I like to control the pace of my fights. But Jade was fast and powerful. Very hard to keep up with.  
  
Over time, Jade started to loosen up to me. She told me that her mother had died while giving birth to her and she was separated from her father when she was young. She eventually ended up as one of the servant girls in the fortress. She'd say the other servants never really talked to her and she always felt isolated. We seemed to have an awful lot in common and we eventually became good friends. Best friends actually, almost like sisters.  
  
It's ironic really. Because shortly after I met Jade, I was introduced to my "real" sister.

* * *

A few years had gone by since I first met Jade and she was coming along very well in her training. I told my father that I wanted her to be my partner on missions. For some reason, he was very apprehensive about my friendship with Jade. At the time, I thought it was because he didn't like his daughter socializing with a lowly servant. But I always figured when Jade proved herself as an assassin he'd accept her.  
  
I remember for some time my father and Shang Tsung were acting very awkward around me. I'd see Tsung sneaking around me which always made me feel uncomfortable. Then I started to hear rumors of a Tarkatan rebellion in the Wastelands. For as long as I could remember the Tarkatans were loyal soldiers for my father. I never liked them. Drunken, violent, mindless barbarians. But a Tarkatan rebellion would be dangerous because they're so many. They're like cockroaches.  
  
One day it came to a head. I heard that a massive revolt had started and the Tarkatans were one their way to the fortress, pillaging and burning everything along the way. My father decided to personally lead the army in a counterattack himself. I offered to join him and help but he ordered me to stay behind. He said I wasn't ready for Tarkatans yet which I honestly didn't believe. But I obeyed and remained at the fortress.  
  
My father and his armies were gone for days with no word, which honestly made me nervous. I started to fear that maybe the Tarkatans had somehow defeated my father and his armies. I wouldn't let myself believe that. My father was Shao Kahn. He would never be defeated. Especially not by a mindless horde of savages.  
  
Finally after days, my father returned victorious. Upon his arrival I went to greet him and congratulate him on his success. When I saw him, Shang Tsung was with him and they were quickly taking someone I couldn't really see to a nearby chamber.  
  
I walked over to see what was happening and asked "Father? Are you okay?"  
  
"Not right now Kitana. I have to deal with this." he quickly answered before he shut the door.  
  
I returned to my chamber wondering what was happening. That night Shang Tsung entered and said to me "Kitana. Your father wishes to see you."  
  
I went to my father's chamber and Tsung was followed. I entered and saw my father waiting for me.  
  
"Kitana. There's someone you must meet." he said taking a step aside. Behind my father I saw a girl who looked my age. She had long black hair which hung in front of her face. She was also very pale and had dark bags under her eyes. I then noticed that she looked like me. Exactly like me. All except she was wearing a mask. "This is your sister, Mileena." my father said.  
  
I couldn't say anything. I just stared at her speechless. After a long time I managed to say "My......sister...."  
  
"Twin sister actually." father said.  
  
I couldn't believe what was happening. It was so surreal. It didn't make any sense. I had so many questions.  
  
"A...a twin sister..? Wh...where has she been all this time? Why am I only learning about her now? I don't understand..."  
  
My father took me aside and quietly began "Shortly after you were born the fortress was attacked by a band of rebels. In the confusion, Mileena was lost and kidnapped by the rebels. We thought she was dead. We never told you because we feared it would upset you."  
  
"Then how did you find her?"  
  
"It seems at some point the Tarkatans got hold of her and I guess they believed she could be used as a bargaining chip against me. But we broke through their ranks and recovered Mileena."  
  
I turned and stared at her. "Why is she wearing a mask?"  
  
My father sighed and whispered "The rebels or the Tarkatans scarred her face. She insists on wearing the mask at all times. I guess she's ashamed of it." I slowly walked to Mileena who was staring at me. My father then said to me "Be generous to your sister Kitana. She has had a difficult life."  
  
To be honest, I never totally believed that she was my sister. There was always something that didn't seem right about her. For some time we never spoke. There was always this animosity between us. My father said Mileena was to be trained to be an assassin as well. At first there was a part of me that feared she'd become father's favorite, but strangely, nothing really changed. Actually, father treated her as he did any other soldier.  
  
After a short while, I was summoned to meet my father for a mission. I entered his throne room and bowed before him asking "You wished to see me, father?"  
  
"Yes, Kitana. I have a small mission for you that should require very little time." he answered.  
  
"I am at my lord's service."  
  
"Seems there's some kind of....philosopher I suppose....who's been riling up peasants in the village of Lei Chen. His name is Dietrik and I'd like you to silence him for me."  
  
"It shall be done my lord."  
  
"Mileena will be joining you on this mission to back you up." he then said. I turned and noticed Mileena was standing behind me. She was dressed exactly as I was, except she was wearing purple. That was a bit....unsettling. "She is fully trained and ready for her first mission."  
  
"...um...father..." I began, "do you think this is really necessary? Surely I....either of do this alone."  
  
"I'm sure you could." he answered. "But I believe it would be best if you two started to get used to working with one another."  
  
Mileena and I gathered our weapons and left the fortress later that day. Lei Chen was only a few miles away, so we walked. The tension during the whole journey was brutal. I kept feeling like I should say something, but I really couldn't think of anything. I really didn't want to be on this mission with her. And I suspected she didn't want to be with me either.  
  
We finally reached Lei Chen by dusk. In the village square we saw Dietrik standing in the center of a large circle of villagers. He was yelling all sorts of nonsense about father and how he oppresses the people. It was not the first time I had heard such rambling. I never understood where these peasants got the gall to demand equal rights with the likes of my father and I.  
  
"I say we wait till he calls it a night then we kill him in his home." I said.  
  
Mileena looked at me and asked "Why don't we kill him right now?"  
  
"He's surrounded by a mob of angry villagers. If we kill him in front of everyone it'll start a riot." I answered.  
  
"So? We can handle them."  
  
"We probably could, but father only said to kill Dietrik. Not to start a massacre."  
  
"There won't be a massacre." Mileena quickly said. "We kill Dietrik...then maybe a few villagers will attack us. We kill them, then everyone else will run scared. They're not warriors down there. Just farmers with pitchforks, lazy middle class people and people with families. No one's going to fight to the death. Besides, we'd be better off killing Dietrik and anyone with him in public. It'll set an example."  
  
I have to admit, I agreed with what she said. "Okay. So how do you want to do this?"  
  
Mileena looked at the crowd and said "Let's just walk right up and kill him."  
  
It wasn't usually my style to do a hit so openly, but Mileena was right about setting an example. This way no one will start trouble in this village again. We got up and calmly walked to the village square. No one seemed to notice our approach until suddenly Mileena blurted out "DIETRIK!"  
  
Dietrik looked up and was greeted with a large sai plunging into his forehead. Villagers began to scream. Some were in fear. Others were in anger. I was just staring at Mileena. Not so much because of her audacity...but because she stole my kill.  
  
She looked at me and shrugged and said "Sorry. Couldn't resist."  
  
A few villagers were staring at Dietrik's dead body outraged at what had happened. One of them yelled "How dare you?! How dare you do this?!" He turned and started yelling at the other villagers "Are we going to let them get away with this?! This is what Dietrik was talking about!"  
  
A few other villagers shouted in agreement and charged at Mileena and me. I drew my fans and began cutting down any villager who attacked me. Mileena was right about these people not being warriors. As a matter of fact, I think they were drunk.  
  
I turned and watched Mileena easily taking down any villager who came at her. As I watched her movements, I couldn't help but notice how easily she fought. According to father, she had only begun training after he found her, which was only a few months ago. Yet she was fighting like she had years of training.  
  
Watching Mileena fight made me feel very uneasy. Something about her moves seemed very familiar. Then she suddenly did a diving kick that I know I had seen before. Then I realized: that was a Zangyaku kick. Those were my moves. She was fighting with my techniques.  
  
When she finished with the last villager, the rest scattered. She tore her sai from Dietrik's head and yelled "Let this be a reminder to you all! This is what happens when you question the rule of Shao Kahn!" She started cleaning off her sai then she noticed I was staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Where did you learn that kick?" I demanded.  
  
"What kick?"  
  
"That diving kick you just did a moment ago. Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
Mileena thought for a moment then answered "I don't know. Just came to me."  
  
We returned to the fortress, but I felt very troubled the whole way. I was already suspicious of Mileena, but now I felt much worse. My suspicions didn't ease when she took credit for the whole mission and made it sound like I just stood aside while she did all the "hard" work.  
  
From that day forward I always felt this terrible feeling around Mileena. Like deep down in my gut, somehow I knew something wasn't right about her. I soon began to fear some day this was only going to lead to something bad.End of Chapter IV 


	6. Chapter V: The Bloody Princess

**Chapter V**  
"The Bloody Princess"  
  
Some years past from my first mission with Mileena. One would think that we'd eventually get used to each other but the animosity between us never went away. At all times, I felt as though Mileena was trying to gain father's favor above mine. That she tried to make me look bad.  
  
Whenever we were sent on a mission together it became a competition. Who could get the target first. Who could terrorize the peasants more. Who could kill more people. It was the people of Outworld who suffered from our competition. Between the two of us, we did some very nasty things. In time, Mileena and I came to be known as Shao Kahn's right and left hand.  
  
In my competition with Mileena, whatever mercy or compassion was left in me disappeared. It wasn't long before I became heartless, cruel, and I dare say, even a little sadistic. I reveled in the fear I inspired in the people. I loved my power over them. I was the daughter of Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld. The Conqueror of Realms. I was his personal assassin. I was his sword and his shield. Any who challenged my father's authority met a gruesome end by my hand. The peasants were meaningless. They were nothing. Just victims for me to step on.  
  
While Mileena and I were father's wrath, Jade served as his secret enforcer. When word of Shao Kahn's daughters spread, fear and panic came with it. But Jade was the secret killer who did her job in the shadows.  
  
I have heard of a old Earthrealm myth that spoke of three demonic women who served as the divine wrath of their gods. They were called the Furies. That's what Mileena, Jade, and I were. Shao Kahn's Furies.  
  
In my time as Shao Kahn's assassin, I've done things that I've come to regret. Terrible, unforgivable things that continue to haunt me even today. The worst would easily have to be what happened in the village of Zansatsu.  
  
The story of Zansatsu begins with a warrior named Jeice. Apparently, his wife was wrongly killed by one of Shao Kahn's soldiers so Jeice decided to take up arms against my father. The first few assassins we sent after him failed miserably. Then my father sent soldiers, but Jeice had rallied the people to fight back. The soldiers were routed and sent back to my father in defeat.  
  
With each victory, his following grew. And with each victory, he and his followers grew bolder. Soon it became clear to my father that Jeice was a real threat and he needed to be dealt with. So he decided to send his best: Mileena and I.  
  
We tracked Jeice all over Outworld. Somehow, he was always a step ahead of us. Whenever we got close, he'd slip through our fingers. Soon he started leaving clues and taunts for us to find. Eventually, the frustration started to get to me. I wanted to tear this arrogant fool apart myself. How dare he insult the daughters of Shao Kahn, I wondered. Who does this insignificant peasant think he is?  
  
We eventually tracked Jeice to his native village of Zansatsu. He had stopped there to visit his children and celebrate his continuing victories over my father. I was impatient.  
  
"I'm going to kill this bastard myself." I hissed.  
  
"Let me take him." Mileena answered. I could tell she wanted to kill him almost as much as I did.  
  
"No. I want this alone."  
  
"Like hell." Mileena sneered. "You think I'm going to let you take all the glory?"  
  
"This isn't about glory anymore Mileena. This insolent rebel has insulted us for too long. I intend to make an example of him tonight!"  
  
Mileena glared at me then quietly said "You can have the first shot. But if you screw up, he's mine."  
  
I nodded and crept down into the village. Jeice and his numerous followers were crowded around a large bonfire drinking and celebrating Jeice's victories. The people of Outworld saw him as a hero. A redeemer come to free them from my father's tyranny. I relished the thought of tearing down their beloved hero before their very eyes. How I would love to decimate their hope. My eagerness and impatience got the better of me.  
  
"Don't you even move bitch." a stern voice growled behind me. I felt the point of a spear nudge my back. I cursed myself. Like a stupid amateur I'd been caught. "Hey Jeice! Look who I found!" my captor yelled forcing me out into the open for everyone to see.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." Jeice said calmly. "Look who it is, one of Shao Kahn's great daughters. Which one are you again?"  
  
"Kitana." I said grimly.  
  
"Oh right, the blue one." he said with a laugh. "I love how Kahn color coordinates his soldiers. Does he choose your colors or does he let you do that?"  
  
The other villagers all laughed with him. I just stared at Jeice. The old saying, if looks could kill....Jeice'd been dead right there.  
  
"Look at her, man. This bitch is fuming." one of Jeice's drunken followers commented.  
  
"I'm glad to see you finally caught up with me. I was starting to get worried that even Kahn's 'legendary' daughters couldn't do anything right." Jeice began, walking towards me. "But this way I can give you this message to your father personally..." he then paused for a moment and then spit in my face. All the villagers started cheering and laughing. I just stood there in a state of shock. I had never...never in my whole life been so angry.  
  
"You...are...so....dead...." I managed to choke out.  
  
"I don't think you're in any position to be giving threats." Jeice said. "Now why don't you run along and tell your father if he wants me dead so bad, then he should grow a pair and come get me himself."  
  
That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. He had insulted me, my father, my abilities....I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I blurted out "JEICE!" and suddenly kicked the spear out of the hands of the guard behind me and quickly trapped him in a headlock. "Fight me right now or I tear out his God damn throat!"  
  
"Let him go!" Jeice yelled.  
  
"You and me! One on one!" I answered. "Mortal Kombat." Jeice was quiet for a moment then I taunted "What's the matter? Not so confident anymore?"  
  
"All right. One on one." he said grimly.  
  
I let go of the guard and Jeice and I started circling each other. All the villages formed a large circle around us and they all began cheering for Jeice. I took out my fans and threw them aside. I wanted to do this with my bare hands.  
  
What happened next was pure embarrassment. No excuse for what happened. I simply let my anger and my pride get the better of me. I charged at Jeice and he easily avoided my attacks. Every so often he'd nudge my head in defiance. The worst came when he slapped my behind. With every taunt and dodged pass, I grew more and more angry. I lost my focus and very soon Jeice started to take the offense.  
  
He tore into me with brutal precision. I lost the fight before it even began. I might as well been standing still. With each blow he landed his followers cheered louder. As they cheered louder he continued to insult and degrade me. It's strange. At some point I suddenly remembered my training with Shang Tsung. How I swore to myself I would never be degraded like that again. I was failing. I was becoming more and more desperate and only making a fool of myself. Jeice decide he had enough toying with me and kicked me face first into the mud.  
  
"You see!" Jeice started to proclaim. "This is what I've been saying ! Shao Kahn and his lackeys are only strong because we let ourselves believe they our!" He then grabbed a handful of my hair as I struggled to get up out of the mud. "Look at this! The 'mighty' Kitana! Shao Kahn's own daughter! The one everyone's afraid of! Look at her now!" He threw me back down into the mud to the applause, laughter and cheers of his followers. "This is what we're afraid of?" I finally managed to get up and started to limp away while Jeice continued, "Go back to you master! Tell him what happens when he sends his worthless assassins to do his dirty work!"  
  
I limped out of the village covered in mud and wracked with pain. More than physical pain. I had never been so humiliated in my life. Degraded, mocked, disgraced in front of an entire village of peasants. What made it worse was it was my own fault. I let my anger an pride get the better of me. And as a result I just made a fool of myself.  
  
I returned to where I left Mileena and found her daydreaming. She looked at me and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my god!" she said trying to hold back a laugh. "Don't tell me.....don't tell me you actually screwed this up!" I didn't answer. I was seething. Mileena started to laugh and said "No, no! Wait, you said 'I want this alone. I can handle it.' That's what you said!" She continued to laugh at me which only fed my anger. I could feel my blood boiling in me. My teeth gritted. My fist clenched so tight it started to bleed. I swore Jeice would regret letting me go. I would have my revenge for this insult.  
  
"I can fix this." I said grimly. "This is nothing. I'll fix this."  
  
"No, I don't think so." Mileena answered, still laughing. "I'm not going to let you embarrass us down there again. I said if you screwed this up, I'd finish the job. And from the looks of it, you screwed up royally, so I...."  
  
I didn't let her finish. I grabbed her by the collar and screamed in her face "HE IS DEAD DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! HE IS DEAD! DEAD DEAD DEAD!!!!"  
  
Mileena looked into my eyes and I think that night, she saw something in me that she had never seen before. Something she wasn't expecting. She quietly said "All right. You finish the job."  
  
I let go of Mileena and started to clean myself up. I already knew what I had planned. A cruel revenge that would forever make the people of Outworld remember my name.  
  
I waited a few hours into the night. The villagers, including Jeice were still awake celebrating their victory. They were all drunk except for Jeice, which was good. I wanted him sober for what I had in store for him.  
  
I crept into the village and found Jeice's home. I quietly sneaked into a window and went to the upstairs. I searched each room until I found my intended target. In a small room in the corner of the house, I found Jeice's three children. A son and a daughter who looked about the same age, and a baby.  
  
I silently slithered to the first child like some kind of fairy tale monster. At no time did I give a second thought about what I was going to do. They were peasants. Less than me. Nothing more. And they had insulted me, and for that, they had to pay.  
  
I drew my fan and raised it above my head. I took one last look at Jeice's son who was sleeping so innocently. I slapped my hand on his mouth to prevent any scream and thrust my fan into the child's gut. He awoke and let out a muffled scream. I watched as the life faded from his eyes and then pulled my fan from his body.  
  
I turned to his still sleeping daughter and did the same. Then I went to this infant who was sleeping peacefully in it's crib. I ended that child's life as well. I......killed those children. Not once did I think of myself as immoral. Or inhuman. I felt justified. I felt righteous.  
  
But my revenge was not done. The whole village would suffer my wrath. I crept from house to house, gutting each and every one of each villager's children. With each kill, blood splattered onto me. By the fifth house, I was drenched. Not unlike the time I kill Zangyaku.  
  
There were about twenty houses in the village. At least three children per house. Some had four or five. At the last house, I started a small fire and quickly returned to Jeice's house to pick something up. The fire quickly spread and the villagers returned to their homes only to find their children murdered in their beds. The screams spread across the village like a wave. The screams were followed by panic. Panic made the fire spread. Before long, the village was in a blaze.  
  
Jeice was frantically trying to organize his people and figure out what was happening. I found him in the village square, where had defeated me earlier. I decided to let him in on my revenge.  
  
"Jeice!" I called to him.  
  
"You! How dare you do this you monster!" he yelled at me outraged.  
  
"Tell me Jeice, do these belong to you?" I said throwing the heads of his three children at his feet. He sank to his knees and let out an agonizing howl. I laughed and said "I guess we're even now."  
  
Jeice looked up at me, his eyes fuming with rage. "Even..?! How could you do this?! What the hell are you?!" he managed to choke out.  
  
"I'm Kitana." I said proudly. At that moment, I wasn't a woman or a warrior or even human. At that moment, drenched in the blood of children I killed without second thought or remorse, I was pure evil incarnate.  
  
Jeice charged at me and this time his anger proved to be his undoing. I easily evaded his attacks and systematically took him down. When the chance came I delivered a powerful kick I learned from the Shokans that shattered Jeice's spine. He collapsed into the mud and I stood over him.  
  
"Tell me, how does it feel?" I sneered. I removed my mask and said "See, this is what happens when you anger Shao Kahn. But fear not. You can join your children in the afterlife. My gift to you." With that I gave him my Kiss of Death and took a step back as Jeice's body swelled up and exploded in front of me. His blood splattered onto me and as it did I felt rectified. He had stolen my pride and I paid him back for it. All was right with the world again.  
  
Behind me I heard villagers screaming in anger. They realized that I was responsible for this and they intended to make me pay for it. I welcomed them. Each villager that tried to strike me was easily dodged and cut open with my fans. Thirty villagers in all had attacked me and they all died. The few remaining villagers fled as the fire spread across the village.  
  
I joined with Mileena and we returned to the fortress. News of my exploits in Zansatsu spread fast. To those loyal to my father, it was the Triumph of Zansatsu. To everyone else, the Disaster of Zansatsu.  
  
From the day forward, I became known throughout Outworld as "Kitana the Bloody." While before I was famous as Shao Kahn's daughter and assassin, after Zansatsu I became a legend. I had heard children would tell scary stories about me to each other as if I was some sort of Bogey Man. They would say if anyone said something bad about Shao Kahn, Kitana the Bloody would come from the sky and slaughter all the children. They would say if you said "Kitana the Bloody" in a mirror five times I would appear and behead everyone in the house.  
  
All sorts of strange myths started about me and I welcomed them all. I welcomed my reputation. After Zansatsu, I became feared and hated throughout Outworld. I soon became the standard amongst Kahn's other assassins. Soon even Mileena became jealous of my newfound fame and set about gaining her own nickname.  
  
"Kitana the Bloody" is a nickname I've had to live with for centuries. At first, I wore it as a badge of honor. But recently.....it's become a burden. I grim and constant reminder of who....what I was. Thoughts of Zansatsu used to keep me warm at night. Now, I'm haunted by it. Over a hundred ghosts who died for my arrogance.  
  
I fear no matter how hard I try, "Kitana the Bloody" will never completely go away. It's a stain on my soul that I fear I will have to live with for the rest of my life.  
  
End of Chapter V 


	7. Chapter VI: The Dreams

**Chapter VI**  
"The Dreams"  
  
Growing up, I always had this strange feeling something wasn't right. That somehow, in some way I couldn't put my finger on, something was out of place in my life. I never put much thought into it until Mileena was found. Her presence only added to it. I tried to compensate for this feeling of unease by devoting myself to my work as father's assassin. But no matter how hard I tried, no matter how accepted I became within father's ranks, I was always haunted by this indescribable feeling that I didn't belong.  
  
I was able to ignore it for several hundred years, but then the dreams started. The dreams were never exactly the same, but that all shared the same elements. Me in a graveyard, staring at a gravestone, but unable to read the inscription. I then see my mother and she stares at me with tears streaming down her face.  
  
She looks at me and says "Why have you betrayed us?"  
  
I sneer at her and snap "You betrayed me! You left me!"  
  
My mother disappears then suddenly I see a man I don't recognize. He is tall and is wearing blue and black robes. He is very regal looking and he stares at me, visibly upset about something. I don't know who he is but something about him seems very familiar.  
  
The man looks at me and repeats "Why have you betrayed us?" I don't answer him. He walks towards me, wrings his hands around my throat, and says "You are damned." Suddenly his face turn into a skull and I wake up.  
  
I had this dream for the first time while I was still young. It happened one night and I shrugged it off as a weird dream, nothing more. A few years later I had it again. And again a few years later. I started having the dreams more and more. As the years passed, I started having the dreams almost every night.  
  
I asked my father's Shadow Priests if the dreams were the product of a sorcerer's spell. Like maybe someone from the Outworld resistance had a spell put on and was trying to attack me through my dreams. The Priests did some magic tricks, like a mystical check-up, and found nothing. They had no idea where my dreams were coming from.  
  
I was always reluctant to tell anyone else about them. I never understood what they were supposed to mean or why I kept having them, but every dream was followed by a terrible feeling of dread.  
  
In spite of my sleepless nights, I continued serving as my father's personal assassin. Several thousand years passed after Zansatsu. The people of Outworld still feared me as "Kitana the Bloody" and I maintained my reputation, personally rooting many potential uprisings and assassinations of my father. I'd made a lot of martyrs out of a lot of people in my time.  
  
Shortly after Zansatsu, Mileena managed to garner her own nickname. Although she earned her title in a different way then I did. She quickly earned a reputation as being needlessly brutal and barbaric in battle and during missions. She eventually came to be known throughout Outworld as "Mileena the Cruel." Being as smug as I was back then, I was always content to know Mileena's efforts simply proved that she was jealous of me.  
  
Jade did not earn her own nickname. Father kept her as his secret assassin and she wasn't allowed to be as brutal and vicious as Mileena and I. At the time, I felt bad for her and even teased her about it at times.  
  
I was about 9,950 years old when my life changed forever. It all started with the coming 9th Mortal Kombat tournament on Earthrealm. Several hundred years earlier Shang Tsung was sent to Earth with the Shokan prince Goro to represent Outworld in the tournament. I often asked father why I couldn't represent Outworld on Earth and he'd always assure me I was too needed in Outworld and it would be beneath me to compete anyway.  
  
But Goro proved to be a worthy champion, besting Earth's mightiest warrior and winning eight consecutive tournaments. He would need only to win the coming tournament then one more and my father would be allowed to conquer Earth.  
  
Whenever a Mortal Kombat tournament came around, the Outworld rebels would come out of hiding and try to weaken us or help the Earth warriors in some way or another. It was usually Mileena and I who dealt with the rebels and their schemes. It was like clockwork.  
  
Sure enough, with the tournament on Earth just a few days away, I was summoned to my father. I entered his thrown room and bowed before him saying "What is thy bidding, father?"  
  
"I have a mission that requires your skill Kitana." my father answered.  
  
"I am at my lord's service."  
  
"As you know the 9th Mortal Kombat is about to be held on Earth. If Goro should win again we will only need one more victory to take the Earth. However, Jade has discovered that the Outworld rebels are planning on helping the Earth warriors."  
  
"What are they planning father?" I asked.  
  
"They are being led by a sorcerer named Ikarus. Very soon, he and the rebels are planning on opening a portal to Earth and giving one of the Earth fighters an Urn of Strength. The Urn will increase it's user's strength tenfold and therefore could pose a serious threat to our champion. I want you to find Ikarus, kill him and retrieve their Urn before it is sent to Earth."  
  
"A simple assassination father? Does this really require my skill? Surely even Mileena could do it alone..."  
  
"This is no time for foolish pride!" My father interrupted. "We are too close to risk defeat now. I will not wait another 450 years for a chance to take the Earth, do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes father. Forgive my arrogance. I will bring you the sorcerer's head."  
  
"Good. You are dismissed, my daughter."  
  
I left the thrown room and decided to meet with Jade first and see if she had any idea where to find Ikarus. She was in the sparring chamber with five Elite Guards. I noticed each guard looked sweaty and beat up and Jade looked perfectly calm, almost eager. The five guards all attacked her at once and she easily avoided them and fought back. Within six seconds they were all on the floor writing in pain.  
  
I laughed and said "'Elite' guards? I'll have to tell my father to be more careful with who he gives that title to."  
  
Jade also laughed and said "Well, in their defense they never give up."  
  
"Tenacity will only get you so far." I sighed and told the guards to leave us. They all bowed and limped out of the chamber leaving Jade and me alone. "I want to talk to you about the sorcerer Ikarus."  
  
"Oh, so you got that job." Jade answered.  
  
"Yeah. What did you find out about him?"  
  
"Not much to be honest. Supposedly Ikarus is very old and he's been with the rebellion since it started. Beyond that there wasn't really anything else I could find on him."  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Last I heard he's hiding out in the southern regions. That's where he's going to open the portal."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Couple of days. A week tops."  
  
I sighed and said "Damn. Doesn't give me much time."  
  
"You should be careful on this one Kitana." Jade said. "I heard this Ikarus is very powerful. They say he can get into your head and make you see things and really screw you up."  
  
"Nothing I haven't dealt with already."  
  
"No, it's worse. I heard that many of Ikarus' followers are old soldiers and assassins he converted to his cause. Be careful on this one, okay?"  
  
"Relax Jade. I'll be fine. No one's converting me to anything." I answered leaving the chamber.  
  
It was late so I decided I would leave to find Ikarus first thing in the morning. I returned to my chamber and decided to get some sleep, but instead I had another dream. Same pattern as all the others. Graveyard, my mother and the man don't know. They all blame me for betraying them and I wake up in a cold sweat. One would think because I was having these dreams so often I would eventually get used to them, but I wasn't. Actually, they were getting worse.  
  
The next morning I left the fortress and traveled south to where Jade said Ikarus was supposed to be hiding out. I took a Dragonfly which got me down there by nightfall and immediately started searching the villages in the area. I checked bars and inns but information on Ikarus was minimal. My reputation proceeded me so very few people lied. Anyone who did, I started cutting off their fingers until they talked. Any information I received pointed further south to some old abandoned ruins near the mountains in the area.  
  
After a few days I reached the old ruins. According the villagers, the ruins were what was left of the last realm my father conquered. I started looking around and only found broken statues and turned over pillars. As I walked through the ruins, I couldn't shake this horrible feeling in my gut. There was this terrible, ominous feeling plaguing me the further into the ruins I went. There was a light breeze which made some of the trees in the area sound like whispering. I felt so tense the whole time, but the place seemed very familiar. As if I had been there before.  
  
"Hello, Kitana." a voice suddenly said behind me, very calm. I turned sharply and drew my fans expecting an attack, but instead found a man standing by an old statue with his hands behind his back. He looked very old, with white hair and a beard, but he still looked healthy. He was wearing bright blue and white robes and he was staring at me with piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded. I tensed, prepared for anything. It's best to try to catch sorcerer off guard before he has a chance to cast a spell or an illusion. Fighting a sorcerer face to face could be dangerous. He could cast an illusion in front of you while he attacks from behind.  
  
"I am Ikarus. And I've been expecting you." he answered.  
  
"I bet you have. My reputation travels faster than I do."  
  
"Yes...the exploits of 'Kitana the Bloody' indeed travel fast." he paused a moment and repeated "'Kitana the Bloody......'" He then sighed and said "You've changed so much since I last saw you, Kitana. If only your father could see you now."  
  
"My father..? Shao Kahn is my father, you fool." I sneered.  
  
He stared at me for a moment than said "You really don't know do you?"  
  
I stared at him confused about what he meant then realized he was just playing mind games with me and said "Shut up! I came for your head in Shao Kahn's name. And I intend to claim it." I cautiously started to approach him, expecting him to attack me with some sorcerer spell, but instead he just stood there.  
  
As I got closer he suddenly said "Have you been sleeping well Kitana?"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. How could he know about my dreams? He couldn't have been the one giving me them. They started a long time ago and the Shadow Priests tested to see if I was under a spell. He couldn't be more powerful than all the Priests combined.  
  
"How do you know about that?" I asked coldly.  
  
"I have not been giving you those dreams if that is what you are wondering. I merely sensed you were having them. The dreams are coming from yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know all about you Kitana." he began. "I know who you really are and where you really come from. More importantly I know why you've always felt like you didn't belong. Why something always felt out of place. Why you hardly ever sleep and why you lie awake every night and wonder what it all means."  
  
I just stared at him, baffled. "How do you know all that..?"  
  
"I have the answers you seek Kitana." he answered. "I can show you what it all means."  
  
"No." I interrupted. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to trick me into joining your little cause and trying to turn me against my father. How do I know anything you tell me isn't bullshit?"  
  
"I give you my word everything I will tell you is genuine. And I will provide proof. I will not ask you to join me, nor will I ask for anything in return. I only give you this warning: all I am offering you is the truth. I make no guarantees besides that. The truth, nothing more."  
  
I thought about Ikarus' offer and decided to play along.  
  
"All right. Tell me the truth."  
  
End of Chapter VI 


	8. Chapter VII: Rude Awakening

**Chapter VII**   
"Rude Awakening" 

I impatiently stared at Ikarus waiting for an answer. He claimed he knew why I kept having strange dreams and why I always felt out of place in my father's army. I stared at him with my arms crossed waiting for his explanation. I wasn't expecting to believe a word of whatever he was going to tell me, but I guess I was curious nonetheless.

"Well? What's the big secret? Enlighten me." I groaned.

He stared at me for a moment then asked "Do you know what Edenia is?"

I moaned impatiently and said "No."

"Edenia was the name of the last realm Shao Kahn conquered."

"And..? My father's conquered dozens of realms. Why should I care?"

"Because you are an Edenian."

I have to admit I wasn't expecting that, but I wasn't exactly shocked either. "That's it? That's the big secret?" Ikarus didn't answer me and I grew very impatient. "You're wasting my time old man. I should just kill you right now."

"There's more."

"Oh, for God's sake..." I grumbled. "Look old man, either tell me something relevant or I'll cut your damn throat right here and now."

Ikarus was about to speak when suddenly a large sai shot right in front of him, just narrowly missing his face. We both turned and saw Mileena lunging from the shadows. Before she reached Ikarus he quickly teleported away in a cloud of smoke, leaving Mileena and I alone in the ruins.

"Damn it!" Mileena snarled.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled at her. "This is my mission and you have no right to try to steal my kill!"

"Father sent me to back you up. And I was just doing your job! What the hell were you doing?"

I sneered at her and grumbled "It doesn't matter. Unfortunately now, we're right back where we started."

"He couldn't have gotten far. The rebels' camp must be in this area."

"Yeah. It's late though. We should probably set up a camp and start looking in the morning."

"Yeah. I could you some rest anyway." Mileena said as she began to settle down.

As night fell, we built a fire and camped out in the old ruins. I always hated being alone with Mileena. The same horrible tension and awkwardness between us was almost unbearable. I could tell Mileena wasn't thrilled to be stuck with me either.

"I still don't understand why father sent you." I sneered. "I could easily handle this myself."

"You think I like being your baby-sitter? I could find better things to do myself, you know."

I decided to get some sleep so I could be rested up for the next morning. I always had trouble falling asleep when I was around Mileena though. I knew she'd never try anything, but I was always paranoid she'd do something to me while I slept. I hated being on missions with her. It's hard to leave your life in the hands of someone you don't trust.

I finally managed to doze off but I got very little sleep. More of the same dreams. Same routine, same things and I wake up in a cold sweat. As I woke up, Ikarus' words repeated in my mind. I wanted to know what he was trying to tell me, even if they were all lies. Telling me that I was an Edenian didn't really bother me. My father's taken dozens of concubines. So my mother happened to be an Edenian, it didn't change anything.

What was really preying on my mind was what he said about seeing me before. I never met him before in my life so how did he know me? I was expecting anything he'd say to be garbage, but...I wanted to see what he had to tell me that he expected would turn me against my father. Morbid curiosity, I guess.

I looked over and saw Mileena had fallen asleep so I decided to go for a walk through the ruins. It was late and I didn't intend to go far, but for some reason I felt pulled further and further away, as if something was calling me.

I wandered for maybe a mile when I found an old graveyard in a large open field. At the time I couldn't say why, but I felt I had to go in there. As I walked through the graveyard I felt the same feeling of unease I felt in the ruins. Only much worse. I swear, I could almost hear people whispering there.

In the distance at the far end of the graveyard, I saw a single, large tombstone with someone standing in front of it. As I got closer I recognized it was Ikarus.

"I thought you'd find your way here." he said, keeping his eyes on the tombstone. I walked over and looked at the tombstone. There were several inscriptions written on it that I couldn't understand. "Do you know who's grave this is?"

"No."

"This is the grave of the King of Edenia. He was killed by Shao Kahn when he took over."

"That's usually what happens." I moaned, not really paying attention.

"After he died, what was left of his generals stole his body and gave him a proper burial here."

"Fantastic." I interrupted, "You said you had more to tell me about my dreams."

Ikarus didn't even look at me and continued "His name was Jerrod." He then sighed and said "I wish he were still here. I could use his help now..."

"Are you deaf old man?" I interrupted again. Ikarus was really getting on my nerves. "I want to know what you meant when you said 'last time you saw me.'"

"I meant we've met before." he answered.

"When? I don't remember ever meeting you."

"You wouldn't. You were just an infant."

"What do you mean?"

"I was there when you were born. I was the physician who helped your mother give birth to you."

I suddenly felt very confused. "I don't understand...you...you just said you knew the Edenian King....but then how could you have known my mother.....when she was with my father...."

Ikarus stared at me for a few moments and said "I could tell you..."

"But..?"

"But I'm not sure if you're ready for what I have to tell you."

My patience for Ikarus and his riddles was all but gone when I suddenly got an idea. "Okay. Can we meet tomorrow then?"

Ikarus seemed a little taken aback and said "You want to meet me again?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you here tomorrow and maybe then you can tell me what my dreams mean."

Ikarus stared at me, a little surprised by my sudden change in mood and said "Very well. Tomorrow we'll meet here at noon."

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Don't send the Urn of Strength to Earth until you tell me everything."

"What?"

"I'm supposed to be killing you right now. But I'm willing to listen to what you have to tell me." I said. "I need a little insurance that I'm not wasting my time."

Ikarus looked unsure and after a few moments he reluctantly said "Very well. I'll keep the Urn here...for now."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." I said leaving the cemetery.

I reached the ruins where Mileena and I were camped by dawn and found Mileena pacing around impatiently. She didn't look like she was in a good mood.

"You!" she yelled seeing me approach. "Where the hell were you?!"

"Relax." I said walking past her to my things to get a drink of water. "I was talking with Ikarus."

"Are you out of your God damn mind?!" she yelled at me as I took a gulp of water.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm going to meet with him again at noon."

"What the hell are you doing?! We're supposed to kill him before he sends the Urn to Earth!" Mileena screamed. "Do you know what father will do to us if we mess this up? You're going to get us both killed!"

"He won't send the Urn to Earth until he talks to me."

"And what makes you think that?"

I walked to Mileena and started whispering in case Ikarus or a spy was watching "Because he thinks he can convert me. He's a stupid old fool and he thinks he can make me join his cause. If I play along, we can get him, the Urn and whatever other rebels are with him."

"What do you mean?"

"When I meet with him, I'll try to get him to take me to the rebels' camp. You follow and when I give a signal we can take out Ikarus' rebels in one stroke."

Mileena stared at me as I calmly started to get dressed for my meeting with Ikarus later. She quietly said "I have a bad feeling about this Kitana. You're playing a dangerous game here..."

"Oh, calm down." I moaned. "I know what I'm doing."

A few hours later I made my way to the cemetery. I told Mileena to watch for my signal for her to attack. I would open and close my fan. I waited Jerrod's tombstone and told Mileena to stay out of sight. I knew what I was planning was risky and dangerous, but I didn't care. I could handle whatever Ikarus threw at me. I was the daughter of Shao Kahn. No one could hurt me.

At noon Ikarus appeared, seemingly out of thin air, and walked towards me. I stared at him with my arms crossed and said "I hope this is going to be worth it."

"I told you I was only going to tell you the truth. Whether or not you consider it 'worth it' is up to you." he answered.

Ikarus was about to start talking again when I cut in and said "Wait. You said you were going to provide proof of whatever you were going to tell me."

He was quiet for a few moments then said "I am. But it's in my camp."

"Then take me there." He stared at me for several moments and kept looking around, very unsure. I then added "That I'm even talking to you is big leap of faith on my part Ikarus. I'm going to need one from you. You can blindfold me if you wish."

He was quiet again then said "Very well." He said a some sorcerer words and I suddenly felt this strange wrap over my eyes. I felt him take my hand and say "Come with me."

As we started walking, I started to smirk beneath my mask. He must be pretty desperate to convert me, I thought to myself. He was making this too easy.

We walked for almost an hour, until we finally stopped and Ikarus removed the blindfold from my eyes. I looked around and was in a large camp hidden in some kind of valley. There were tents and people everywhere. Everyone in the camp stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they saw me though.

Ikarus motioned me to follow him and we walked towards a large cave at the end of the encampment. Before we reached it a dark skinned woman wearing red clothes scurried in our way. She took one look at me with Ikarus and looked very angry.

"What is she doing here?" she demanded.

"Regina, calm down..." Ikarus began.

"What is SHE doing HERE?!" she repeated.

"Kitana, allow me to deal with this for a moment." he said to me as he took the woman, Regina, to a nearby tent.

I looked around and quietly walked to the tent. I waited outside and decided to listen to what they were saying. Fortunately for me, Regina was speaking rather loud.

"You can't be serious!" she yelled.

"Regina, please keep your voice down..." Ikarus said trying to calm her down.

"No! You should not of brought her here! It was bad enough you put off sending the Urn, but you should not of brought HER HERE!"

"If it can help turn her against Shao Kahn, then I think it will be worth it." As he said that I couldn't help but smile again. I was right and he was playing into my hands.

"And what makes you so sure she will turn against him? Did you ever stop to think that she already knows and just doesn't care?" Regina said grimly.

"She doesn't know." Ikarus answered. "And I believe she can change. Just imagine what it will mean to our cause if we can get 'Kitana the Bloody,' Shao Kahn's own daughter to join us." Regina didn't answer and I quickly moved aside so Ikarus wouldn't know I was listening as he left the tent. "Come with me." he said as he started to move towards the cave again.

As I followed, I turned and saw Regina staring at me. I gave her a smug little wink and continued to follow Ikarus. Just before I went in, I very quickly opened and closed my fan to signal Mileena.

The cave was set up as Ikarus' quarters. It looked as though he'd been living in it for years. It was decorated and there were dozens of candles and old books lying around everywhere. "I guess I'm not the only one taking a risk here am I?" I said casually.

"Are you surprised no one trusts you?"

"Not really." I answered. "So what makes you so sure whatever this big secret is will turn me against my own father?"

"I was there when you were born Kitana. I watched your mother hold you in her arms and watched your parents care for you while you were just a baby. I cannot believe that Shao Kahn stamped out all the good that was in you."

"My mother cared about me? That's a twist." I mumbled.

"Kitana...I'm going to tell you the truth. You may not like it...you may have trouble believing it...but I swear to you it is the truth." He paused to make sure he had my attention and continued "Everything you believe is a lie. You are not who you think you are."

"And who am I?"

"You are not the daughter of Shao Kahn."

"What..?"

"Your father...your real father...was Jerrod the King of Edenia. Shortly after you were born Shao Kahn invaded and conquered the realm. He killed your father and took your mother as his bride."

I didn't say, but I stopped paying attention as soon as he said I wasn't Shao Kahn's daughter. As I suspected, all he was feeding me was trash.

"He took you as his step-daughter and turned you into what you are today." he continued. He paused to see if I had any reaction, but there was none. As he talked I started to hear some commotion outside. I knew it had to be Mileena. As I thought about Mileena, he coincidentally said "Mileena is not your sister."

This I'll admit amused me. "Oh really? Then who is she?"

"I don't know where she came from but I do know that your mother only gave birth to one child."

"And what does this all have to do with my dreams?"

"I believe the dreams are your way of trying to tell yourself the truth. You always knew, deep down in your soul that you didn't belong with Shao Kahn and your dreams are a product of that. The man in your dreams, he's your father. He's trying to tell you the truth."

I didn't buy any of it. I was honestly a little disappointed that this was Ikarus' grand scheme to convert me. The whole story was too absurd. Too ridiculous to believe. Nevertheless, I decided to call Ikarus' bluff and said "And where's your proof of all this?"

"All the proof you need is in that chest." he answered pointing to a small gold chest that was on his desk.

I looked at it and said "That's it? All the proof?"

"Yes. Everything you need is..."

Ikarus was cut off by one of my fans being driven into his gut. I had everything I needed out of him and no longer had any use for him. He slowly sank to the floor with a pained look of shock and outrage on his face. I chuckled and taunted "Still good in me, right?"

I walked to the chest and opened it expecting...I don't know what I was expecting. Something big if Ikarus really believed it would turn me against my father. But it was a book. Some kind of journal, but all the writing was the same as the inscription on Jerrod's grave. I couldn't read any of it.

I turned and looked at Ikarus who was bleeding to death and said "A book? This is your proof? Some old book?! Are you kidding me? I've been wasting my time on you for this?!" I kicked Ikarus in the face and removed my mask to give him the Kiss of Death. "I am really going to enjoy this you worthless piece of shit."

As I moved close he suddenly grabbed my head and quietly said "I'll have to do this the hard way." Suddenly his hands started to glow and before I had a chance to get away from him my mind was flooded with images of my mother, Jerrod and so many other things. I saw Ikarus' memories. I saw Edenia as it was before Shao Kahn invaded. I saw Jerrod and Sindel holding me as their only daughter. I saw Shao Kahn challenge Jerrod to Mortal Kombat and I saw Jerrod's death. I saw my mother's despair and I saw Kahn take me as his own.

It was all there, every detail and every memory of Edenia was flooded into my mind. It was all too much to take at once and I started to scream. When it stopped I threw myself away from Ikarus and tried to take in everything he showed me. It's hard to describe...but when he showed me...actually showed me everything...I don't know how but somehow I knew it was the truth. Deep down in my heart...my soul...I knew what he had shown me was the truth. I was the daughter of Jerrod. I was the Princess of Edenia. And I was stolen by Shao Kahn and turned into his killer.

"...no....no it's not true..." I whispered quietly, not wanting to believe it.

"....what I have shown you.......is the truth....everything you believe is the lie....." Ikarus struggled to say. He could see in my eyes that he had gotten through to me.

I couldn't take it. I realize now why Ikarus didn't want to tell me everything all at once. He was afraid it'd be too much for me to bear. And it was. I grabbed Ikarus by his collar and screamed "Take it back!!! I don't want this!! Take it away!!! TAKE IT BACK!!!"

Ikarus let out a slight smile and whispered "Enjoy...your new life.......princess." And with that he died.

"NO!! Ikarus!!! Take it back!!!! Take it back!!!! I don't want this!!!" I continued to scream. I started pacing around his cave, trying to convince myself it was all a lie. Some sorcerer's trick to deceive me. But the words and images kept repeating in my mind. Edenia. Jerrod. Sindel. "Stop it!!! STOP IT!!" I screamed trying to shut it out.

I saw Mileena enter the cave, I guess she heard my screaming. She was covered in blood and she also had the Urn of Strength in her hand. She stared at me panicking and looked confused. "Kitana? What happened? What did he do to you?" I was cowering in the corner of the cave still trying to block out all the memories Ikarus put into me. Mileena came close and put her hand on my shoulder. "What happened?"

I turned and looked at her and I jumped up and screamed "Get away from me!!! I won't believe it!!! I don't believe it!!! Shao Kahn is my father and you're my sister! And that's the truth!!"

Mileena looked at me and I guess she realized that Ikarus had gotten into my head "Oh God damn it! Kitana listen to me...whatever he did to you...it isn't real. It's just a trick..."

"I don't believe it!" I continued repeating to myself. "Shao Kahn is my father...and...and...you're my sister...and that's the truth...and...."

"Yes, I know. He's our father. I'm your sister. That is the truth and everybody knows that." Mileena said trying to calm me down. I would like to believe that for that brief moment, Mileena actually cared about me as a sister. But I realize now, she was more worried about herself. Kahn sent her to watch me and make sure nothing happened to me. But if something _did_ happen to me...he'd take it out on her.

I wasn't really paying attention to Mileena's reassurances. I was just trying to convince myself that what Ikarus showed me was a lie. I started hyperventilating and slowly sank to my knees and I passed out still telling myself ".....Shao Kahn is my father....that's the truth...."

* * *

I slowly awoke near a camp fire. I looked around and saw we were still in the rebels' encampment. Dead bodies, including Regina, were everywhere. On the other side of the camp fire I saw Mileena sharpening her one of her sais. Beside her was the Urn of Strength and a blood stained bag which I later found out contained Ikarus' head. 

"You okay?" Mileena said, sounding vaguely concerned.

"We're still here?" I said quietly.

"You didn't really think I was going to _carry_ your ass all the way back, did you?"

I didn't answer and lied back down. The memories of Edenia were still fresh in my mind. I refused to believe any of it. It couldn't be true...it just couldn't.

"So what did Ikarus make you see that freaked you out so bad?" Mileena asked, nonchalantly.

".....lies." I answered and left it at that.

We didn't say a word to each other the whole journey back. As we reached the fortress I couldn't help but notice how foreign it suddenly felt to me. I had grown up there and lived there for thousands of years but suddenly it felt different. Like it was someplace I didn't belong in. Everything seemed different. It seemed darker. Even more forboding.

Mileena and I entered the throne room to meet with my....father. We bowed before him and Mileena presented him with Ikarus' head and the Urn of Strength.

My father approached and laughed. "Excellent, my daughters. You've both done well."

"I recovered the Urn and I took Ikarus' head, father." Mileena proclaimed. In the past, I would've been outraged that she took credit for the whole thing. But for some reason, I just didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be alone.

"Strange. I sent Kitana to do this mission, yet Mileena does it." Kahn said. He looked at me, very puzzled. For some reason, I couldn't bear to look him in the eye. "Is something troubling you my daughter? You seem different..."

"I'm fine." I answered quietly. "Ikarus....attacked me and.....I'm fine. I just need some rest."

Kahn looked at Mileena and grimly said "And where were you?"

"It wasn't her fault." I quickly cut in. "I went on ahead without her and I let Ikarus catch me off guard. Mileena couldn't help me."

Kahn stared at Mileena grimly and said "Very well. If you need rest, you are dismissed Kitana."

"Thank you fa........father." I said quietly as I turned to leave the throne room. If you were to ask me at the time, I couldn't say I why I tried to cover for Mileena. But my efforts were in vain. I later found out as soon as I left the throne room Shao Kahn beat Mileena into unconsciousness and broke three of her ribs. Sometimes I understand why she hates me so much.

I went to my chamber to gather my thoughts. Memories of Edenia kept repeating in my mind the whole journey. I decided to get some sleep. I hoped that with time, the memories Ikarus gave me would go away. They weren't true after all.

I tried to fall asleep but I kept thinking about Edenia. I still couldn't sleep and decided to get a drink of water. By then it was late in the night so the fortress was extremely quiet and extremely ominous. Even more so than usual. As I got a drink I thought I heard someone moving behind me. I quickly turned and saw no one was there. I returned to my chamber and quickly shut the door behind me. I turned and in my bed I saw my mother's body. She looked half rotted and blood was pouring from her wrists, soaking my sheets. I just stood and stared at her in shock. She suddenly rose from the bed and in a screeching voice yelled at me "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!!"

She slowly walked....no....more like glided...towards me and wrapped her icy hands around my throat. I just stood there frozen in terror. She pulled me close and hissed "Look what you've driven me to."

She suddenly screeched again and I woke up. It was just a nightmare. I sat in my bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. That was far worse then any of the dreams I had before. As I sat in my bed it became clear to me that this was only going to get worse. The memories Ikarus put into me wouldn't just go away with time, no matter how hard I tried to forget.

It was then that I understood Ikarus' revenge. I ended his life....but he destroyed mine.

End of Chapter VII


	9. Chapter VIII: Despair

**Chapter VIII  
**"Despair" 

It had been a few days since my...encounter...with Ikarus. Might have been a week. I lost track. I told my fath....Shao Kahn that I was sick and needed rest so he should give any missions to Mileena or Jade. I holed up in my chamber day and night. I hadn't slept or eaten since it happened.

It was the middle of the night and I was just sitting in my chamber staring at the mirror. I stared at my reflection and one thought kept running through my mind: who am I? If what Ikarus showed me was true, then everything I've believed in and fought for my entire life has been a lie. If I am not the daughter of Shao Kahn, then who am I?

I kept telling myself it wasn't true. I wanted so much to believe it was all a lie. A sorcerer trick Ikarus thought would turn me against my father. But no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I wanted to deny it, I knew in my heart it was the truth.

I started to wonder if maybe I could just ignore it. Could I just let myself forget it? What difference does it make if Shao Kahn is not my real father? He raised me...does that not make him my father? Could I just go on, like nothing happened?

Could I just forget the name of Jerrod and pretend it never happened? As I stared into my mirror I thought I heard something move behind me. I turned and looked around my chamber but I didn't see anything. I turned back and looked into the mirror and I suddenly I saw my Jerrod standing behind me. His eyes were glowing yellow and he looked almost rotted.

He said to me "This is what you've done to me. You live as an insult to my name."  
I screamed and almost jumped from my seat. Another nightmare. I dozed off at my mirror. The nightmares kept getting worse. I would see horrible visions of my mother or my father. Sometimes both at once. Constantly blaming me...calling me a disgrace.

Some weeks past. We received word from Earth that Goro had won the 9th Mortal Kombat Tournament. In another fifty years the 10th would be held. If Goro could win again Earth would belong to my father. My father decided to hold a great feast to celebrate and he wanted me to be there. I decided I would make a brief appearance at the feast but I planned on telling my fath....Kahn that I was still feeling ill.

I went to the feast and sat quietly at the table and didn't say a word to anyone. Not even Jade. The feast was attended by myself, Mileena, Jade, and several of Kahn's other generals and advisors. As we ate Kahn made a speech proclaiming that Earth's conquest was inevitable. He assured everyone that their loyalty and service would not go ignored.

As I listened to him I started to wish things could go back to the way they were. I wished I could celebrate our victory with everyone else. I wanted to pretend nothing was different but it was. Everything changed and no matter how hard I wanted to I couldn't just ignore it. I couldn't let go of what Ikarus showed me.

But as I listened to my fa....KAHN...talk I started to think maybe he could help me. Maybe...if I told him what happened with Ikarus, he could make me forget. Maybe he..or maybe one of the Shadow Priests could wipe my memory. Make everything go back to the way it was. It was Ikarus' sorcery that put these memories into me...maybe my Kahn's sorcery could take it out. They could make me forget and I could go back to the way I was.

But then I saw Mileena at the far end of the table. Sitting by herself and I remembered what Ikarus said about her not being my sister. If she wasn't my sister, then who was she? And why was she here? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know...but I had to.

After the feast I waited until that night and quietly made my way to the Shadow Priests' chamber. I remember that shortly before Mileena was "found" Shang Tsung had been sneaking around me. I figured that maybe he had something to do with it and I decided to search through library of the Shadow Priests' chamber where Tsung's journals and personal notes were kept. I figured if there was any information about where Mileena really came from, that would be where I'd find it.

I quietly sneaked into the library and began searching through the stacks of old books and papers. They were covered with dust and cobwebs and the library was pitch black except for the tiny candle I was holding beside me. Needless to say, my search through the library wasn't easy.

All notes and journals were kept in order of date so I searched around the dates that Mileena first appeared. I searched through them all but found nothing. I was about to give up when I found a discoloration in the wall behind a stack of books. I knocked on and noticed it was hollow. I managed to pry it open and found a hidden compartment which contained an old journal of Shang Tsung which simply had the word "Gemini" written for a title. The date on it ended on the exact day Mileena was found so I began reading. What was written inside I will never forget. One of the first passages read:

_"The young Princess Kitana has, in spite of my low expectations, grown to be quite a formidable and deadly fighter. However as I have warned Lord Kahn numerous times, there is still the possibility that if she should ever discover the truth about her family she could possibly be tempted to betray us. Frankly, I do not believe the girl has the courage to attempt such a bold move, but Kahn's suspicions cannot be ignored, and I am forced to solve this problem._

_"I have done extensive study with my fellow Shadow Priests in cloning spells, but they are very complicated and it seems the chance of complete success are slim. Regardless, Lord Kahn insists we carry out our plan. I have managed to gather strands of Kitana's hair and samples of her blood to be used in the spells. I am uncertain if it will be enough, but I suppose I'll just have to see._

_"I have chosen to combine Kitana's essence with that of a Tarkatan. Lord Kahn claims he wants this clone to be like Kitana in every way, except more vicious, brutal and most importantly, loyal. Tarkatans seem to be the best option for that. I am uncertain though..."_

I stopped reading after that. It was worse than I had feared. Worse than anything I could have imagined. Mileena....the woman who for so long I believed was my twin sister....was my....clone. I felt as though I was going to be sick. Kahn had her created because he feared IF I ever learned the truth about my family I MIGHT turn against him.

It all rang clear after that. The clone....Mileena...was meant to be exactly like me...only more evil and more loyal. She was intended to be my replacement. They were going to kill me and have her take my place. I remember feeling so horrified and appalled by that. In spite of everything I've down for Shao Kahn...it wasn't enough? But then I wondered...why didn't she replace me? Why didn't they finish their plan? I didn't want to continue reading but I knew I had to.

The next few passages detailed the spells that went into the clone's creation. Using the strands of hair and my blood, Tsung mystically combined it with the Tarkatan blood to create another version of me. I skipped ahead until I found this passage near the end:

_"This cloning process is quite troublesome. For some reason I just cannot find the right balance between Kitana's essence and the Tarkatan. The first clone was a failure. I did not use enough Tarkatan essence and the clone was too much like Kitana. My first failure was promptly destroyed._

_"The second clone, I used too much Tarkatan essence and the result was abomination. A hideous creature to behold to say the least. I highly doubt Lord Kahn would want this thing as his daughter so the second clone was eliminated. My second failure._

_"The third clone, I thought I found the proper balance. She looked exactly like Kitana in every way...except for her face. Her mouth deformed into a Tarkatan's. Yet another failure. I'm beginning to wonder if this cloning plan will ever work."_

I remember wanting to throw up as I read that. Mileena wasn't even the first clone? The previous ones were failures and were killed? How could this have been happening right under my nose? How could I have been so blind? What kind of lunatics have I been serving my entire life? I skipped ahead to the final passage of the journal and read:

_"Lord Kahn decided we would abort the plan. It is just as well. I believe Kitana is beginning to grow suspicious. I was going to eliminate the third clone, but she came out perfectly in every way except for her face. Perhaps we can find a use for her?_

_"I suggested to Lord Kahn that we keep the third clone alive, but make everyone believe she is Kitana's twin sister. If she wears a mask, no one will know she is not. She could prove to be a valuable asset and if nothing else, she can be used to make certain Kitana stays loyal to us..."_

I threw the book across the room. I couldn't bear to read another word. I ran to my chamber and quickly locked myself inside. I ran to my window and threw it open trying to catch my breathe. I tried to calm down but the shock was too much and I threw up.

The truth....the whole idea of it....was just so sick...so wrong. The only reason Mileena did not take my place as they intended was because Tsung couldn't make her face look right? I owe my life to Mileena's face?

And the idea that she wasn't the first. That the first two were failures...and killed....how could this have happened? How could I have ever showed loyalty to them? That they would do this to me? How could anyone be so sick? This was the man I believed was my father? This lunatic who would have replaced me with a...clone? Everything I've done for him...everything I've put myself through for him....I would have given my life for him...and he'd do this? He'd kill me and replace me with some...thing....that simply looked like me?

I sank to my knees in my chamber and for the first time since I was a child...I cried. I couldn't go back. I couldn't forget. I couldn't ask Kahn to wipe my memories. How could I? How could I even think about going back after learning all this? I finally realized that I was never Shao Kahn's daughter....not to him anyway. I was a weapon. A tool that could be easily replaced by something...anything...as long as it looked like me.

How could I go on after this? I couldn't bare to continue. I couldn't go back after this. I could never have my old life back. I had no life. It was all a lie. A cruel joke. As tears streamed down my face, I swear....my parents....the people of Zansatsu...everyone I ever kill in Shao Kahn's name.....I swear I could almost hear them laughing at me. I had nothing to live for. My life was gone and meaningless. I just wanted it to end...

End of Chapter VIII


	10. Chapter IX: The Vow

**Chapter IX  
** "The Vow" 

My hand trembled as I held the blade to my wrist. I was pressing the point against my skin, but I hadn't punctured yet. Learning the truth about Mileena and what she was originally intended to do was the final straw. I couldn't go back after learning that. I was sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed, still thinking if this was what I wanted to do. I had been sitting there for hours debating with myself.

For as long as I can remember I resented my mother for committing suicide. I thought she was weak. A coward. I hated her for abandoning me. For being so selfish. But as I sat there, thinking of taking my own life, I finally understood why she did it. To have your life stolen from you. To watch as everything you've ever loved and believed in destroyed before your eyes. I finally understood the hopeless, unbearable grief that she felt.

My life had fallen apart so quickly and so suddenly. My whole life was a lie. My own identity was a lie. If I was not the daughter of Shao Kahn...if I was not "Kitana the Bloody," then who was I? Nothing. A hollow shell with no meaning or purpose in life. No reason to keep living.

Even then, even after learning the truth about Mileena, I still kind of wanted to go back. To forget it all and let everything go on the way it was. But I knew that was a false hope. There was no going back. Even if I could find a way...did I really want to? After finding out what they did....what they were going to do?

The blade entered my flesh and a thin stream of blood seeped from the wound. I looked up at the ceiling as tears streamed from my eyes. All I had to do was pull the knife to the left...then quickly do the same to my other wrist...and it'd all be over.

I wondered what would become of me after I died. I would probably be damned to the Netherealm where I would suffer for what I've done in my life. I always figured when Kahn conquered all of Reality, he'd make it so I would never die. It didn't really matter at that point anymore.

My hand was still trembling as blood continued to slowly drip from my wound. I shut my eyes and took a deep breathe. I just had to cut...then it'd all be over.

Just had to cut....

I couldn't do it. I threw the knife across the room and sank to the floor, curled in a ball. I wasn't sure what was more cowardly of me: that I considered killing myself...or that I couldn't do it. Any time I would make a mistake or not do something right, Kahn would always make me blame myself. Make it seem like it was all my fault, as if I could do nothing right.

I was so tired. I slowly fell asleep, knowing I would most likely just have another nightmare. I dreamt I was in a large tomb. All around me were candles and Edenian symbols. I was looking around and I heard a child crying. I turned around and I saw a small girl crying in a corner with her back to me.

"Are....are you okay?" I asked walking towards her.

She turned around and she was pale as a ghost. And she had a terrible, bloody slash across her face. I started to back away and she said to me "Why did you kill me? What did I do?"

"I.....I don't...." I started, not knowing what to say.

"My name was Kara." she continued, walking towards me. "You were sent to kill my father a long time ago. But you didn't just kill him. You killed my mother, my brother, and me. Why? What did we do?"

"I....I was....I...don't...." I whispered, slowly backing away from her. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to answer that question. As I backed away I bumped into someone behind me. It was a young woman. Like the girl she was pale like a ghost. Her stomach was torn open.

"My name was Althea." she said to me. "I was going to be married. My wedding was only a week away when you came to my village. I didn't know my fiancé's father was part of the Resistance. Why did you have to kill me, too?"

I stumbled backwards as the woman and the girl came closer to me. I tried to say something, but I couldn't find the words. What could I say to them? What could I possibly say to them that would explain why I did the things I did?

I tried to get away from them but there were more people behind me. I tried to run away but more and more people kept appearing. They all surrounded me...suffocating me. All them asking the same questions: "Why?"

I kept repeating "It wasn't my fault! I didn't know! I didn't know!" As if that made it better. I didn't know what I was doing was wrong...but does that change that killed those people in cold blood?

I woke up screaming. I wanted so much just a moment of peace. But I could find none. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't live....but I didn't want to die. I didn't know what to do with myself.

The following day I was sitting on the balcony outside my chamber just staring out at the view. From the balcony, I could see the blood red sea seemed to stretch for almost an eternity. I heard someone enter my chamber, but I didn't bother to look. I just kept staring out at the view. It was Jade and she sat beside me on the balcony, but I didn't say anything. I didn't even look at her.

"Kitana..?" she asked, concerned. "Kitana....are you okay..?" I still wouldn't say anything. "Kitana...please answer me. What's going on? You've been sitting in here for the past month. Your father wants to know what's wrong with you." I still didn't answer her. After a few moments she said "It was Ikarus, wasn't it? He did something to you. Kitana, listen to me...whatever he did to you...you have to fight it. I told you...he gets in your head and screws around with you. Don't let whatever he did get to you."

I could tell she was genuinely concerned about me. I took slight comfort in that. I looked at Jade and realized she was the only real thing in my life. My father...my sister...my life...all lies, but Jade was a true friend. I was so lost...I didn't know what to do. So I guess I figured maybe Jade could offer me some wisdom...or comfort.

"Do you find it hard to do what you do, Jade?" I asked quietly.

Jade stared at me for a few moments, a little perplexed by my question then answered "Sometimes."

"What do you do when that happens?"

"I guess....I try to remember what I'm fighting for. My duty."

I understood what she meant. I always fought for Kahn's approval. After mother died...he was the only person...the only family... I had left. I didn't want to be alone. I needed him to love me.

But...that was my problem. "What would you do if it was all a lie?" I then asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What if one day you found out what you were fighting for...your duty...was all a lie? What if one day you realized that you've been trying to be something you're not?"

"I....don't know. I guess...I'd try to find something else to fight for. Something where I was true to myself."

"But what if you didn't know what was true to yourself?"

"Well...I would build a new life for myself. Something...better, I suppose." She paused a moment and asked "Why are you asking me all this, Kitana? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure why I fight anymore." I answered. "I'm.....not sure who I am anymore..."

She laughed a little and said "You're Kitana. The daughter of Shao Kahn. One of his best assassins and warriors."

I stared at Jade. I know she believed that would comfort me, but she had no way of knowing what I learned. For a moment I thought about telling her the truth about Kahn and my real parents. But...how would she react? I could never go back to serving Shao Kahn....but how could I know Jade would feel the same way? And if she did...then what? I couldn't force her to choose between me and Kahn.

I then remembered what Jade was like when I first met her. She was just a simple servant girl. Innocent. I was the one who insisted she be trained. I was the one who brought her into my lie of a life. I had a feeling no matter what I chose to do with myself...being against Kahn meant I would end up dead...or worse. I couldn't drag Jade into this. I ruined her once...I couldn't do it again.

"Thank you, Jade." I said quietly.

She smiled and rose saying "It'll be okay, Kitana. I know you'll make it through this."

"You've always been a good friend, Jade." I said as she left my chamber. "My best friend." She smiled and closed the door behind her, not realizing that was my good-bye.

I thought about what Jade said, about building a new life. My old life was gone and I was too scared to die....so creating a new for myself seemed like the obvious choice. That night, while everyone slept...I sneaked out of the fortress...with no intention of ever returning. I left no note. I didn't take anything with me. I was going to run away and build a brand new life for myself.

I spent the night traveling. I didn't stop or rest...I just kept moving farther and farther away from the fortress. I figured, I could change my hair....give myself a new name...I always wore a mask on my missions, so no one would know...I could pull it off. I would build a new life...far away from Shao Kahn. I'd start a new and normal life. Maybe, I thought...maybe I could even find a way to travel to a different realm. Start from scratch.

But as I traveled, I was plagued by a nagging thought. I wasn't just running from Shao Kahn...but my past. I hoped that maybe once a created a new identify for myself, I could just let go of my past and maybe then I could finally sleep without nightmares again.

I don't know if it was coincidence or something else...but on my journey I found myself in a familiar place: what was left of Zansatsu. When I realized where I was, I wanted to turn around and take a different road, but I decided I would keep going, through the village. I think I believed that this would be a first step towards letting go of my past. Either that...or maybe I'm just masochistic.

I slowly made my way halfway through the village. After the massacre the village was abandoned. There were still some homes still standing but they were all dilapidated and ruined. I was so tense every step of the way. I don't know what I thought was going to happen...but I was so jumpy. I guess with everything that had happened for the past month....bad news on top of bad news on top of bad news...I was expecting to find something horrible in the village ruins.

I started to rain a little as I reached the end of the village. Nothing happened. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when I happened to notice an inscription written above the doorway of one of the homes. The writing looked familiar. I took a closer look and realized the writing was Edenian. Since Ikarus had given me all those memories, I could read Edenian. I then had a very grim thought. I went inside the home and found some old books still laying around. All them written in Edenian. I ran to another house and found more books written in Edenian.

"Oh god..." I whispered to myself.

I don't know why I was surprised to discover yet another horrible revelation, but I was. Zansatsu was an Edenian village. I had slaughtered my own people. I ran out of the house and collapsed on the ground outside and then I threw up. I remember thinking what else could possibly happen?

I think what happened next would be considered rock bottom. I was so tired...so desperate....I traveled to southern lands where Jerrod's grave was. I reached the cemetery by night and by then, the rain was pouring.

I stood in front of my father's grave and screamed "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHAT??!!" It was all too much at once. Just one terrible revelation after another. The constant nightmares. My whole life crumbled to pieces before my very eyes. I knew screaming at a grave would accomplish nothing...but I had to get it out. "GOD DAMN YOU!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME??!!" I knew I could never get an answer and that made it worse.

I sank to my knees at my father's grave as tears began to stream down my face. "I hate you." I whispered. My life had fallen apart so fast, I wanted someone to blame. "It....it wasn't my fault....I didn't know..." I wanted it to be someone else's fault. But I knew that wasn't true either. I couldn't run away from the past. I couldn't escape my guilt. "...it wasn't my fault....I...I..." I then sank to the ground in front of the tombstone and hugged my knees. After a few moments I finally whispered "I'm sorry." I continued to cry at my father's grave and repeated again "I'm sorry."

I wanted so much for an answer. I wished that....somehow...some way...my father, my mother...everyone could forgive me. But I knew that was a false hope. How could they forgive me? How could anyone forgive me?

I lay by my father's grave until dawn. I then found myself wandering to where Ikarus and his rebels were camped. The bodies were all buried. I guess more rebels found out what happened and gave everyone a proper burial.

I entered Ikarus' cave and found most his possessions were still there. Among them was the old book Ikarus said would prove everything he told me was true. I picked it up and started to read it. It was my father's journal. He had started writing it the day he became King of Edenia. He described how he had met my mother years before. He loved her so much.

I read the entry describing the day I was born. He wrote it was one of greatest days of his life. He and my mother both wanted a child so badly. They were both overjoyed when they had me. The both wanted nothing more than to give me the best life. For me to be happy.

Reading the journal, my father seemed like such a great man. And my mother such a caring and loving person. I wished I could have known them. I then started to think what my life would've been like if Shao Kahn never invaded. What would I be like if Kahn never took me as his own? I like to think I would have been a warm, caring person. A kind and loving princess that would have been loved by her people. An idyllic life...no fighting...no war....no death....

I could almost see it. It seemed so beautiful. But I could never have that life. It was stolen from me by Shao Kahn. The I realized....it was stolen. I could have had a perfect life with parents who genuinely loved me as their daughter...but instead Shao Kahn turned me into a hated murderer. He used me as a weapon and twisted my emotions into being his killer. Shao Kahn ruined my life. Shao Kahn made me what I am.

As I made this realization...my new purpose became clear.

As the sun rose, I returned to my father's grave and stood in front of it for a long time. I was honestly very scared about what I was planning. But I knew what I had to do. I knew what my new life should be.

"I'll make it right." I said. "I swear to you, Shao Kahn will pay for what he has done. I will make up for what I've done. I will never stop....never give up...until I make it right." I then took out a small knife I had found in Ikarus' cave and cut my hand. I clenched my fist and my blood dripped into the ground. "I swear...on my own blood.....I will make it right." I turned to leave then stopped and looked back and quietly said "I just hope...someday you can forgive me."

I left my father's grave, ready to start my new life.

End of Chapter IX


	11. Chapter X: Courage

**Chapter X**  
"Courage" 

I made my choice and vowed to overthrow Shao Kahn and free my realm and people. I'd like to say that was the hard part. I knew that because I was his step-daughter and his personal assassin I was one of the few people who could get close to him and his secrets. That was an advantage that I could not afford to risk but rushing into this, so I decided the best thing to do was to feign loyalty to him until I could make my move. However beyond that, I didn't know where to start. I felt like I had a weapon but I had nothing to do with it.

I decided to try to secretly contact the Outworld Resistance against my step-father. I figured I could provide them with inside information and together we could come up with a plan to destroy Shao Kahn. Finding them wasn't that hard. A few connections and my reputation were more than enough to help me find the rebels. Making up excuses to leave the fortress alone wasn't hard either. My step-father trusted me enough to leave me be. No, I would soon find out the hard part of my first plan.

I tracked down a group of rebels to the village of Makeba. They were being led by a man named Jagger and they were hiding out in a bunker beneath a small bar. I entered the bar, which was practically empty, unmasked with no intention of telling anyone who I really was. I knew enough that introducing myself as Shao Kahn's daughter and assassin was not the best way to gain anyone's trust.

I sat at the bar where the bartender was serving drinks. He was a tall, built man who looked like an Earthrealm thirty-year-old. He had short dark brown hair and he had an eye patch over his right eye. He came to me and said "Good evening, mi'lady. What can I get for you?"

"Nothing, thank you." I answered.

"You sure? Nothing at all?"

"No...actually, I'm looking for someone."

"Aye? And who may you be lookin' for?"

I leaned in close and whispered "I'm looking for Jagger."

The bartender stared at me for a moment and said "I don't know any Jaggers."

"Funny. Because I heard he comes here a lot."

"Well, if he does I ain't never seen him." he answered. "Mind tellin' me what he looks like?"

"Actually, I heard he looks a lot like you."

He stared at me again and quietly asked "And who may you be, mi'lady?"

I didn't want anyone to know who I really was. Fortunately, I already had an alias ready. "Sindel."

"Sindel, eh?" He paused a moment and then said "Follow me."

He signaled the other guys in the bar and they immediately got up and started closing the windows and locking all the doors. The bartender took me to a secret hatch hidden in the wall which led to a cramped hallway, barely lit by small candles.

"So....you are Jagger..?" I asked.

"Yeah, that be me." he answered.

"Awfully brazen of you to be the owner of this bar."

"That's the point." he chuckled. "It's called 'hiding in plain sight.' It works better than people give it credit for."

"So...how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you could....trust me."

He stopped and stared at me for a moment. "You do know who Sindel is, right?"

"Yes. She was the Queen of Edenia."

"Right. And do you know how few people know that?"

"Oh, I see."

He started to walk again, but stopped and said "So wait...you're saying your name is really Sindel?"

I suddenly realized that I gave myself away by asking and quickly made up a story, "Oh...yes. My...father was an Edenian....soldier. And.....he told me he named me after the Queen."

He nodded and continued down the small hall until we reached a locked door. He pounded on it in a strange pattern and then yelled something in a language I didn't understand. I assume it was some form of Edenian. The door opened and we entered the chamber where dozens of men and women were waiting.

"Everyone! This is Sindel and she wants to join us!" he proclaimed. He then turned to me and said "Of course first you'll have to go through an initiation and we need to make sure you can be trusted."

"I understand." I said quietly.

I then noticed in the corner near the entrance a tall young-looking man with short black hair and piercing eyes staring at me grimly. His arms were crossed and he had a stone cold look on his face, which had a large scar across his right cheek just underneath eye. I was about to say something to him when all of a sudden he very quickly drew a dagger and threw it at my face. I instinctively caught it before it hit my face and without thinking threw it back at him. He ducked out of the way and the dagger narrowly missed his face.

"Seifer! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jagger yelled at him.

Seifer continued staring at me and calmly said "We can't trust her. She's a spy."

"What are you talking about? How do you know?" Jagger demanded.

"How did I get my scar Jagger?"

Jagger turned at looked at me. His face suddenly turned very cold and angry and as it did I felt a sickening chill run up my spine. I had a bad feeling I knew where this was going to go.

"You're Kitana the Bloody." Jagger said harshly.

"What..? I....no...no! I'm not..." I answered. I didn't know what to say.

"Three hundred years ago, Kitana the Bloody led an assault on one of our bases." Jagger interrupted, walking towards me. "Seifer threw that very same dagger at her and she caught and threw it back at him, and it almost took his face off. JUST LIKE YOU JUST DID!!"

I couldn't think of anything. This was one of my nightmares come to life, right in front of me. I was about to say something when I was suddenly tackled by five rebels. They held me in place as Jagger took out a large knife. This was getting really bad.

"Jagger! Listen to me! I came here to help you!" I screamed trying to reason with him.

"Tell me, is that what you told Ikarus? Before you tore his gut open?!" he screamed in my face.

"Jagger....please listen to me..."

"You know my father was a student of Master Zangyaku. Can you even fathom how outraged he was when he learned a great man like Zangyaku was killed by a traitorous...lying...murdering bitch like you?!" I wanted to say something but what could I possibly say? Jagger continued "He wanted nothing more than to see you dead. And when he finally got his chance...." he paused a moment and flinched a little, then finished "You killed him. I watched my father die by your hand. But you probably don't remember." He then started pointing to all the people in the chamber as he said "You probably don't remember his mother...or her brothers....or his grandparents....or his friends.....we ALL owe you something 'princess!'"

I wish I could've said something to explain myself. Something that would have made it better. But all I could say was "I'm sorry."

Jagger sneered at me and said "What really sickens me is that you would disgrace the memory of your mother by using her name to deceive us."

"But I'm not!" I screamed. "I want to help you! I swear to you, I didn't know! But I do now and I want to help you destroy Shao Kahn! Please believe me!"

Jagger held his knife to my throat and said "Rot in hell, bitch."

I won't lie about what happened next. I panicked. Simple as that. Using all my strength I pushed myself backwards and freed myself from the rebels who were holding me in place. Jagger lunged at me with his knife and I quickly kicked it out of his hand and threw him into the other rebels in the chamber. I used this chance to escape out the door. I ran as fast as I could down the cramped hallway and burst into the bar on the other side. I didn't stop running until I was outside and far away.

So, not surprisingly, my first attempt at joining with the Resistance completely blew up in my face. Regardless, I still tried to earn their trust. For the next several years, I would secretly give them information about my step-father's plans and give them warnings of army raids. But I still had to be careful that I wouldn't give myself away to Kahn. It was like walking a tight rope. In the years that followed my vow to overthrow Kahn I developed my fair share of ulcers.

Unfortunately my numerous attempts at gaining the trust of the Resistance were fruitless. The rebels kept suspecting I was just trying to deceive them. If I was human, or an Outworlder, maybe they'd realize after the first decade that I genuinely wanted to help. But I'm an Edenian and they know I have a LOT of time to wait. Very soon it became clear to me that it would take no less than me personally handing them Shao Kahn's head on a silver platter to gain their trust.

Meanwhile, my fake allegiance to my step-father was becoming more and more obvious. Kahn would send me to do assassinations and there were only so many times I could make excuses why I wouldn't succeed. After a few years, I could tell he was starting to suspect me. I noticed Mileena was following me around more and more and being sent to join me on more and more missions. I was getting no where and I knew I couldn't keep the facade up. If I was going to do something it would have to be soon.

Finally I realized that there would be no plan or scheme to take down Kahn. I'd have to do it myself. Easier said than done though. My first idea was to take his head while he slept. However, while my step-father's chamber was practically impenetrable at all times, whether he was asleep or not. Not even I could get in without him knowing.

I had heard my step-father overthrew the previous ruler of Outworld by poisoning him. I briefly considered slipping poison into Kahn's food but quickly scrapped the idea. My step-father conquered Outworld by poisoning the previous ruler....surely he knew enough to defend from the same thing. Sure enough, I did notice that my step-father would have three servants test all his food before each meal. Funny how I never noticed these things when I was still loyal to him.

I soon came to accept my step-father would not be killed through planning or stealth. It would have to a straight hit. Fortunately, I still had the advantage of being one of the few people who could get close to him.

I chose to do it early in the morning. My step-father would be sitting in the throne room and he would only have a few guards around. I would sneak in from a secret entrance behind the throne and give one good hard swipe with my fans and hopefully it would take his head clean off. Then it'd be over. I'd have avenged my parents and freed myself and my people from him.

I quietly sneaked into the throne room through the hidden doorway. It was intended for either a quick escape in the chance my step-father would need it or a place to hide reinforcements should something happen in the throne room. Only Kahn, myself and a few others knew of it's existence. I crept to my step-father's throne where he was sitting quietly.

I was right behind the throne and had a clear shot to strike. I had my fan drawn and just had to hit. But then....I started to think. I wondered if this would work. All the years I've known my step-father....I had never once seen him bleed....much less get hurt. I started to wonder if I could kill him. How do I know my fan would take his head off? How do I know taking his head off would even kill him? I don't know what Shao Kahn is. He isn't human, or Edenian, or an Outworlder. He's always bragging about being immortal. Immortals don't die.

The more I thought about it the more unsure I became. I tried to tell myself I was just thinking too much about it and only scaring myself. But...I grew up with this man. I've seen him break stronger opponents than me. I once saw him rip apart a fully grown dragon with his bare hands without so much as a scratch. I remember growing up...if I ever stepped out of line or did something that displeased him.....he'd beat me and throw me down as if I was nothing. What chance could I possibly have at killing him?

"May I ask why you've been standing there, Kitana?" Kahn suddenly said, without even looking at me.

I felt my heart jump into my throat after he said that. He knew I was there all along. I froze. I didn't know what to say or what to do. For a moment I thought about trying to kill him anyway. To just go for an all or nothing shot. But...I couldn't do it. I froze up and just stood there.

After a few moments and finally managed to choke out "F-father....I came to tell you.....I....am not feeling well..."

Kahn stared at me for a moment and said "Well you do look rather pale. And you're sweating."

"....y-yes....I think down with something.....so....if you have a any missions.....um....give them to Jade or Mileena..."

"Very well. You are dismissed." Kahn said calmly.

"T-thank you father.....I...just need some rest..." I nervously said. I then bowed and got out of there.

Once I left the throne room I quickly ran to my chamber and locked myself inside. I felt sick. I had my chance to kill Shao Kahn and I completely screwed it up. No point in making excuses for myself...I was afraid. I got scared. With Shao Kahn, it's not just a fear of death. At least with death you may be granted some peace...but Kahn steals your soul. He guarantees you will get no peace, even in death. And I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if I failed.

I felt terrible. I vowed I would do everything in my power to overthrow Shao Kahn. And since making that vow, what have I accomplished? The rebels hated me and would never trust me. And when I had my chance to kill Kahn and end this, I turn and run away.

I began to fear that there was no hope for freeing Edenia. Or for destroying Kahn. He was already too strong. And with Earth's conquest his power will be absolute. Not even the Elder Gods will be able to challenge him. And I will be trapped. Hiding in fear as the world remembers me as Shao Kahn's treacherous daughter. The woman who spit on the memory of her real family and people.

I felt so alone. Suddenly, overthrowing Shao Kahn became my burden and mine alone. And what could I do? What possible hope could I have at destroying Shao Kahn? For years, I had Shao Kahn's evil triumph over and over with ease. I should know. I helped. There's the Mortal Kombat tournaments. Each one easily dominated. Earth's destruction is practically inevitable. There is no hope. Hope in Outworld was stamped out centuries ago.

That I was Shao Kahn's step-daughter was no advantage. If I attempted to kill him he would not hesitate in destroying me. He doesn't care about me. He made that very clear when he had Mileena created. Or maybe he'd do worse. Maybe he'd have the Shadow Priests tamper with my memories so I'd go back to being his oblivious servant.

I remained in my chamber for the next few days, wallowing in my hopelessness. But as I thought, my despair was slowly replaced by anger. I did not want to be remembered like this. I did not want this to be legacy. I did not want to be remembered as "Kitana the Bloody" a traitor to her parents and her people. I would rather be remembered as a failed martyr than a coward. And maybe even if I fail, word of what happened will spread. Maybe when people see that even Shao Kahn's daughter wanted to overthrow him it will inspire a revolution. Unlikely, but I could hope that maybe in some small way my sacrifice would bring something good.

I left my chamber and returned to the throne room. Defeating Shao Kahn was a lost cause. Freeing Edenia was hopeless and I would never redeem myself. I figured I may as well accept that and accept my fate. Better to die heroically than live in shame. At the very least, when my soul was absorbed by Kahn, I would be rejoined with my real father. And maybe then, I may in some way gain a little atonement.

I entered the throne room only to see my step-father screaming at Shang Tsung who was on his knees, which was odd because Tsung was supposed to be on Earth. My step-father was screaming and bellowing in rage. He started pounded on the floors and walls which made the whole fortress shake.

I went over to the side where I found Mileena and Jade also watching his tirade. "What's happening?" I asked.

"You didn't hear?" Jade answered.

"Hear what?"

Mileena turned and said "Shang Tsung and Goro were just defeated in the latest Mortal Kombat tournament by some Shaolin Monk."

End of Chapter X


	12. Chapter XI: Hope Rekindled

**Chapter XI  
**"Hope Rekindled" 

The dungeons of my step-father's fortress were built to be like a maze. I believe the purpose of it's structure was so in the event of someone's escape they'd never find their way out. The dungeon was built deep under the fortress, beneath the ground and there was only one way in or out. And that one way only led to the lower levels of the fortress itself. I suppose it goes without saying the dungeons stunk with the stench of death.

I always hated going down there. I remember once when I was still a child, Kahn brought me into the dungeons. He told me it was for my benefit to see how he deals with prisoners. I know now the purpose of bringing me down there was to show me what happens to people who try to resist his power. A reminder why his side was the side to stay on.

I was so occupied with trying to find a way to assassinate Kahn that I completely forgot the 10th Mortal Kombat tournament was starting on Earth. If Goro had won, Earth would belong to my step-father. He'd have the right to invade and conquer Earth without fear of interference from its gods. But it seems Goro's not only been defeated, but apparently killed. I'm not one who believes in miracles, but I have to admit the Earth warriors certainly caught a lucky break.

Goro was defeated by a Shaolin Monk named Liu Kang and in desperation Tsung himself challenged the monk in Mortal Kombat, but was defeated as well. Tsung returned to Outworld in disgrace, but strangely, he had not been executed for his failure as I thought he'd be. As a matter of fact, my step-father spared his life and even rejuvenated Tsung's youth.

I'd learned that only six or seven warriors survived the tournament, and that two of them were captured by Tsung after he was defeated by this Liu Kang. One was a man named Kano, whom I knew nothing about and the other was a woman named Sonya Blade. I learned that this Sonya Blade had allied with Liu Kang during the tournament which brings me to why I had to go into the dungeons.

Since Kahn had spared Tsung's life and later sent a small army of warriors, led by one called Baraka, to Earth I suspected they were planning something. I would have to somehow get in touch with Liu Kang, and Sonya Blade was my only option at the time.

After being brought to Outworld she and the other one, Kano, were taken to the dungeons. I sneaked down into the lower levels and followed where they were taking Blade. I watched as they threw her into one of the cells and locked her inside. As the guards left Blade ran to the bars and started yelling and screaming after them. Listening to her scream and curse, I could already tell getting information from her was not going to be easy or pleasant.

"GOD DAMN ASSHOLES!!! GET BACK HERE AND I'LL BREAK YOUR ASSES!!" she continued to scream as I approached her cell.

"Calm down." I interrupted. "And be quiet."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Right now, I'm the only friend you have."

"Bullshit." she sneered. "Look lady, if you jack-offs are going to kill me, just get it over with."

"I don't know why they're keeping you alive...but for the time being you need to calm down and please be quiet for a moment." I said.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

She stared at me for a moment then asked "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm.....a friend. I'm here to help. That it all you need to know, for now."

"Bullshit. I know this bit. You come down and act like you're on my side so I can give you information." she moaned, then continued "Well, I'll save you the trouble: I don't know what you want to know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you a damn thing."

"Please, just trust me. I need you to tell me what you know about Liu Kang."

She chuckled and said "Jesus, you people just don't quit. Go screw yourself, how 'bout that?"

I moaned in frustration and grumbled "Are all Earthrealm people as stubborn as you?"

"No. Just Americans."

"Is Liu Kang American?"

"No. He's Chinese."

"Thank god for small favors." I grumbled to myself. "Please....Blade, right? Please just trust me. I think your realm is in grave danger and I believe Liu Kang may be the only chance. I need to know how to get in touch with him."

Sonya looked at me and I think I was beginning to reach her when she said "Listen...whoever you are...I don't know Liu Kang. I just met him when I was forced to fight in Shang Tsung's tournament thing. He's just some kid. He said he was chosen to defeat Shang Tsung and save the Earth or something like that...I didn't really buy it. That's all I know. If you really want to help him, then...I'm sorry I don't know anything else."

I nodded and said "I understand. Thank you, anyway."

"So if you're here to help, then why don't you help me out of this place?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything. I honestly don't know what's going to happen from here." I answered as I started to walk away.

"Yeah, whatever." she muttered to herself.

I stopped for a moment then said "My name is Kitana."

She looked at me and quietly said "Call me Sonya."

I smiled and said "If I can get you out of here I will."

I left the dungeons and returned to the upper levels of the fortress where I was summoned to meet my step-father in the throne room. There I found my step-father waiting with Shang Tsung by his side. I was so used to Tsung being a withered old man, it was strange seeing him look young again.

I bowed before my step-father and said "You requested to see me, father?"

"Yes, Kitana. Come forward." he answered.

"Lady Kitana," Tsung began, "your great father has decided to hold a tournament here in Outworld and has invited the survivors of the Mortal Kombat tournament to participate."

"A tournament? Why a tournament...and why here? It can't be a Mortal Kombat tournament...can it?" I asked.

"No. Unfortunately this tournament will not count as a Mortal Kombat." Tsung answered.

"Then why bother?"

"Revenge, my daughter." Kahn said. "We will lure the Earth warriors here and with their defeat, each will be promptly executed."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Their plan was so twisted...so depraved, I couldn't even respond. Not only that, but it made no sense. "But father...don't the rules of Mortal Kombat state that we are not allowed to attack the Tournament Champion until the next one? Won't this anger the Elder Gods?"

My step-father and Shang Tsung chuckled, then Kahn replied "I wouldn't worry about that, Kitana."

"I believe we need not worry about attacking the Tournament Champion. I think he'll be coming to us." Tsung hissed with a sickening grin.

"I want you to participate in the tournament Kitana." Kahn then said approaching me. "The Tarkatan general Baraka has already entered. So has our servant Reptile. I suspect Mileena will be entering and I've received word that King Gorbak is also entering a Shokan warrior to avenge the late Goro. I want you to represent Outworld as well. I trust you will have no trouble bringing the fool mortals of Earth to their knees."

"Father...I..."

"I know you will make me proud, my daughter. Will you accept this honor?"

Saying I'd make him proud used to clinch many decisions for me. But that was a different time. I didn't like this tournament idea. It was too dangerous. But, I figured if Earth's Champion was indeed going to participate, this may be my best chance to get in touch with him. Perhaps, I could even help him turn this tournament against Kahn.

"I accept, father."

"Excellent. Tsung will grant the mortals passage to Outworld in few days. In the meantime, I suggest you prepare for the tournament."

I bowed and left the throne room. I returned to my chamber and tried to go over what Kahn and Tsung had told me. Their plan for this tournament...it didn't make any sense. The Elder Gods would never allow Kahn to simply kill Earth's warriors and their Champion like this. Perhaps Tsung's defeat had pushed my step-father over the edge and he no longer cared about angering the Elder Gods?

There was something else about this tournament that troubled me. There had to be more to it than Kahn and Tsung's simple revenge. There was something deeper....uglier behind it all. Whatever it was, the only thing that was certain was finding Earth's Champion, Liu Kang. I'd have to try to contact him during the tournament and hope he could somehow help me.

A few days past. The final preparations for the tournament were almost done. My step-father kept saying the purpose of the tournament was to find Outworld's new champion who'd take Goro's place. He claimed the Earth warriors were invited as a specialty. He called them guest participants. The day came when they were summoned to Outworld. I awaited in the courtyard to see the warriors of Earth firsthand.

Seven Earth warriors were presented by my step-father. He introduced them as if they were honored guests. Shortly before they arrived, Mileena and I were briefed on each of the fighters. Five of the warriors were survivors from the previous tournament, and there was also two others. There was Johnny Cage, who was some sort of celebrity on his realm. Kung Lao, who was the descendant of the Kung Lao who was killed by Goro nearly 500 years ago. Jax, who's purpose I was not aware of. Two ninjas, Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Sub-Zero's appearance was strange because I heard Tsung mention he was killed by Scorpion. I suspected Scorpion's return had something to do with Sub-Zero's reemergence. And there was Earth's Thunder God, Raiden who transformed himself into a mortal form to compete as he had done in the previous tournament.

And then I saw him, Liu Kang. To look at him, I would have never thought he defeated not only Goro, but Shang Tsung as well. He looked so young, even for an Earthrealmer. As I watched him, I wondered how he could possibly help me. I hoped there was more to him than appeared. My step-father began making a speech welcoming our "guests" from Earth and how he looked forward to a great tournament. From where I was standing, I could see Liu Kang looked furious. He looked as though he wanted to fight Shao Kahn right then and there.

"Tomorrow the tournament shall begin! Prepare yourselves!" Kahn blurted at the end of his speech. With that everyone scattered amongst themselves. I decided to follow Liu Kang and wait until he was alone before I tried to speak with him.

As night fell each of the Earth warriors adjourned to their quarters to rest for the tournament except for Liu Kang. He found a place to meditate by himself outside the Living Forest and I decided this would be the time I'd introduce myself. I was careful to make sure no one was following me and decided to simply walk up to him as he meditated. I didn't want to sneak up on him and have him assume I was trying to assassinate him.

As I approached I heard him say "Who's there? Show yourself!"

I emerged from the shadows where he could see me and said "Liu Kang? I've been looking for you..."

Kang quickly jumped to his feet, expecting me to attack and demanded "Who are you? What do you want?"

For a moment I wasn't sure if I should tell him my name but remembered he wouldn't know who I was. "My name is Kitana."

"I know you. I saw you in the courtyard this morning." He paused a moment then harshly said "You're one of Shao Kahn's warriors..."

"Please." I interrupted. "I am not your enemy. I want to help you."

"Prove it."

I didn't know what to say to that. What could I do to prove I wasn't trying to deceive him. "I'm sorry...I....can't. I don't.....is there anything I can say that would make you believe me?"

He thought about it for a moment and said "Who led the attack on my temple?"

"What attack?"

"When I returned to my home, I found it in ruin. My brothers, my friends...everyone was dead. I know it was Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn who ordered the attack but I want to know who led it. My friend Kung Lao said the attack was led by some sort of creature with blades coming from it's arms. Who was it?"

I remembered that shortly after Tsung got his youth back he ordered a small battalion to do something on Earth, but I did not know what its purpose was. They were led by "Baraka. It was a Tarkatan warrior named Baraka."

"That creature I saw earlier in the courtyard, that was this Baraka?"

"Yes. He has also entered the tournament."

He was quiet for a few moments then said "Okay. That'll do...for now."

I slowly walked to him and said "Thank you. Listen, I must be brief because I shouldn't be talking to you..."

"Who are you?" he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" he repeated. "Why aren't you supposed to be talking to me? And if you're against Shao Kahn, why are you fighting for him?" I wasn't sure what to tell him and what not to. I didn't want to tell him about my...work for Shao Kahn. I needed him to trust me. "Look, I'm willing to believe you want to help...but I need to know more about you." he then added.

"Okay...my name is Kitana. Long ago, my parents ruled the realm of Edenia. But my realm was defeated in Mortal Kombat, just as your realm almost was. Shao Kahn conquered and killed my...parents. Afterward, he adopted me as his step-daughter. I was trained to be one of his as.....warriors." I paused a moment then continued "I've been feigning loyalty to him for...my whole life....but I fear my time may be running out." I hated lying about my past. But I didn't want a repeat of what happened with the Outworld Resistance. If Liu Kang was truly capable of helping me I needed him to believe me.

"Wow." he said quietly. "I'm...sorry."

"What for?"

"Well just....you've been alone you're whole life. I mean...that couldn't have been easy."

I was actually a little surprised. He actually seemed to care about me. I continued "When I heard you defeated Goro and Shang Tsung...I believe if I have any chance of overthrowing Shao Kahn and freeing my realm, this may be my only one. I want to help you...and maybe you can help me."

Kang looked a bit taken aback by what I said and replied "Look....I...I want to help...but I've heard stories about Shao Kahn since I was a kid and...defeating Goro and Shang Tsung was hard enough but....Shao Kahn...I don't know if I could pull that off."

I honestly wasn't surprised by his response. "I understand. I won't ask you to do anymore than you wish. I'll just..."

"Hold on." he cut in, "That doesn't mean I won't try." he finished with a smile.

"You really mean that?"

"Sure. I won't let you keep this up alone."

They way he said it. The look in his eyes. No fear. No hesitation. Just selfless determination. I had only just met him, but he was willing to trust me and stand by me. "I never knew people like you existed."

He laughed a little and we stared at each other for a few moments then I said "um...I should go. We'll meet again. If I find out anything that can help, you I'll inform you."

"Thanks."

"I think there's more to this tournament than Kahn says...so you be careful. Be on your guard" I said as I started to walk away.

He then called to me "Hey, you be careful, too. I think you have more to lose than I do." With that he turned and walked away.

As I watched him leave I couldn't help but be amazed by how selfless he was. When I first saw him, I wondered if he could be any help to me at all. But after meeting him...I don't know what it was...I actually started to believe, too. After meeting and spaeking with Liu Kang for the first time....I actually felt something I hadn't felt in a very, very long time. I felt...hope.

End of Chapter XI


	13. Chapter XII: Heroes

**Chapter XII  
** "Heroes" 

My step-father's tournament was structured almost exactly like a Mortal Kombat tournament. Competitors would eliminate one another from the tournament until one remained and that one would fight the champion for the title. Except Goro was the Outworld champion and he was apparently dead, so my step-father immediately placed another Shokan named Kintaro as Goro's replacement.

As the tournament began, my suspicions of its true purpose did not ease. To make matters worse, I began to fear Kahn was growing suspicious himself. Of me. He insisted I enter this tournament probably to figure out what I was planning. I noticed Mileena following me around at all times. He probably had her enter to watch me.

My first few matches were against random warriors who probably believed they'd make a name for themselves by winning the tournament. I chose to spare my opponents lives, which in itself must have added to my father's mistrust. I still wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do with Liu Kang, but I knew whatever it would be, I'd have to do it soon.

On the fifth day of the tournament I looked over the Tournament Battle Plan and saw that neither myself nor Liu Kang were scheduled to compete. I decided that would be the day I meet with him again. The previous day I secretly left him a note to telling him where to meet me and when, and I left early the next morning.

As I left the fortress I passed my step-father's throne room where I saw him talking with two individuals whom I had never met before. I wondered if perhaps these men may have had something to do with the tournament's true purpose and decided to take a closer look. One was a tall man dressed in spiked black armor. From where I was standing he looked bald and had white skin. Beside him, kneeling before my step-father was a man...at least I think he was a man. He looked like a living shadow. All black.

I came close and heard the white-faced man say in a deep, slimy voice "Since you are moving ahead with your planned 'Revival' Lord Kahn, my employer and I wish to offer you the services of one of our finest warriors: Noob Saibot."

"Yes...and what is the purpose of this generous gift?" my step-father answered.

"A simple reminder of who made your 'Revival' possible and in the hope that when Earthrealm is taken you and my employer will remain in good relations."

"Very well. I accept this...Noob Saibot. And I have not forgotten you or your employer's involvement with my plans. And I too hope we can remain in good relations."

The white-faced man bowed and said "I humbly thank you, Lord Kahn."

My step-father then noticed me in the throne room and said "Ah, Kitana. Come and meet Lord Quan Chi. He, his employer and I have had business with each other for some time now."

Quan Chi came close to me and kissed my hand saying "The lovely Kitana. At last we meet."

"Lord Quan Chi." I answered. For some reason, as he kissed my hand, my skin began to crawl.

"Tell me Quan Chi, when will I get the opportunity to meet this employer of yours?" my step-father said approaching us.

Quan Chi smiled and said "In due time, my lord. My employer is interested in meeting you as well."

"Very well." Kahn answered. "Kitana, would you be so kind as to escort Quan Chi to the portal?"

"Certainly, father."

I walked with this Quan Chi to the portal chamber inside the fortress and every step of the way I could feel my skin crawling. I had been around my fair share of unpleasant people in my life, but for some reason this Quan Chi just made my blood run cold.

As we entered the portal chamber he turned to me and said "I take my leave now. Tell your step-father I wish him good fortune in his coming endeavors."

"Yes...I'll be sure to tell him."

Quan Chi looked at me for a moment as if he was expecting me to say something, then said "Forgive me. I meant your 'father.' Not your 'step-father.'" I suddenly realized what he said, but just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. Before I could reply he bowed in front of me then quietly said "We'll be seeing you.....princess."

He suddenly teleported into the portal, leaving me standing in the chamber dumbfounded. Did he know who I really was...and more importantly, did he know that I knew? And what was the "Revival" he was talking about with my step-father? After he disappeared I felt this horrible sinking feeling in my gut. My skin was still crawling and my blood ran cold. I didn't know at the time, but I had a terrible feeling that would not be the last time I'd encounter Quan Chi.

I shook off the bad feeling Quan Chi gave me and left the fortress to meet Liu Kang. I had to be extra careful. I was certain Kahn was having me followed. I spent more time trying to lose anyone tailing me and covering my tracks than actually traveling.

After several hours, I was finally sure I'd lost anyone who may have been following me. I told Liu Kang to meet me near an abandoned temple located on the Outworld Plains, just outside of the Kuatan Canyons. By the time I reached the temple it was mid-afternoon.

I entered the dilapidated temple and noticed it was empty. When I left the note for Liu Kang, I took into account how long it'd take me to reach the temple without being followed and told him to be here at this time.

"Liu Kang?" I called out, but was only answered with silence.

I began to fear that he didn't trust me after all and turned to leave when I heard someone say "Kitana, wait!" I turned and saw Liu Kang emerge from the shadows. "Sorry. Was just making sure this wasn't an ambush."

"I understand." I answered.

"So have you found anything out?" he asked.

"Well, I expect you already know that there's more to this tournament than my step-father says."

"Yeah, I figured. Raiden warned me and others. He thinks Kahn and Tsung are planning something."

"He may be right. Earlier today before I left the fortress, my step-father was having some sort of meeting with a sorcerer named Quan Chi."

"Quan Chi?" he asked.

"Yes. He wished my step-father luck with his coming plans and mentioned something about some sort of 'Revival."

Kang was quiet for a moment than asked "You think this might have something to do with Earth?"

"I know my step-father." I answered. "If this doesn't involve conquering Earth, he wouldn't even bother."

"He hasn't said anything to you or anyone else? I mean, wouldn't he tell his soldiers about his plans..?"

"Far as I know, the only people who know what this 'Revival' is, are my step-father, this Quan Chi and possibly Shang Tsung."

He thought for a moment than said "Well, I guess I can ask Raiden if he knows who this Quan Chi is. Maybe he'll have an idea of what they're up to."

I nodded then said "I should go now. If I find out anything else I'll contact you again."

I turned and started to walk away when Kang said "Wait. Do you have to go so soon?"

I stopped and asked "Why?"

He shrugged and replied "Kind of would like to get to know you better."

Ask me now, I couldn't say why I decided to stay. Ever since I learned the truth about my parents and Shao Kahn, I felt so isolated. In the years that followed, I was so alone. I guess I was just lonely and wanted someone to talk to. We sat down next to each other near an opening of the temple where we could see a good view of the afternoon sun. It was actually very pretty, which is rare for Outworld.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

He looked a little nervous then awkwardly said "Well.....what do you...like...?" I started to laugh and he asked "What's so funny?"

"I honestly don't remember the last time I was hit on."

He laughed and said "I find that hard to believe."

"Cute." I mumbled. "What about you? Tell me about yourself. I don't know anything about you."

"I've been trained by the White Lotus Society for as long as I can remember." he began. "I always heard stories about Shang Tsung and how he took over the Shaolin Tournament and how he's been using it as Mortal Kombat. They said I showed the most promise in freeing the tournament and saving the Earth and I just wanted to do whatever I could."

"Awfully noble of you."

He shrugged and said "I guess. I wasn't really looking for glory or anything. I was trained by Master Bo' Rai Cho and as soon as I was ready I entered the tournament." he laughed a little and finished "And I won. Not bad, huh?"

"Do you like fighting?"

"It's all right I guess. I actually prefer fishing, to be honest."

I laughed a little then said "The mighty Shang Tsung...bested by a fisherman kid. I never would have dreamed it." He let out a slight laugh, but he seemed a little upset. I figured he was thinking about what Shang Tsung did to his temple. "I'm sorry about what happened to your temple."

"Yeah." he answered quietly. "So am I."

We were both silent for a moment then Isaid "Mind if I ask: why didn't you kill Shang Tsung after you defeated him?"

He looked at me and answered "My Shaolin brothers always taught me violence solves nothing. It is not man's right to deal out death and judgment...no matter who it may be for. And I....never killed anyone." He paused then continued "Even now, even after what Shang Tsung did to my temple.....I'm not sure if I could kill him in cold blood. I'm just....I'm not sure if it's something I could live with."

"I understand."

"Could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Live with something like that?"

I stared at him for moment and really thought about what my answer should be. "I've learned to live with a lot of things."

He was quiet and looked a little confused about my answer. I thought about my past and the things I've done. I had led him to believe that I was always against Shao Kahn and I had never done anything wrong. I wanted to tell him the truth.

"Liu, there's something you should know about me..."

He stared at me expecting me to say something. I looked into his eyes and I saw something I wasn't expecting. He actually seemed to care about me. More than that...he actually seemed to like me. I didn't want to keep lying about myself...but I didn't want to lose that trust. I wasn't sure if I could bear losing his confidence.

"Kitana..?"

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"I...I'm not a very hopeful person. All my life I've seen Shao Kahn triumph again and again and only grow in power more and more. You seem like a good person....and it's just that..."

"What..?"

"All the heroes I know are dead. There's so little hope left here. I don't....I..." I trailed off. I didn't know how to say what I wanted.

I was staring at the floor and I felt Liu gently take my hand. I looked up at him and he said to me "There is always hope, Kitana. Whatever happens, I won't let you go on alone. I'll always be there for you."

"You really mean that?"

"Till the end of the world." We stared at each other for several moments then he quietly said "Kitana, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can I see your face? Without the mask."

I realized I still had me mask on. Whenever I left the fortress I'd put my mask on. Force of habit. Both times I'd met Liu, I was wearing my mask. I took off my mask and Liu for a second actually looked dumbfounded.

"You're....beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since someone said that to me and actually meant it. Most of the time it was my step-father's soldiers and servants trying to get one my good side. We just stared at each other for several moments. We almost even kissed....but then I noticed the sun was almost down.

"....I...I should go. It's late."

"You're right. I should go, too. If you find out anything about Quan Chi or this 'Revival' thing you'll contact us right?"

"If I find anything. But I don't think Kahn'll tell me anything, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I fear he may be suspicious of me already. He's been having me followed and watched at all times. That's why I took so long in getting here. I had to make sure I wasn't being tracked."

I started to walk out of the temple when Liu said "Kitana...be careful. If things get find us, okay?"

I left the temple and returned to the fortress. It was strange. When I was with Liu, I actually felt...like things would work out after all. That maybe there was hope for me and Edenia. But more than that...I actually felt...safe with him.

I just wished I could tell him the truth about myself. About my past. But I was afraid of how he'd react. I would tell him. Someday...when I was ready.

I was on my way to my chamber when I was stopped by my step-father. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Out training. Since I wasn't scheduled to complete today I decided to get some extra practice." I answered.

Kahn stared at me and I could just feel he didn't believe that. After a few moments he grimly said "Don't betray me Kitana. I've no desire to see you dead."

"I've no desire to betray you father. Why would you think such a thing?"

He was silent for a moment then said "Rest for tomorrow, Kitana. I'll think you'll be needing it."

He walked away, leaving me wondering what he meant by that. I went to the Tournament Battle Plan and looked at the planned matches for the next day. As I saw the final match that was scheduled for the dayI felt my stomach sink. The competitors who would fight in tomorrow's final match read:

"Liu Kang vs. Kitana."

End of Chapter XII


	14. Chapter XIII: Confrontations

**Chapter XIII**  
"Confrontations" 

I was standing outside the fortress courtyard, trying to maintain my composure. I hadn't slept all night. I kept thinking about my coming fight with Liu. I kept telling myself it'd be okay. I just throw the fight, tell my step-father that Kang was too formidable and that'll be the end of it. I kept telling myself that, but deep down I doubted it would be that easy. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Liu and I were chosen to fight each other.

A guardsman walked over to me and said "Lady Kitana, it is time."

I took a deep breath and entered the courtyard where my step-father was sitting in his throne. I had no intention of eliminating Liu from the tournament, but I couldn't make it look like I wasn't trying. I watched Liu enter the arena and he looked very uneasy himself. I'm sure he knew how dangerous this fight was going to be. At best, Liu stays in the tournament and Kahn doesn't catch on I'm no longer loyal to him. Worst, we both end up dead.

Liu and I stared at each other from across the arena and Kahn bellowed "FIGHT!"

I moved in close to Liu and we began circling each other. After a few moments he still hadn't made any moves and I decided to make the first attack. I threw some punches and kicks without much effort and he blocked them all, but didn't make any counterattack. From that first pass I could already tell he wasn't trying.

"Damn it." I grumbled under my breath. It wasn't just me that had to be careful in this fight. If Liu didn't fight me hard enough, Kahn would know something was happening between us. I moved in again and pressed my attacks harder. I ended up catching Liu with some punches and a roundhouse kick that sent him to the floor.

Beneath my mask I cringed. I walked to Liu and grabbed some of his hair and pulled him close. I whispered "You have to fight me or you'll get us both killed." I threw him down and made it look like I was taunting him, which required some acting on my part. "Come on hero! Is this the best Earth has to offer?!" I yelled.

Liu got up and braced himself as I charged at him again. We exchanged some attacks until he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a headlock. "I don't want to fight you." he whispered to me.

"No choice." I quickly answered before I rammed the back of my head into his face and kicked him away. "Don't underestimate me because I am a woman little boy! I've beaten far worse than you!" I started yelling. I figured I could make it look like Liu wasn't trying because I'm a woman. Buy us some time. I charged at Liu and took him down with a frankensteiner which ended with me standing on top of him. I knelt close to him and quietly whispered "Liu, please. You have to fight me." I then smacked him in the face and walked away.

Liu slowly rose to his feet and stared at me for a moment. He gave a slight nod and took a fighting stance. I charged at him and this time he started fighting for real. Fighting him, I started to see how he could have beaten Goro and Shang Tsung. He was very fast, which wasn't surprising for his size, but he was amazingly strong. More than that, his fighting style was difficult to follow. He kept switching between offense and defense making it very hard to keep up with him.

I am curious if I really could have beaten him. But after several minutes of fighting I decided we put on enough of a show and I left myself open for his attacks. I could tell he didn't enjoy beating me up so he made it fast. He took me down with a series of kicks which started at my legs and worked their way up to my head until one last kick launched me five feet away.

I started to get up and was suddenly hit with Liu's Flying Kick. I heard that was the attack he used to defeat Shang Tsung and after feeling it myself I understood why. It felt like a steel beam was shot into my chest at high speed. The kick instantly knocked all the wind out of me and I crumbled to the floor.

No need for acting after that. I was done. I was writhing on the floor trying to catch my breath when Liu walked over and lifted me up by my collar. He waited for me to fight back, but I didn't. I could tell in his eyes he really hated doing this. Shao Kahn was staring at us from his throne, visibly upset about the outcome of this fight. After several moments he yelled out "Liu Kang wins."

Liu dropped me and slowly walked away, leaving me lying on the floor, trying to regain my breath. I watched my step-father get up from his throne and walk away. Far as I could tell, he didn't seem to notice anything wrong. As I limped back to my chamber, I started going over my situation. Now that I was eliminated from the tournament, I could probably find out more about this "Revival" my step-father was planning. I figured I should also reassure Liu that I was okay.

I sat in my chamber and began thinking of where I could find out what my step-father's Revival was until he suddenly burst into my chamber, followed by Mileena.

"Father..." I began until he suddenly punched me in my face. I flew across the room and slammed into the wall. The blow itself was jarring enough, but I was more surprised that he hit me. My step-father hadn't hit me in years. Maybe centuries.

I tried to pull myself up when he suddenly grabbed me by the throat and screamed in my face "WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT WAS THAT PATHETIC DISPLAY!!" I tried to answer but he was squeezing my throat. I couldn't breathe. "DO THINK I'M A FOOL??!!!" he continued to yell in my face. "DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T SEE WHAT YOU WERE DOING OUT THERE??!!" He then propped me against the wall and lifted me into the air. "I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN YOU KNOW YOURSELF! YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T SEE WHAT YOU WERE DOING??!!" I tried to answer, but I couldn't even really hear him. I was struggling to breathe but his grip kept getting tighter and tighter. I seriously thought he was going to kill me right there. As he was yelling at me, I noticed Mileena watching from the door, quietly laughing.

Just as I was about to pass out, he let go and I collapsed to the floor. I struggled to stand and say ".....f-father.....I.....I.....don't...know what....."

He suddenly hit me again, sending me back down to the floor. "Don't you lie to me! I want to know what you're up to! What are you planning?! Tell me or I swear I will personally tear out your God damn heart myself!!"

"I...I don't know....what you're talking about. I'm not....I'm not planning anything...." I choked out.

"Oh..? Then explain that pitiful display you just showed! You expect me to believe that you could not defeat that pathetic mortal?!"

"He...defeated Goro..and Shang Tsung....maybe he's not as...'pathetic' as you think..."

"As if you couldn't defeat Goro and Shang Tsung yourself?! Do you think me a fool?!"

"You tell me father! You apparently know me better than I know myself!" I snapped back at him.

He hit me again and yelled "Don't talk back to me!" My step-father stared at me for a few moments then grimly said "You're on thin ice Kitana. I'm warning you...if I found out you're planning something against me...do not think I will hesitate in killing you myself!" He turned and started to leave but stopped by Mileena who was still standing by the doorway, giggling over what was happening. "Be silent! Keep your tongue in your wretched mouth!"

Kahn left my chamber leaving Mileena and I alone. As I struggled to stand and catch my breath Mileena quietly said "Well done, sister. You may have father fooled, but not me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have some nerve you know that? Some nerve to betray our father after all he's done for you."

"'All he's done for me.'" I said grimly. "You have no idea what's he's done to me."

"Do you know how good you have it? Do you know what I would give to have your life, sister?! Do you know what I would give to have father love me like he loves you?!"

Considering all I've gone through in my life with Shao Kahn, there was something about Mileena defending him and claiming he loved me that set me off. I then snapped "Don't call him 'father' and don't call me 'sister.' He's not our father and I am not your sister."

Mileena stared at me for a moment then quietly asked "What do you mean..?"

"Don't play stupid, Mileena. You really think I wouldn't figure it out sooner or later? I know what you really are."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Do you really think Kahn will accept you once I'm gone? Trust me Mileena, if he wanted you to take my place, it would've already happened centuries ago."

"I don't....I don't know..."

"Mileena, just drop it! Do you expect me to believe you don't know what you really are? Why Kahn never accepted you?"

"Stop it...."

"You know damn well why he doesn't accept you. And you should know damn well he doesn't 'love' me."

"Shut-up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Mileena yelled.

"Oh really? Then take off your mask Mileena. Let me see your face."

"What..?"

"All these years, Mileena. I've never once seen your face. Why not? We're sisters aren't we?"

"Stop it..."

"It's because you're not really scarred are you? It's something else isn't it?"

"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up..." Mileena started repeating, covering her ears.

"He doesn't love you Mileena. Because of your face. Because you're not my sister. Because you're really just my clone!"

"NO! Shut-up! I won't listen to this anymore!! You're a damn liar!!" she screamed and ran out of my chamber.

After she left, I calmed down and began to wonder if perhaps Mileena really didn't know she was my clone. Or at least she refused to believe it. Maybe Mileena was like me more than I thought. Maybe she thought she was someone only to find out she wasn't. Maybe she's like I was...believing she was the daughter of Shao Kahn and that was her place.

Then I thought maybe by finding out what she really is she'll turn against Kahn, too? Maybe I won't have to go through this alone after all?

I'd have to worry about Mileena later. Although I was still sore from the fight with Liu and the beating from Kahn, I decided to ignore it and try to investigate what the Revival was going to be and what it meant. I took a guess in assuming Shang Tsung was involved as well. It would explain why my step-father spared his life and rejuvenated his youth.

I sneaked to Shang Tsung's chamber and waited outside until I was certain he was gone. I crept inside and started looking through his notes. I didn't find much except numerous journal entries that repeated over and over "Liu Kang must die." I also read some entries that went on and on about his outrage over being defeated by a "lowly fisherman boy." I didn't read too much into it. I had no interest in investigating the mind of a deranged sorcerer.

I finally found a few notes that referred to the "Revival." I looked through the notes and saw the name Quan Chi and also a name I had never heard of: Shinnok. I was unable to read too much because I heard the door begin to open and quickly hid away in the shadows of the chamber. Shang Tsung had returned and as soon as I got my chance I sneaked out unnoticed.

From what I was able to read, apparently this "Revival" was going to be some sort of resurrection. It would also take place on Earth. I started to wonder who would be resurrected and what that would have to do with Kahn conquering the Earth? Maybe it was this Shinnok person? Maybe if he was resurrected on Earth, he'd open a portal to Earth and allow my step-father to invade? Or maybe it was something else?

It didn't really matter who was being resurrected, for whatever reason it was crucial in the conquering of Earth. I would have to tell Liu and his allies and hopefully they'll be able to stop it. I started to make my way to the Earth warriors quarters when I finally realized the purpose of this tournament. The champions of Earth and Earth's defender were all here in Outworld. They wouldn't be able to stop this resurrection in time, even if they knew who it was. This tournament was just a distraction.

As I realized this, I started to run to the Earth warriors' quarters, but I feared we may already be too late. The Earth warriors' quarters were located on the other end of the fortress. I didn't bother trying to cover my tracks in getting there. I figured we were out of time and Kahn already practically knew I was up to something anyway, so it didn't matter.

I found their quarters and quietly went inside where I found Liu standing on the balcony outside with the other Earth fighters Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, and Jax. I quietly walked to the balcony entrance and called "Liu!"

Liu turned and saw me and said "Kitana! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, so this is Kitana?" Johnny Cage said.

He and the others came inside and I began "Listen to me, you all have to get out of here now. This tournament is just a trap."

"What do you mean?" Liu asked.

"After our fight I looked through some of Shang Tsung's notes. This 'Revival' they're planning is some sort of resurrection."

"Who are they resurrecting?" Kung Lao asked.

"I don't know. But I do know it's going to be on Earth. I don't know how, but this will somehow allow my step-father to invade and conquer."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Johnny Cage asked.

"With all of us here, who's left to stop the resurrection on Earth?" Kung Lao answered for me.

"Exactly. And it's probably going to happen soon so you all need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"We need to go now." Kung Lao ordered.

Kung Lao, Cage, and Jax started to gather some of their things, but Cage and Jax stopped and came to me and Cage asked "Hey...Kitana, right?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Listen, have you by any chance seen or heard of Sonya Blade?"

"Tall blonde wearing green. Face is a constant sneer." Jax added.

"Yes. I met with her before you were all brought here. She's still alive."

"Where is she?" Jax quickly asked.

"She's being kept in the dungeons below the fortress with another one named Kano. Third level in the far left corner."

"Wanna go now?" Cage asked Jax.

"It's what we came here for, didn't we?" he answered.

"All right. Hey thanks, Kitana." Cage said patting my back. "We'll meet you guys after we get Sonya." he then added before he and Jax left the chamber.

I then noticed that while this was happening Liu was still standing in front of me. "Kitana," he began, "I want to apologize for what I did to you out there."

"It's nothing. I told you to do it." I answered.

"Are you okay?"

I let out a slight laugh and said "Sore...but I'll live."

He smiled for a moment then said "Where'd you get that bruise on your face? I didn't give that to you did I?"

I didn't even realize my face was bruised but figured it must've come from when Kahn hit me. "Probably not. After our fight, my step-father decided to discipline me for losing."

"He hit you?" Liu asked grimly.

I could tell Liu was not happy to hear Kahn hit me, but I said "Liu, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Liu was quiet for a few moments then said "Kitana, I want you to come to Earth with us."

"What?"

"It's not safe for you here anymore. I want you to come with us. And maybe we can find a way to stop this resurrection thing and figure out how to fight Kahn."

"Liu I....I don't know..."

"Kitana, come on. He's hitting you. And now we're all going back to Earth...he's going to know you had something to do with it. with us and we can figure something out from there."

I thought about it. I felt strange about leaving Outworld so suddenly, but he was right about it no longer being safe for me. "Okay. Just let me get some of my things, and I'll meet you all in the portal chamber."

I started to leave but then I heard Liu say "Kitana...be careful." I nodded and left and started to make my way back to my chamber.

As I walked down the hallway I was stopped by a deep, powerful voice saying "Dangerous game you're playing." I turned around and saw it was Raiden. I don't know where he came from, but he was right behind me. I never realized how tall he was, but he towered over me. He stared at me for a few moments with his glowing white eyes and quietly said "I know who you really are."

As he said that I felt my stomach sink. I quickly tried to say "Please I..."

"But," he interrupted, "I have looked into your soul. I know your intentions are genuine, so I have not told them about your past." As he said that I breathed a sigh of relief. "You should tell them though." he continued. "You should tell Liu. Better he finds out from you than someone else."

"I know." I answered quietly. "I want to tell him...but I'm afraid."

"I understand. I do not expect it to be easy, but you should tell him the truth, nonetheless."

"I know. I will...when I'm ready."

Raiden nodded and said "Just don't wait to long." I nodded and he continued "I heard what you told the others. This is most disturbing news. We must return to Earth soon."

"I know. I just hope there's still time to stop it."

"Yes." he paused and said "Go now. But be on your guard." and he suddenly teleported away.

After Raiden disappeared I continued to return to my chamber. Along the way I kept thinking about what he said about telling Liu about my past. About the things I've done. I should tell him. The longer I put it off, the worse it would be. But with everything that I was happening I figured it wasn't the right time yet.

I entered my chamber and quickly ran to my closet. I only intended to get my fans, figuring I'd be needing them soon. Looking back, I wish I had put more attention in Raiden's warning about being on my guard.

I rushed into my chamber so fast, I didn't even notice Mileena was already inside waiting for me.

End of Chapter XIII


	15. Chapter XIV: Long Time Coming

**Chapter XIV**  
"Long Time Coming" 

"I've been waiting for you sister." I heard Mileena hiss behind me.

I gasped and quickly turned around. Mileena was sitting in the opposite corner of my chamber. She looked as though she was waiting for me, which caught me by surprise. "Mileena?! What are you doing in here?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Instead she slowly rose from the corner and started walking around my chamber, looking at all my possessions. In my long life, I've acquired an absurd amount of jewelry and other trinkets. I almost never wore any of it. She stared at all of it and started "He always liked you best. He always gave you everything. It was always about you."

The last thing I needed was another rant about how Shao Kahn always "loved" me more than her, but then I noticed Mileena had both her sais drawn. "Why are you armed, Mileena?" I asked quietly.

"He gives you everything, but he gives me nothing." she started again.

I didn't know what she was talking about or where she was going with it but she sounded angry. I figured I'd try to keep it calm and asked "Mileena, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense..."

"Always about you! Always about perfect little Kitana!" she suddenly snapped, pointing one of her sais at me. I could already tell this was going to be bad. "Gives you everything and you throw it all aside you selfish bitch!"

She let out a crazed scream and lunged at me. I was caught off guard so we both tumbled out the door of my chamber into the hallway outside. I managed to kick her off me and get to my feet. I drew my fans and yelled "Mileena! Have you lost your damn mind?!"

"Don't play stupid with me sister! I know what you've been doing with the humans from Earth!" she yelled back. I wasn't sure what to say to that. If she knew for certain there was nothing I could do, and I had a feeling even if I denied it she wouldn't believe me anyway. She laughed a little and said "Honestly, after all these years, I'd have never thought you of all people would go soft."

Mileena charged at me again and began attacking. I tried to fight her off as best I could, but I had never seen her fight like that before. She was fighting more fiercely and viscously than I had ever seen in my whole life. Not to mention I was still weak from my fight with Liu and my beating from Kahn. She managed to push me to the end of the hallway which led to the stairs that went down the tower. I tried to keep my balance but she kicked me in my stomach and I went tumbling down the stairs.

I landed hard on the floor at the foot of the stairs. My left knee and right shoulder were throbbing in pain and even worse I lost my fans in the fall. I heard Mileena coming down the stairs, dragging her sais along the wall.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day." she said eagerly. I tried to pull myself up, but my leg was too badly hurt and I collapsed back down to the floor. She could have killed me right there. I was already weakened, and now injured and unarmed. I had no way of defending myself. But instead she stopped and said "I've waited far too long to not enjoy this. I'm going to kill you slow sister. I'm going to open up your belly and feed your insides to the mutants." As she talked, I tried to pull myself up but she kicked my leg and I collapsed to the floor again. She then grabbed some of my hair and pulled me close and said "Then, after I bring your hollowed out corpse to father, he'll finally realize that I'm the best. He finally accept me."

It was then I realized this wasn't just Mileena attacking me for betraying Kahn. This was building for years. She had been dreaming of this moment for centuries. Possibly her whole life. She could have easily done whatever she wanted to me right there. I figured if I was to die that night I may as well die in defiance.

I stared her straight in the eye and said "He'll never accept you Mileena. He'll never accept you because of what you really are."

She screamed "No!" and threw me down to the floor. "You're lying! Once you're dead and he knows I'm the best, he'll...he'll cure my face and make me perfect!"

Seeing how she kept reacting to whenever I called her a clone, I figured if I couldn't beat her physically, I could beat her verbally. I pulled myself to my feet and continued "No, he won't Mileena. He won't cure you because he can't. Or won't."

"SHUT-UP!"

"He'll never accept you because he knows that you're just a clone."

Mileena turned away and covered her ears and began screaming "NO I'M NOT! YOU'RE A DAMN LIAR!"

She sank to her knees and I could hear her start to cry. As I watched her, I again started to wonder if she could be turned. Maybe she could turn against Kahn like I did. Maybe I wouldn't have to go through this alone.

"Mileena, please listen to me." I began, "He'll never accept you as his daughter. He's just using you, just like he used me."

"Stop it." Mileena whimpered. "He loves me. I know he does. It's just my face. He'll cure my face..."

I realize now Mileena really was more like me than I believed. For as long as I can remember, everything I ever did came from my belief my father loved me and was proud of me. I see now Mileena was the same way. But she was looking for something he would never give her and she blamed me for that. For so long, I hated Mileena. But that night, for the first time...I felt pity.

"Mileena, it doesn't have to be this way." I continued. "You don't have to be his slave any longer. You can change like I have. There's still a chance for you."

I extended my hand out to Mileena. She slowly turned around and started staring at me, tears were pouring down her face. "You really believe that?" she asked quietly.

"I have to." I answered. There is a part of Mileena that is me. I have to believe that part of her is good.

She slowly started to reach for my hand and for that brief moment I thought I got through to her. But the look in her eyes suddenly turned from sadness to hatred and she screamed and punched me in my face. I stumbled backwards outside onto the bridge that connected two towers of the fortress. I tried to shake off the blow but Mileena was already up and she kicked me in the stomach before I could get up.

"You don't know anything sister. People don't change overnight." Mileena said coldly before she kicked me again. "Tell me sister, how much about yourself have you told your new friends from Earth?" she sneered as she kicked me again. "Did you tell them how many people you've killed?" And she kicked me again. "Did you tell them the nickname the peasants gave you?" Kicked me again. "What was it again? Oh yes..." One last kick and she finished "'Kitana the Bloody.'"

I clutched my stomach and started coughing. After Liu's Flying Kick and Kahn nearly choking me to death, I had trouble breathing the whole day. Mileena kicking me in the gut six times didn't help me much.

Mileena stood over me and drew one of her sais and started twirling it. "People don't change Kitana. You're a killer. Always have, always will be."

She then sat on top of me and thrust her sai down. I barely managed to catch her arm before it plunged into my heart. I struggled to push her away from me, but I was too weak from the beatings I'd been getting all day. The sai slowly inched closer and closer to my heart. Using what strength I had left I managed to steer the sai away from my heart.

Not far enough, however, as the point of the blade started to dig into my left shoulder. A thin stream of blood started to seep out of the wound as the blade dug deeper. My right shoulder was almost useless from the fall down the stairs. If I lost my left shoulder I'd be helpless to stop Mileena from doing whatever she wanted.

I figured I'd try to reason with Mileena one last time. "Mileena, stop this! Please!" I screamed.

"Everyone gets what they deserve!" Mileena answered, coldly. "And I deserve this!" I could see from the look in her eyes that she had no intention of stopping for anything. I realized then it was either going to be her or me. As the sai continued to dig into my shoulder, I grabbed Mileena's mask and tore it off her face.

"NO!" she screamed as she tried to grab it as it drifted off the bridge. I took a gamble and figured if Mileena really was as sensitive about her face as she sounded, pulling her mask off would throw her off. Lucky for me, I was right. "NO NO NO!" she continued to scream as the mask fell out of her reach.

I pulled the sai out of my shoulder and threw it off the bridge. I clutched my shoulder and then I saw Mileena's face. It was the first time I had ever seen Mileena's face without the mask. I read in Shang Tsung's journal that her mouth deformed into a Tarkatan...but that still didn't prepare me for what I saw. The top half of her face, from the nose up, looked exactly like me. But just below her nose was a large mouth packed with razor sharp teeth. Nothing could have prepared me for that.

"oh my God..." I whispered to myself.

Mileena glared at me, her eyes now burning in a frenzy. "SEE?! SEE?!" She then lunged at me and wrapped her hands around my throat and screamed "I HATE YOU!!!! I HATE YOU! YOU LYING, SPOILED BITCH!!!"

I tried to pry Mileena's hands from my neck, but I probably wouldn't have accomplished that even if I wasn't exhausted. She was insane with rage. I was too weak and too hurt to force her off of me so I had to think of something else. I noticed we were near the edge of the bridge which was suspended hundreds of feet above the ground.

Out of desperation, I grabbed Mileena and using her weight against her, rolled us both backwards off the bridge. I managed to get a good grip on the edge of the bridge, but Mileena was caught off guard and was only hanging on by her fingertips. I managed to pull myself up to safety and I collapsed on the floor completely exhausted.

"Kitana, help me." Mileena said quietly, struggling to hold on. "Please..?

I looked at Mileena as she desperately clung to the bridge. I looked at this thing that I once believed was my sister. Just a few moments ago, I believed she could change and turn against Kahn with me only for her to try to kill me. A few seconds ago she was trying to crush my throat believing her life would be better if I was gone. And now she was asking for me to save her life. I wanted to believe there was a part of Mileena that was still me and was good. But as I looked at her....maybe it was seeing her face...seeing what she truly is...but I realized....I was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Mileena."

Mileena's expression quickly changed from fear to seething hate and she snarled "You bitch." Her grip continued to loosen and she started to yell "You won't get away with this. You're going to die for this!" Just before she fell she screamed out "I'll see you in Hell!"

Mileena let out a blood-curdling shriek as she fell hundreds of feet to the concrete below. I didn't watch her fall, but I heard her screaming suddenly and abruptly cut off as she hit the ground. I looked over the side of the bridge and saw Mileena's shattered body and quietly said "You probably will, Mileena. You probably will."

I managed to stand up and slowly limped back to my chamber. As I made my way back, Mileena's words sank into me. Maybe she was right. Maybe I haven't changed, and I'm only deluding myself. I wanted to believe that part of Mileena that was me was good, but what if I was wrong about that, too. Maybe I truly am a terrible person. I started to think back on all the things I've done in my life and I wondered how much of it was because Kahn raised me to be a killer and how much of it was just me. Maybe Mileena was right. Maybe I am just a killer and I can never change.

I returned to my chamber and stumbled around a bit. I was going to meet Liu and the others and we were going to go to Earth. But I was so exhausted. My fight with Liu left me pretty sore. That was followed by a beating from Shao Kahn. And on top of that my fight with Mileena. Liu's Flying Kick knocked the wind out of me and I'd been nearly strangled to death twice in one day so I could barely breathe. Not to mention my shoulder was also bleeding from Mileena's sai.

I needed to get myself together and meet with Liu and the others. But instead I ended up passing out in my chamber from exhaustion. Before everything faded away, I had a terrible thought that killing Mileena would be the final straw with Shao Kahn. Ready or not, my life was about to change yet again.

End of Chapter XIV


	16. Chapter XV: No Turning Back

**Chapter XV**  
"No Turning Back" 

Soreness wracked my body as I slowly awoke. I was in my chamber, which didn't surprise me, but I was in my bed and my shoulder was bandaged up. I could also see it was daylight outside and I cringed as I realized that I was out for so long.

"You're awake finally." I heard someone whisper. I turned and saw it was Jade who was sitting beside my bed. I painfully sat up, to which Jade said "Take it easy. From the looks of it you had a rough night."

"You could say that." I replied quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching over a hurt friend." she answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Thanks." I answered with a slight laugh.

"I'm also guarding you." she then added. I stared at her puzzled by what she meant and she continued "They found Mileena's body. You're suspected of treason and your father's going to put you on trial. I'm here to make sure you don't try to escape." As she said that I couldn't help groan. Jade stared at me for a moment then asked "Is it true Kitana? You have been acting strange for while now. Are you a traitor?"

I looked at Jade and thought about telling her the truth. All of it. But I still had no way of knowing how she'd react. If she were to come with me, I'd have an advantage. If not, I could end up dead. I couldn't afford to do anything too risky until I figured out what I was going to do next so I decided I'd try to keep up my facade for as long as I could. "No Jade. Why would I betray my own father?"

"Then why kill Mileena?"

"Jade, I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm going to tell my father: Mileena attacked me and I defended myself. Why she attacked me, I have no idea."

Jade looked at me as if she wanted to tell me something, but only said "I hope your telling the truth."

Jade's always been good at keeping her emotions in check. Has been for centuries. She's almost impossible to read which is why I was so uncertain about telling her about my real parents and Edenia. She hoped I was telling the truth about killing Mileena. Was it because she was my friend and didn't want to see me die? Or was it because she's loyal to Kahn and didn't want him to be betrayed? I wanted to believe Jade would be on my side. But then...I also wanted to believe Mileena could turn against Kahn, too.

For the next few days I was stuck in my chamber waiting for my trial. I was able to find out Liu and the others managed to escape back to Earth, but beyond that I knew nothing of what was happening.

Finally the day of my trial came. I was brought before the High Courts of Outworld where the regional lords of the lands gathered. The High Court was structured like a senate. It created the illusion that Outworld wasn't just a tyranny, which it was. Kahn controlled everything. The Courts were for show.

I knew going in this "trial" was just a glorified interrogation. That I was being put on trial was proof that Kahn still wasn't sure if I was loyal to him or not. I knew Mileena was entered into the tournament to watch what I was doing and probably tell Kahn what it was. Mileena claimed she knew what I was doing with the Earth warriors but I must've killed her before she told Kahn.

"Lady Kitana, daughter of Lord Shao Kahn!" A guardsman yelled before the court, reading from a parchment. "You are charged with the crimes of murdering your sister, Lady Mileena; committing treason against your father the Emperor; and conspiracy with terrorists from Earthrealm. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." I quickly answered.

The way a trial in Outworld is structured is a questioner would ask a series of questions to the defendant, demanding their motives and justification. Witnesses are called to confirm or disprove the defendant's answers. The High Court, made up of the "senate," would come to a decision over the defendants innocence or guilt. Then my step-father would make the final judgment. So really, all I had to do was convince Kahn I was innocent.

The questioner started "Lady Kitana, first question: did you kill your sister Mileena?"

Trick question out of the box. I already knew they knew I killed her. "Yes, I did."

"Why did you kill her?"

"She attacked me and I merely defended myself."

"Why would your sister attack you?"

"I am not certain."

"She didn't say anything to you?"

"She said many things, but they sounded like ravings."

"What did she say?"

"She claimed she wanted to take my place and she said she wanted everything I had."

"So you believe it was mere jealousy?"

"I have no idea. Mileena and I were admittedly, never that close."

The questioner then called a few witnesses, mainly other assassins and generals. He questioned them about my relationship with Mileena and they for the most part confirmed what I said. I was fortunate to have some credibility on my side. No one lied or stretched the truth because why would Kitana the Bloody turn against her own father? That and no one was ever really friends with Mileena. Looking at how the first set of questioning went, I knew the first charge would be dropped.

After the final witness, the questioner continued to me "Before her death, Mileena claimed she knew you were planning on betraying Lord Kahn. What have you to say about that?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps Mileena was spreading rumors about me so when she killed me it would look justified?" I answered.

"She claimed she specifically saw you speaking with the Earthrealm fighter Liu Kang in the Living Forest the day before the tournament started."

"Again, she was probably spreading rumors. To name a specific incident in such detail makes it sound true, does it not?"

"So you never spoke with anyone from Earthrealm?"

"Not unless you count my taunts to Liu Kang during my match with him."

"So you never spoke with Liu Kang?"

"No." I repeated. This trial was a farce. Besides whatever Mileena may have said, they had no evidence or proof against me.

The questioner nodded and then said "I would like to call the witness Jade."

Jade slowly entered the court and sat on the witness stand. That he would call Jade after asking that question made me very nervous. But I tried to keep my composure.

The questioner looked at Jade and asked "Lady Jade, you did not enter the Outworld tournament, did you?"

"No, I did not." she answered.

"Why?"

"Mileena was asked to enter to watch over Kitana. I was told to remain hidden and watch them both."

"Were you at any point in touch with Mileena during the tournament?"

"Just once..." Jade paused a moment, looking a little disappointed and finished "the day before the tournament."

I cringed as soon as she said that. I knew where this was going.

"And what did you see with Mileena that day?"

Jade was silent for several moments. She kept her head down, not once looking me in the eye and answered "We saw....Kitana...speaking with Liu Kang in the Living Forest."

Everyone in the court burst into collective discussion in shock. I looked at my step-father who sat in the center of the High Court. Despite his mask, I could tell he was seething. I cursed myself. I was just caught in a lie and that was all they needed. That was probably what Jade wanted to tell me in my chamber. That she saw me with Liu Kang.

"That'll be all." the questioner smugly said.

"Kitana," my step-father began, trying to contain his anger, "you will be confined in the dungeons until we reach a verdict."

A pair of guards suddenly swooped over me and escorted me out of the court. I took one last look at Jade who still couldn't look me in the face. I suppose should've been mad at her, but I wasn't. I actually felt bad. I could tell she wasn't thrilled to be the one to implicate me. I didn't want to force her to choose between Kahn and me, but it seems it couldn't be avoided.

I was brought down to the lower levels of the my step-father's fortress where I was to be locked away, until my verdict. No real point, since I already knew what it was going to be. More likely I was to be kept in the dungeon until they figured out my punishment.

As I was taken to my cell, I went over my situation and considered my options, which were very few. I ultimatley came to the realization that there was no point in pretending I was still loyal to Kahn any longer and therefore no point in being careful. My ruse was revealled and I was two steps away from being executed or worse so I decided it was time to start acting recklessly.

The guards tried to shove me in my cell, but I quickly turned around and gave one a sharp chop to the throat while I kicked the other in gut. I pulled out a dagger from one guard's belt and slit his throat before I plunged it into the other guard's chest. I dragged the dead guards into my intended cell and quietly made my way out of the dungeons. It was unwise of my step-father to assume two guards alone could get me into a cell. But he's either in disbelief about me betraying him or he doesn't believe I'd have the courage, (or be stupid enough) to try to escape.

I sneaked back into the upper levels to get my fans and anything else I'd need. After gathering some of my things, I started to make way through the fortress, which was all but deserted. That, I found odd. I saw no guards, soldiers, Shadow Priests....no one. I moved through the fortress easily enough...almost too easy.

I made my way to the portal chamber within the fortress which contained a portal that led to Earth. I hoped to use the portal to escape and from there I intended to find Liu and his allies and we could prepare for whatever my step-father was planning.

As I made my way to the portal chamber, I began to hear thunder brewing outside. Seemingly out of nowhere, the sky darkened and lightning began to flash everywhere. I felt a low rumbling move through the ground and as it did I got a terrible feeling that I may already be too late to stop my step-father's plans.

I reached the portal chamber and saw the portal itself. It was a sickly looking black hole that floated in the sky like a wound. It was usually guarded by several Shadow Priests, but strangely no one was around.

I felt very troubled. For one thing, my escape was way too easy. I was expecting some sort of trap. Another, I had never been to Earth before. I was hoping to find Liu and the others once I got to Earth, but the hard part of that would be finding my way around. But most of all, I realized that this was it for my allegiance to Shao Kahn. There would be no turning back after this. If the Earth warriors didn't succeed and help me, then that's it. For so long I was looking forward to leaving my life as Shao Kahn's assassin behind...and now that moment had suddenly come and I wasn't sure if I was ready.

Despite my nervousness, I knew it was time to embrace my new life. I took a deep breath and jumped into the vortex. The pain of traveling through the portal was indescribable. I felt like I was being ripped apart, atom by atom. As you travel between the realms, you're tossed and turned like a rag doll before you're spit out the other side.

I landed hard on the ground wracked with pain. I writhed on the ground for a few moments, and tried to regain my bearings. I looked around and found I was sitting on a stairway that was imbedded into a mountainside. To my side were some torn flags that had the dragon symbol of Mortal Komat on them. I looked down the stairs and in the distance, not far from the foot of the mountain, I saw what looked like a dilapidated palace.

I slowly walked down the stairs and cautiously made my way to the palace where Mortal Kombat symbols were everywhere. As I made my way around, I realized I was on Shang Tsung's island where he was hosting the Mortal Kombat tournament. Apparently after his defeat, his palace crumbled to pieces.

I took slight comfort in knowing that I was on Earth, but it quickly passed as I noticed the skies above slowly starting to look like the skies in Outworld. Thunder and lightning began to rumble around me and I could immediatly tell something was very wrong.

I ran to a palace balcony that looked over the shore and I noticed a black fog quickly forming around the island. I looked back to the portal and noticed it was glowing brightly and red lighting bolts were firing all around it. The ground shook beneath me and I had a terrible feeling I knew what this meant.

From the black fog, large ships began to appear, seemingly out of nowhere. Ships I recognized. It was the Outworld fleet. As I saw more and more ships appear I knew I was too late. I didn't know how, but the portal was open. Earth was merging with Outworld and the invasion was under way.

With no time to lose, I quickly made my way to shore and dove into the water. I had no idea where on Earth Shang Tsung's island was and I did not want to be trapped there. I quickly and quietly swam to the nearest ship and sneaked aboard. I hid myself in the lower decks and stowed away until we reached the mainland, wherever that was.

Hiding away in the lower decks was certainly a miserable experience. I was freezing, starving and extremely uncomfortable. Whenever I was sure it was safe to move I would sneak out and steal whatever food I could. None of the soldiers knew I was even on the ship the whole journey. Elite ninja training. We're not seen unless we want to be.

After about a week or so we finally reached shore and I quickly sneaked off the boat unseen. All the ships docked in some sort of large city. Walking through the city was an unnerving experience. It was dead quiet. As I made my way around, I could see my step-father's invasion was brutally swift. All around me, lying everywhere in the streets were human skeletons that looked a rotted green. They're souls had been stolen with my step-father's magic. The city itself was huge and I imagine before the invasion would have been packed with people. But now there was nothing but death.

According to Shang Tsung and spies we sent to Earth, much of Earth's defenses are based on electricity. So my step-father's Shadow Priests prepared a series of magic spells that would render any electrical technology useless. Tsung also said the vast majority of Earth didn't believe in magic and regarded stories of Outworld and my step-father as childish mythology. He said they would have no defense when Outworld invaded and would easily be subdued as the realms merged. From what I could see, he was exactly right.

I noticed all the soldiers from the ships were gathering in one area of the city I was in. I decided to follow and see what was happening. In the center of the city, my step-father's new fortress was planted, standing out like a wretched beast among the massive buildings all around. High above the new fortress, a massive red vortex swirled.

I found a place to hide and watch in one of the nearby buildings as the Outworld armies gathered in formation in front of the fortress. From the looks of it, it was the entire Outworld army. I saw many generals scattered around. Some I recognized, some I did not.

From a balcony high atop the fortress, I saw my step-father emerge to the cheers and applause of his armies. I still couldn't believe he was able to invade. I didn't understand how it was possible and why the Elder Gods would allow it. I decided to listen to my step-father's speech to see if I could learn anything.

"At long last my warriors! At long last we have achieved what we have waited centuries to accomplish!" Kahn bellowed. "EARTH IS OURS!!" The armies immediately began to cheer and yell in excitement. "Shortly, the realms will merge completely and true victory will be ours! In the meantime, you must go out and find any who would oppose us! Hunt them down! Destroy them! Make them suffer! Make them scream!" He paused a moment to let the armies cheer and scream in a frenzy then continued "Now, I present to you the one who made this possible. Behold, my bride.....your Queen!"

He then stepped aside and I heard a terrible screech echo through the area. It sounded almost like a banshee. It was followed by a woman who emerged next to Shao Kahn. She had long flowing white hair with a black streak down the middle. Her skin was pale as a ghost and her eyes were a blank white with black marks around them. She stood beside Shao Kahn with an evil grin on her face. As I stared at her I couldn't help but feel I'd seen her before. Then I realized who I was staring at.

"...oh God....please God no..."

"All hail QUEEN SINDEL!" Shao Kahn bellowed loudly.

The armies all cheered and bowed and I sank to my knees horrified at what I just witnessed. That was the "Revival" Kahn was planning. They resurrected my mother. But not only that...they twisted her mind and turned her into my step-father's loyal bride. Upon seeing her I almost wanted to scream out something right there, but I held myself back. I felt so sick. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. My mother was innocent and thought she escaped Shao Kahn's evil but he pulls her back in and turns her into something she isn't.

I looked back and saw the armies begin to go on their way. My mother stood beside Shao Kahn and watched from the balcony, pleased with what was happening. I looked towards my mother and my horror was slowly replaced by anger. How dare he do this? How dare he useher like this? How dare he violate my mother? I would not let this stand. I would not let him get away with it. I would not let that son of a bitch corrupt my mother the way he corrupted me. I whispered to myself "I'll save you, mother. I swear to you. Somehow...I'll find a way. I'll bring you back."

I quietly made my way out of the city, unnoticed by the armies. I needed to find Liu and the others now more than ever.

End of Chapter XV


	17. Chapter XVI: Jaded

**Chapter XVI  
**"Jaded" 

After discovering my mother was resurrected by Shao Kahn, I was even more determined to find Liu and his allies. I remembered Sonya Blade mentioned Liu was Chinese so I found a map of the Earth and figured he was in China. Unfortunately, I was apparently in America and China was on the other side of the planet, so getting there would prove to be a challenge.

As if that wasn't hard enough, the realm started to merge with Outworld which only made things confusing. I would reach what was supposed to be the Eastern shore of America where an ocean was supposed to be only to find the Living Forest instead. Getting around quickly became incredibly frustrating.

As I tried to make my way to China I learned my step-father had begun sending out Extermination Squads out to find Earth's chosen warriors. Kahn couldn't absorb their souls upon invasion so he sent the squads out to hunt them down and kill them one by one. From what I was hearing, only a few would survive the attacks...most didn't.

As I traveled I was plagued by thoughts of my mother. I hoped that it was just Kahn stripped away her memory. That way when I found her, I could just help her regain her memory and she could turn against him. But deep down I feared it would not be that simple. Or worse, maybe he truly corrupted her to the point where she couldn't be brought back. What if I was going to be forced to put her down?

When I was a child my step-father put the idea in my head that I was somehow responsible for my mother's suicide. That something I did made my mother kill herself. Although I resented my mother for committing suicide, deep down I was always haunted by that. After I learned that truth about my past, I realized it was just another lie. But even then, I could not let go of that fear.

I needed to find my mother. I needed to help her. Maybe then I could make some sort of peace with her. And maybe then find some small measure of peace for myself. But I kept dreading what would happen if I was forced to fight her. And what if I couldn't get through to her? Would I have to let her die like I let Mileena die?

Despite my worries about my mother, I continued my journey. One bit of good news, with Outworld merging with Earth, the Dragonflies were around so I caught one that took me across the Living Forest and into someplace called Europe. As I made my way through...London I think...I soon realized that even if I made it to China, there was the chance Liu wouldn't be there. He was most likely the primary target of the Extermination Squads so he probably left China as soon as the portal opened. Unfortunately that meant he could be anywhere.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fighting in the distance. I followed the noise around a corner and saw down the street a small squad of my step-father's soldiers attacking someone I did not recognize. Another Extermination Squad attack. There were six soldiers attacking one human. Watching the fight, I was reminded of my days as Shao Kahn's assassin. I'd participated in more than one of these kinds of attacks. I decided that I wouldn't just stand around and watch.

I drew my fans and charged into the fight. As I started attacking one of the soldiers I heard one of them blurt out "It's Kitana the Bloody!"

Several of the soldiers started attacking my and I started to cut them down one by one. The human they were attacking caught on pretty quick that I was trying to help and pressed his attacks on the leader.

It was strange how naturally I was able to fight my step-father's soldiers. Only a short time ago, I was fighting alongside of them. But I quickly shook off any unease I felt. My step-father's army consisted of humans and Tarkatans. The Tarkatans were mindless brutes who lived only to fight and kill. The humans of my step-father's army were no better. Most were scoundrels who were seduced by the evil and power my step-father promised them. Others were cowards and traitors who deserted their realms.

I took down the last soldier, but before I killed him I heard a low scream followed loud crunch. I turned only to see the human I tried to save was killed by the leader of the Squad. The leader was a tall ninja dressed in purple and black. He dropped the lifeless body of the human on the ground and stared at me with piercing gray eyes and smugly said "Noble effort, but ultimately pointless."

I braced myself for an attack and said "Big man who attacks one human with five other soldiers. How brave."

"It's just a job." he answered with a shrug. "So, the infamous Kitana the Bloody. I've heard a lot about you."

I stared at him and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Rain."

"Where'd you come from? I never heard of you?"

"Joined Kahn just before the invasion. Saw no point in dying for a lost cause."

"So you're a traitor." I said grimly.

"I prefer 'survivor.'" he replied calmly. "Besides, who are you to curse me as a traitor? When last I heard you weren't exactly on good terms with your father, Kitana the Bloody." he said with a small laugh.

"He's not my father." I said grimly.

"I know." he then said.

I stared at him a little shocked at what he said and asked "How do you know that?"

He looked at me and quietly said "I know more than you think...princess." He then turned and started walking away.

"Wait? You're not going to attack me?" I asked.

He turned and said "You're not my job. You're Reptile and Jade's problem."

"What do mean Reptile and Jade?"

"After your escape your father ordered Reptile and Jade to find you and bring you back. I'm guessing dead or alive."

I took my eyes off him for just a moment then he was suddenly gone, leaving me alone in the street, utterly dumbfounded. After a moment his words sank in. I figured my step-father would send assassins after me. But I never would've guessed he'd send Jade. I know why he did it, too. Jade was my only real friend. She was more my sister than Mileena could ever have been. He knows I won't want to fight her and he's hoping that will make my capture easier.

As if sending Jade wasn't bad enough, he sent Reptile. I've known Reptile for centuries. He's like my step-father's pet. He won't stop for anything and there's nothing he won't do accomplish his mission. He's practically an animal so he's probably got my scent. Not to mention Jade is an expert tracker. I needed to find Liu and his allies fast. I could never beat both Jade and Reptile at once.

I then heard a low groan and discovered that one of the downed soldiers was regaining consciousness. I wondered if he could be of any use to me. I pinned him down and held one of my fans to his throat.

"You. Tell me how the Squads are traveling around Earth." I demanded. The main portal between Outworld and Earth was open above my step-father's fortress. But I knew there had to be smaller ones opened all over the realm to make the Extermination Squads move around easier. I needed to find which ones would take me to China.

"And if I don't?" he sneered.

"Then you will not be seeing tomorrow."

"I'm not afraid of you traitor!" he snarled. "Everyone's saying you went soft!"

"I went 'soft?'" I repeated. "Did you not hear that I dropped my own sister from the fortress tower? You really think Kitana the Bloody will hesitate in ending your miserable life?" Course I had to exaggerate Mileena's death a bit, I could tell he believed me. Just to make sure, I then added "It'll be slow. I'll probably start by cutting off your..."

"All right! What do you want to know!" he interrupted.

"Which portals will lead me to the Shaolin Temple in China?"

"We used a portal two miles south of here. That portal will take you to the Kuatan Canyons. If you travel another five miles east you'll find a portal that should take you close to the Shaolin Temple." he quickly answered.

"You're not lying to me are you? I'd hate to think you're deceiving me..." I said pushing my fan closer to his throat, breaking the skin.

"I'm telling you the truth! I swear it!" he screamed out.

I could tell he was telling the truth. I was lucky I wouldn't have to do too much portal hopping to get there. I stood up and said "Thank you. I suggest you reconsider returning to Shao Kahn though. Especially if he were to find out you helped me."

The soldier got up and quickly ran away and I started to head south. As I continued my journey I began to think of Rain. How did he know Shao Kahn wasn't my father? The only people I could think of who'd know that are the Edenians in the Outworld Resistance. Then I remembered he called me "princess." The only people who ever really referred to me as princess were other Edenians.

Could Rain be Edenian? If that were true, and he knew what Shao Kahn did to our realm...then he really is a coward and a traitor. I was appalled by the thought that he'd give his loyalty to Shao Kahn out of fear for his own life. That he'd spit on the memory of his people and family by joining the man who conquered and enslaved our realm.

But then I thought of my past. All the things I did for Shao Kahn and for a moment I wondered if I had any right to judge Rain. Was he really any worse than I was? But I quickly dismissed that. At the least, I didn't know I was Edenian while I was loyal to Kahn. And, at least I'm trying to make amends for that.

As I thought of Rain, my thoughts drifted to Jade. I was so worried if I could fight her, but then I wondered if she'd even be willing to fight me. I wondered if Jade was out there asking the very same question. I always wondered what she'd do when she found out the truth about me. I didn't want to force her to choose between Kahn and me. Now it seemed I would get that answer.

Deep down I hoped Jade would choose to come with me. As I've said, she's my only real friend. She's the only real thing in my life. I became friends with her before I became "Kitana the Bloody." Before I became cold blooded murderer. But as I wondered if Jade would join me, I again thought of Rain. And I recalled what happened with Mileena.

I know Jade well. She is no coward. But I also know Shao Kahn. I knew what would happen if I failed and he caught me. I've asked myself dozens of times if turning against him was the best decision. I couldn't expect Jade to come with me. Besides being my friend, she had no reason to betray Shao Kahn. No reason to risk her life and soul. But then again, if I can't blame Jade for staying with Shao Kahn...should I really blame Rain either? It was all so confusing.

After some traveling and portal hopping I finally emerged in China where I found the Shaolin Temple. I wasn't expecting to find Liu there, but I was hoping to at least find out where I could find Liu. Unfortunately, I found nothing. The Temple was deserted. As I predicted, as soon as the Outworld portal opened the Shaolin Temple was the first target they hit. There were no bodies or blood around so I guess Liu got out before the soldiers arrived.

I was relieved that this meant Liu was most likely still alive, but unfortunately, that put me right back where I started. I sat alone in the Shaolin Temple frustrated and exhausted. I had been traveling day and night for the past week. I didn't know where to go or what to do. I needed to find my mother. I needed to find Liu and his allies, who could be anywhere. And I needed to do this before Jade and Reptile found me.

"Kitana..? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice whisper behind me.

I turned and saw it was Liu, standing at the entrance to the Temple. I couldn't believe it...for once a little bit of luck. I went to him and asked "How'd you know to find me here?"

"Raiden sort of hinted I should head back here." he answered with a slight laugh.

I laughed a little as well and asked "He did?"

"Yeah. He said I'd 'find a familiar face here waiting for me.'"

I sighed and said "Well, at least someone's looking out for us."

"Yeah." he said. He paused a moment then continued "What happened? Why didn't you meet us at the portal in Outworld?"

"I'm sorry. I was...delayed." I paused a moment then continued "My step-father knows I've betrayed him. I came here as soon as I could and I've been trying to find you. I found out he's even started sending assassins after me."

"Well, I'm glad you're all right." He cautiously looked around and said "Come. We should meet with the others."

Liu and I left the Shaolin Temple and he led me a few miles to a small portal hidden under a mountain. "You know of the portals?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yes." he answered. "Raiden's been helping and directing us. He's trying to organize what's left of Earth's fighters together."

We entered the portal which took us to the Outworld desert. By nightfall, Liu had led me to valley where Kung Lao, Jax, and Sonya Blade were already waiting, by a camp.

"You've already met Kung Lao and Jax.." Liu said to me. "This is Sonya Blade."

"We've already met." she said.

I nodded and asked "Is this all that's left of Earth's fighters?"

"No. Raiden said there are more." Liu answered. "Small groups like us are scattered all over the planet."

"Does anyone know how Kahn was able to invade?" I asked.

"According to Raiden, it was prophesized long ago that when Kahn's dead bride rose again he would be able to reclaim her ." Kung Lao began. "Kahn made it so Sindel would be resurrected here on Earth and that's how he was able to cross the realms."

"And why we're screwed." Jax grumbled.

I was appalled that my mother was being used as a pawn. "Do we have any plans?"

"Yeah. We find Sindel and kill the bitch." Sonya said calmly. "She's the reason Kahn's here. We kill her he goes back, right?"

"No! You can't kill her!" I yelled out.

Everyone stared at me, taken aback by my outburst. Sonya then sneered and said "Why not?"

"I need to find her. I think I can turn her against Kahn."

"Why? Who is she to you?" Kung Lao asked.

"She's my mother." Everyone again looked taken aback and I continued "Please. She wasn't always evil. I think if I can find her, I can help her regain her memories. And she'll turn against Kahn and maybe then the portal will close."

"I don't like it." Sonya said. "Too risky."

"I have to at least try!"

"Why are welistening toyou anyway? Don't think our little chat in the dungeon made me trust you!"

"Sonya, I told you we can trusther." Liu cut in.

"I can't just let you kill my mother!"

"What makes you so sure she's still your mother!" Sonya yelled. "If she's working for Kahn, maybe she's not your mother anymore! You ever think of that!"

"And what makes you so sure she can't be helped? You really expect me to stand aside while you kill my own mother!"

"And how many people are going to die while your trying to 'help' her!"

"Kitana..." Kung Lao cut in,"I understand you want to help your mother...but what if you're wrong? I'm not saying it will, but if it comes to that,will you be prepared to stop her?"

I was silent then quietly said "If it comes to that, then so be it." I paused a moment then said "Excuse me." and I sat down away from the camp.Kung Laowas right. I had to be ready for what may happen if my mother really couldn't be turned back.

"Are you okay?" I heard Liu say as he sat next to me.

"I'll be fine."

"Sorry about Sonya. She can be a little...harsh."

"I know. I got that impression when I met her in Outworld."

We were both quiet for a few moments and Liu said "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you." I answered. "I just hope I can help her."

"It'll be okay Kitana. I'm sure things will work out."

"How do you know?"

He thought about it for a moment then shrugged and said "I don't. You just have to believe."

"I've never been big on faith..."

"Kitana...you're with friends now." he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You're safe with us. Somehow we'll find a way to win this. Remember what I told you in Outworld: whatever happens, I won't let you go one alone."

There's something about the way he says that. The look in his eyes. My whole life I've constantly seen Shao Kahn and his evil triumph again and again. For so long, I've watched hope in Outworld be trampled under foot. But listening to Liu...for some reason...I truly believed we could win. That things would work out after all.

I smiled and said "Thank you."

He smiled and said "Tomorrow we're going to keep moving. You should get some rest."

I nodded and we returned to the camp. As it got late everyone started to fall asleep, I couldn't. Liu's words were comforting, but I still had too much on my mind. I walked to the top of valley. I hoped the cold night air would help me clear my head. I stood at the top of the valley and stared into the distance. The Outworld desert was vast, stretching for thousands of miles. During the day it was unbearably hot,. but at night is actually cold. Cold and still. Nothing could be heard but the breeze. It was actually very peaceful.

So much was happening too fast. My mother...Rain...Jade...but also Liu. He was always so kind to me. Even though he still didn't really know me that well, he was willing to stand by me. He's always trying to keep my spirit up.

Although I've had a few, I never put much effort in relationships in my life. Back then, I was always convinced nobody was good enough for me, the great Kitana. Also, I never believed anyone would genuinely love me. I always figured any man who'd want me either was doing it to gain my step-father's favor or just to brag. But that was a different time...and Liu is different. I did like him.

But I was still plagued by the thought of telling him about my past. But maybe...he'd understand and still accept me. I hoped when all this was over we'd get a chance to get closer. Without worrying about battles or fighting.

"Kitana..." I heard someone whisper behind me.

I turned and saw it was "Jade!" I jumped up surprised that she found me. I braced myself, although I wasn't sure if she'd attack or not.

"I take it you know why I'm here." she said.

"Yes." I answered. "So what now?"

"Reptile's not with me right now. I didn't tell him I found you and I didn't come to fight. I just want to talk."

I eased up a bit and said "Fair enough."

Jade stared at me and quietly asked "Why? Why'd you do it?"

Ever since I learned the truth about my past, I'd been waiting for a chance to tell Jade. Wondering how she'd react. Ready or not, the time had finally come. "You were right. It was Ikarus. Before he died, he showed me who I really was." I began. "Shao Kahn is not my father. He killed my real father after I was born and adopted me as his daughter. That's why my mother killed herself. She couldn't stand to watch him turn me into a killer."

Jade looked very disappointed and said "Kitana, I told that's what he would do. He gets in you head and screws around with you..."

"Jade, don't you think I've told myself that. You don't think I didn't want to believe what he showed me? That I spent every night after trying to ignore it? You don't think that even after learning all that I wanted to just forget it and go back like nothing happened?"

"Then how do you know it's true?"

"When they found Mileena's body...did you see her face?"

Jade looked puzzled and said "No..."

"She wasn't my sister. She was...God it sounds insane...she was my clone. My step-father wanted to..." I paused a moment, knowing the absurdity of what I was about to say, "...replace me with her because he feared if I learned the truth about my parents I'd turn against him." Jade just stared at me dumbfounded and I continued "And the only reason she didn't take my place was because they couldn't get her face to look right."

"Ikarus told you all this?"

"No. I read it in one of Shang Tsung's journals afterward." Jade eyes widened, shocked with what I told her and I said "That's how I knew it was all true. That's why I can't go back to him. Why I have to do this."

Jade looked shocked and confused and said "Kitana...I...I...what...how am I supposed to respond to this?"

"Listen Jade...I'm not going to ask you to come with me. I don't want to put you in that position. This isn't your fight. You do whatever you have to."

Jade just stared at the ground, looking upset and confused. She kept trying to say something but nothing came out. I guess she couldn't find the words.

After several moments I finally said "Jade, I won't blame you for not coming with me. I know you've always done what you thought was best. For what it's worth...you've always been a good friend. Like a sister. I'm truly sorry I put you through this."

With that I turned and walked back to the camp. Behind me I could hear Jade still trying to think of something to say. I sat down at the camp with my newfound allies from Earthrealm and waited.

Jade did not come with me.

End of Chapter XVI


	18. Chapter XVII: Friend in Need

**Chapter XVII**  
"Friend in Need" 

The next morning everyone awoke and we started traveling. Liu said we were going to use some portals get us back in America where he said there were other Earth warriors waiting. From there we'd head east where my step-father's fortress was and make a plan to stop him.

I didn't pay much attention and just followed. I hadn't slept at all. I kept thinking about Jade. I wasn't surprised she didn't come with me. One would think since I expecting her to stay with Kahn, I wouldn't be disappointed...but I was. My friendship with Jade was the only thing from my old life I wanted to keep, but it was gone.

My newfound Earthrealm allies traveled across the land which would often change between Earth and Outworld. Although Raiden was not allowed to interfere directly, he would offer us guidance and point us in the right direction. As we traveled we would suffer frequent attacks from Extermination Squads. The further we got the more severe the attacks would become.

We finally reached America after few days. We ended up in a city...I'm not sure of the name...which was half-merged with Outworld. In the middle of this large city was the blood red sea and beyond the Outworld Plains. We set up camp inside one of the abandoned buildings and tried to get some sleep. But I hadn't been getting much sleep for the past several days.

For some reason, every time I tried to sleep, in my dreams Mileena's words would repeat in my mind. About how I could never change. I was haunted by this indescribable feeling of dread that maybe she was right. That maybe I hadn't changed. This dread was usually followed by the sound of my step-father's voice. Calling me back to him.

As I wake up I would for just a moment feel what it would be like if I accepted. And what scared me was there was a part of that liked it. With all that was happening, all the pain and hardship I've been going through, I kept wondering deep down if I should just go back to Kahn. I decided to leave the camp to gather my thoughts alone. I didn't go far because I knew that Reptile and Jade could be near. I went to the waterfront which looked out onto the view of the great sea which stretched for miles.

There was so much preying on my mind...it was almost overwhelming. I suppose it was the disappointment that Jade chose to stay with Kahn that gave strength to my fears. I wondered how much else I would have to lose before this was over. What more pain would I have to experience? Pain I could save myself from if I just went back to being Shao Kahn's daughter...

I could not even consider going back to Kahn. I had come to far already to give up now. No matter how bad things would get, I could not allow myself to go back to him. Never. But...I did wish that there was at least someone else who'd understant what I was going through...

"You shouldn't wander off alone." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Rain sitting on a nearby ledge. "You never know who's waiting for you."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, expecting him to attack.

"I'm not here to fight." he answered, jumping down from the ledge. "I told you: you're not my job."

"Then what do you want?"

He didn't answer and slowly walked by me and started staring out at the view. "I've been thinking a lot about you, lately." He paused for a moment then looked at me and asked "Why did you turn against Kahn?"

"He killed my father. He drove my mother to kill herself and enslaved my people..."

"No." he interrupted. "I mean why bother? You of all people should know...do you really believe you can win?"

I thought about it and quietly answered "Honestly...no. But I have to try. I have to do this."

"Why? I don't understand how you can just suddenly change like that."

"I look back on my life and I realize now...how'd he twist words and my emotions so I would be perfectly devoted to him. I would've done anything for him...which is exactly how he wanted me to be. You understand? He used me. He turned me into a weapon."

"I see." he said. "You want revenge."

"No." I quickly said. "No. It's more than that. I look back on my life and I see all the people I've hurt. All the people I've killed. Thousands of ghosts haunting me. Thousands of ghosts I murdered...and for what? A lie. My miserable excuse of a life..."

"The Zansatsu Massacre...right?"

"...among other things." I paused and continued "I can still hear the screams. Especially when I try to sleep. I...don't sleep often."

Looking back, I'm not sure why I confided all that to Rain. I guess...I just needed to tell someone. Since I learned the truth about my parents, I'd been hiding all the pain it caused me. I hid it from Jade and I hadn't yet told Liu and the others. It was all bottled up for so long...I guess I just wanted to get it out.

"I've hurt so many people for the wrong reasons. I just...I just want to make it right."

We were both quiet until I heard Rain whisper "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"I've heard stories about you for as long as I can remember. The infamous 'Kitana the Bloody.' I never would've figured you a guilty conscience."

"Up until about fifty years ago you'd be exactly right." I laughed a little and said "Funny how fast you life can change."

"Is that what happened? You learned the truth about Kahn and decided to turn against him?"

"It really wasn't that easy. Honestly, I was terrified."

"Really?"

"Like you said...I of all people should know..."

"But you turned against him anyway?"

"I told you: I have to do this." Rain just stared at me, dumbfounded. As if he couldn't believe was he was hearing. "What's the matter?"

"I just...I'm speechless. That you of all people...you would turn against Shao Kahn. I mean...you who was favored above all others...you who could've just kept going like nothing happened...you who have more to lose than anyone...I never would have believed."

"You make me sound like a hero." I said with a slight laugh.

"You are." he answered. He then turned his back to me and continued "Unlike me. I have plenty reason to hate Shao Kahn. I too am Edenian...if you haven't already figured it out." He paused a moment then said "Shao Kahn killed my father. My father was a general of Edenia who was killed by Shao Kahn himself. I know this...and yet I still serve Kahn out of fear for my own life. You are a hero Kitana. I'm just a coward."

As I listened to him, I realized that maybe he could turn with me. If he was as uncertain about his loyalty to Kahn as he sounded, maybe I could convince him to join me against Kahn after all. "No, Rain. There's still time to change." I said, stepping in front of him. "You can be a hero too."

"You believe that?"

"If I of all people can get a second chance...certainly you can, too."

He thought about it for several moments then quietly said "Kitana...I don't...I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe I can change." I continued to think about it, still apparently unsure and said "I...I need to think about it."

"I understand." I answered. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. But I do hope you will reconsider you're loyalty to Kahn. It'd be nice to know I won't be going through this alone."

He nodded and said "I'll think about it. I will." With that he turned and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

After Rain left I began to return to the camp. I truly did hope Rain would join us. A fellow Edenian, trying to change...not unlike me. We would both understand what we're going through. We could help each other through this. Even better, he could maybe even know of a way to get to my mother.

But I tried not to get my hopes too high up. I reminded myself that there was the chance that he's still loyal to Kahn and only trying to gain my trust to infiltrate us. I didn't want to think negatively, but I had to be ready for that possibility. Regardless, the hope that Rain could join me eased my fears about going back to Kahn.

As I made my way back to the camp, I heard something move behind me. I quickly ducked into a small alleyway and looked around, but I could see nothing. My ninja training has taught when and how to tell when I'm being followed. Although I could see no one...I could just feel someone was tailing me. Probably an assassin.

I heard something again and tensed up. It sounded like there was only one...but whoever it was very well hidden. Almost invisible. Then I realized who it was.

"Show yourself Reptile! I know you're there!" I called out, stepping out of the alleyway, into the empty street. I went into the open so he couldn't corner me. I kept turning in circles so I'd be ready for him to attack from any direction.

"Good to ssssssee you're inssssstinctsssss are intact." I heard him hiss. His voice echoed through the area so I couldn't get a bearing on where he was.

"Took you long enough to find me!" I called out. I hoped if I kept him talking I'd figure out where he was.

"I've been following you for ssssssome time. Jussssst waiting for you to get out in the open." His voice was still echoing. He was probably moving around too, to throw me off even more.

"Well here I am! Why don't you fight me now!"

I heard Reptile laugh and say "I am not ssssso foolish asssss to fight Kitana the Bloody in a fair fight."

With that I heard a loud spit coming at me from behind. I turned and say a large spray of green acid coming straight toward my face. I quickly through one of me fans at the acid which saved me from being hit, but cost me one of my weapons.

Suddenly, the second fan was kicked out of my hand and I was struck hard by an invisible fist to my face. I quickly tried to sweep him, but I hit nothing. I heard Reptile jump away. I braced for another attack, but nothing came. Reptile was invisible and playing defense, which put me in a severe disadvantage. I realized he may even have been waiting for Jade to arrive to back him up.

The fan he kicked away landed near a parked vehicle. I decided to make a run for, knowing I'd be much better off with at least one weapon. As I was about to reach the fan, I suddenly felt something slimy and sticky violently wrap itself around my throat. I was suddenly pulled backwards and I realized Reptile had wrapped his tongue around my throat and was trying to take my head off.

I tried to resist the pull, which was only strangling me. I desperately tried to reach for my fan, but it was out of my reach. Although I couldn't reach my fan, I was close to the vehicle. I punched out a window, grabbed a shard of glass and quickly cut into Reptile's tongue.

I heard him growl in pain and his tongue released me and Reptile suddenly appeared visible. I took a moment to catch my breath and quickly grabbed my fan. I charged at Reptile, and he quickly sprang to his feet and charged at me.

Fighting Reptile is unlike fighting any other creature I've ever faced. Although he looks human, he moves like a snake. He is extremely fast and strikes hard and often. I was at a disadvantage because I needed to end the fight quickly before Jade arrived. Reptile was challenging enough, but I could never fight him and Jade at the same time.

I let him knock my fan from my hand, allowing him to think that would throw me off. Instead I caught him off guard with a sweep kick that took him down. I tried to press my advantage but he suddenly launched a Force Ball at me to put some distance between us. I barely managed to evade the Ball and catch Reptile with a roundhouse kick that sent him tumbling to the ground.

I quickly turned around to retrieve my fan only to see Jade standing in front of me with her Bojutsu drawn. She gave me a cold stare with her glaring green eyes and said "Kitana..." I froze for a second, not sure what to expect and she finished "...get down."

Without really thinking I quickly ducked and she swung her Bojutsu above my head which cracked Reptile in his face just as he was about to hit me from behind. I turned and saw Reptile tumble on the ground and I turned and stared at Jade, who extended her hand to me.

"You okay?" she asked, pulling my up.

I just stared at her dumbfounded. She couldn't really be joining me, could she? I couldn't possibly be that lucky, could I? "Jade...what are you doing?"

I could tell beneath her mask, Jade smiled at me and answered "The right thing."

Behind me I heard Reptile hiss and yell "Traitor! How dare you do thissssss!"

"Be gone Reptile! I will no longer be a slave for Shao Kahn!" Jade yelled back.

Reptile snarled and screamed "No! I will not fail Masssster Kahn! I shall kill you BOTH!"

Reptile hissed and charged at us, and tried to fight both of us at once. I, however, could barely concentrate on the fight. I just couldn't believe Jade chose to help me. It seemed too good to be true. First Rain...now maybe Jade. For a moment I had a very grim thought that Jade was only pretending to join me and that this was just a ruse. But fighting alongside Jade again felt so right, I didn't want to believe it was a lie.

Reptile was no match for Jade and I at the same time. After only a few minutes of battle he crumbled to ground defeated. Jade moved in to finish him off, but he quickly sprang to his feet and scurried away, but not before yelling "You will not get away with thisssss! You whoresssss will pay for betraying Massssster Kahn!"

As Reptile disappeared from sight, Jade and I let out a sigh of relief and we just stared at each other for several moments before Jade said "You're probably wondering if I'm just deceiving you." I didn't answer and she only laughed and continued "I know you Kitana. Optimism was never your strongest suit."

"Not that I don't trust you...it's just...why?" I answered. "Why come with me?"

"How could I not?"

"Jade...you know as well as I do what will happen if Kahn wins. Why risk your life and your soul for me?"

"Kitana...you are my friend. My only friend. You said it yourself...like a sister. What do I owe Shao Kahn? You've given me so much in my life...how could I not stand by you?"

"But Jade...it's not that I don't appreciate you coming with me...but...you have no reason to risk so much for me."

"No reason..? You don't remember..?" she then whispered.

"Remember what?"

"Armand." she answered and it all became clear. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. I was even more shocked that she didn't. I would've thought she'd want nothing more than to forget that.

Many thousands of years ago, even before the Zansatsu Massacre, there was a general who worked for my step-father named Armand. One of my step-father's most ruthless and most vile warriors. Also one of his most dangerous. After many years of servitude, Armand decided he was no longer content being just a general. He decided to take his own power. He goaded several soldiers and assassins to join his coalition and they began plotting to overthrow my step-father and rule Outworld.

Jade was sent to find where Armand and his men were hiding out. It was one of her first missions, but she accepted it anyway. After a few days she discovered where Armand and his band were hiding out, but shortly afterward we lost contact from her. We then received her mask instead. The message was clear: they had caught Jade spying.

Jade was my only friend. The only person, besides my step-father at the time, I cared about. I refused to believe she was dead. I wanted to find her and get her back, but my step-father insisted she was dead and not worth the trouble. But I refused to listen. Even if she was dead, I wanted to at least avenge her.

I tirelessly tracked Armand's men through Outworld to the new hideout. I sneaked inside and found Armand and his men, ten in all, plotting and scheming against Kahn. I also found a small basement hidden underneath and inside I found Jade, lying motionless on the floor. I went in and slowly approached her, expecting her to be dead, only to find she was trembling. Her clothes were torn and stained with blood and she had cuts and bruises all over her body.

I don't know what Armand and his men did to her...I'm not sure I want to know...but I was intent on seeing to it they paid for it. I broke out of the basement and began fighting Armand and his men and I struck them down one by one. I did not however, kill any of them. I merely crippled and immobilized them. I then helped Jade out of the basement, handed her my fans and walked outside and waited.

After several minutes, Jade came outside as well. My fans and she herself were drenched in blood. I asked if she was okay but she didn't answer. Instead she only dropped my fans on the ground, hugged me tightly and burst into tears. I never asked Jade what exactly happened to her with Armand or what exactly she did to them...but she was never the same after that.

"Jade...I..."

"You came for me Kitana. You saved me. I owe you so much...I'm ashamed I even had to think about joining you."

"Jade..."

She didn't let me finish. She hugged me and said "Never again. I'll never question my loyalty to you again. I'll follow you into Hell itself if I have to."

I was no longer suspicious after that. I could just tell she meant it. I hugged Jade back and I was just so happy to have my friend back. Throughout my life...I've done terrible, horrible things. I was once a cruel, nasty, and evil woman who killed just to hear my victims scream. But Jade...and my friendship with her...was the only good thing. The only thing that was true and good in my life.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said quietly. "I'll never doubt you again."

I said there were no happy endings in my life. But...every once in a while...there is a bright spot.

End of Chapter XVII


	19. Chapter XVIII: Trust

**Chapter XVIII  
**"Trust" 

I introduced Jade to the others and convinced everyone she could be trusted...except for Sonya who apparently never trusts anyone. But I didn't care. My friend was with me. Shortly afterward, we met up with a few more Earthrealm fighters named Nightwolf and Stryker. We were also rejoined by Johnny Cage, whom I had heard was dead. Raiden even transformed himself into a mortal form to help us against Kahn. I was actually surprised that he was willing to risk his godhood for Earth. Raiden said there were still more Earth fighters who'd join us soon.

We soon began to journey back east where my step-father's fortress was. Although we were unified and strong, time was not on our side. It takes little more than a month for realms to merge and we only had a few days left to stop Shao Kahn. If the realms merged together permanently than Kahn's power will be absolute and no one will be able to stop him.

But I wasn't worried. Jade's decision to join me rejuvenated my hope. I believed we could win. We could pull this off in time and free all our realms from Shao Kahn's evil forever. I believed I could help my mother. I would save her from Kahn's influence. Shao Kahn would finally pay for all the evil he's done. I knew that there was still much work to be done, even after Kahn was destroyed. Restoring Edenia to it's former beauty would be difficult, but I didn't care. I had time.

But there was just one thing that still plagued me. I still hadn't told Liu or anyone else the truth about my past. I was ready to handle anything. Anything but that. One night we camped out to rest after much travel. We weren't very far from the city where my step-father's fortress was. We'd reach the city in a few days.

While everyone slept I walked off by myself and tried to think about how I would tell Liu. I wondered what I should tell him...and how much to tell. Should I avoid telling specific details? Or should I tell him everything and just get it all out? I kept imagining how he'd react when I told him and my fears would only get worse. I did need to tell him. He would find out sooner or later.

I then heard someone moving around me. "Who's there?" I called, but no answer. I tensed up. It could be Reptile, trying to kill me again. Or maybe my step-father sent more assassins. Or it could even be an ambush. "Show yourself!"

From the shadows I saw Rain emerge and he quietly said "It's me, Kitana."

"Rain..? Have you been following us?" I asked.

"For the past few days." he answered. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. About what you said. About changing myself."

"And..?"

"And...I've made my decision." He looked at me and then took off his mask, revealing his face. He was actually, very handsome. "I want to join you."

"Really..? You mean it?"

He smiled and replied "Yes. I want to come with you."

I couldn't believe it. Now, not only Jade...but Rain as well. It was all almost too good to be true. "Thank you Rain. You've made the right choice."

He nodded and said "Yeah...yeah it is."

I walked closer to Rain and said "You can help us bring down Kahn and free our realm. And we can avenge our families and free our people."

He smiled again and quietly said "To be honest, Kitana...I didn't join because of that."

"What for then?"

Rain gently took my hand and said "I joined for you. I thought about what you said. About not going on alone. And you're right...we can help each other through this. I was thinking, if you can turn against Kahn...can keep going despite everything you've lost...then I can too. I can be a hero. I can be your hero."

The way he said it. The way he looked into my eyes. The way he took my hand. I was not expecting any of that. He was risking his life...his soul...all for me. I couldn't help but smile...but then I suddenly thought of Liu and I felt very awkward.

I pulled my hand back and said "Rain...I...I don't know what to say...thank you." Rain just nodded and kept staring at me. After several moments I said "You can stay with us tonight...I'll tell everyone you're joining us in the morning." With that we both started back to the camp.

"I'm sure I can be helpful. I can tell your friends how to get around Kahn's fortress."

"Yes...thank you." I answered.

"I might even be able to help you get to your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I should warn you: she'd being guarded by a Shokan woman named Sheeva. She'll be your first concern before you even get to your mother."

"Thanks for the warning." A Shokan woman guarding my mother. That may prove to be difficult.

Rain and I returned to camp where everyone was still sleeping. Rain offered to stand guard and let me get some rest...but I still couldn't sleep. I was suddenly very confused. Since I had been getting to know Liu, my feelings for him had been growing. I liked that he was so selfless. That he was so quick to fight for what was right. That he was willing to stand by me even though he didn't really know me. He was true hero...something that is almost nonexistent in Outworld. Liu gave me hope. With him, I believed we could win.

Now there's Rain. I was flattered that he apparently turned against Shao Kahn just for me...but I still didn't know him. I'd like him as an friend and ally...but my feelings were for Liu. But...there was something about Rain. He was like me. A person who has made mistakes...but was trying to make up for them. He was trying to change like I was. With Rain...I wouldn't be alone in this. Since I learned the truth about my past, I've been trying to change myself and be a better person. He'd understand that...understand me in a way Liu couldn't. It was all so confusing.

As dawn came, I noticed Raiden arrive. He had been gone for the night...saying he was trying to organize the Earth fighters not yet with us. In Outworld he said he looked into my soul and that was how he knew my intentions were genuine. He did the same with Jade to reassure everyone she wasn't deceiving us.

While everyone was still asleep I quietly asked Raiden "Lord Raiden...that man, Rain, told me he wishes to join us against Shao Kahn."

Raiden looked at Rain who was still standing guard outside and said "One of Shao Kahn's warriors. He joined Kahn out of fear for his life."

"I know...but he says he wants to join us. Can you...make sure..?"

Raiden stared at Rain for a few minutes and said "Yes. I think he can be trusted."

"That's good." I said. I paused a moment then whispered "He told me he joined us for me. Can you tell me...if that's true?"

Raiden looked at Rain again and said "Yes. It appears he joined for your approval. However, I should warn you: since I have given up my godhood, my insight is no longer as keen."

"I understand. It's not important." I answered. "But you're certain he can be trusted though, right?"

"Yes. Of that I'm fairly certain." he said. I nodded and he said "We have much to do. Be prepared."

I again nodded and started to gather my things. Later on everyone woke up and I introduced them to Rain. Everyone, for the most part, seemed to accept him. I guess most figured we could use all the help we could get. Sonya, however was the most suspicious. She found it a little convenient that first Jade, now Rain would both turn on Kahn.

While I was relieved Raiden confirmed Rain's intentions, I was a little troubled that he also confirmed Rain's apparent feelings. I was starting to have feelings for Liu...and I was pretty sure he cared about me as well. But Rain getting into it would complicate things. Regardless, I tried to ignore my concerns about Rain and Liu. There were more important things to worry about. There'd be time to for Rain and Liu after Kahn was destroyed.

Shortly after dawn we all started moving again. We needed to move fast. The city was at least two days walking distance and we only five days tops before the realms merged completely. As we traveled, Rain stayed close to me the whole time.

"I should warn you, once we reach the city...getting in will be difficult." he said one day.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"The merger of the realms is almost complete and the biggest threats to Kahn are still alive. He's going to put the city under lockdown. There'll be soldiers stationed all over the place."

"So even if we get in...moving around will be worse." I grumbled.

"Most likely."

I sighed and said "Well, Stryker said he knows the city well. He can lead us around and maybe you can give us an idea of how to approach the fortress."

Rain nodded and continued moving. As we traveled I noticed that while Rain was near me, Liu was very distant. Usually Liu was close by while we traveled. It seemed as if he was put off by Rain's presence. What concerned me about that, is I didn't want Liu to be distracted by Rain or myself. We needed Liu to be focused and at his best when it came time to fight Kahn, by himself or not.

We reached the city in a few days. Just as Rain warned, soldiers were stationed all over the place. We holed up in an apartment building just outside the city until we could find a way to get in. I told Rain to talk with Stryker and the others about figuring out a way to get in. I decided to use the opportunity to talk with Liu, who was sitting by himself in another room.

"Liu...I think we need to talk." I said.

"Okay. What about?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting a little different..."

"Oh...it's nothing. Just thinking. Running out of time to stop Kahn and all..."

"Are you sure it's nothing?" I continued. "It's just...once Rain got here...you seem distant."

Liu was quiet for a few moments then said "Well...actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about...but I figured with everything that was going on..."

"Maybe you should tell me. If it's distracting you then just get it out."

Liu nodded and began "You know Kitana...you and I have gotten pretty close in the past month. And I...I like you."

"Really..?"

"Yeah. With you...it's like...I know what you've gone through in you're life. And I can help you...and it's like...you make me feel like I'm more than I really am. You've gone through so much...I want to make you happy."

I was shocked. I just stared at him, speechless. After a few moments I managed to say "I...I had no idea...you really feel that way about me..?"

"Yeah."

I was smiling until I remembered my past. How I used to be. I'd been lying about myself...letting him believe I was someone I wasn't. I couldn't keep lying. "Liu...no. No...you can't feel that way. Not for me."

"Why not?"

"Liu...I haven't been completely honest with you. See...before you met me...I...have done things I'm not proud off..."

"Kitana, wait." he interrupted. "I understand."

"You do..?"

"You told me you've been feigning loyalty to you're step-father. So you've probably had to do things to keep that up. I understand...and I can accept that."

I should've told him everything. This was my chance to get everything out. It was much more than he thought. Worse. He just told me how he felt about me...and I felt horrible that it was all based on a lie. But I kept imagining how he'd react if I told him. I didn't want to risk losing him. I whispered "Thank you." and prayed I would never have to tell him any more than that.

We were both quiet for a moment then he continued "But see with Rain here...I've noticed how he looks at you. How he's always near you. I...don't want to sound jealous or anything but...I was hoping that maybe when this is over...maybe you and I could...maybe get to know each other more."

I smiled and took his hand and said "I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. You've already given me so much Liu. Before I met you...I as ready to give up. To give in to despair. But you've shown me there is always hope. Even now...even with everything that's happening...I still believe we can win. Because of you."

He smiled and he came closer to me. We looked into each other's eyes and...we were about to kiss when...

"Hey. Raiden said he needs to talk with you." Rain suddenly said at the doorway.

Liu and I snapped out of it and he said "Oh...um...okay...sure." He then got up and walked away. For just a moment, Rain gave me a strange look and followed Liu and I wondered how long he was standing there. I then had a very grim thought: if Rain only joined us because of me...but my feelings were for Liu...would he go back to Kahn?

I tried to shrug off that thought and followed where Liu and Rain were. Everyone was gathered around Raiden. They were all saying something I couldn't hear and then scattered.

I went to Liu and asked "What's happening?"

"It's nothing. Raiden wants some of us to go find the ninja Sub-Zero and get him to join."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Not far from here. But he's isolated and needs some help getting here."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No. It's nothing, I'll be back in no time." he then paused a moment and added "Besides, Rain offered to come, too."

With that Rain emerged next to Liu, which I'll admit surprised me. "Really? You're going too?" I asked Rain.

"Of course. Figured it'd be best to earn everyone's trust." he said with a slight smile.

"We should get going." Liu said as he turned and left.

There was something about this mission that made me uneasy. I said "Rain...listen I think you and I should talk when you get back..."

"Don't worry about it Kitana." he cut in, calmly. "Everything will be all right. Trust me."

I nodded and Rain joined Liu. They left along with Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, and Nightwolf. Sonya, Jax, and Stryker continued to try to figure out a way to get into the city. I went to the roof of the building to gather my thoughts.

I sat on the roof trying to clear my head. There were more important things to worry about than my love life which all of a sudden became very complicated. I needed to concentrate on getting to my mother. I needed to think about how I could get her to listen to me, which I wasn't counting on being too easy. There was so little time left.

"Kitana? What are you doing up here?" I heard Jade ask behind me.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I answered as she sat next to me.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'm not thinking about what I should be thinking about."

"What do you mean?"

"I should be thinking about my mother. What I'm going to do when I find her."

"You're going to try to turn her against Kahn, right?"

"Yes. Hope so." I paused a moment then asked "Did you see her at all?"

"Just once." She shook her head and added "You have your work cut out for you, Kitana. She's pretty vicious."

"I was afraid of that."

We were both quiet for a moment then Jade asked "Well what are you thinking about then?"

"Liu...and Rain." I answered to which Jade let out a slight laugh. I laughed too and said "I know. With everything that's happening...that's what I'm worried about."

"No...I know what you mean. I've seen them around you. Think they like you."

"God...it's so childish."

"Well, which one do you like?" she asked.

"I like Liu...but then I get worried how this will affect Rain."

Jade was silent for a moment then said "Well, when this is over you'll be able to work this out. You should be glad...to have people who care about you like that."

"Yeah." I paused and then said "But...there's something else that's been troubling me."

"What is it?"

"I still haven't told Liu...about my past." Jade looked at me like she wasn't sure what I meant and I added "About...'Kitana the Bloody.'"

"Oh...I see..."

"It's not even I just haven't told him. I've been lying about it. I told him I was always against Kahn." I paused and grumbled "I'm dreading that scene."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

"I hope so."

"He has to. I mean he's seen you give up everything to turn against Kahn. He'll know that you're different now."

I nodded and said "I hope so. I hope he'll understand that I'm...I'm not like that anymore. I'm not 'Kitana the Bloody' anymore."

"Frankly, I'm glad about that." Jade said quietly.

"What?"

Jade looked at me and said "To be honest...I was never fond of 'Kitana the Bloody.' I mean...when we were alone...you would be nice and generous to me...the kind of friend anyone would want. But when you'd be on a mission you became this entirely different person."

"I know. I was different then. Whenever I'd be out there...I'd just go into this sort of mode..."

"I never told you...but I cried when I heard what you did in Zansastu."

"You did?" I asked, shocked.

"It hurt. To see my friend...who was always to generous to me...do such a horrible thing to so many people."

"Jade...I...I had no idea..."

"But like I said...you were different with me. I was actually glad most of your missions were with Mileena. I didn't become friends with 'Kitana the Bloody.' I didn't want to be friends with 'Kitana the Bloody.' I am glad you're not like that anymore. It's another reason why I decided to come with you."

I smiled and said "Thank you Jade. I'm glad I'm not like that anymore, too. Why I'm trying to make up for that now..." I thought about that for a few moments. About how I was trying to make amends for the terrible things I've done and asked "How are you dealing with it Jade? Do you...regret the things you did for Shao Kahn?"

Jade thought about it for a moment and answered "I'm not sure yet. I guess it hasn't sunk in yet." She paused a moment and said "It doesn't matter. We have time to make up for those things. Besides...I don't believe people are defined by their past. It's what we do in the present that defines who we are."

I have to admit I was shocked by her words. I'd been so tormented by the things I've done in my life. Haunted by all those ghosts I killed in Shao Kahn's name. Granted Jade was never as bad as I was...but she too has killed in Shao Kahn's name. Yet she doesn't allow herself to haunted by her regret...unlike me.

"I wish I could be like that, Jade."

Jade stared at me for a few moments then said "Don't chase ghosts Kitana."

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to make up for all you've done for Shao Kahn. That is honorable and the right thing to do. But don't let that consume you. Nothing you do is going to bring back all the people you've killed." she paused a moment then repeated "Don't chase ghosts Kitana. That path goes nowhere."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. Jade and I went downstairs and waited for Liu and the others to return. As we waited, I kept thinking about Jade's words. I knew she was right. Nothing I can do will bring back all those people. I can only pray that someday I can make peace with their memory. But even though I knew Jade was right...somehow I knew it would never be that easy. I've been trying for years to let go of my guilt. But...maybe when Kahn is destroyed and Edenia's restored...maybe then...I can let go and move on.

Finally after little more than an hour everyone returned with Sub-Zero. From the looks of it, they're journey wasn't easy. I noticed Liu also seemed uspet about something. Something else I found odd...Rain wasn't with them.

"Where's Rain..?" I asked.

"Good question." Johnny Cage answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We were attacked by a Squad. Liu and Rain went off to get to Sub-Zero and Liu said Rain disappeared." he answered.

"What do you mean 'disappeared?'" Sonya suddenly demanded.

"I mean Rain and I were attacked by several soldiers and I next thing I knew I was alone." Liu answered.

"I don't understand...where'd he go?" I asked.

"Don't know. He just vanished during the fight."

"I don't believe this...he just left you..?"

"Is it really a stretch?" Sonya said. "Didn't you say he joined Kahn out of fear for his life? Now, first sign of battle and he's gone? I don't think it's coincidence."

I didn't want to believe Rain would do that...but Sonya had a point. I couldn't believe it. All Rain's talk about changing...wanting to be a hero. I was furious. "That back-stabbing coward." I grumbled under my breath. I looked at Liu and said "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." he answered, somewhat coldy.

"Liu, Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Fortunately, Sub-Zero found me and was able to help." he paused a moment then said "Excuse me." and he quickly went upstairs. I wondered what was troubling him.

I then looked at around at everyone and quietly said "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry I brought Rain into this. I should've known better."

"Kitana...don't worry about it. You had no way of knowing." Kung Lao said quietly.

"Thank you." I said. "What's wrong with Liu? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." he replied quietly. "He was unsually distant on our way back."

"Hey, speak of the Devil. Looks who's on his way." Cage said looking out a window.

We looked outside and saw Rain approaching. "He's got some balls to come back here after that stunt." Jax joked.

Rain was walking rather calmly which only made me even angrier. "Let me talk to him." I snarled grimly and stormed outside to meet him.

"Kitana..." Rain said seeing me approach.

"You...left him behind!" I cut in, trying to contain my anger.

Rain's eyes widened and said "No...no..! Of course not!"

"Then where were you? Why weren't you there to help him?"

"I...I was fighting...other soldiers...and I lost track..."

"You left him! You abandoned him in the middle of a battle!" Rain didn't answer and I continued to yell "Why! Did you run and hide just like you did before!" I screamed.

"No...no. I'm not a coward...not anymore..."

"Then why?" I demanded. Rain still wouldn't answer and I suddenly had a grim thought. "Tell me it wasn't because of me." Rain still didn't answer. "Please tell me you didn't leave him because you thought you could have me if he was gone." Rain not only wouldn't answer...he wouldn't even look me in the face and I knew it was true. He tried to get Liu killed out of jealousy. I was appalled. I slapped him in the face and screamed "What is wrong with you! Are you out of your damn mind! You thought...you...I can't even comprehend what was going in your head!"

"Kitana...I..."

"No!" I cut him off and started to walk away. "I want nothing to do with you! I can't even look at you, you traitor! And I actually thought you could change!"

"Kitana...wait! You can't just leave me! What am I supposed to do!"

"I don't care Rain." I snapped, harshly. "You told me you were a survivor. So survive." I turned my back on Rain and returned inside. Everyone tried to pretend they weren't listening and let me pass.

I felt terrible. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. Jade joining me was fortunate enough...couldn't expect the same luck twice. I'm trying to change...but I guess some people just can't. I went upstairs to find Liu. I wanted to apologize to him about Rain. But I alsowanted to know what seemed to be troubling him. I found Liu sitting alone in one of the rooms near the top floor, staring out a window.

I went inside and said "Liu...I'm sorry about Rain. I...I thought he could change." Liu didn't answer and just nodded. "I'm glad you're all right though."

Liu turned and quietly began "Kitana..."

"Yes..?"

"Why do people in Outworld call you 'Kitana the Bloody?'"

End of Chapter XVIII


	20. Chapter XIX: A Different Person

**Chapter XIX**  
"A Different Person" 

"Why do people in Outworld call you 'Kitana the Bloody?'"

I had been dreading that question since I met him. Putting it off again and again, even though I knew I should tell him. Deep down, hoping I'd never have to. But I couldn't any longer. Somehow...he found out and was asking me.

"How...how do you know about that..?" I whispered.

"Does it matter?" he answered. "What does it mean?"

I could've lied. Made up some story that wouldn't be as bad as the truth. Or even, just tell the truth...but soften it. Make it sound less horrible than it was. But I didn't. I decided it was time to tell him the truth. All of it.

"Okay, Liu. I'll tell you..."

I left nothing out. I left out no detail. I told him everything. How I killed all those children. How I slaughtered their parents. How I burned their village to the ground. All to satisfy my wounded pride. I told every sensation...every thought that went through my mind that night. And I told him how I felt about it. About how proud I was...how much I enjoyed it. I kept my eyes locked on the floor the whole time. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye at any point.

When I finished telling him...I waited for a reaction but only found dead silence. I finally looked up at him...and the look on his face...they way he looked at me...it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. His face was mix of anger, disgust, outrage, and disappointment. I think it all sunk in after I told him. I think he realized how I've been lying to him the whole time. Realized who I really was...what kind of person I really am.

I couldn't take the silence any longer and started "Liu...I wanted to tell you so many times...but...but I needed you to trust me..." I was hoping I could at least make him understand why I lied. "And after...I still wanted to tell you...but with everything that was happening and..." I paused and decided to give the real reason I never told him sooner. "...and I was afraid. Afraid of how you'd react. I was afraid you'd look at me...exactly like you're looking at me right now." I was hoping somehow I'd get through to him and make him understand but his face was frozen. "Liu...I know what I did was terrible...and I know I shouldn't have lied to you...but I've been trying...I swear to you...I've been trying to make up for it. I'm not like that anymore. I've changed. I'm trying to make it right." He didn't say a word to me. His expression didn't change. Instead he got up and slowly started to walk towards the door. "Liu please!" I pleaded, "You have to believe me! I'm not that way anymore! I've changed!" He didn't even look at me as he walked out the door, leaving me alone in the room. I choked out one more "...please..." and the tears started.

I ran down the stairs and out the door and I continued running. I wanted to get as far away as I could. I didn't even know where I was going...but I just had to get away. It was just as bad as I feared it would be. Worse. I kept running until I reached a river. On the other side was the city where my step-father's fortress was and I just sat there, weeping.

Why is it so hard for people to believe I'm different now? Why can't anyone understand that I'm not "Kitana the Bloody" anymore? What do I have to do? How much to I have give? Liu...he'd given me so much hope...and now he hated me...just like everyone else. I could feel it slipping away. I was wrong about Rain. And now I was wrong about Liu.

I wanted to say it wasn't fair. That I didn't deserve so much pain. But deep down...I knew that wasn't true. There's that old saying "What goes around, comes around." I had hurt so many people in my life. Ruined so many lives. This was just me getting what I deserved. Just fate's way of punishing me for what I've done. It gives me hope...gives me love...and takes it away in an instant. Maybe I am doomed to spend the rest of my life alone.

"Poor, poor sister. So alone...so sad..." I heard a voice hiss behind me. I very familiar voice that sent a chill down my spine. I quickly turned around and I saw her...standing there calmly as if nothing was wrong, most likely grinning beneath her mask. Mileena. "What is wrong, my sister? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

"No..." I whispered, utterly shocked.

"Oh yes." she hissed.

"It can't be..."

"There is nowhere you can go...nowhere you can hide that I will not find you."

"It's...it's not possible..."

"You'd be surprised. Have you thought much of me, my sister? After you let me die?" she then paused and then continued, her voice much more grim, "I've certainly thought of you. I think of nothing else."

"What do you want?"

"Merely enjoying the fruits of my labor." she chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

She let out a slight laugh and said "While your boyfriend searched for the ice ninja, I had a quick little chat with him."

As she talked I suddenly realized what she did. "You told him..."

She shrugged and continued "I might have mentioned something about the little nickname the people of Outworld gave you..."

"You...told...him..." I snarled, fuming with rage.

"How could I not? I didn't think it was fair of you to be keeping secrets from your new friends..."

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed as I charged at her. I tackled her and immediately started pounding her face. Everything I'd been going through...all the pain and loss...all of a sudden just turned to uncontrollable fury and I wanted to take it all out on her. I hated her. I hated what Shao Kahn did to me. I hated what he did to my mother.

But most of all...I hated that no one would believe I changed. I was sick of it. I was sick of no one trusting me. I was sick of everyone hating me. How much do I have to put myself through for people to believe me? What do I have to do? WHAT, God damn it! I was sick of it all. I didn't even have to turn against Kahn. I could've just kept being loyal to him as if nothing happened. Not good enough. I hated everything and for just a moment, without realizing it...I embraced the old anger...the old rage that I used to feel while I served Shao Kahn.

Mileena managed to shove me off of her and sneered "That's the spirit sister! That's the Kitana I remember! Not the whimpering simp who shed a tear as I died!"

"No pity this time Mileena! I'm going to kill you and send you back to Hell! And if you come back again I'll kill you again and again and AGAIN!"

We charged at each other and started pounding on one another. Our battle was not an eloquent battle of martial arts. We used no finesse or skill...we just wanted to tear each other limb from limb. We slammed each other into walls and the ground...clawing and tearing at each other. I once felt pity for Mileena...but it was gone and replaced by seething hatred. Terrible, inhuman loathing that Mileena was all too happy to reciprocate.

And I actually believed she could change. That there was some good in her. At one time I wanted to believe that she could turn herself around and change like I did. How wrong I was. There is no good in Mileena. She is evil incarnate. She's an abomination that exists only to torment and ruin my life. She would never change. Some people don't change. Rain didn't. Why should Mileena?

We continued to brawl with each other for several moments until we suddenly heard a loud screech echo through the area like a banshee. We both stopped and tried to figure out what it was. The scream...it sounded like the one I heard before I saw my mother with Kahn. Could it be her? Could she be here?

Then, in of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red and black moving through the shadows. It looked like a person. Then I saw others...all moving around. Surrounding us. I then realized what was happening and I knew I was in serious trouble.

"NO!" Mileena suddenly screamed. "I can do this myself! I don't need your help!"

"We don't really care." I heard a very strange voice call out from the shadows. It sounded like a dozen people talking at once. It was followed by a tall ninja dressed in red and black with glowing green eyes. I knew who he was. Ermac. He was created by Shao Kahn, a being made up of the souls of dozens of fallen Outworld warriors. He was one of my step-father's most powerful and dangerous enforcers. All around us, dozens of my step-father's soldiers started to close in.

After Reptile and Jade failed to get me...he must have sent Ermac and Mileena. Ermac and Mileena...and a small garrison. This was bad...I honestly wasn't sure if I could beat Ermac. I definitely couldn't beat Ermac AND Mileena. And I was surrounded. I needed to get out of there and get back with Liu and the others and fast.

"Don't try to fight Kitana." Ermac said sternly. "You cannot win."

I knew he was right...but I had no intention of surrendering. And that screech I heard...my mother may have been near. I needed to go. I suddenly bolted and started to run as fast as I could.

"Stop her!" I heard Ermac yell behind me.

All the soldiers suddenly started to converge all around me. I was unarmed and drastically outnumbered, so I didn't bother to fight. I bobbed and weaved around every soldier who came at me. God...there were so many. I ran up and down all kinds of alleyways and streets...with no idea of where I was going. But I didn't care...I was more concerned with escape.

After several minutes of running I thought I finally lost them. I was still be the river, hiding around the docks. After making sure it was clear I started to run again. I needed to get back to Liu and the others. If the soldiers found me...they must've found the others. I needed to help.

But then I turned a corner and standing right in front of me...towering over me...Shao Kahn himself. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at him. I would like to say I did something defiant like spit in his face...but like any child who was caught by their parent...I froze up and didn't move.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble." he sighed before grabbing me by the throat. He lifted me into the air and stared at me with his burning red eyes and said "But now I've got you." I felt my stomach sink and felt as if I was going to throw up. It was over. I was caught and I was going to die.

Behind Kahn, I saw my mother emerge. She stared at me with an evil grin and said "Ah, the prodigal daughter. My, how you've grown."

"M-Mother...you have...you have to listen to..." I tried to say, but Kahn only squeezed my throat and I started choking.

"So what now, my husband? What are we to do with our naughty little girl?" my mother hissed.

"We're going to return to the fortress and have a long family discussion." Kahn said grimly, squeezing my throat even tighter. My mother let out an small cackle and Kahn started to drag me away. I tired to pry his hand loose but to no avail. It was over. I failed and I was going to die.

Suddenly I heard someone yell out "Let her go!"

We all turned and I couldn't believe it. It was Rain. Standing alone, with a harsh look in his eyes. My step-father groaned and said "Oh...the turncoat. And what do you want?"

"I said: let her go." Rain repeated sternly.

"Or what?"

"Or I make you."

I heard my step-father laugh quietly and he threw my to my mother and said "Hold our daughter will you, my dear...while I deal with this impudent fool."

"Rain! Don't do this! Just run!" I screamed out, trying free myself from my mother. I knew Rain was doing this for me. I didn't want him to die for me. Not for me.

"Yes Rain, run. Run and hide. It's what you do best." Kahn sneered.

"I'm going to save you Kitana." Rain said as he charged at Kahn. He threw several punches and kicks at Kahn who towered over him like a giant. Kahn threw a punch that Rain evaded before he shot what looked like a ball of water at Kahn. Kahn laughed and easily slapped it aside, but Rain suddenly connected with a jumping kick that caught Kahn in the face. He then started pounding on my step-father before Kahn managed to slap him away.

"You'll pay for that you worm!" Kahn snarled.

Rain charged again and...it happened so fast. I couldn't even really see it...but Kahn caught Rain and lifted him into the air and...all I heard was Rain let out a quick scream which was followed by a loud crunch and small spray of blood.

Kahn threw Rain to the ground, who looked as if something inside him was broken. I was horrified. "Rain!" I screamed out. I tried to free myself from my mother but I couldn't get loose.

Rain looked up at me, his eyes glazed over and quietly said "I'm sorry, Kitana...sorry...I couldn't be...your hero..." And with that he shut his eyes and his head fell limp to the side.

"RAIN!" I screamed out as I felt my heart sink. He did it for me. He tried to fight Kahn for me. He tried to save me. Me...of all people. Me...Kitana the Bloody. He...he really did change after all. Even after I yelled at him...said I wanted nothing to do with him...there really was some nobility in him...

"Look Kitana!" Kahn yelled. "Look at him! This is your doing! He died because of you! How many more must die because of you?"

I looked up at my step-father and his words sank into me. Rain died because of me. If Jade is caught...she'll die...because of me. But that he had to rub it in my face...I decided to let out something I'd been carrying since I found out who I really was. Something I'd been waiting to tell him for so long...

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed and screamed at the top of my lungs. But even that wasn't enough. There are no words in the languages for Earthrealm, Edenia, Outworld, or even the Netheream that could express how much I hated him.

Kahn stared at me and smugly said "We'll see."

He then struck my head and everything went to black.

End of Chapter XIX


	21. Chapter XX: True Nature

**Chapter XX**  
"True Nature" 

"Do you have any idea how good you have it?"

I slowly woke up on a hard stone floor with the familiar stench of death around me. I was locked in a darkened dungeon where I saw Mileena sitting in front of my cell. She was staring at me with piercing faded yellow eyes and again asked "Do you?" I didn't bother to answer. I knew this was leading to another rant of how much Kahn "loves" me more than her and how jealous she is of me.

"He does love you more than me and I am jealous of you." she suddenly snapped. I stared at her wondering how she knew what I was thinking when she said "A little gift I received after my resurrection. I can hear your thoughts." she then hissed and grumbled "'Gift.' More like a curse. You have no idea how maddening it is to have the thoughts of an ungrateful bitch like you in the back of my head."

"Ungrateful? Mind telling me how I'm so ungrateful? Maybe you can clue me in on why you think Kahn 'loves' me so much?"

"You really have to ask? Look at this. Even after all you've done...he's still willing to take you back. You do know that's why you're still alive right? He's going to try to get you to rejoin." she paused and shook her head and continued "You think if I did what you did? You think if I jumped ship and joined with the Earth warriors I'd get another chance? You think you're little friend Jade's going to get a second chance? No. Just you. Only you. And it makes me sick. It sickens me that you have this privilege and you throw it aside."

"Don't you dare talk to me about ungrateful, Mileena." I began, "I gave him everything. I would've done anything for him. You know that as well as anyone. So what do I get return? You. You were supposed to take my place. I was to be killed and you would go on in my place like nothing happened. And you know what makes me sick, Mileena? That he can treat you like this again and again and you just take it. You, more than anyone...even me...have more reason to hate him. He created you for a purpose and threw you aside. Ask yourself Mileena...if you had taken my place...would you even be 'Mileena?' No. You'd be me. You'd be 'Kitana.' Do you have any idea how sick that is? You don't find that at all disturbing? You above all people should hate him more than anything. But no. You blame me for all your problems. It's always my fault."

"It is you fault..."

"Did I make your face look like that Mileena? Did I force you to be my twin sister? Did I force you to be my watchdog? No! He did. He did that to you, not me!" I paused and added "Do you really think your life will be better if I'm gone?"

Mileena was quiet for a few moments then answered "I did. Before. Before you killed me. But now...it doesn't really matter." She fell silent for a few more moments then quietly said "Do you know where I went after I died? Do you know what I've seen? You couldn't possibly know what horrors I've witnessed. You put me in that place and for that alone I will hate you forever. It's not about jealousy anymore Kitana. That time is over. All I have now is the hope that I can make you suffer as much as you've made me suffer."

Mileena and I stared at one another for several minutes when a Shang Tsung entered and said "The Emperor demands your presence, Lady Kitana." Several guards took me from my cell and started to escort me away and Tsung said to Mileena "You are to remain on guard. The Emperor suspects an attack soon."

The guards took me from the dungeons to my step-father's throne room. At the entrance I saw the Shokan woman Sheeva standing guard. She gave me a strange look as if she felt pity for me as they took me into the throne room. My step-father was sitting on his throne waiting. The guards forced me to my knees in front of him and he said "Leave us!"

With that guards left. I heard the entrance doors slam shut, leaving my step-father and myself alone in the throne room. I kept my eyes locked on the floor, but I could feel him staring a hole through me. I didn't care much for what he had to say, if anything. I was bracing myself for death, which I was fairly certain was inevitable. I was trapped, locked in a room with Shao Kahn and alone. My fate was sealed.

"Well, you've certainly been busy." my step-father finally said, strangely calm. "I've had some time to think about you." I didn't even look up at him. I was expecting him to kill me at any moment. I assumed he just wanted to see me sweat. "Where did I go wrong?" he sighed.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said quietly. "If you're going to kill me, then just get it over with."

"I told you once I had no desire to see you dead, Kitana. I still don't."

"Then what do you want from me?"

Kahn stared at me for a moment then asked "Why did you betray me?"

I was shocked. I could not believe he would have the gall to ask me that question. "You really have to ask me?" He didn't answer me. I was dumbfounded and continued "I really have to explain it to you?"

"I know your reasons. But I want to hear it from you."

"You killed my father. You drove my mother to suicide and let me believe it was my fault. You enslaved my people and turned me into a killer."

Kahn just stared at me and then asked "And what's your real reason?

"What!"

"Come now Kitana. I killed your father, whom you never knew. Your mother committed suicide out of weakness and you never gave a damn about your people. You, better than anyone, should know what happens to those who oppose me. I cannot believe you would risk your life and your soul for a lost cause simply because of the principle of it all. So what was it? There had to be something that drove you to this."

I knew what he was talking about. I didn't know what he hoped to accomplish by hearing my explanation, but I decided to give it. "I would've done anything for you. I did do anything for you. I would've gladly given my life for you. How much pain did I put myself through to live up to your standard? What did I go through to make you proud of me? How many people did I kill for your approval? And it wasn't good enough."

"Ah." he sighed. "This is about Mileena."

"Yes. And just the idea...that she didn't take my place because of her face...that I would've died if Shang Tsung had gotten her face right...I betrayed you? No. You betrayed me first."

Kahn was silent for a few moments then said "I'll grant you that Kitana. I will admit...Mileena's creation was a mistake." That he said that surprised me. I never expected him to admit he was wrong. "But for the record...Mileena's face was not the reason she didn't take your place." he paused a moment then continued "One thing I appreciate, Kitana, is loyalty. Genuine loyalty is very rare. I know full well that Shang Tsung is merely biding his time and waiting for a chance to strike me down. Baraka...Reptile...all unreliable. I can count on Ermac and Mileena...but they were created to be loyal. It's not the same. But you Kitana...you were loyal. You were perfectly dutiful to me and it wasn't out of fear or because I forced you to...but because you were truly devoted to me. As Tsung was trying to perfect the clone of you I realized that I did not want to lose that, so I called it off. That is why Mileena never took your place."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. That...it couldn't be true. He was probably just trying to deceive me. I shook off his words and said "Even if that were ture, is that supposed to make it better? After I learned the truth about Mileena it all came together for me. I realized what my life could've been had it not been for you. Had I not been turned into a killer. If you hadn't taken away my life..."

"Just one moment." Kahn cut in. "Repeat that."

"You took away my life and turned me into a killer."

"You make it sound as if I stole something from you." Kahn sneered. "Tell me Kitana...what life did you have before me? What was your precious life that you're so angry about losing? You were but an infant when I took Edenia. You had no life before me. I gave you your life. I raised you. Does that not make me your father?"

"I could've had a better life. A peaceful life where I could've been happy. That's the life you stole from me. Instead you gave me a life of misery."

"Oh come on!" he snapped. "You really expect me to believe that? Really think about what your life would've been like had I not taken you. Take a good long look. Is that what you want? To be a perfect little princess who sits in her pretty garden and sings lovely songs? Would that have appealed to you? I made you strong! I made you a warrior! And don't you dare act like you don't appreciate that!"

"No..."

"Think about your 'perfect' life that I 'stole' from you! You would've grown up to be a prim and proper little princess and you would have been miserable! Deep down wishing and dreaming of the life I gave you! Say what you will Kitana, but I did not turn you into anything! You are a born warrior! Anything else would've driven you mad!"

"No! No that's not true! You made me this way!"

"I did no such thing. I forced you to train for only two years. Everything after that was all you and don't deny it. You trained everyday, all day. You took to everything almost by nature. You insisted and practiced everything until you got it down perfectly. That was you Kitana. Not me."

"It was you! You made me think I needed your approval! Any less and you'd call me a disappointment! A failure!"

"Is what I said to you any different than what Shang Tsung would say while he trained you? Or Zangyaku?"

"But I was just a child!"

"It's called motivation Kitana. I did nothing to you that no other teacher would have." Kahn paused a moment then added "And one last thing: say what you will about me and what I did to you, Kitana...but don't you dare say I turned you into a killer!"

"You did so! It was you who pushed me to murder!"

"Wrong Kitana. You are a killer. I've known that since you were young. I looked into your soul and I saw the heart of a killer. I didn't turn you into anything. I simply nursed what was already there."

"NO! NO! I won't believe that! I'm not like that!"

"No? Need I remind you of Zansastu? I sent you to kill Jeice. Did I tell you to gut every child in the village? Did I tell you to slaughter over thirty parents? Did I tell you to burn the village to the ground?"

"...stop it..." I tried to shut out his words but they sank into me.

"You did those things. Those were your actions and your choices. Not mine."

"...no...I'm not like that...I'm not a bad person..."

"What about after Zansatsu? I once sent you to kill the leader of the Resistance. Did I tell you to wipe out his entire family line? The Shokan-Vampire Coalition against me 8,000 years ago? I sent you to kill the key leaders. Did I tell you to slaughter their families? Did I tell you to burn the homes of their friends? The list goes on and on, Kitana. Your choices. You did those things! YOU!"

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed trying to shut him out, but I couldn't. He was right...I did those things. My own choices.

"Why keep deluding yourself Kitana? As long as you deny who you really are you will never find peace." He paused and then continued "Tell me, honestly, even if somehow I were to be defeated and Edenia were restored...do you truly believe that life will work out?" I stared up at him and felt the tears come down my face. I knew the answer...but I didn't want to admit it. "I was not the first to threaten Earth. And even if I were defeated...I would not be the last. You know better than anyone what the life of a 'hero' is. You've ended plenty. The life of a 'hero' is a life of defeat, pain, and loss. Is that what you want Kitana? To condemn yourself to a life of misery and lost causes while you secretly go mad deluding yourself into believing your something you're not."

"...no."

"I was watching your fight with Mileena earlier. I sensed your anger. The old rage you used to feel when you fought. I'm sure you felt it too, yes?"

"...yes."

"It felt good didn't it? It felt right."

"...yes."

"You missed it didn't you? You missed the old rage. The power to hurt someone who hurt you."

"...yes."

"Then why fight it? Why hurt yourself denying what you really are?"

Everything he said cut into me like knives. Maybe he was right. Maybe I'm only deluding myself and denying myself any chance at true happiness. But then I remembered how I'd feel when I was with Liu. I remembered the hope he'd give me.

"You're wrong!" I yelled. "Maybe there is a part of me that enjoys being hateful and evil...but I've also felt what it's like to be good. I've experienced true kindness and that made me happy! Happy in a way you wouldn't understand!"

Kahn chuckled and said "To be good, eh? You do realize this 'goodness' that you think is in you is but an illusion. Something I learned centuries ago Kitana: 'goodness' is just a veil. A deception used to hide what people really are. Something I learned a long, long time ago: until we shed our veil, we will never be free. You may hide behind your veil Kitana, but the truth is it can be just as easily torn away in an instant."

"You're wrong. I have changed."

"Oh? Let's find out."

With that, Kahn waved his hand behind his throne and I heard a door open and shut behind him. From the shadows I saw my mother emerge, still wearing an evil grin. She slowly approached me, and I suddenly got a very bad feeling.

"M-Mother...I..." I was cut off by her violently kicking me in the stomach. I stumbled backwards and tumbled to the floor.

"Goodness is just a veil, Kitana." Kahn hissed from his throne. "Take it away and you'd even kill your own family."

"Mother...please! You have to..." I was again cut off by her striking me in the face. She hit me again and one final time before giving me another stiff kick to my stomach that made me crumble to the floor at her feet. I looked up at her and tried to say something but she kicked me in the face.

"Come now." she moaned. "I've been hearing so much about you my daughter. Please don't tell me this is your best."

I pulled myself up and slowly started to back away as my mother came closer. "Mother...please...don't make me do this..."

She smirked and suddenly started screaming at me. Her scream reached a deafening pitch and I felt as if my ears were about to pop. The force of her scream started to cut into me, literally. I felt blood seep out from cuts all over my body. I sank to my knees and started to scream in pain, but I couldn't even hear myself.

I tried to regain my bearings, but suddenly my mother's hair wrapped itself around my throat and violently tossed me into a nearby pillar. I attempted to pull myself up, but my mother was already on top of me, tearing into my face. After she pounded my face a few times, she grabbed my throat and started squeezing.

"Pathetic!" she snarled. "Look how weak you are! You worthless, pitiful waste! You're a disgrace! A disgrace to me and your father!"

I could have easily kicked her away and freed myself, but I just froze in fear. One of my nightmares had suddenly come to life right in front of me. As my mother strangled the air from my lungs, I wondered if this was my fate. My punishment for all the things I've done in my life. Strangled to death by my own mother as she degraded me.

I slowly sank to the floor as my mother smothered me, enjoying herself immensely. I failed. The merger of the realms was almost complete and I couldn't help my mother. She wouldn't listen and I wasn't willing to fight her. It was over and I was going to die.

My mother let go of her grip and tossed me to the floor. I didn't bother to get up. "What is this!" my mother yelled. "This is my daughter! This pathetic whelp!" She then started kicking my stomach as I was down. She then put her foot on my head and started to press down, but I did nothing to make her stop. I had given up.

"Worthless! Look how pathetic she is!" my mother yelled to my step-father.

"If she isn't going to try, then just finish her."

"Pity." Sindel sighed. She lifted her foot up and was ready to stomp my throat which would crush my neck. But before she hit me, I suddenly sprang up and quickly hid in the shadows, among the pillars of the throne room. I didn't want to die like this. I wasn't ready. I couldn't give up yet. There was still time...I needed to reach her.

"Now you hide. Haven't you disgraced yourself enough?" my mother called out, trying to find me.

"Mother! Please you have to listen to me!" I yelled, still hiding in the shadows. I hoped I could get through to her without fighting.

"Listen to what, Kitana? Your father has already informed me of the lies you've been deceived by."

"They're not lies! He's not your husband! He killed your real husband, my father! He's the reason you killed yourself!"

I heard my mother laugh and say "Poor, poor Kitana. So easily deluded."

"Mother, please! You have to believe me!"

"The truth is Kitana...I killed myself because of you. Because who would want a pathetic little brat like you for a daughter?"

"No! I know you don't mean that!"

My mother laughed and said "You know nothing. You've no idea how I much I hated you. Your irritating presence a constant tax on my sanity. My only escape was death, that's how much you sickened me."

"...please stop this..." I whispered.

"Listen to yourself! Look how pathetic you are! You sicken me! You hide like a coward, you worthless, spineless whelp!" my mother snarled.

"I don't want to fight you..." I said quietly, covering my ears. Every word cut into me. She knew exactly what to say and how to say it. There was a part of me that wanted to shrink away and die. But there was another part of me...a painfully familiar part of me that wanted to rip out her throat.

"Of course you don't! Because you're a disgrace! Because you let yourself get weak! How can you share my blood?"

"NO! You're not like this! I know this isn't who you really are!"

"Yes, keep telling yourself that. Keep telling yourself that I can change. Keep telling youself that you can change." She then paused and then continued "To be honest Kitana, since your father brought me back, I've been hearing much about you. He told me that you weren't as pathetic as I thought. I heard how you killed your old teacher, Zangyaku. About your exploits in Zansatsu. All the great things you've done. And as I did, I felt such pride. I almost thought that perhaps I was wrong. That maybe you weren't a spineless whelp after all. I can't describe how much it made me proud to hear my daughter could be so strong. So feared."

I tried to shut her out. I didn't want to hear her say that. But, as she talked I no longer felt fear or despair. I felt my anger growing. I was so sick of my life being defined by things I did thousands of years ago. What do I have to do to make that go away? Why can't anyone let me change!

"Since I've been brought back, I've been looking forward to meeting you." she continued. "I still am, frankly. The real you. Not this whimpering shell that you've become. I was hoping to meet my daughter...my true daughter..."

"...don't say it..." I whispered quietly, trying to contain my anger which I could feel was about to explode.

"Kitana the Bloody."

"NOOO!" I screamed out. I had it. I was sick of that name. I was sick of being called that God damn name! I charged at my mother and violently tackled her. I felt the same rage I felt with Mileena before. Without thinking I started pounding my mother's face. She opened a floodgate. I hated her. I hated that she left me, so long ago. I hated that she put me through this. It wasn't my fault she killed herself! She was weak! She was a weak, self-centered bitch! I hated her for abandoning me. I wanted her to hurt. I wanted her to feel the pain she made me feel.

More than that. I hated everyone. I hated the world and I wanted everyone to suffer. I never asked to find out about my real parents. I never asked to be the Princess of Edenia. I was happy as Shao Kahn's daughter. But no. My life was ruined by self righteous do-gooders. And I tried to change and turn good...but no. That wasn't good enough either. Apparently no one wanted me to. No one wanted me to be good. How much would I have to give before anyone accepted that I was different? If I was so unwanted by those ungrateful bastards then why should I bother trying anymore?

With each blow I landed on my mother's face, I felt rectified. I just didn't care anymore. I held my mother's head in place and raised my fist up. I was going to crush the bitch's throat and watch her die and enjoy every second of it. Revenge for leaving me. For abandoning me. Just as I was about to hit her...I snarled "Die...you weak, pathetic fool."

Before I struck, my hand was suddenly caught by Shao Kahn who calmly said "That's enough. You've done well."

After he stopped me, I regained my senses and realized what I had done. I slowly backed away and sank to my knees as Kahn helped Sindel to her feet, her face bruised and bloody. I just stared in shock. Kahn was right. I was so easily pushed into going back. With just a few choice words my mother unleashed every nasty, cruel, mean-spirited feeling I had. I...I was actually ready to kill my own mother with my bare hands. And what I said...my step-father's words...coming from my mouth...

Kahn came to me and said "That felt good didn't it? It felt right?" I didn't answer. I didn't even look at him. I just sat there, frozen in shock. "You don't have to answer. I can see in your eyes." He paused a moment then continued "You see now, Kitana? This is the way you're supposed to be. Stop deluding yourself and accept who you are." He then extended his hand to me and said "Come back to me. Why hurt yourself any longer? Take my hand, and we can go back to the way it used to be. Be my daughter again."

I looked up at him and...I slowly started to extend my hand...to take his. I wanted to take it. Oh God...I wanted to so badly. I wanted so much to just go back and accept it. No more pain. No more loss. What was stopping me? My mother was with him. He told me the real reason why Mileena didn't take my place. Liu and the others didn't want me. Why shouldn't I take his hand?

I slowly got up and said "I...am not...your DAUGHTER!" I have to believe there is good in me. I have to believe that somehow things will work out...that good will win...even if I don't live to see it. I'm not a bad person...I'm not. "And you are not my father!"

Kahn just stared at me...as if he had no reaction. After several moments he said, very calmly "I am many things Kitana. You wouldn't understand half of them, But it seems for now, I must play the role of executioner."

Suddenly a bolt of green energy fired from his hand and shot into my body. I flew back about five feet before hitting the floor. "One final gift, my wayward daughter." Kahn continued as another bolt fired from his hand into me. The pain...it was unbearable. It was unlike anything I felt before in my life. It felt sort of like electricity...or fire. My skin burned...my bones felt like there frozen and about to shatter...but even deeper...it felt as if my soul was being torn apart piece by piece. "A fast death. Infinitely preferable to the shame of returning to Outworld." Another bolt. I tried to pull myself up, but the pain was too great. I could do nothing but writhe and scream on the floor. "To the people of Outworld your legacy would be that of misery and shame." Another bolt. "You'd be remembered as a pariah, desperately seeking the forgiveness and approval of the people who cursed your name." Another bolt. I almost wished he would kill me. I couldn't stand the pain. "At least this way you can die with your reputation intact."

He continued firing the energy into me, and I continued screaming and writhing on the floor. I looked up and I saw my mother standing beside him, watching me be tortured to death. "...MOTHER...PLEASE..." I managed to scream out.

The torture went on for a few more seconds, although to me they felt like hours. My step-father stopped and stared at me on the floor for a moment. He then quietly said "It pains me to see you this way Kitana. Believe it or not...through the years, I truly did see you as my daughter. Perhaps...there was even a part of me that...cared." Despite my agony...I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "At the very least, I still care enough to end your misery right now."

With that, he lifted me up by the collar and raised his fist. The blow would shatter my skull and I'd die almost instantly. My body was too wracked with pain to put up any defense. I shut my eyes and waited. I failed. I was going to die that night. Alone on Shao Kahn's floor. No one would care or miss me.

I waited for the blow...but it never came. Instead, I heard someone scream out "NO!" which was followed by Kahn grunting and I was dropped to the floor. I looked up and I saw...I couldn't believe it...my mother, standing over me...between Kahn and me.

"What do you think you are doing!" Kahn snarled.

"I remember!" my mother yelled back. "I had a husband! His name was Jerrod and we ruled Edenia...until you came! Until you killed him!"

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible. Somehow, my mother's memory returned. When I attacked my mother...did it somehow jar he memory? Or was it watching me be tortured? I didn't really care. My mother had broken free and she was against Kahn. I did it.

"So the Queen has finally woken up." Kahn grumbled. "This was most unwise of you Sindel. I only need you alive until the realms merge. Afterward...you're inconsequential."

"I don't care. I'll kill myself again if I have to! Either way...I swear to you...you will not touch my daughter again!"

I don't really know what followed...I was still too out of it. I heard my mother and Kahn fight for a few moments before he slapped her aside. She was knocked to floor and Kahn yelled "You Edenian bitches do nothing but torment me! Once the realms merge I will deal with you!" He then walked to me and said "Right after I deal with our insolent little daughter!"

Kahn was about to strike me dead, when all of a sudden I saw someone's foot slam itself into his face. Kahn groaned in pain and took several steps back. My eyes focused and I saw him...Liu, standing over me. Somehow...he was here...he came for me.

I then felt someone pulling me up off the floor. I turned and saw it was Jade. "It's okay, Kitana. I got you." she said softly.

"J-jade...what are...what are you doing...here...?"

"Don't worry about. Everything's going to be all right."

"Jade...take Kitana and get out of here." Liu ordered. "Kahn...we finish this tonight."

Jade helped me up and we slowly started towards the entrance of the throne room. I didn't know what was going on...I was too out of it to figure it out or ask questions. I took one last look at Liu as he and Shao Kahn stared each other down. I realized that this was it...this would be the final battle. I quietly wished Liu luck as I blacked out. Liu needed to beat Kahn before the realms merged...there was so little time left...but I didn't mind. Somehow...I knew things would turn out okay.

End of Chapter XX


	22. Chapter XXI: Homecoming

**Chapter XXI**  
"Homecoming" 

I slowly awoke, wracked with pain. So bad, I could barely move. Still feeling the effects of Kahn's attacks. I must've been out for a while, because it was daylight out. But it didn't look like Outworld daylight. From a nearby window, it looked like the sun was shining brightly in early dawn. I was also lying in a large bed covered with quilts and blankets. I then remembered the last thing I saw was Liu about to fight Kahn. Did he win? Or was I dead?

I looked over and saw my mother, sitting beside my bed. Her eyes were still a blank white and the black marks over them remained...but she no longer looked evil. Actually, she looked very sad.

"I wasn't born into royalty, you know." she began quietly. "I was born in a small village outside the Edenian Capital. I was the oldest of three children. My father was an Edenian soldier who died in a Mortal Kombat tournament while I was still young. My mother was forced to raise us herself. Because I was the oldest, I was expected to help." she paused a moment then continued "It was...it was hard on my mother. Having to care for us by herself. She was often very harsh with me...but I don't blame her.

"One night there was to be a great banquet at the Palace. I offered to work as one of the servants...figured we could use the money. I was one of the food servants, and that was how I met your father." she paused again then continued "At the time, your father was still just the Prince of Edenia." she then smiled a little, but she still looked so sad. "It's funny...there were so many other women there. Upper class women...noble blood. Your father could have had any of them..." I then saw a single tear come down her face, and she continued "But he chose me." she let a slight laugh. "I was...I was terrified at first. The Prince of Edenia was talking to me...but he wasn't like that. He wasn't the typical, stuck-up Prince. He made me laugh. He was a fighter.

"Of course, his parents didn't approve of me at first. Being a lowly commoner. But your father stood by me. No matter what they said he wouldn't let them push me away. After a while, they finally warmed to me and you father and I were married." She laughed again and said "And just like that...I went from a common villager to the Princess of Edenia. It was almost like a fairy tale.

"Not long after, your father's parents passed the throne on to him and we became the King and Queen of Edenia. We both wanted a child so much." she looked at me and smiled again, even though another tear was coming down her face. "I'll never forget the day I had you. You didn't even cry. You were so serene. I remember the first time I held you in my arms...I swore to myself...I wasn't going to be like my mother. I was going to treat you right. I was going to make sure you only had the best life..." she then stopped and stared at me as tears started to pour from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kitana. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't take it. I ignored the pain and I sat up and hugged my mother tightly. I heard my mother say "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I said all those things. Can you ever forgive me?"

It's strange...for so long I'd been seeking my mother's forgiveness. I never thought she'd want mine. "It wasn't your fault. I know you didn't mean it."

"Never again. I'll never hurt you again. I'll never leave you again."

I didn't want to let go. I had my mother back. I can't describe how it felt. There are no words that can describe what it was like to have my mother back. To know that all the pain and hardship I went through brought something good. My mother held me in her arms and for just a moment I was a little girl again. I had my mother back.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly under my breathe. I can't say who I was thanking. God, the Elder Gods, Fate...it doesn't really matter. One way or another my mother was returned to me and we were safe. And for that I was grateful. "Thank you."

Every muscle in my body was still killing me. But I didn't care. I didn't want to let go. I got the feeling my mother didn't want to either. Finally after several minutes I laid back down, still hurting from Shao Kahn's attacks on me.

My mother noticed me cringe slightly as I lay down and she said "You should get some more rest."

"It's okay." I answered. "Mother...what happened? How long have I been out?"

"Only for the night. Your friend from Earth...Liu Kang..." she paused and smiled...she seemed to be trying to contain her joy, "He did it. He defeated Shao Kahn."

I smiled and said "He did?"

"Yes. It's over."

"Really?"

"What's left of Outworld's forces are retreating back."

I let out a sigh of relief. He did it. Against all odds...he did it. I looked at my mother and noticed her trying to hold back a laugh. "What is it?" I asked.

"After Kahn was defeated, all the souls he stole burst from his body. I mean literally burst." she paused and laughed a little, "From what I've heard...now Kahn's nowhere to be found."

I sat up and quietly asked "You don't mean..?" I dared not believe it. Not even dream it. It couldn't be. It was too good to be true.

"He's gone." my mother answered, barely containing her joy. "Shao Kahn is dead."

I was speechless. I truly can not find any words to describe how much joy those words brought me. Shao Kahn is dead. I just can't...Shao Kahn is dead. Finally...after so long...so many years of fear...Shao Kahn is dead. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was start laughing. I don't think I ever laughed like that in my whole life.

I slowly rose from bed and my mother said "Kitana you really should stay in bed..."

"I can't stay in bed now. After hearing that." I said eagerly. "I have to see Liu...I have to...do something..." I really couldn't contain myself. Suddenly the pain in my body didn't matter anymore. Shao Kahn was gone. My only regret is that I wasn't able to see it. I turned and noticed my mother appeared very tired herself. "Have you gotten any sleep mother? You look tired."

"No...no I'm fine." my mother answered with a smile. "But I think if you're still hurt, you should..."

"I couldn't possibly sleep now." I said looking out the window. We appeared to still be in the city where Kahn's fortress was. Only now it looked...actually very pretty. I also noticed dozens of people outside. "Did Liu beat Kahn before the realms finished merging?"

"Yes. After he defeated Kahn all the souls he stole from the Earthrealmers returned to their bodies. From what I can tell...Earth is practically back to normal." she answered, followed by a yawn.

I paused a moment to take in how beautiful the Earth is. Up until that point I had only seen Earth while it was merging with Outworld. It was beautiful. A bright blue sky...green grass...the trees...it was all so breathtaking. The city itself was very impressive. The buildings were massive, stretching into the sky. I was about to continue talking when I saw my mother had dozed off. Guess she really was tired.

I took a blanket from the bed and gently placed it on her. I took one last moment, appreciating that I had my mother back. I then walked out the door, hoping I'd find Liu and the others.

"How you feeling?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw Jade sitting outside the doorway. I didn't bother to say anything and quickly hugged her. I was in such a good mood. Jade laughed and said "Feeling good, I see."

"You have no idea Jade. I can't even begin to describe how I feel. I just...I'm afraid I'm dreaming and I'll wake up any moment."

Jade nodded and said "I know what you mean. Bet you never thought things would work out so well."

"Never would have dreamed." I looked at my friend and said "I'm glad you're with me Jade."

Jade smiled, then said "I just saw you with your mother. I didn't want to interrupt..."

"I still can't believe it. I mean...I never..." I paused a moment, but I still couldn't find the words. I just repeated quietly, "I have my mother back."

"How is she?"

"She's asleep. Guess she's tired..."

"She should be. She stayed by your side all night."

I nodded and asked "Do you know where Liu is? I'd like to talk with him."

"He's on the roof." she paused and added, "I think he's waiting for you."

I nodded and went to the rooftop. I stepped outside and felt the soothing breeze gently flow by me. Being outside I truly got to marvel at Earth's beauty. It was so bright. Unlike anything I'd seen in Outworld. As I looked around I realized what a shame it would have been if Kahn ruined this realm as well.

I saw Liu standing by the corner of the roof staring out at the view. I slowly approached him. Although I was grateful for what he had done...I remembered how the last time we spoke...it was about...my past.

"Hi." I said quietly.

Liu turned and looked at me. He had some small cuts and bruises on his face...I guess from the fight with Kahn. He smiled and said "Hey." I stood beside him and he asked "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts to move." I answered. "But I don't really care. How about you?"

"Sore. But I'll live."

I laughed quietly. I remembered that's what I said to him after our fight. We were both quiet for several moments until I said "Liu...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about..."

"You know they say you can tell everything you need to know about someone by looking into their eyes." he interrupted. "Windows to the soul...I think that's what they say eyes are. If you're good at it...you can find out everything about a person just by looking into their eyes." he paused and looked at me then continued "I was angry when you told me about your past. And I was angry that you lied to me."

"Liu I..."

"Let me finish." he cut in. "I was angry...at first. I do understand why you didn't tell me. I understand why you didn't want to tell me." He then paused a moment, then continued "But more importantly...I realized...whatever you did in your past...it's in your past. Because all this time...I've looked into your eyes...I look into your eyes now...and I don't see the eyes of a killer."

"You don't..?"

"No." He then gently placed his hand on my cheek and said "Because when I look into your eyes...I see...a brave...determined...hopeful woman...trying to make things right...even though life never makes it easy."

"Really..?"

He smiled and said "Yeah. Whatever type of person you were...it doesn't matter...because you're not like that anymore. You are a good person."

I could feel the tears come down my face. I'd been telling myself for so long...hoping and praying that it was true...that I wasn't "Kitana the Bloody" anymore...to finally hear someone else say it...all I could say was "Thank you, Liu Kang." I hugged him tightly and repeated "Thank you."

I owe Liu Kang much. He had done so much more than save my life. More than free me from Shao Kahn. He gave me hope. He made me believe that good could win. That there was hope for Edenia...hope for me. But now...he believed in me. He believed that I could change. That I have changed. I...love him. I finally realized that morning...on that rooftop...I love him.

Looking back...I wish I actually told him.

I spent the next few days recovering on Earth. From what I saw, the Earth was recovering, too. It was all so nice, to have my mother, Jade, and Liu with me. To finally be at peace...free from Kahn's evil. It all seemed too good to be true. It's funny...I almost didn't want to leave. But I knew I would soon have to return to Outworld. I wanted to restore Edenia. There was still much work to be done.

Jade returned to Outworld first. She said she'd contact the Outworld Resistance and try to organize them. I wished Jade the best and hoped she'd have a better luck getting the Resistance to follow her than I did. Hopefully word of our exploits on Earth reached the rebels and they finally realized I could be trusted.

After a few days my mother and I received word from Jade that the rebels were ready and willing to follow my lead. With Shao Kahn gone Outworld was surely in chaos. If I were to restore Edenia I'd have to form some kind of order first. Mother returned to Outworld to meet with Jade and the rebels. Since she is the Edenian Queen, I guess it was best that she went to personally gain their trust and loyalty.

Finally the day came when I decided to go back. Liu and I traveled to Shang Tsung's island where the portal to Outworld was about to close. The rest of Outworld's forces were all gone. Liu and I stood in front of the portal as it slowly shrunk away.

"I guess this is it." I said quietly.

"It's not a good-bye. We'll meet again." he answered.

I smiled and said "I know. I won't say good-bye...just...thank you." I took his hand and continued "Thank you...for everything Liu."

I slowly backed away into the portal when Liu said "Thank you Kitana."

"For what?"

He smiled and said "For making me a hero."

I took one last look at him and stepped through the portal. I emerged back in Outworld as the portal closed in front of me. As it closed I wondered what Liu meant by that. I wondered...did I give Liu something to fight for? Obviously he had to fight for his realm and his people...but I remembered what he told me...about how I made him feel like he's more than he is. How he wanted to make me happy. Did I in some way give him...something more to fight for? I was not saddened by leaving Earth. I knew we'd meet again. Someday. I then left to find mother and the others.

My mother sent a message that everyone was meeting near the old ruins near the southern regions. I suppose it was fitting for us to meet there to discuss how we'd restore Edenia. It was where I first met Ikarus.

As I remembered Ikarus I recalled how he knew my mother and father. But I killed him. I then wondered how my mother felt about the things I did while I was loyal to Kahn. We'd been avoiding the subject for the past few days. I'd guessed that my mother paid little mind to it. I assumed she understood that I didn't know at the time...and she herself knows how Shao Kahn uses people. Nevertheless, it was something I wanted to talk with her about. I guess...I just needed closure.

I reached the ruins by nightfall. There were several rebels gathered and camped all around. Upon my arrival everyone fell silent, which made me feel rather uncomfortable. There was a part of me that feared I was in for a repeat of the first time I met with the rebels. I quickly walked to a large tent at the end of the encampment.

I went inside where I found my mother and Jade standing alongside the two rebels I had met before, Jagger and Seifer. They were gathered around a table with all sorts of scrolls and maps spread out all over it.

"Good to see you made it Kitana." mother said.

"Forgive my lateness." I said approaching them.

"Lady Kitana." Jagger said quietly with a slight bow.

"So, what have I missed?"

"We were just discussing the orb that holds Edenia to Outworld." Jade answered.

"Yes. Edenia was once it's own realm. But it merged with Outworld after Kahn conquered." mother said.

"According to legend, Edenia is bound to Outworld by some kind of mystical orb. Supposedly if we can find the orb and shatter it, Edenia will be freed from Outworld." Jagger added.

"What about the people?" I asked.

"From what we've been reading all Edenians will be instantly be transported to Edenia too." mother answered. "We just have to find the orb."

"Do we have any idea where it is?"

"Yeah. " Jade answered. "Seifer and I did some digging and we think the orb is hidden in the Ice Regions up north."

I looked at the map and cringed slightly. The Ice Regions were massive and practically uninhabitable. "You couldn't find out anything more specific?"

Jade shook her head and said "No, unfortunately. From what I can tell, the hard part will be finding the orb."

"We're going to organize into small groups and search for the orb." mother said.

"It won't be easy. The Ice Regions are freezing...you can't stay outside for too long. And the orb could be anywhere. This may take some time." I said.

"Fortunately, Edenians are known for their patience." Jagger said quietly.

I nodded and asked "How soon will we begin the search?"

"We're going to organize the groups tomorrow and then head north." mother answered. "In the meantime I suggest we call it a night and rest up."

Jade, Jagger, and Seifer bowed and turned to leave the tent. Jagger, however, stopped and quietly said to me "Lady Kitana, I'd like to speak with you for a moment in private." I followed Jagger and Seifer outside. They stared at me for several moments and I felt very nervous. The last time I saw Jagger he was holding a knife to my throat. He said I killed his father...I doubted very much that he had forgotten. After several moments he finally said "Lady Kitana...I feel I owe you...an apology." My eyes widened. I honestly was not expecting that at all. "The last time we met...was not the most pleasant...and I feel I should apologize for not listening to you..."

"Jagger..." I cut in, "That isn't necessary. I understand why you didn't trust me. And I can understand if you still feel any...resentment...towards me."

"I won't lie to you princess...I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did to my father." he paused a moment then added "But I can accept that you've changed and that you're trying to make things right."

I nodded and said "Thank you, Jagger. That's all I ask." I then extended my hand for a handshake. He stared at me for a moment, then shook my hand and nodded. "Rest for tomorrow. We have much to do." I said before returning inside the tent for some sleep.

The next morning we all awoke and organized our groups. We kept the groups to teams of two to three. We figured the smaller the teams, the more ground we could cover. Searching the Ice Regions for something we had no idea where it was hidden was dangerous. The possibility of freezing to death was high, so we warned each team to be cautious as they traveled. And not to try to rush the search. Jagger made a good point about Edenians. We have plenty of time.

I wanted to search the furthest up north, which was potentially most dangerous area. I felt I should be the first to take the most risks. Jade paired herself with me, despite my attempts to dissuade her. Mother wanted to be with me too, but I insisted she stay with Jagger and the other leaders.

The search for the orb was brutal. The Ice Regions are a wasteland of ice and snow. Almost unbearably cold. Even though Jade and I wore numerous layers of clothes and furs we were both freezing. Every few days we'd meet with some other teams for an update on everyone's progress. Still no luck.

For some reason though, I insisted we press further north. I can't really describe it...but I felt as though I was being drawn further up. It was like...as if deep down in my soul...I could just feel the orb was somewhere up there. I decided to follow my instincts and keep moving up. Jade stayed with me every step of the way, even though I think the cold was harder on her than me. Jade always said she preferred the desert.

After a few days, Jade and I discovered a large frozen cave buried deep within a large mountain. Again...I felt drawn inside. There was something that seemed to be guiding me. Jade and I entered the cave and started looking around.

"You really think it could be in here?" Jade asked.

"I don't know Jade. I don't know how...but I can just feel we're close."

"Maybe it's destiny." she mumbled.

I laughed slightly, but didn't put much thought into it. I never believed in destiny. Actually...I just don't want to believe in destiny. I admit, I'm not the most optimistic person. I tend to always expect the worst. Being that way, there's something about it all being predestined that scares me.

But then again...maybe all that's happened to me is part of my destiny. All those dreams I had while I was still loyal to Shao Kahn. I had those dreams before I even knew what Edenia was. Maybe they were part of something bigger. Maybe I really wasn't meant to be that way. Maybe I do have a destiny after all. But...who says destinies are always good? Suppose I have a destiny...should I be happy...or scared?

As I thought I kicked aside some snow and ice hoping I'd find the orb. I then noticed something buried in the ice. It was smooth and looked like glass...but it didn't look like ice. I brushed aside some of the snow around it and it looked like a glowing piece of glass that was embedded into the ice.

"Jade! Come here!" I called to her.

She ran over and asked "What is it? You find something?"

"I think so." I answered, digging into the ice.

She started to dig too and eventually we broke out of the ice a large...well, orb. It looked like it was made of glass and there seemed to be a bright pulsing light contained inside. I held it up and stared at it.

"You think this is it?" Jade asked.

"I guess." I answered. "I mean...what else could it be?"

Jade nodded, then asked "So what now?"

"Jagger said all we have to do is shatter it and Edenia'd be free right?"

"Yes." She then paused a moment and asked "Want to do it now? Or should we tell the others first?"

I thought about it, then said "Well...I guess we should wait until we..." I trailed off and looked at Jade. She looked at me and we both shared the same thought.

"Count of three?" she said with an eager smile.

I nodded and began "One..."

"...two..." Jade continued.

We both took a deep breathe as I raised the orb over me head. After a few moments we both said "Three!"

I threw the orb down and it shattered instantly on the ground. A strong wind filled the cave and was followed by a loud howl. The light that was inside the orb violently burst out and suddenly everything went to black.

I didn't know at the time...but the next I would wake up I'd be on Edenian soil...

End of Chapter XXI


	23. Chapter XXII: Promises

**Chapter XXII**  
"Promises" 

I slowly regained consciousness to what sounded like birds singing and water flowing. I was lying on grass, and I could also hear trees gently blowing in the wind. I also very felt hot, as if it were very warm out. I opened my eyes and saw a light blue sky above my head. I pulled off several layers of the clothes I was wearing and tried to regain my bearings, still feeling very jarred from...whatever happened.

I looked around and I was in field, surrounded by trees. Behind me was a river and I could see a large waterfall not far down. Lying beside me was Jade, who was still unconscious. I slowly crawled to her and tried to wake her up and she started moaning.

I slowly stood up, still feeling pretty out of it. I heard Jade moan and say "What...what happened..? Where are we..?"

As I regained my bearings I remembered what happened. We found the orb that held Edenia to Outworld and we shattered it. And that was supposed to...

"Jade...I think...I think we're..." I paused and took a moment to hope it wasn't a dream. "We're home."

Jade slowly sat up, pulling off some layers of her clothes and said "What do you mean..?"

"We're home...Edenia..." I stopped again to take in what was happening. "We're home!"

Jade slowly got up and it started to sink into her as well. "Oh my god...we...it can't be..." She started looking around, shocked. She then looked at me with a disbelieving smile and repeated "We...we're home..."

We kept repeating "We're home!" to each other for the next several minutes. We then started laughing and cheering like little kids. Once it started to sink in and we calmed down a little bit, we decided to find the others.

As I walked I tried to take in the beauty of Edenia. It was more beautiful than I ever could have imagined. Trees, open fields, waterfalls, a bright sky above...it was more beautiful than I dreamed. It was all so tranquil and serene too. It was like paradise. I just couldn't believe this was my home. It was too good to be true.

As Jade and I walked we passed several villages and people who were also transported from Outworld. Although the people seemed a little confused by what happened, most of them appeared to understand that we were free from Outworld. There was celebration in the streets of the villages and people laughing and cheering everywhere. It warmed my heart...to see how much good and joy had come from this.

Finally Jade and I found the others who were also cheering and celebrating. I found my mother and ran to her and said "Mother! We did it! We freed Edenia!"

"I can't believe it." my mother said, overjoyed. "I just can't...who found the orb?"

"We did...Jade and I."

My mother and I hugged and then she went to Jade, I guess to thank her too. I turned around and I saw Jagger standing in front of me. It looked like he was happy, but he wasn't sure how to show it to me. I just smiled and shook his hand and that seemed to do.

We all spent the night celebrating our freedom. Finally after so long we were free from Outworld and Shao Kahn. Our realm was our own again and we no longer had to fear threats from Tarkatans, Shokan, Vampires or any other Outworld creatures. There was celebration everywhere. All over the realm people were laughing and dancing in joy.

When the celebrations were done we began planning reconstruction. We started by organizing the government and the armies, naming officers and officials. I felt it was important we get are forces ready as soon as possible. Although I didn't think we'd be attacked by anyone, we were still weak and vulnerable. We decided to keep the government the way it was before Kahn took over. My mother would remain Queen and once we were done rebuilding we'd allow the people to elect senators for a council.

Once we were organized, we began rebuilding. Besides some small villages scattered around, most of the cities and structures of Edenia were still in ruin. We organized our forces and sent out a call to any volunteers who'd be willing to help reconstruction. The response was overwhelming. I think everyone was thankful to be free and eager to help in any way. We started by rebuilding the Edenian Capital and we'd branch out from there. It was a lot of work, but I didn't mind. I don't think anyone did.

After a few weeks we were almost done with the Palace and began working on the city around it. We sent out a call to all the people to gather in the Capital once it was finished. My mother intended to give a speech to let the people know what was happening.

The day of the speech, I remember I and several others were still working on the city walls. I then heard Jade call to me "Hey, Kitana! There's someone I'd like you to meet." I turned and saw Jade approach with a dark-skinned woman with black hair wearing yellow and black. She was very young looking and had a very calm look on her face. "This is Tanya."

We shook hands and I said "Hello...Tanya."

"Honor to meet you Princess Kitana." Tanya said with a slight bow. "You've probably met my father. I believe the Queen has appointed him as Ambassador to other realms."

"Oh...yes. I have. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tanya and I have known each other for centuries." Jade said.

"Oh yes." Tanya added. "It's funny...we just have a way of bumping into each other."

Just then we heard someone call to Jade for something. She excused herself and left, leaving Tanya and I alone. I asked "So you're good friends with Jade?"

"You could say that."

"Well...a friend of Jade is friend of mine." I don't know why, but there was something about Tanya that made me feel...uneasy.

"Likewise." Tanya said with a smile. "I must say, with everything happening so fast...it's quite overwhelming."

"I suppose. But...I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tanya nodded and said "I suppose it is best. I mean...as of now, we're still rather vulnerable to an attack..."

"Well...I think we'll manage. Shao Kahn is dead...so who'd attack us now?"

Tanya smiled warmly and said "Indeed. Thank heaven for that." She paused a moment then said "It must be hard...earning everyone's trust. You know...considering..."

I was admittedly put off by her bringing that up, but I shrugged it off and said "Well...I'm trying. We...we do what we have to."

Tanya then quietly said "I know exactly what you mean." She was quiet for a moment, then bowed and said "I take my leave now. It was an honor to finally meet you in person."

"A pleasure...Tanya..."

Just before she left I heard Tanya quietly say "We'll be seeing you...princess."

I don't know why, but there was something about Tanya that made me very uneasy. They way she'd smile and the way she kept looking at me...it was as if she knew something I didn't. I never heard Jade mention knowing anyone named Tanya and was curious how exactly they were friends.

I shook off my unease about Tanya and returned to the Palace. I went to my mother's chamber to see if she was ready for the speech. I entered the chamber where she was sitting at her mirror, staring at herself. As I came closer I noticed she seemed a little depressed. "Mother..? Are you okay?"

"Just getting used to my face in the mirror." she answered. "It's bizarre...that in a way I owe my life to Shao Kahn now."

"I don't think of it that way." I said. "I think of Kahn resurrecting you as some payment for what he took away from us."

Mother nodded and said "I suppose you're right." She paused a moment then said "Still...it appears the mark of Shao Kahn will never go away."

I assumed she was referring to the black marks on her eyes and the black streak in her hair and said "It's not so bad. A small price to pay."

"That wasn't exactly what I was referring to."

I then realized what she meant. She was talking about all those things she said to me while she was under Shao Kahn's control. I knelt beside her seat and said "Mother...don't blame yourself for those things you said. I know you didn't mean any of it. Shao Kahn did that to you. He..." I then trailed off and noticed the irony of me saying that.

From what I've seen, when a person is put under some kind mind-control spell, when they are released or break free they have no clear memory of what they did. It's all blurred and feels like a dream. But apparently, my mother remembered what she did and said clearly. I was always so worried whether the things I did for Shao Kahn were because he made me that way or if it was just me. My mother was now thinking the same thing. That maybe all those terrible things she said, about blaming me for her suicide and hating me...that maybe some of it was true.

"It scares me Kitana." she said. "That maybe there is some part of me inside that...that..." she trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"No, mother. Don't let him get to you like that. Shao Kahn did those things." I said harshly. I did not want my mother to be tormented by what she did for Shao Kahn the way I am. "He planted those lies into you and twisted them...turning you into something you're not. Making you say things you didn't mean. This is Shao Kahn's fault. Not yours."

"Kitana..."

"Mother, please. I don't want this to get to you like it does me."

"What do you mean?"

I stood up and took a few steps away and asked "Do you remember Ikarus, mother?"

My mother was quiet for a few moments, then answered "Yes."

"And do you know what happened to him?"

My mother rose from her seat and said "Yes. Jade told me." She slowly came towards me and said "You're right Kitana. It IS Shao Kahn's fault." She then gently placed her hands on my shoulders and quietly said "All of it."

"You mean you're not..."

"No. I don't blame you for the things you've done. And I'm grateful to Ikarus...and you should be, too."

"But..."

"Shhhh." she interrupted. She then smiled lightly and said "I think it's time we both let go of the past. No more despair. No more grief."

We hugged one another and I would like to say that was the end of my guilt. That after that I finally let go of the things I did for Shao Kahn. But it seems it will be a while before I can truly move on...if I ever do. And to be honest...my mother hasn't let go either. I can tell when she looks at me...the way she's so protective of me...she hasn't moved on either. Neither of us have been able to let go of our guilt yet...but we tell each other we have.

The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess.

After a few moments I cleared my throat and said "We have to address the people soon. We should...get ready."

My mother nodded and I left her chamber. It seems no matter what people say...no matter how many times we reassure each other...we just can't let go. I already know it will be harder for me. It would be pretty naive of me to think I can make up 10,000 years of evil in just a few years. I do hope someday my mother and I will be able to let go of our guilt. Maybe when Edenia is fully restored and we are finally able to live in peace without fear...maybe then I will feel I've done enough.

A short while later, my mother, followed by myself and Jade went to a low balcony of the Edenian Palace. Outside, hundreds...maybe thousands of Edenians gathered. My mother stepped forward, while Jade and I remained behind her. I hoped my mother's speech would set everyone's minds at ease. I'm sure with everything that was happening and how fast it was all happening many people were confused.

The crowd fell silent and my mother began "My people! I am Queen Sindel! Some of you may remember me...most of you probably do not! I am also sure many of you have heard how recently I was loyal to Shao Kahn and I'm sure you are concerned of what this means! I assure all of you, I am free from Shao Kahn's evil influence and I have no intention of subjecting any of you to the same! We are free! We are our own kingdom again! Never again will we be subjected to the cruelty of Outworld!" The crowd began to cheer and clap for a few moments until my mother continued "I won't lie to you! We have much work ahead of us! And we must work together if we are to restore our world to it's former glory! All of us...even me! The times ahead will be hard...but if we remain firm our kingdom will shine once again! And we will be able to live in peace once again!" Again the crowd started to cheer and clap. I was glad to see the people were willing to follow my mother. It seemed the people were just as eager, maybe even more eager, to rebuild our realm. The cheering died down and my mother then said "And now I think it's time you all hear from someone whom I think should be heard!"

My mother then stepped aside and motioned me to come forward. I was a bit taken aback...I wasn't expecting to speak to the people. I honestly didn't want to. After a moment, I composed myself and decided they should hear from me as well.

I cleared my throat and began "Many of you know me...or at least my reputation. I make no secret of my past...I know...many of you have plenty reason to hate me. I will make no excuses nor do I ask for your sympathy. I know I've wronged many of you...and I know nothing I do will make up for that. I will not ask for you forgiveness nor will I ask for your loyalty or your trust. I know I must earn it. All I ask is that you give me a chance. If you are willing to give me that chance I swear to each and every one of you I will do everything in my power to live up to that. I know times ahead will be hard...I make you no promises or guarantees save these two: I promise you, as long as there is a breathe in my body I will never let our realm be enslaved again. I also make you this promise: Kitana the Bloody is dead!"

The crowd was silent for a few moments then burst into cheers and applause. It was then I truly understood what it meant to be the Princess of Edenia. These were my people. Their safety was up to me. They were willing to give me a second chance and for that I was grateful. I could not them down. I stepped back inside the palace and secretly prayed that I'd be able to keep those promises.

My mother made another speech regarding how we'd rebuild and restore Edenia. I didn't really pay attention. I wandered off back into the palace and tried to take everything in. It was strange, trying to adjust to my new responsibilities. Even though I used to believe I was Shao Kahn's daughter, and even though he was the Emperor, I never really considered myself a princess. I was always just "the Emperor's daughter." I was his assassin. But now I really was a princess. "Princess Kitana." A title I'd have to get used to.

As night fell, I decided to go for walk. For just a moment I decided to forget my responsibilities and just take in the beauty of my realm. It really is like a paradise. As I walked I found myself returning to the cemetery where my father's grave was. I stood before his tombstone and remembered the last time I was saw it. The morning I made my vow to overthrow Kahn.

I knelt before the tombstone and quietly said "I'm doing it, father. I've already come so far. Shao Kahn is finally dead...we are free...I hope now you can rest in peace."

"I hope so, too." I heard my mother say behind me.

I stood up and we stared at his grave for a few moments. I asked "Do you miss him?"

"Every day."

"I wish I could've met him."

"He was a great man. Generous...noble...giving...I wish you could've known him, too."

We were quiet for a few moments and I asked "You think he'd be proud of me?"

My mother smiled and said "Think? No." She looked at me and finished "I know he would. Because I am."

"Really..?"

She nodded and said "Not because of who you were. Because of who you are. He'd be proud that you changed your life and made it better."

I smiled and said "Thank you."

We stood before my father's grave for a few more minutes before my mother said "Come Kitana. Let's go home."

With that we left and returned to the palace. I can't describe my gratitude. Shao Kahn was dead. My mother, my friends, my people, my realm...everything worked out better than I ever could have dreamed.

This would be the closest I'd ever come to a happy ending.

I should've known it wouldn't last.

End of Chapter XXII


	24. Chapter XXIII: Short Lived Peace

**Chapter XXIII**  
"Short Lived Peace" 

I stood in front of Reptile in the throne room of the Edenian Palace. My mother was there, sitting on the throne and around us were guards. Reptile's hands were bound in chains and he kept his eyes locked on the floor. After Kahn was defeated, he somehow found his way into our realm, attacking villagers at random. We had caught him a few days earlier and put him on trial for his crimes. Strangely, he put up no defense.

"Reptile of Outworld." my mother said. "You have been found guilty of crimes against humanity and will be banished to the Netherealm. Have you anything to say?"

Reptile kept his eyes on the floor. Earlier, I had found out that Shao Kahn was responsible for the destruction of Reptile's race. Apparently, Reptile just found out too. I've known Reptile for thousands of years. I always saw him as a savage. My step-father's mindless pet. But after learning what happened to his people, I couldn't help but feel a little pity for him. I guess...I even identified with him a little.

"Reptile," I began quietly, "it doesn't have to be this way. I understand what Shao Kahn did to you. I'd be willing to give you a second chance if you..."

"Don't bother." he snapped, coldly. "I don't need your pity. Jusssssst get it over with."

I didn't say anything and took a few steps back. The Portal Guards opened up a portal to the Netherealm which engulfed Reptile. There was a bright flash of light and the Guards then shut the portal. The light faded away and Reptile was gone.

"I'm sorry, Reptile." I whispered quietly.

It'd been almost a year after Shao Kahn was defeated on Earth. We were still rebuilding Edenia, but everything was progressing well. In just a few more years Edenia would be completely restored.

The throne room was quiet for a few moments until my mother said to the guards, "Thank you. You are dismissed." The guards all left, leaving my mother and I alone. "Is something troubling you, my daughter?"

"I honestly feel sorry for Reptile." I answered. "I can't help but wonder...maybe if he had found out about his people sooner..."

"Things would have been different." she finished. "Maybe it would have. But I guess we'll never know." We were quiet again and she asked "Is there something else?"

"Yes, actually." I began. "I've been getting news from Outworld. It's falling apart. Tarkatans are roaming the land, randomly pillaging and burning everywhere they go. The Shokan and Centaurs are but a step away from total war."

"But you've been trying to negotiate a truce with them, have you not?"

"The Centaurs are willing to sign a treaty. The Shokan are proving much more difficult." I paused, then continued, "But there's more. Every other day a new warlord rises up and proclaims he is Outworld's new ruler only to be killed the next day."

"And what do you hope to do about that?"

"I was hoping when our armies are ready, we can go into Outworld and..."

"And what?" she cut in. "Conquer? Kitana...you can't be serious..."

"Not conquer. I was going to say restore order. Once I form a truce between the Shokan and Centaur, we can join and unify the other races of Outworld. Truly form peace."

"Say you do get the Shokan and Centaurs to make peace...you think you'll be as successful with the Vampires? Or even the Tarkatans?" I didn't answer and she continued, "And then what? War? Kitana...we have problems of our own in Edenia."

"There's something else mother. I keep hearing a rumor. A dark dread that's spreading and building all over Outworld."

"What is it?"

"That Shao Kahn still lives. That somehow he's survived his defeat on Earth, and is hiding in the shadows of Outworld...trying to regain his power."

My mother was silent for a few moments, then quietly said "Kitana...there's no proof of that..."

"And what if it is true? Suppose Shao Kahn is still alive. Do you truly believe he will simply let us live in peace? Once he regains his strength, you know as well as I do that he will try to take our realm again."

"So what are you saying Kitana?"

"If he is still alive...he must be weak. If we strike him while he's regaining his strength, we can finish him off once and for all. And if I can get the Shokan and Centaurs to sign a treaty, maybe they will ally with us and we can..."

"Kitana stop it!" mother suddenly snapped. "You have responsibilities here. Outworld is not your concern..."

"Yes it is!" I yelled back. "And if Kahn is alive and if we ignore it...it will definitely become our concern!"

My mother was about to yell something back when we were interrupted by a Palace guard saying "My Queen, forgive the interruption...but the ambassador's daughter, Lady Tanya, brings urgent word."

"Send her in." mother said, trying to calm down. As Tanya entered the throne room, my mother grimly whispered to me "We'll continue this later."

Tanya bowed before the throne and humbly said "Please forgive my interruption, my lady. But I fear this cannot wait."

"Think nothing of it Tanya." mother said. "What is it?"

"As you know, my father is currently ill. In his absence I have received a message from fleeing refugees from another realm. They beg for sanctuary here."

"What realm?" I asked.

"They claim to be from a realm of chaos." Tanya answered. "They say it is a terrible realm and they desperately seek shelter."

"Have you any proof of their intentions?" mother asked.

"Yes. They sent this message." Tanya answered, handing a torn, beat up note to my mother. The writing on it appeared to be written in blood. The message spoke of a desolate, realm where all forms of law are meaningless. "If you would be willing to accept them, I can see to it they will be ready to be brought here tomorrow."

My mother finished reading the message and said "Yes. Yes, of course. Tomorrow."

Tanya bowed and said "You are most gracious, my lady. I'm sure the refugees will be most grateful for your generosity."

Tanya left the throne room and mother looked at me and said "We'll finish our discussion some other time."

I nodded and left the throne room and returned to my chamber. I know why my mother was so against me doing anything with Outworld. To my mother, Edenia was free and I was now the Princess. My place was here and I no longer had any business with Outworld. She would have the soldiers and generals worry about Outworld. She didn't want me to fight anymore. She didn't want me to make it my problem. She wanted me to stay in Edenia and live in peace. No more fighting.

I understood my mother was fearful for my life. But what she didn't understand is that I couldn't just leave Outworld to it's fate. Although I am Edenian and I am Edenia's Princess, I can't help but feel still bound to Outworld. I grew up there...and I played my part in it's ruin. I didn't want to leave it's people it death and destruction. And also, I wanted to ensure that Outworld would never again be a threat to anyone again. I wanted peace there so there could be peace for everyone.

But my mother was right about one thing: war was very likely. The Centaurs were willing to agree to peace. Hopefully, the Shokan would too. The Vampires of Outworld never showed interest in the affairs of others. They only care about themselves. But the Tarkatans would prove the most trouble. They'd never agree to peace. War with them was practically inevitable. But hopefully, if I convinced the Centaurs and Shokan to form a truce...maybe they'd be willing to help bring peace to Outworld.

I awoke early the next morning and went to throne room. My mother would allow Tanya to open a portal for the refugees, so as Princess, I was obligated to greet them alongside the Queen. I stood beside my mother who was sitting on the throne. We also had several guards, led by Jade in the throne room as well, just in case.

Tanya entered and said "My lady, if you'll allow me..."

"Open the portal."

Tanya bowed and opened a portal. A bright, almost blinding light formed in the throne room with a loud howl. From the light, four figures in flowing black robes emerged. They each wore large hoods which prevented a clear view of their faces. Behind them, Tanya closed the portal and stepped aside.

As the four cloaked figured emerged from the portal, Tanya proclaimed "My lady, these are the refugees who are seeking sanctuary here."

The four figures slowly approached the throne, and as they did I got a very bad feeling that we made a terrible mistake. "State your names and business here." I demanded.

The center figure stepped forward and removed his hood revealing a stark, gray face with ominous glowing green eyes. In a deep, dark voice he said "I am Shinnok. And my business here is of no concern to you."

As he said this I caught a glimpse of the face of one of his companions. A face I recognized almost immediately. It was the sorcerer Quan Chi. As I recognized him I realized this was a trap and yelled out "Guards! Seize them!"

"Now! Attack!" the leader, Shinnok as he called himself, bellowed as he and his companions threw off their cloaks. Blood red energy formed around Shinnok's body as he levitated into the air.

What followed was chaos. Myself, Jade and the guards immediately charged at the attackers, but our guards were quickly torn down. I saw Jade begin fighting a man wearing maroon and black, and I found myself facing "Scorpion!" I was shocked. I never actually met Scorpion, but I'd heard of him during Shao Kahn's invasion. I heard that he originally fought on no one's side, but ultimately ended up fighting for the Earth. From what I heard about him, he sounded like an honorable warrior, but now he was serving this Shinnok. "You've helped us in the past," I yelled in disbelief, "why do you betray us now!"

Scorpion stared at me for a moment. Although his eyes were blank white and he was wearing a mask, I think I saw that he was not proud of his part in this. He then quietly answered "I have no choice."

Scorpion and I continued fighting as Jade fought the other warrior. I had heard Scorpion was a formidable fighter. That during the invasion, Shao Kahn even attempted to recruit him. Fighting him, he seemed worthy of his reputation. I wonder if I could have beaten him, but that was not my goal. If Jade and I can could hold off our attackers long enough, more reinforcements would reach the throne room and back us up.

However, as I was fighting Scorpion, I heard a strange bang followed by my mother's scream. I turned around and saw Shinnok and Quan Chi standing over my mother. She was lying motionless on the floor and smoke was coming from her body. As I saw her, I felt my heart jump into my throat. It all happened so fast, but to me it felt much longer. As if time froze. For a moment I thought my mother was dead. The horrible thought that I had my mother back, only for her to be taken away again shot up and down my spine and I froze.

"Mother! No!" I screamed out. Scorpion took advantage of my distraction and quickly knocked me to the floor and pinned me down. I struggled to get free of him. This couldn't be happening, I kept thinking. We've come so far...accomplished so much...it can't end like this. Have I freed Edenia from Shao Kahn only for it to be taken by this Shinnok? "No! No!" I continued to scream, struggling to free myself.

I heard Scorpion quietly whisper to me "My apologies, princess." He then struck my head and I immediately blacked out.

* * *

I awoke with a pounding headache and my hands bound in chains. I was chained to a pillar in some darkened chamber. I seemed to still be in the Edenian Palace. As I regained my bearings I remember what had happened and frantically looked around for my mother or Jade, but I could see neither. I twisted and writhed against the pillar, trying to free myself, but my bonds were too tight. 

"Finally awake, princess." I heard a familiar voice hiss from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

From the darkness I saw Quan Chi emerge, with a sickening grin on his face. "A pleasure to see you again, princess. I take it you've not forgotten me."

"Where is my mother!"

"Locked away someplace safe." he answered before adding "Until we decide what to do with her."

"If you...TOUCH my mother..." I snarled.

"You'll do what? You're in no position to be giving threats."

I hate to admit...but he was right. I was helpless. "What do you want?"

"My employer seeks to wage war on the Elder Gods and take the Earth. We are merely using this realm as a jumping point."

"What have you done with my people?"

"Some have been captured. Some our still hiding. Some are dead. It really makes little difference to me."

"God damn you!" I screamed.

"I'm sure it hurts, princess. To come so far only for your hopes to be dashed to pieces. Such a pity...but I guess we can't always get what we want."

I was seething. Praying that I could break free from my chains and rip him apart. I stared him dead in the eye and snarled "You should kill me now...because I swear to you...somehow I will make you pay..."

"Now, now. We've no need to kill you just yet. We still have a use for you." He paused and started caressing my cheek and smugly said "And maybe after, we may yet find another use for you..." I spit in his face, but he only smiled and punched me in the stomach. I started choking and he said "Now is that any way for a princess to conduct herself?"

I looked at him, trying to regain my breath and said "Enjoy yourself...while you can, bastard...because you will not...get away with this."

Quan Chi chuckled and said "Ah, so you believe your hero, the Shaolin monk will come to your rescue?"

"Yes. He'll come and he'll make you pay for this."

"Oh I know." he chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I'm counting on it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's already on his way."

I suddenly realized where he was going with this and said "No..."

"That's why we've no need to kill you just yet. Live bait is far more enticing then dead."

"NO!" I screamed. "No! I will not be used as bait! I won't!" I screamed and screamed, but I could not get loose. I hated feeling so helpless. I hated being used as a trap and being helpless to do anything about it.

Quan Chi suddenly pressed his palm on my forehead and said "Asleep. Now!" And just like that, I blacked out again.

* * *

When I finally came to, I was still chained to the same pillar. Only now I could see the chamber clearly. I was in the main hall of the Edenian Palace. From the looks of it, the sun had just set, which made the chamber look like a faded blue. 

I still felt hazy from the sorcerer spell Quan Chi used to knock me out, but I remembered what he intended me for. I continued writhing and twisted myself, trying to get free from the chains. The chains that bound my hands and feet with tight and securely locked, making my attempts useless. But I continued trying anyway. I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to at least go down fighting.

Just then I suddenly heard someone whisper behind me "Kitana."

I turned and saw it was "Liu!" He stepped forward and began trying to free me from the chains. For a brief moment, I was thankful to see him...that he came for me. He must've somehow found a way into the Palace. But then I realized...he was probably let in. "Liu, listen to me. You have to get out of here. It's a trap!"

"I kind of figured." he answered. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here and everything will be all right."

Just then we heard a sickening laughter echo through the hall. Suddenly Shinnok himself teleported just in front of the entrance to the main hall. "The mighty hero, come to save the helpless princess. How noble." he said still laughing. "So you are Raiden's champion." Liu stepped in front of me, prepared to fight and Shinnok sneered "Well he certainly molded you in his image. Blindly noble...foolhardy...and too stubborn to know when he's beaten."

Just then, all around us Shinnok's warriors emerged from the shadows. I saw Scorpion and the warrior Jade fought, Reiko I found out his name was. But the others with them shocked me. I recognized them all. Noob Saibot...Reptile...Baraka...and...even Mileena. They all emerged from the shadows and slowly began to surround Liu.

"Liu, just go! Save yourself!" I screamed.

"I'm not leaving you." he said, bracing for the fight.

Suddenly, I heard a cackling behind me, which was followed by Quan Chi suddenly grabbing my throat. "How romantic."

Shinnok's six warriors all charged and began fighting Liu. I couldn't bear to watch this. I tried to turn my head away, but Quan Chi held me in place. Liu fought as best he could...but even he couldn't fight all of them at once. They tore into him. Baraka and Reptile enjoyed themselves the most. Mileena seemed more content seeing me watch. Before long, they were just toying with him. Every blow they landed on him stabbed me in the heart. I kept thinking this can't be happening. Have I come this far...only to watch my realm be stolen...only to watch helplessly as the man I love is beaten to death before my eyes.

"Enough! Finish him!" Quan Chi barked.

As Baraka and Reptile moved in to kill him, a sudden bolt of lighting shot through the ceiling of the palace. There was a bright flash of light which sent Shinnok's warriors flying across the hall. When the light faded away I saw Raiden himself standing over Liu.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed.

"Raiden!" Shinnok hissed.

"Enjoy your victory while it lasts villain!" Raiden snarled at Shinnok. "I defeated you once...I shall do it again!"

Raiden then lifted Liu up by his arm and raised his hand up. As he did, Liu looked towards me, and I heard him moan "Raiden...wait..." Raiden suddenly teleported out of the Palace with Liu in a blinding flash of lightning. As they disappeared I heard Liu scream out my name.

After they disappeared, I let out a sigh of relief knowing Liu was safe and Shinnok snarled "NOO!"

"Be calm, my lord." Quan Chi said, walking to Shinnok who looked furious.

"Calm! Did you not just see what happened!"

"Yes I did."

"Did you not see our plan to eliminate Liu Kang fail right in front of us!"

"No." Quan Chi answered, calmly. "What I saw was Earth's Champion, helpless to defeat us. What I saw was the mighty Thunder God flee from us, obviously not ready to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not notice that Raiden didn't even attempt to rescue the princess? He knows he hasn't the strength to fight us. This setback, if that's what you wish to call it, is merely proof that the Forces of Light are ill-prepared and will fall if we press our advantage."

Shinnok's expression quickly turned from a furious grimace to an eager grin. "Indeed. And we shall indeed press our advantage." Quan Chi bowed, then they both walked to me. "And what shall we do with our little princess?"

"We should kill her now." Quan Chi quickly answered. Shinnok stared at me and thought over Quan Chi's suggestion. "Shao Kahn made the mistake of not killing this girl when he had the chance." Quan Chi continued. "We should not make the same mistake."

Shinnok continued to think until he said, "No. We'll keep her alive...for now."

"What!"

"Liu Kang still lives. We may be able to still use her against him."

"He will not fall for a trap again, my lord."

"Perhaps not." Shinnok answered. "But we may yet be able to use her a bargaining chip."

Quan Chi sneered and said "We should kill her now!"

"Do not question me Quan Chi." Shinnok snarled. "I've no use for her dead yet. Put her in the dungeons with the others."

Shinnok turned and walked away, leaving Quan Chi staring at me. He did not look pleased at all. I figured since my fate was in his hands, I might as well be as defiant as possible and said "I guess we can't always get what we want."

Quan Chi sneered and then grabbed my throat and we suddenly teleported into the lower dungeons of the Palace. I was no longer chained, but before I had a chance to regain my bearings, Quan Chi threw me into a nearby cell and quickly locked the cell door.

He looked down at me and said "Savor this last moments, princess." he then paused and continued, much more grimly "Because I promise you this: when your time to die comes...my face will be the last one you see."

He then left the dungeon leaving me alone in my cell. I don't know why, but there was something about Quan Chi's words that filled me with dread and made my blood run cold. I then started pacing around my cell, desperately trying to find or think of a way out. The more I tried, the more I came to realize how helpless I was, which only made my despair worse. I truly began to fear this would be the end. To watch helplessly as my realm is enslaved once again by more madmen. I felt sick. To come so close...so far...only to have it all snatched away so easily. It felt as if my heart were ripped from my chest.

No. I couldn't give into despair. I refused to give up hope. Liu was alive. That meant something. And I was determined to make sure they regretted keeping me alive. I needed to find a way out. I needed to save my realm.

End of Chapter XXIII


	25. Chapter XXIV: Perseverance

**Chapter XXIV  
**"Perseverance" 

I remained trapped in the dungeons of my own Palace for days. Maybe weeks. Every so often Shinnok or Quan Chi would send one of their loathsome servants to throw scraps of food into my cell. The first guards walked right up to my cell to hand me my rations. I made them regret it. Once they came within reach I'd grab hold of them, hoping one of them would have keys or a weapon. I killed two guards and crippled three more before they caught on not to get too close. Strangely, in spite of my less than cooperative behavior, Shinnok insisted on keeping me alive. Why, I don't know. I'm not sure I want to know.

Trapped in the dungeons was a maddening experience. Not so much because I was trapped in the same small space for so long...but because I had no idea what was happening beyond my cell. I didn't know what Shinnok was doing to my realm. I didn't know where Jade or my mother were. I didn't know if Liu was okay. For all I knew they were all dead and Shinnok was ripping Edenia apart. And it was not knowing that hurt more than anything.

I hated being locked there. I hated being forced to sit and wait while the fate of my realm rests in the hands of others. I wanted so much to do something, but I was trapped. All I could do was pray Liu and Raiden would find some way to defeat Shinnok.

My thoughts were interrupted by one of Shinnok's servants banging on my cell door. "Food!" he barked at me. I almost told him to go away, but then I noticed he was standing right in front of my cell, within my reach. I slowly approached the door, looking around the halls to see if any other guards were around. There were no others around, and I started to smile. "What are you smiling about?" my guard snarled, still standing right in front of my cell.

"You just made a bad mistake." I said as I grabbed hold of his neck. He tried to get free from my grip but I quickly snapped his neck before he was able to escape or call for help. He fell limp on the floor and I searched his pockets something that could help me escape. I found a small knife which I was able to pick the lock of my cell with.

I unlocked my cell and sneaked away, careful not to be seen by any other guards. Strangely, there were almost none. The dungeons seemed to be practically deserted, which honestly made me feel very uneasy. This was going way too easy. I wondered if perhaps I was walking into a trap...but who's trap? Regardless, I decided better to take a chance than continue to sit in my cell.

As I made my out, I found Jade locked in a cell. "Jade!" I said quietly as I sneaked to her cell.

"Kitana!" she said, seeing me approach. "How did you escape?"

"My guards got sloppy." I answered. I then noticed behind Jade my mother, lying on the bed in the cell. "Mother!" I said, but she didn't answer. "Jade, is she all right?"

"She's hurt Kitana." Jade answered quietly. "She's okay for now, but I don't know how long she'll last without some help."

"I'll get you out of here." I then tried to pick the lock of their cell as I did mine, but I then heard some guards approaching.

I tried to move faster but Jade said "Kitana, don't worry. Just go now."

"I'm not leaving you here." Behind me I could here guards getting closer.

"Kitana, listen to me: you have to escape now while you have the chance. You have to stop Tanya!"

"What?"

"She knew the refugees were Shinnok and Quan Chi. She's a traitor."

"Oh my god..."

"Listen, she's infiltrated Earth's forces. She's going to lead them into an ambush. You have to stop her before it's too late."

I stared at Jade for a moment and asked "How do you know all this?"

Jade quietly answered "She told me." I was shocked. Why would Tanya betray us? And why would she tell Jade? After a moment Jade continued "Kitana, it's not important. Just find her and stop her. I'll look after your mother."

"Jade..."

"Go! Hurry!"

I could hear the guards just down the hall. I was out of time and needed to go, but I hated leaving Jade and my mother behind. I grabbed Jade's hand and said "Take care of my mother, Jade." She nodded and I said "I will be back for you. I will."

"I know." Jade answered as I let go and quickly escaped the dungeons. As I made my way out I took a moment to wonder if maybe I was waking into a trap myself. My escape was way too easy. Almost no guards were anywhere. I couldn't shake this bad feeling that my escape...was somehow planned for me.

I hated leaving my mother and Jade behind. And I was scared that when Shinnok or Quan Chi learned of my escape they'd take their anger out on them. I would have to find help fast. I quickly and quietly made my way to my chamber to get my fans and then started to sneak out of the palace. As I made my out, I saw Quan Chi talking with Reptile, Baraka, and Scorpion. I ducked down and listened as he gave them their orders.

"I've received word that Tanya is leading Liu Kang and some of his allies to the rendezvous point as we speak. They will be there shortly and you must be there to meet them. Take a small garrison of Demons and when she gives the signal attack. Mileena should also be there shortly to back you all up." With that, the three warriors bowed and Quan Chi finished "Go now. Leave none alive."

They left the fortress with about ten Demons soldiers and headed east. I decided to follow so they could lead me to Liu, and hopefully I'd be able to help him. I was careful to keep my distance so Reptile wouldn't catch my scent.

As I followed them, I couldn't help but think about Tanya. Why would she betray us? I know her father. I was told he's been a long time member of the Edenian Resistance in Outworld and can be trusted. Jade said they've been friends for years. What could Shinnok have offered that would make her sell us all out like this? Did he offer her anything or did she do it out of fear for her own life?

The more I thought about Tanya the angrier I became. We have come so far and worked so hard to free our realm and achieve peace and she selfishly throws it away. There was no excuse for her betrayal. If it was out of fear then she's a selfish coward. Or maybe it's worse than that. Maybe she did it out of ambition. What kind of monster would sell out her family and friends for power? Either way Tanya has caused the deaths of who knows how many innocent people by allowing Shinnok and Quan Chi into our realm. And for that I was intent on making her pay.

I followed Shinnok's warriors for several miles until we reached a small valley that led to a cave. Shinnok's fighters all positioned themselves around the area and waited for Tanya. I hid myself in the distance and waited as well. I could only hope that I'd be able to tip the scales in some way.

It started to rain lightly as I heard some talking in the distance. I then saw Tanya leading Liu, Sonya, and two fighters I didn't recognize. One was a young dark skinned man with white stripes tattooed on his body. They other was smug looking man wearing a vest with a black dragon symbol on the back.

"What is this place Tanya?" I heard Liu ask. "Where are the others?"

"Don't worry." she answered. "There's something special planned for them."

They stopped in front of the cave in the valley and everyone but Tanya looked confused. "Tanya, what's going on?"

Tanya started to laugh quietly and smugly said "I don't know what Kitana saw in you." Liu and the others stared at her, unsure of what this meant and she finished "Can't you see Liu Kang? This is a trap."

With that Shinnok's warriors all burst out and quickly surrounded Liu and the others. "Tanya!" Liu yelled "How could you do this!"

"Easy." she said nonchalantly. "Kill them."

With that Shinnok's fighters all charged and started fighting. Liu and the others were outnumbered and according to Quan Chi, Mileena was on her way. Tanya stayed to the side watching, obviously pleased with herself. I couldn't watch any longer.

"TANYA!" I yelled out as I charged into the battle.

Tanya turned and only caught a glimpse of me as I leveled her with a hard kick to the face that sent her to the ground. For just a moment, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me in shock. I drew my fans and without saying a word charged into Shinnok's Demons. I was furious. Furious that I've worked so hard to restore Edenia and these abominations try to take it away from me.

I cut down several Demons to even the odds for Liu and his allies. But my business was with Tanya. She slowly started to shake off the blow to the head and looked up at me. Her eyes widened with terror as she saw me slowly approach her.

"Princess Kitana!" she said, pretending she was happy to see me. "I can't believe you're here!"

I looked at Tanya as she slowly started to back away. I looked at this woman who for no reason handed my realm to madmen. Who caused the deaths of who knows how many. Who almost got my mother, my best friend, and the man I love killed.

"I am going to kill you Tanya."

Tanya stared at me for a moment, then turned and quickly ran inside the cave. I figured she was either running out of fear or hoping she could lure me into a trap in the cave. I didn't care either way and followed her. As I went deeper and deeper into the cave it got larger and darker. I tensed up and braced myself for anything. Something told me Tanya would use this to her advantage.

"Why Tanya?" I called out. Partly so I could get bearing on where she was, but mostly because I wanted to know. "Why'd you do this? HOW could you do this to us?"

"My god..." I heard her groan somewhere in the darkness, "are you actually asking for an explanation?"

"Yes I am Tanya. I want to know how you could betray your people...your own family."

"I made the right choice, princess. I've lived for centuries by making the right choices." Tanya then emerged from the shadows behind me and continued. "Are you really surprised by this invasion princess? You really think it's a coincidence that Shinnok invades after Shao Kahn is dead? While Outworld is in chaos? While Earth is still recovering from the invasion? While we're still vulnerable?" I stared at her and it all came clear for me and I realized how big this invasion is. Quan Chi sending Noob Saibot to work for Kahn. Mileena's return from the dead. Shinnok's involvement with my mother's resurrection. "They've been planning this for centuries right under Shao Kahn and Raiden's noses. I found out and I had to make a choice. I chose the winning side." Tanya finished.

"He hasn't won yet. We'll find a way to beat him."

"Oh? And what about after Shinnok? And after him? Be serious princess, you can dream we'll live in peace all you want but it'll never happen. There'll always be someone trying to take Edenia. I say pick the best side and run with it."

"So this is how you live your life Tanya? Whoring yourself to whomever you think has the best chance at winning?"

"If it gets me what I want." she answered smugly. "In the end princess, I'd rather be a healthy traitor than a dead hero."

With each word, my hatred for Tanya grew. Every word from her mouth was like poison. She has no honor or principles. She spits on everything I fight for. "You disgust me."

Tanya chuckled and said "Go ahead princess. Cling to your lost hopes. Dream and pray that it'll all work out in the end. I prefer to live in the real world."

"I'd rather cling to lost hopes, than be a back-stabbing bitch."

"And I'd rather betray the whole world than have the whole world betray me."

We charged at each other and began fighting. From her running away from me earlier, I expected Tanya to be a mediocre fighter, but her fighting style is as deceptive as she is. She leads you to believe that she's an inferior and inexperienced fighter, but her attacks are swift and methodical. I learned that the hard way. She quickly disarmed me and struck hard and fast. She knocked the side of my head with a boomerang before taking me down with some sort of flipping split kick.

I hit the ground hard and tried to regain my bearings but Tanya quickly kicked me while I was down. "Underestimated me, princess?" she laughed. "Don't feel too bad. People have underestimated me my whole life." She kicked me again and continued "It's something I've learned to use to my advantage. No one ever sees me coming."

"What do you want?" I choked out, still trying to stand.

"Well who else will rule Edenia when Shinnok is done with it?"

I looked up and Tanya and I finally realized what type of person she is. She sold us all out, even her own father, just for herself. I don't know why I was so appalled by that. I've known more than my share of evil people in my life, but there was something about Tanya that sickened me even more.

I stared her dead in the eye and said "Over. My. Dead. Body."

She smirked and said "I had the exact same idea." She then suddenly wrapped her legs around my neck and began to twist. I think she was trying to snap my neck, but I quickly, almost instinctively, kicked her in the back and drove her head into a nearby rock. I was not going to be defeated by her. I would not be defeated by this traitor. I would not let my realm fall into the hands of this back-stabbing bitch.

We pulled ourselves up and began fighting again. This time however, I was ready for her. Not only that, I was more focused than ever. Tanya seemed to be caught off guard by my sudden ferocity and was quickly overwhelmed.

After beating on her for several minutes I tossed her aside to the ground and she whimpered "...mercy...please..."

"No mercy for you Tanya. You deserve none." I answered harshly. She doesn't deserve pity or mercy. I can understand why fighters like Reptile and Mileena do the things they do. I know it's not entirely their fault...but Tanya's different. There's no excuse for her. And she so gleefully uses and betrays innocent people who trust her...she deserves to die. I took my fans and slowly approached her. "This is for all the people who've died for your selfishness."

"They may have to wait." she said before suddenly throwing a clump of dirt in my face. I quickly rubbed the dirt out of my eyes and braced myself for Tanya to take advantage but when I got the dirt out she was gone.

"Tanya! You coward! Come out and finish this!" I called, but no answer. I looked around, but knew searching for her would be fruitless. The cave was too big and there may have even been another way out. I didn't mind though. When this was over I'd see to it every man and woman in Edenia knew Tanya's name. She'll never be able to set foot in Edenia again.

I left the cave to find Liu and his allies outside. They looked okay, if a little beat up. The Demons were all dead and it looked like Reptile, Baraka, and Scorpion were forced to retreat. Liu came to me and he said "Kitana! I can't believe it!" We hugged each other and I was so glad I was able to escape and help in time. It felt good to be back with him once again. "Thank god you're alive. After what happened at the palace, I thought you were dead." he said.

"I'm okay. I'm glad you're alive too."

We walked over to the others and Sonya and I shook hands. "Good to see you again, K."

"This is Kai and Jarek." Liu said. Kai shook my hand but Jarek only sort of nodded at me. "How'd you escape?"

"My guards got sloppy and I took advantage." I answered. "As I got out I found Jade and she told me how Tanya betrayed us. She warned me that she was leading you to an ambush."

"Can't believe we fell for it." Sonya groaned, "Why would she do all that?"

"Who knows." I answered. "My mother and Jade are still trapped though."

"We'll find a way to help them." Liu said. "Come on. Let's meet up with the others."

I followed Liu and the others to an old temple not far away in the Edenian Plains. Inside we found Johnny Cage, Jax, Sub-Zero, Raiden, and another warrior I didn't recognize named Fujin. I later found out he was Earth's God of Wind. Liu explained Tanya's betrayal and Raiden said he probably failed to see the evil in Tanya's soul because it was protected by Quan Chi's magic.

Sub-Zero began explaining something about the source of Shinnok's power being some sort of ancient Amulet. He said if we could get that out of the way, Shinnok would be vulnerable and we could destroy him. I honestly didn't pay much attention. I really couldn't care less about where Shinnok came from or how he got his power. I was too preoccupied with thoughts about my mother and Jade. I hoped they were still safe.

There was something else troubling me. I kept thinking about what Tanya said during our fight. About how there will always be another threat to Edenia waiting. As I thought about her words I was reminded of what Shao Kahn said to me. How I'm condemning myself to a life of pain and lost causes.

As night fell, I kept to myself while everyone tried to get some rest. I couldn't sleep though. I couldn't sleep knowing my mother and Jade were still trapped. That my people were at the mercy of Shinnok and Quan Chi. I felt so restless. I hated not doing anything.

Later that night I decided to practice some fighting techniques and exercise. I walked to an open area not far from the temple and starting practicing. I figured I could at least prepare myself for the coming battle. But what I was really trying to do was occupy my thoughts with something other than Tanya's words. I can't let what she said get to me. There is hope for Edenia. We're already so close to peace. I can't give up now, despite of Shinnok's invasion.

I practiced my techniques for hours. I kept pushing myself, trying not to let anything get to me. I couldn't let them get to me. Not Tanya. Not Quan Chi or Shinnok. Not Shao Kahn. Restoring Edenia isn't a lost cause. I can do it. I know I can. I just have to be strong.

"Kitana? What are you doing out here?" I heard Liu ask behind me.

"Nothing. Just exercising." I answered, catching my breath.

"You really shouldn't wander off alone."

"I know." I said sitting down on the ground. "But I can't just sit and wait. I was stuck in that damn dungeon for the past few days...I can't sit still any longer while Edenia's in danger. I have to do _something_. Anything."

"I understand." he said sitting beside me. "Trust me, I know it isn't easy watching your realm get torn apart."

"I'd also like to get my mind off of everything that's been happening."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to honest Liu...this whole Shinnok thing has really shaken me. I can't describe what it was like...seeing my mother lying motionless of the floor at their feet...watching you almost get killed...and being helpless to do anything about it..."

"Don't let it get to you Kitana. Don't let this bring you down. We'll find a way to stop Shinnok, just like we stopped Shao Kahn. "

I smiled and said "Yeah. I know we will. I just have to stay strong."

He was quiet for a moment then said "I'm sorry you have to go through this. For what it's worth, I really do hope someday you can be happy."

I thought about what he said and answered "Honestly, I'm happiest with you. I would like it if we could be together someday without having to worry about fighting or invasions. If we could just be...together."

Liu then looked very troubled about something and said "Kitana, I want you know I'm sorry Raiden couldn't help you back in the palace. I was actually furious he left you behind."

"No, I understand Liu. I was just glad he got you out of there."

He was quiet for a few moments and continued "While I was recovering, Raiden told me something about being the Mortal Kombat Champion. Something that I think you should know."

"What is it?"

Liu stared at me and he looked very saddened about something. After a few moments it began to rain and he said "It can wait. It's not that important." We both stood up and Liu quietly said "I just want you to know that all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

As it began to rain harder we both returned to the temple. I decided to try to get some sleep but I couldn't help but wonder what it was Liu wanted to tell me. The way he said it...it sounded bad. What could Raiden have told him that would upset him? I decided to ignore my worries and tried to sleep.

For just one night, I tried to forget about Shinnok and Quan Chi and Tanya and Shao Kahn and just tried to get a moments peace. Just a moment. There was still plenty of hardship waiting for me in the morning.

End of Chapter XXIV


	26. Chapter XXV: Insurrection

**Chapter XXV**  
"Insurrection" 

I awoke the next morning in the old Edenian Temple and for just a brief moment forgot where I had slept for the night and why. As I sat up, I remembered what was happening and let out a slight sigh. I walked over to nearby window and noticed how dreary it was outside. It appeared to be early morning, but it looked darker. I figured it was from Shinnok's invasion. There was an ominous stillness in the air, the kind before a violent storm, and I feared it would only get worse the longer Shinnok was on the loose.

I walked to front of the temple and saw Liu talking with Kung Lao. That Kung Lao was here surprised me, because I had heard he was killed during the final battle with Shao Kahn's forces. Apparently those rumors were false. I walked over and Liu seemed especially happy to see Kung Lao had arrived.

"Kitana, look who's here." Liu said.

"It's good to see you again Kung Lao." I answered, trying to hide my surprise that he was alive.

"Princess." he answered calmly.

"He's come back to help us fight Shinnok." Liu said.

"There's another reason I've returned that you should know about Liu."

"What is it?"

"I've learned that Goro is alive. He's returned and he seeks to fight you again."

I was shocked, but probably not as much as Liu. Goro had been missing and presumed dead since Liu defeated him in the Mortal Kombat tournament years ago.

"Goro..? I can't believe it..." Liu said. "Where's he been all this time?'

"I think he's been in hiding. Disgraced that he lost to you." Kung Lao answered. "I don't know if he's working for Shinnok, but I've come to settle some unfinished business with him."

Liu nodded and said "It's good to have you back Lao."

We went back into the temple, but I kept thinking about Goro's return. I'd only met him once or twice, hundreds of years ago. He seemed like a very honor-bound warrior, always concerned with what was best for his people. I began to wonder if perhaps Goro was only loyal to Shao Kahn because it kept his people safe.

My thoughts were interrupted by Liu who sat beside me and asked "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I answered. "About as well as I can be considering."

"You're worried about you mother and Jade?"

"Yes. I hated leaving them there. And I hate sitting here not knowing if they're safe."

"Don't blame yourself. There's only so much you can do."

"I'm just scared Shinnok or Quan Chi will do something to them because I escaped."

"Try not to think that way. I'm sure they're okay."

I looked at Liu a moment, then smiled and said "You know I honestly kind of missed this. You always trying to cheer me up."

"Apparently it's what I do best." he said.

I laughed a little and said "I'm glad to be with you again Liu. I really am."

Liu was smiled and was about to say something when Raiden arrived and announced "We can no longer stay here. Shinnok's forces are preparing to move into Earth."

"Shit." I heard Sonya grumbled.

"We can no longer delay." Raiden continued. "The Heavens and the Forces of Light have been decimated by Shinnok's attacks. As of now we are Earth's only defense. We have to return and form a plan."

With that everyone started getting ready to leave. Liu then came over to me and said "Are you coming with us?"

I thought about it a moment and answered "No, I'm staying here."

"What?"

"If Shinnok's forces are moving to Earth, then this may be my best chance to regroup my forces and retake Edenia."

"Kitana...I'm not sure about this. I think it'd be safer if you came with us..."

"Liu, my mother and Jade are still trapped in the Palace. I don't want to delay." I quickly answered. "And besides, Shinnok's using this realm as a base. If I can regroup my forces and retake Edenia, we can prevent reinforcements and the rest of Shinnok's forces will be cut off."

Liu stared at me for a few moments. "Kitana...after what happened in the Palace...I don't want to risk losing you again..."

"I know. But I cannot leave here without knowing my mother and my people are safe."

Liu was about to say something when we heard Kung Lao say "She won't be alone. I'm staying too." Liu and I stared and Kung Lao in shock for a few moments and he continued "If Goro is here in Edenia, then I must stay to face him. I will help Kitana gather her forces."

"Thank you Kung Lao." I said.

Liu still seemed hesitant, but finally said "Very well. But be careful, both of you."

As I prepared to leave, I saw Liu pull Kung Lao to the side and start talking to him. Liu still looked very concerned. After a few moments, they shook hands and Kung Lao came to me. "Where shall we start?"

"There's a camp hidden not far from here. We set it as a rendezvous point in case of any sudden invasions."

"Like this one?"

"I suppose. Although we had Outworld in mind when we had the camp set up." I answered. "If any of Edenia's forces escaped and are still alive, that's where they'll be."

"Did Tanya know of this base? What if she told Shinnok?" he asked.

"No, thank God. Only myself, Jade, my mother, and a few of our Elite Guards and Generals knew of the base. And we kept no documents of it's existence in the Palace."

"Kind of paranoid."

"Centuries of Shao Kahn will do that."

Kung Lao nodded and said "Very well."

After everyone was ready, we wished each other luck and set out. Liu and the others went with Raiden while Kung Lao and I headed south where the secret camp was. As we journeyed, I kept feeling this ominous chill running up and down my back. It was hard to describe, but I kept feeling this dark presence in the back of my mind. I felt it while I was escaping the dungeons. What was even stranger was...it felt oddly familiar.

I tried to shake off my dread as my thoughts returned to Goro. If Goro only worked for Shao Kahn out of the best interests of his people, perhaps with Kahn dead I could persuade him to form a truce with my people and the Centaur. Certainly if their prince would agree to peace then the rest of the Shokan would too.

I'd have to find him and hopefully he'd be willing to listen. As Kung Lao and I approached the canyons where the base was hidden I decided I'd worry about Goro after Shinnok was destroyed. Kung Lao and I were careful not to be followed, but I told him it would be best if we didn't sneak up on the base. There would be lookouts posted so I wanted to ensure they'd see us coming. As Kung Lao and I walked through the narrow canyon we suddenly heard a loud whistle, like a bird. I knew what it really was though; the signal that someone was coming.

Sure enough within a few minutes we saw a small group of soldiers approaching us, led by Seifer. I figured several more soldiers were hidden around the canyon in case this was a trap.

"Lady Kitana." Seifer said.

We were both quiet for a moment and I knew he was waiting for me to confirm it was really me. As absurd as that may sound, one must bear in mind among our enemies is a shapeshifting sorcerer and my evil clone. I said in Edenia's native tongue "I was the one who gave you your scar."

Seifer nodded. My proof was sufficient because one, very few knew Edenia's native language. I didn't even learn it until after Kahn was destroyed. And two, even less know I was the one who scarred Seifer's face. He then said "Good to see you've escaped, Princess. May I ask how?"

"My guards were sloppy."

"That's it?"

"It is suspicious, I know."

"And this?"

"This is Kung Lao of Earth." I paused and said "It IS really him, I know."

Seifer nodded and signaled all soldier to return to camp. As we started walking Seifer asked "Were you the only one able to escape?"

"Yes." I answered quietly. "I only found Jade and my mother and I...I didn't have time to get them out."

"I'm sorry." he replied in his usual monotone voice. I noticed that Seifer always talks with a very deadpan tone, like he feels nothing. I was always kind of curious why.

"Have any of you heard about Tanya?" I asked.

"Tanya..? No."

"She was the one who allowed Shinnok and Quan Chi to invade. She betrayed us."

"How'd you find out?"

"Jade told me as I was escaping. She was also leading the Earth fighters to an ambush." As I talked about Tanya I heard one of the soldiers behind me mumble "that bitch" under his breath which honestly made me laugh a little. "When this is over we'll have to deal with her." Seifer nodded as we reached the camp where thousands of soldiers were based. I was pleased to see so many managed to elude capture. We entered the main tent where there were several plans and layouts of the Palace all over the tables.

"I assume you'll be looking to make a plan as soon as possible, Princess." Seifer said. "In that case I'll alert the other generals and tell them to meet here."

"Where's Jagger?" I asked, realizing I didn't see him anywhere.

Seifer was quiet for a few moments then answered "Jagger was killed while Shinnok was taking the Capital. He left me in charged of his units and told me to regroup everyone here." He left the tent, leaving Kung Lao and me. I sat down as news of Jagger's death started to sink in.

"Are you okay?" Kung Lao asked.

"I'll be fine." I answered even though I felt horrible. I thought about Jagger and anyone else who died in this. Everyone who have fought for so long to free Edenia only to die when we were so close. It wasn't fair. I felt so frustrated. My people have suffered enough, they deserve their freedom. As Seifer returned with some of our generals, I swore to myself that I would never allow something like this to happen again.

The other generals courteously bowed and I began "I'm pleased to see so many have made it here. Tell me, have any plans been made so far?"

Seifer stepped forward and said "When we were constructing the Palace we had a hidden passageway built that led in side from the waterfall behind the Palace. When the time was right we planned to use it to retake the Palace."

"The risk is we figure by now Shinnok's forces have already found it. It's probably fortified with Demons." a general named Doremo said.

"I suppose." I said. "However, I've learned that Shinnok's moving his forces to invade Earthrealm. I think if we're ever going to take the Palace back, that would be the best time."

"It's still dangerous. As long as Shinnok lives, his Demons are strong." Doremo said.

"Then we can only hope the Earth fighters find a way to destroy Shinnok." I said. There was a tense silence after I said that and I continued "I know our chances of victory are slim. But this may be our only opportunity to retake the Palace. And if we can divert Shinnok's forces that may give the Earthrealm fighters the time they need to defeat Shinnok." I paused a moment then continued "We have all worked and fought too long and too hard to lose our realm now. And I for one would rather die than allow that bastard and his abominations ruin our realm any longer. I would rather die than see our realm and people be enslaved for another 10,000 years. If this is to be the end of Edenia, then I say we die fighting in glory."

The other generals, even Seifer, all smiled and agreed that we would move out that night. We'd camp out near the hidden entrance by the waterfall and assault the Palace the following day. Kung Lao commended me on a nice motivational speech. I told him it was mostly just me venting my frustration, which he found rather funny.

That night the Edenian Army marched towards the Palace. Advance scouts reported they saw the bulk of Shinnok's forces mobilizing towards a portal I assumed led to Earthrealm. They also said that a little less than half of his forces remained in the Capital City. Even less than half of the Demon army outnumbered us and the scouts said the portal to the Netherealm was still open, which meant reinforcements could still come. I don't think it was lost on anyone that we were more than likely marching to certain death.

After we camped the soldiers started to rest for the coming battle, but I once again could not sleep. I found someplace private for me to think, just outside the encampment. I sat on the ground, staring at the large waterfall that was behind the Edenian Palace. It looked so beautiful and serene...I wished so much there could be peace in Edenia. Lasting peace. I wouldn't let myself believe we were going to die. I had to believe that my mother and Jade were still alive. That Liu would come through, as he always does. I couldn't let them shake me. Tanya was wrong. There is hope for Edenia. I just can't give up now.

As I sat there my thoughts drifted to Jagger. His death had started to sink in and I was saddened by it. Jagger had spent his whole life fighting for Edenia..it pained me to know he wouldn't be able to see it full restored. But more than that, I was saddened we couldn't truly settle our differences. He and I managed to form a kind of truce, but I could tell he still resented me for killing his father. I hoped someday when we had the chance we could really put that to rest. But now I'll never get that chance.

"Use some company?" I heard Kung Lao say behind me.

"Sure." I said as he sat beside me. "You can't sleep either?"

"I could. But I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought you might want some company."

"Thanks." I said with a slight laugh. We were quiet for a few moments then I asked "What happened to you after Kahn's invasion? I heard you were dead?"

"I was hurt pretty bad. Barely survived. That's how the rumor started." he began. "And after I healed I just retired from fighting. That added to it."

"You really retired?"

"I wanted to. I was never one for battle. I prefer to meditate...try to find my place in life. Liu has his destiny in life...I'm trying to find mine."

"Is that why Liu entered the Mortal Kombat tournament and not you?" I asked.

"Part of the reason." He paused a moment then quietly said "I also wasn't willing to make the sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?"

He looked at me a moment then cleared his throat and said "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

I stared at him for a moment wondering what he meant. I then shrugge dit off and asked "If you retired, then why return now?"

"I figured Liu and Raiden could use help against Shinnok. But then I heard Goro was still alive. I want to settle my business."

"He killed your ancestor, right?"

"Yes. I decided that if I'm to retire, I want to settle things with him first."

I nodded and said "I understand." I paused then said "Are you going to kill him?"

"I don't know. I'll find out when it happens."

"You don't think he could be an ally?"

Kung Lao stared at me as if he couldn't believe what he heard. After a few moments he said "Excuse me?"

"Before all this happened I was trying to negotiate a truce between the Shokan and the Centaur. I was thinking if I could convince Goro to agree to peace then the rest of his people would too."

Kung Lao shook his head and said "I don't think it can be done."

"Why not?"

"Because I believe Goro will only act in the what he feels will benefit him and his people. I don't think that will include coexistence."

"I also think he'll act for his people. That's why I believe he'll agree to peace."

"Maybe he will...but I think he'll only honor a truce until he sees a better oppurtunity." he said.

"I have to try."

"I think an alliance with an enemy is a lost cause."

I looked at Kung Lao and said "Not too long ago I was an 'enemy.'"

He shook his head and quietly said "All I'll say is don't put too much hope in Goro."

We were both quiet for a few moments then I said "We should get some rest for tomorrow."

Kung Lao and I returned to camp and I tried to get some sleep, but to no success. Still too much on my mind. Tomorrow's battle...in which victory was highly unlikely. My mother and Jade who could be dead. Liu is back on Earth, about to fight a fallen Elder God. On top of all this I was still plagued by that horrible chill. It lingered in my mind...like a splinter. It felt like, a presence in my psyche. A strange feeling of hate...and sadness. And longing.

We decided we would begin the assault at dawn...only dawn never came. The clouds above darkened to an ashen black. Do dark it looked like night. I could hear in the distance thunder rumbling and lightning beginning to flash. As the storm began, I could just feel it...the final battle had begun on Earth. There was no time to waste, I sent word to the other generals we would begin the strike immediately.

We organized our units and used the secret entrance into the Palace underneath the waterfall. We moved in slow, trying to keep it quiet. We any luck, we could move into the Palace and shut the portal to the Netherealm. And then we could take the Palace without suffering heavy losses.

As suspected, Shinnok's forces had found the passageway and placed sentinel guards inside. Fortunately, they weren't paying much attention and we were able to dispose of them quickly and quietly.

As we reached the Palace we spilt up into several units and spread out. I led several units, including Seifer's to the upper levels. As we moved further up into the higher levels of the Palace I kept feeling that horrible chill. I still didn't understand what it was or why I kept having it. I kept trying to shake it off. I didn't want it distracting me.

The I suddenly started to hear a low drum echo throughout the Palace halls. The drumming kept getting louder and faster. The drumming was then followed by the sound of hissing and horrible shrieks. I had a terrible feeling what this meant.

"They know we're here!" I yelled out as a large horde of Demons burst out of a nearby doorway. As my units began to clash with the Demons I continued yelling orders "Spread out! Find the portal and close it! Quickly!" Several of our troops, along with Kung Lao split off and headed in the direction of the Portal Chamber of the Palace.

Seifer, his troops and I fought our into the Demon hordes, pushing them back into the Tribunal Chamber of the Palace. We were outnumbered, but the grunt Demons are very poor fighters. They rely too much on outnumbering and swarming their enemies. The damn things are like cockroaches. Every time we would think the last Demon was dead twelve more would pile into the chamber to fight.

Outside the storm continued to rage. From the looks of it the Demons in the city were trying to pile into the Palace. Finally, after what was maybe an hour of fighting Demons stopped coming into the Chamber.

As we all tried to regain our breath, Seifer said "We can't afford to wait here. We should rejoin the others and back them up."

I nodded then suddenly felt that deep chill run up and down my spine again. The same one I'd been feeling for some time. It was getting stronger...no...coming closer. I realized where it was coming from and what it meant. I realized that I had even before Shinnok's invasion. The first time I felt it was during Kahn's invasion...

"Seifer," I said. "I want you and your men to go into the lower dungeons and free our people. Then regroup and keep pushing the Demons until they're out of the Palace."

"There are too many, Princess." he answered. "I don't know how long we can hold them off."

"I know. Hold them off as long as you can." I said. "Leave me please." Seifer and his men began to leave the Tribunal Chamber and I said "And lock the door after you leave." Seifer stared at me a moment, a little puzzled and I added "Just do it...please."

Seifer and his men left the chamber, locking the door behind them and I drew my fans. That horrible chill in the back of my mind was getting stronger. I could feel her coming. I could feel her anger, getting stronger the closer she came to me. I could feel her mind...she was nervous but eager. I took a deep breath and finally said "I know you're there Mileena."

"I know." she answered, emerging from the shadows.

"It was Shinnok who resurrected you during Kahn's invasion. He sent you back to spy, didn't he?"

"You catch on quick, sister." she said as we began circling each other in the Tribunal Chamber. I hadn't forgotten our last fight. How angry I was at her. But it was cut short by Ermac. Just then Mileena said "There'll be no interruptions this time sister. I've made certain of that."

"It was you who made my escape from the dungeons possible wasn't it? I knew it was too easy."

"Very good." she hissed. "And you already know why I didn't help in Tanya's ambush don't you?"

"Yes."

Mileena drew her sais and coldly said "You are mine to kill Kitana. Mine and mine alone. It is my right. I'll not share my right with an unworthy bitch like Tanya nor will I allow my glory tainted by simply killing you while you're trapped in a cage. Tonight I shall have my revenge...my glory...my honor...when I peel the flesh from your bones!"

"If it's glory you seek Mileena, then come claim it."

And with that Mileena let out a crazed snarl and charged.

End of Chapter XXV


	27. Chapter XXVI: Lost Causes

**Chapter XXVI**  
"Lost Causes" 

I first met my "sister" Mileena when I was a little younger than 100 years old. Being a century old sounds elderly, but for an Edenian it's very young. If I was an Earthrealmer, it'd be the same as early teens. I was told she was lost when we were born, but that was lie. I remembered how on our first mission together she fought with great expertise even though she was supposed to have only been training for a few months. Looking back, I realize how much deeper it was than that.

Mileena was created after my training was complete. After I had already killed. It saved Shao Kahn the trouble of more or less training me again. She was created for the specific purpose of being a more evil, more vicious, and more loyal version of me. To achieve this purpose Tarkatan essence was used in her creation, which accounts for her ill-temper, rage, and her deformity.

She would have taken my place had it not been for that. Had her face come out perfectly, had she looked exactly like me, I would have been killed and she'd go on as Shao Kahn's only daughter. More than likely, she would have even taken my name.

But it was not to be. Because of her malformed face, she was given the guise of my "twin sister" and used as my watchdog. Doomed to spend her life in my shadow. But because she was created for loyalty, her anger over the cruelty of her fate was redirected towards me. Her jealousy and bitterness turned to seething hatred and to her I became the single, final obstacle between her and all her goals.

There was a time when I felt pity for her fate. Where I understood her pain and her hatred. There was a time where I hoped I could convince her that while her anger may be justified, I was not the one who deserved it. I thought she could change...turn herself around and become a better person.

But it later became clear to me that no change in Mileena was possible. That she neither could change, nor wanted to. To her, hating me and blaming me was the easy and simple answer to all her problems. Despite my sincere effort to help her she lashed out at me...tried to kill me. Tried to turn my friends against me. And it was here that my pity was replaced by a matching hatred for her.

Mileena and I have spent our lives in constant competition. We've sparred hundreds of times, but never anything decisive. We have only fought...really fought to the death...twice. The first time ended with my victory, despite the fact I was injured during that battle. But looking back on that fight...I wonder, just as Mileena has, how much of my victory do I owe to my fighting skills, as opposed to taking advantage of Mileena's blind anger? And how would the outcome have been affected had I not been trying to reason with Mileena?

Our second battle was during Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth. But that fight proved nothing. We both blindly attacked each other in raw fury. It was not a test of skill but a violent venting of our shared loathing. And ultimately our fight, if that's what one could call it, was cut short by an ambush of my step-father's soldiers who were sent to capture me.

When Mileena was resurrected she was granted with the ability to read my mind. I've come to realize that our connection works both ways. While I cannot read her exact thoughts, I can feel her presence in her mind. I can feel her emotions and feelings almost as if they're my own. Mileena had been recruited by Shinnok to serve in his armies and since their arrival in Edenia I felt Mileena's mind. Eagerly anticipating our rematch. The chance to finally find out who the better of us truly is.

I realize now how much proving herself as my better means to Mileena. She has risked much to ensure this rematch between us. She allowed, no more than that...she made it easy for me to escape the dungeons. She did not assist in Tanya's ambush as she was ordered. She has disobeyed Shinnok and is risking far more than her life for a chance to face me in Mortal Kombat.

With the final battle with Shinnok's forces under way on both Edenia and Earth, Mileena and I would face each other once again. It was just the two of us, locked in the Tribunal Chamber of the Edenian Palace. We were both in peak condition and more than ready to fight. However...as what was intended to be our final battle began...I couldn't help but feel there was something missing.

Mileena charged at me, fiercely swinging her sais at me. Her moves were fast and fluid, as they've always been. But better than I'd seen from her in years. She must've been practicing. I played defense, as I prefer to do. When I found an opening I tried to take her down with a few low kicks but Mileena backflipped out of the way.

I waited for her to charge again, but instead she attempted to hit me with her Teleporting Kick. I tried to catch her in my Fan Lift would have trapped her suspended in the air, but apparently that's what she planned. She deliberately missed her Teleport Kick just out of range of my Fan Lift and did her sai energy throw.

The shot hit me in the arm and rib and sent me to the floor. The energy doesn't really stab its victim like a real sai would...but it sure as hell feels like it. As I tried to regain my bearings Mileena paused, apparently surprised the shot connected. I was a little surprised, too. I should've seen it coming or at least been able to avoid it. There was something wrong.

As I stood up I wondered if maybe I was unconsciously underestimating Mileena. I tried to shake that off. A warrior underestimates Mileena at their own risk. And from what I'd seen so far, Mileena was fighting far more carefully than I'd ever seen before. During our first fight I won by taking advantage of her anger. I couldn't expect her to make the same mistake twice.

Mileena charged again and we continued fighting. I decided to try to disarm her. Hopefully then I'd beat her through technique. I managed to knock one of the said from her hand, but at the cost of one of my fans. Mileena caught on what I was trying to do and shoved me away and ran to retrieve her sai. I threw my other fan which knocked her weapon from her reach. As Mileena turned around I caught her with a new attack I'd been practicing. She had never seen the move and it caught her off guard. It was a jumping kick I'd just been calling the Pretty Kick.

The kick connected and knocked her other sai from her hand and also hit her head. Mileena went down and as I moved in to press my advantage she caught me with a sweep kick. She attempted to kick me again in the face as I was down but I managed to avoid it in time. As I was about to stand Mileena suddenly caught me with her Ground Roll. There was something very wrong. I shouldn't have fallen for that sweep kick and I should've seen her Ground Roll coming. What was wrong with me?

I hit the ground hard and quickly tried to pull myself up, but Mileena was already on me. She tore into me with quick and brutal precision. I tried to fight back, throwing a roundhouse kick that was embarrassingly slow...especially for me. Mileena easily blocked it and answered with a sharp chop to my throat.

I normally know how to counter chops to the throat but like some kind of amateur I tried to hit her with a back elbow which left my back, particularly my kidneys, wide open for Mileena to start pounding. She held me in place by my arm and viciously struck my back five times and ending with a hard knee to the center of my back.

I stumbled forward and just stood there for a moment as Mileena ran forward and smashed me with a hard diving kick that sent me hard to the floor. What was wrong with me? I've never fought this bad.

As I lied on the floor in pain Mileena just stared at me before saying "What is this? What's the matter with you?"

I managed to pull myself up as Mileena slowly approached me. She threw a few punches, deliberately slow, slow enough that anyone with a decent amount of experience should've been able to block and counter. But each one hit me. It was at this point I started to think that I wasn't going to win this fight. I didn't know what it was but there was something wrong with me. I wasn't distracted. I wasn't holding back. I didn't understand...but there was something very wrong. Mileena could see it too.

"What is this!" she yelled as she violently kicked me to the floor. "What are you doing! You've never fought this terribly!"

I tried to stand again but fell back down to the floor. I slowly started to drag myself away from Mileena. I needed to think of something. I couldn't beat her in this state. Mileena just stared at me crawling on the floor. I admit I must have looked pretty pathetic.

After a few moments Mileena quietly said "No...no...this isn't right. Something's wrong..." After a few moments Mileena suddenly hissed and started violently pounding my face. As she hit me she started yelling "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you, you bitch! You're holding back on purpose! You're trying to taint my victory!" She then started strangling me. Even if I could say something I couldn't think of anything. "I hate you! I've waited so long for this and you try to defile it! I wanted to fight you at your best! I wanted to truly prove I was your better! But no! You hold back!" She then threw me to the floor and continued screaming "Get up! Defend yourself!" I slowly started dragging myself on the floor again and she kicked me while I was down. "Get up! God damn it! I've waited too long for you to do this! I let you escape the dungeons...I waited until this moment...all so I could fight you now at your best and beat you with no question!" I continued dragging myself on the floor and she kicked me again. "GET UP!"

I stopped trying to pull myself up. I couldn't beat her. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I couldn't fight her in that state. I figured I was going to die. As I prepared for death I prayed that Liu would beat Shinnok and my forces would take back Edenia. And hopefully my mother will continue to rule Edenia in peace.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare give in now!" Mileena then grabbed a handful of my hair and tried to pull me to my feet. "You hear me you bitch! You're going to stand your ground and fight the way I remember you can! You are not going to taint this battle! You will not steal my revenge from me!" She let go of me and I only stumbled back to the floor. Mileena stared at me with a mix of disgust and confusion. After a few moments she quietly said "Wait...you're not doing this on purpose." She just stared at me like she was baffled before finally saying "No...it's not that...it's..." she paused as if she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "You've gone soft. That is it...you've really gone soft." Mileena slowly took a step back and continued "You really...I can't believe it..."

I just stared at her. I honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "I...what...what do you...what do you mean...?"

"What do you think I mean!" she yelled. "You've softened up! You let yourself get weak!" Mileena let out a frustrated scream and continued yelling "I knew it! I knew you'd do this to yourself! I knew this would happen the moment you started that 'I've changed' shit! People don't change! So you just softened yourself up and you think that makes you a 'good person.'" I just stared at her in shock. I couldn't respond to that. She...no...that's not what happened. Mileena walked to her said and picked them up. "You bitch. I should've known you'd do this. It was 'Kitana the Bloody' who was my sister. 'Kitana the Bloody' I sought a victory over. A victory over you as you are now...a victory over 'Kitana the Princess' is meaningless. Mileena walked towards me with her said and said with complete disdain "You're nothing to me now. Die now and get out of my life."

Mileena thrust her sais down and I suddenly caught her arms before they hit. I don't know if it was Mileena's words or something else but all of a sudden I was determined to fight and win in a way I wasn't before. I did not want to die like this. I did not want to die helpless and pathetic at Mileena's feet.

I kicked Mileena away from me and shot up to my feet. I don't know if my sudden urge to win came from anger over Mileena saying I've gone 'soft' or something else but whatever it was, it was enough. I refused to die like that. I was determined to win. I would see my mother again. I would see Liu again. I would live to see Edenia restored.

Mileena looked at me as I charged at her and I noticed a slight spark of eagerness in her eyes. I think she realized...or at least hoped that I'd give her the fight she was truly desiring. She claimed she wanted to fight "Kitana the Bloody." I can't say that was fight I was going to give her, but at the very least I intended to prove fighting "Kitana the Princess" would be just as challenging.

Our fight seemed to go one forever. As if time stopped just for us. The storm that raged outside seemed to mirror our battle. For a moment I forgot about the Demon armies and Shinnok. My mind was focused on the single thought of surviving this battle. Mileena truly was fighting better than I had ever seen her fight. She was controlling herself. Attacking with purpose and not blind rage.

It's funny, but deep down I could feel there was a part of me that enjoyed the challenge. And I dare say...I think I could feel a part of Mileena enjoyed it, too. As we fought, for some reason everything seemed to make sense. Like our battle was planned out for us. Destiny. I started to wonder if maybe Mileena's life and mine are truly intertwined. That maybe in some strange, twisted way we could not live without the other. Deep thoughts I didn't bother to dwell on for too long. There were more pressing concerns...and I just didn't want to. Mileena is my enemy. All she cares about is ruining my life. She is evil given physical form. A living embodiment of the darkness in my soul.

Our fight dragged on for so long...I lost track of time. After some time we stopped and just stared at one another, trying to regain our breath. As long as our fight was...neither of us could gain a solid advantage over the other. We were too evenly matched.

After several moments I asked "Why Mileena? Why can't you just let go of this hatred for me? Shao Kahn is dead. What will killing me prove?"

"It's more than just that, Kitana." she answered. "I want your status." I stared at her surprised and she continued "I want to be Princess of Edenia. It is my right!"

I was shocked and appalled. "You're right?" I repeated, dumbfounded. "You're...right! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am the true daughter of Shao Kahn. I am the one who deserves to inherit his power. Not you."

I can't really describe how disgusted that made me feel. I have worked so hard for so long to free and restore Edenia, my birthplace. And she has the gall to walk into my home and proclaim she deserves it more than me? I usually try not to lose my temper but she set me off. Mileena has a way of doing that.

"You have no right!" I yelled coldly. "You are not my sister! You aren't even a true Edenian! You were born from Shang Tsung's sorcery for Shao Kahn! What right do you have to the throne of Edenia!"

Mileena just stared at me and quietly said "No...no..."

"You are evil incarnate and you have no place in this world! You deserve nothing except an eternity on the bowels of the Netherealm!"

Mileena sank to her knees and continued saying "...no...no..."

I was about to continue, but I relented. I could feel Mileena's pain in my mind. Every word stabbed her in the heart. I looked down at her and slowly started to feel a little bit of pity for her. I suddenly realized that Mileena was specifically created for loyalty. She had no choice in the matter. And I started to wonder...maybe it's not that she won't change...maybe she can't even if she wanted to.

I was about to say something when Mileena said "You are right Kitana. But if I'm to have no right to this realm..." she then paused and looked up at me. Her eyes suddenly turned to glaring hate and I felt her mind. I was about to move but it was too late. "...then neither will YOU!"

With that she gave me a vicious uppercut using all her might and power that launched me into the air and across the room. I landed hard on the Tribunal Headchair which almost even knocked the chair over.

As I struggled to regain my bearings Mileena started to approach saying "You will die sister. And I will take this realm for myself!"

I was too out of it to defend myself. If I was to do something I'd need to act quickly. I then noticed a large switch hidden under the arm of the Headchair. The switch activated the trap door that was built into the floor of the Tribunal Chamber. The purpose of which would be a prisoner found guilty in the Chamber would be dropped to the lower dungeon levels.

I couldn't waste any time. I didn't even think about it fearing Mileena's read my thoughts. As she was about to throw her sais at me I quickly slammed on the switch and the trap door opened beneath Mileena's feet. She let out a horrible shriek as she fell down the well. I heard a slight thud as she hit the ground at the bottom.

I slowly approached the well and looked into it at Mileena's body at the bottom far below. After all we'd been throw it seemed like an anticlimactic way for our battle to end. In the end my last battle with Mileena ended as my previous one had, with me victorious. And like my previous battles, nothing was resolved. Nothing was proven. All that was left was Mileena's broken body and me questioning myself, haunted by her words.

I sat and stared into the dark well for several minutes. I didn't even notice that the storm outside had passed or Jade, Seifer, and several soldiers burst into the chamber.

"Kitana! We won! The Demons are retreating!" Jade yelled running to me.

I snapped out of it and said "Jade..!"

"They must've defeated Shinnok on Earth!" she continued, sounding very happy. "The Demons are in full retreat!"

I let out a sigh of relief and whispered to myself "Thank God."

As I stood up Jade asked "Are you okay? What happened in here?"

"It was Mileena. It was Shinnok who resurrected her." I paused a moment then said "It's over now."

Jade, Seifer, and I left the Tribunal Chamber and met with our other forces. We suffered several losses and the surviving troops were battered and exhausted. But there was a collective relief that we were victorious. But I could tell there was a general unease with everyone. This ordeal with Shinnok and how easily he took our realm left everyone shaken more than anything. Once we recovered I'd have to make sure this never happens again.

Jade then said "Kitana, your mother is with the surgeons right now."

"How is she?" I quickly said.

"I think she'll be okay..." Jade answered a little unsure.

I ran to the surgeons who were helping my mother and asked one of them "How's my mother? Is she all right?"

"She's okay." he answered. "Her injuries aren't that bad. We're taking care of her."

I breathed easy knowing my mother was safe and said "Thank you."

Jade walked to me and asked "Is she okay?"

"Yes. Surgeon said she'll be fine."

"What about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just shaken up, that's all." We were both quiet for a moment then I remembered Tanya. "Jade, why did Tanya tell you about her ambush?"

Jade looked a little upset and said "She...she wanted me to join her."

"What?"

"She...she said that we..." Jade was quiet and looked very saddened. After a moment she said "It doesn't matter. This is where I belong. Tanya doesn't matter."

I stared at Jade and wondered what it was Tanya said to her. I was also curious what exactly their history together is. But I decided not to press the matter if it upset Jade. I just nodded and said "Okay." If Jade ever wants to tell me what it was Tanya said to her, she'll do it when she's ready.

I tried to find out if Kung Lao was still around but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was later told he left, still trying to find Goro. Goro had been in the Palace, but he wasn't fighting our troops. Apparently he showed no loyalty to Shinnok and was only interested in fighting Liu. I guess with Liu on Earth Goro followed. And with Goro gone, Kung Lao followed too.

We received word that Shinnok and Quan Chi had been defeated. From what I heard, Quan Chi was actually in possession of Shinnok's Amulet. But Quan Chi was dragged into the Netherealm by Scorpion of all people. With the Amulet gone, Shinnok was powerless and had to face Liu in Mortal Kombat. Shinnok was defeated and apparently destroyed. Once again Liu came through in the end, like I knew he would.

With Shinnok gone, we started to recover. Everyone did their part. Everyone was just glad the ordeal was over. With mother injured it was up to me to keep everyone's spirits up. I reassured everyone that the Shinnok incident was a one-time thing and nothing like it would happen again.

Because of Tanya's sudden betrayal we increased our security and decided to be much more careful with whom we allow into our realm and who we recruit for the army and council. Sadly, Tanya's father, who was a good man died shortly after Shinnok's defeat. I think it was grief over Tanya's actions.

I spread word of Tanya's betrayal. In just a few days time Tanya became the most hated person in all Edenia. I learned that she was last seen fleeing to Outworld where I imagine she's going to hide out. If she ever sets foot in Edenia again we'll see to it she dies like she deserves to. That was all the business I had regarding Tanya. Let her rot in Outworld and become a thing of the past.

With Edenia recovering I decided to visit my mother. The doctors said she'd recover soon enough, she just needed plenty of rest. I wish I could've seen her sooner but there was so much to be done. Regardless I was just thankful she survived. Her fate is was frightened me more than anything during this whole Shinnok ordeal. I finally have my mother back after so long...I don't know if I could bear losing her again.

I entered my mother's chamber to find her lying in her bed. She looked pale and weak, but I was relieved she was alive and okay. As I sat beside her bed she slowly opened her eyes and weakly said "Kitana..."

"I'm here mother." I said quietly as I gently held her hand. "You're going to be okay. You just need some rest."

Mother smiled and said "It's funny...after Shao Kahn fell I was by your side...now after Shinnok, it's the other way around."

I let out a slight laugh and said "I'm just glad you're alive. I was so scared..."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." We were both quiet for a moment then mother said "It seems once again we are in Liu Kang's debt."

"Yes. I plan on going to Earth soon to thank him personally."

My mother looked at me and said "He makes you happy doesn't he?"

I smiled and answered "I guess. He...he's always been nice to me. Believed in me. And he's always trying to keep my spirits up..."

"Do you love him?"

I let out a slightly embarrassed laugh and said "I...I don't know..."

"You're blushing." She paused and continued "Does he know?"

I was quiet for a moment then answered "I...no. I haven't told him yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, mother. There are more important things happening and...and I'm honestly nervous."

"He's a good man. If you truly love him and he really does make you happy I think you should let him know. Especially now...when we're at peace again..."

"I know, but still...there's still so much work I have to do..."

"You have time for that later Kitana." She paused a moment then continued "You have a chance to be happy with him. Take it now while you can. Don't wait." She then placed her hand on my cheek and said "Be happy Kitana. You've earned it."

I smiled and after a few moments I said "I...I have to go. I wish I could stay...but there's still a lot to be done..."

Mother smiled and said "I understand." As I was about to leave my mother's chamber she said "Kitana...when you see Liu...tell him."

I quietly said "Rest mother. I'll return soon."

I shut the door behind me and started towards the lower levels of the Palace. Mother's words repeated in my mind. I do love Liu. And I'm almost certain he loves me. I should tell him. Maybe I have earned some happiness. I'd have to think about what mother said later. There was one piece of unpleasant business I needed to address.

I went down to the lower dungeons of the palace. The lowest possible point, deep underneath to a single cell that was hidden away. Few besides myself even knew of its existence, which was how I wanted it. I found Jade standing in front of the entrance waiting for me with a concerned look on her face.

"Is she in there?" I asked.

Jade stared at me then quietly answered "Yes. Her injuries from the fall were minor."

"Does anyone else know she's alive?"

"Just a couple of guards who will be in charge of watching her and keeping her fed."

"Okay." I said. "I'm going to talk with her."

As I stepped inside I heard Jade say behind me "I really wish you'd reconsider this."

I stepped through the door in the small hallway which led to the single cell. The cell "door" was a sheet of glass that was virtually unbreakable. From my side I could see into the cell, but inside the cell the inmate could only see a reflection. Considering the inmate, I suppose that's kind of ironic.

I stared at her lying in her cell bed, staring grimly at the window. Her leg was heavily bandaged, probably broken from the fall. Her face and parts of her arm were badly bruised. Mileena. She survived the fall in the Tribunal Chamber and I decided she'd be kept alive. Even after all we've been through...all she's done to me...I couldn't just let her die. I had her secretly imprisoned in this hidden cell. No one but myself, Jade, and a few guards knew she was still alive.

As I walked to the window I heard her say "I know you're there sister. I can hear your thoughts echoing in my mind loud and clear."

"I know, Mileena."

She continued to stare at the window. To me, she appeared to be staring right at me. But to her it was just a reflection. "So is this my punishment, sister? A fate worse than death? Locked in this forgotten hole until the end of days?"

"No, Mileena." I answered. "Whether you want to believe it or not, I want to help you."

She chuckled and said "So I was right. You have gone soft. The Kitana I remember would never keep a threat such as myself alive. No, she'd have killed me long ago."

"That Kitana is dead."

Beneath her mask, I could see Mileena smile. "You can't lie to me sister. I know you don't believe that." She laughed and said "I love that you think I can change when you aren't even sure if you've changed yourself."

"You're wrong Mileena. I have changed."

Mileena only laughed again and said "I know you better than you think sister. No matter how many times you tell yourself...no matter how many times your friends tell you...even if the Elder Gods themselves came down from the Heavens and told you personally...you'll never completely believe that. I don't need to read you mind to know that. You've been that way for years. That was why you were always daddy's little girl. Nothing was ever good enough."

"Mileena..."

"I know the truth about you, sister." she hissed. "Why you're so desperate to 'save' me. It has nothing to do with me. What really scares you that you try to hide from everyone else. That nagging thought that maybe there isn't a little bit of you in me...but maybe there's a little bit of me in you."

"It doesn't have to be this way..."

"Save your pity." she snapped. "Even if I could be...helped...what makes you think I would even accept it from you? I will die before I accept any sympathy from you."

"Mileena..."

"Go on sister! Hope against hope that I can be saved! God...it sickens me how soft you've become." I wish there was something I could say to all that. But I could think of nothing and she continued "You're a fool, sister. Making yourself weak won't prove you're a 'good' person. You're only embarrassing yourself." I could see I wasn't going to get far with her and decided we'd continue our discussion some other time. As I walked to the door I heard Mileena say "Fair warning sister: you should kill me now. Because when I get out, and I assure you I will, I'll see to it you suffer until you're last dying breath!"

I shut the door behind me and noticed Jade staring at me, looking even more concerned. She was about to speak when I said "I know what you're going to say, so save your breath."

"I just don't understand why you're doing this."

"I want to help her." I answered "I have to believe that somewhere inside her is something good."

"But there isn't Kitana. What will it take before you realize that? Why can't you just accept that Mileena can't change." Jade paused a moment then added "And even if she could...she wouldn't because it'd be you helping her."

"It's not that easy Jade..."

"Why not?" I didn't answer and after a few moments Jade asked "Kitana...it's not what Mileena said is it? You're not trying to help Mileena to prove anything are you..?"

"Of course not Jade." I answered. "Mileena was just...trying to shake me. That's all."

"That's another thing Kitana..." Jade began, sounding uneasy. "I hate to admit, but Mileena may be right...you've changed the way you fight now..."

"What are you saying Jade?" I snapped. "I've gone 'soft?'"

"No. No. It's just...you don't seem to fight...aggressively anymore."

"So what are you getting at Jade? You'd rather I went back to being that I was when we served Shao Kahn?"

"No! God no." Jade quickly answered. "It's just that...if you're going to keep fighting these wars...you can't hold back because you're afraid it might mean you're a bad person."

"That's not how it is Jade. I'm not...holding back...because I'm afraid it'll prove anything. I just have other responsibilities now. I can't concentrate on my fighting like I used to."

Jade stared at me a moment and I could tell she didn't believe that. She then quietly asked "Do you remember what I told you during Kahn's invasion?"

I looked at Jade and said "'Don't chase ghosts.'"

Jade put her hands on my shoulders and said "You changed. You're making it right. That's good enough. Killing yourself killed won't bring back those people."

I know Jade was only looking out for me. Trying to keep me from setting myself up to get hurt. I took a step back and said "It's not like that Jade. I'm not holding back. And I truly do want to help Mileena. It's just that...whatever she is, she is still a part of me. I can't just turn my back on her like that." Jade stared at me, not understanding what I meant. I couldn't really explain why I was so determined to help Mileena and said "You wouldn't understand."

"Kitana...you don't have to save everyone."

"I let her die once, Jade. I don't want to let her die again."

Jade stared at me for a moment, then sternly said "And are you ready to accept responsibility for what might happen if she ever gets out?" I looked at Jade but I didn't answer. I started to walk away and I heard her say behind me "I thought not."

I returned to the upper levels and sat in the palace garden. I hoped the serenity of the garden could offer me some comfort, but it didn't. I couldn't shake Jade's warning. Maybe she's right and there is no hope for Mileena. Maybe I should just kill her.

I didn't want to admit it to Jade, but I'm afraid Mileena may be right in a way. Maybe I am going soft. Since I've accepted my place as Princess of Edenia, something has changed in the way I fight. I can't help but wonder...if I fought like I did fifty or thirty or even ten years ago, would Tanya have lasted as long as she did against me? Would she have even managed to escape me? Would Mileena have come as close to killing me as she did?

I guess since I've been focusing more on being Edenia's Princess I've put less attention in my fighting. While I was loyal to Kahn I fought with anger...hate. A sort of hatred for the world. That's how I was taught to fight. It was that anger that made me "Kitana the Bloody." But I don't fight like that anymore.

I'd like to think that it's because I'm Edenia's Princess now. That I can't fight like a killer anymore. Rather...I shouldn't. But there is a part of me that's still haunted by Shao Kahn's words. That I am a natural killer. That this change in my fighting style is just me bottling up whatever darkness is in my soul. Afraid that just maybe "Kitana the Bloody" isn't dead...just buried.

I mustn't think that way. I have to believe that when Mileena finally accepts that Shao Kahn didn't love her...that it was his fault she's that way and not mine...maybe then she could begin to turn around. But I'll admit, there was a part of me that wished I could just let go of that hope. That I could just accept that Mileena is the way she is and will never turn back. Maybe Tanya was right about one thing. Maybe I cling to lost causes.

"Lady Kitana." I heard someone say behind me.

I turned and saw it was "Seifer." I stood up and asked "What is it?"

"There's something you should know." he began in his usual monotone voice. "Something Jagger wanted me to tell you before he died."

"What is it?"

"Before Jagger died, he wanted me to tell you that he forgave you for killing his father."

"He what?"

"He told me to tell you that he had forgiven you. He said he was proud that you changed yourself and that you're making things right. He said he was proud to call you his princess and he would've been honored to have fought alongside you."

I was speechless. After a moment I said "He...he really said that?"

"Yes." he answered. "He only regretted that he was unable to tell you in person."

I'll admit I was ready to cry. I couldn't think of anything to say. It felt so good...that feeling of being rectified. I truly wish there was some way I could've shown Jagger my gratitude. Just to know that one person had truly forgiven me...somehow it made everything worth while. I ended up saying "Thank you." I paused a moment then hugged Seifer, which I think caught him off guard. "Thank you so much." I repeated.

He gave me an awkward pat on the back and said, a little confused, "Glad to be of service, my lady."

In the days that followed I saw to it that Jagger and everyone who died fighting in Shinnok's invasion got a heroes' funeral. I attended each one. I also had a memorial constructed to remember those who died defending Edenia while it was bound to Outworld. I made sure to include Jeice and the people of Zansatsu in this memorial as well.

As Edenia continued recovering from Shinnok's invasion, my thoughts returned to Liu and what mother said. After much thought, I decided mother was right. The realms are at peace once again. And I do love Liu. He does make me happy and I do want to be with him. I decided I was going to take a chance at happiness.

I had yet to thank Liu personally for saving Edenia. I had a portal to Earth realm opened in the Portal Chamber of the Palace so I could meet him and thank him. I decided I was also going to tell him my feelings. As the portal opened, I honestly started to feel a bit nervous. I took a deep breath and stepped through. After the bright light faded away I was in the Shaolin Temple on Earth. Liu was standing in front of me and he looked a bit surprised that I was there.

"Kitana..?" he asked

"Yes, Liu. It is I." I answered stepping inside.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking about you and me. How you said you wanted me to be happy. And..." I paused trying to gather my thoughts and continued "And I really am happiest with you. You're generous and noble...you always fight for what's right and you don't do it for glory or personal gain. You really are a true hero." Liu gave a humbled smile and I continued "You've always been there for me...even when you didn't know me. You've always assumed the best in me. You believed in me. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Liu stared at me surprised and said "Kitana...I...I don't know what to say..."

"With Shinnok's destruction we are at peace once again. Once again...you have not only saved Earth, but my own realm as well. For that I am forever in your debt."

Liu laughed slightly and said "Kitana you know that isn't necessary..."

"I once said I hoped when there was peace, maybe you and I could be together. Really be together."

"Yes..?"

"As heir to the throne of my realm...I've come to ask if you'd join me in Edenia. To rule at my side as King. To be with me...forever."

His eyes widened and he didn't say anything for a few moments. "Kitana...I..." he started, sounding shocked. "I really don't know what to say. You...really feel that way about me?"

"Of course I do." I said taking his hand. "And I want to be with you. I think we've both earned this."

He looked happy. He looked like he was going to say yes. I thought for a moment we would be together and we could finally live in peace and be happy. Then suddenly looked very upset about something. "Kitana I...I wish I could. God, I really do wish I could...but...I'm sorry. I cannot accept you're offer."

"Why not?"

He took a step back and said "Remember I said Raiden told me something about being the Mortal Kombat Champion?"

"Yes..?"

"Raiden told me that as Champion, I will not age. I will never grow old...until I am defeated...or killed." he paused a moment, then continued "My place is here as Champion. I must stay here on Earth and defend my title for as long as I can. That is the sacrifice of the Champion of Mortal Kombat. That is why we can't be together."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I'd been hoping for so long that we could be together. Without fear of war or battle. And now with peace finally at hand...we can't be. That is what Liu wanted to tell me in Edenia. That was what Kung Lao meant when he said he wasn't willing to make the sacrifice. The Champion of Earth must remain on Earth to defend his title...until his death. There is no peace for the Champion of Mortal Kombat. Only battle. Only war. I understood why...and it broke my heart.

Liu gently took my hand and said "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way...I really do..."

"No...no I understand." I said. "You have your responsibilities...just as I do. Your place is here and mine is in Edenia." I paused a moment and finished "That is the way it has to be."

He then placed his hand on my cheek and quietly said "I never meant to hurt you. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

I looked up at him and said "For what it's worth Liu...I want to thank you anyway. For everything. For saving my realm. For saving me. And for believing in me. You've done more for me than...anyone has ever done for me. If I was to live another 10,000 years I still could never repay you."

"Knowing that you're alive and at peace is all that I need."

I painfully smiled and said "I wish you luck, Liu Kang. On all your journeys."

Just as I was about to step back into the portal, Liu pulled me close and we kissed. Our first kiss. There was no need for words. No words could describe it. It was everything I imagined it would be. Everything...all our feelings, our hope, our sadness, loss, and love...all of it was in that one kiss. It's strange...how so much could be said...so many feelings expressed all with one simple kiss. Our first kiss, but also our last. But that didn't matter. It was enough to last a lifetime.

I stepped back into the portal and returned to Edenia. Just before the portal close I heard Liu quietly say "Good-bye Princess Kitana."

The portal closed and I was alone in the Portal Chamber of the Edenian Palace. After a few moments, I felt a single tear come down my face. I wiped it away and left the chamber. I still had much work to do.

End of Chapter XXVI


	28. Chapter XXVII: Never Ending Battle

**Chapter XXVII**  
"Never Ending Battle" 

I walked through the hallways of the Kuatan Palace escorted by three Edenian Guards to the throne room. I had been inside the Kuatan Palace many times in my life and honestly I never liked it there. It was very dark and ominous place. Very gothic looking with numerous gargoyles and statues of famous Shokan warriors and kings all around the halls. Although the Palace made me uneasy, I always remained courteous and kept it to myself.

It had been about a year since Shinnok's invasion. After the attack we continued rebuilding Edenia. We put most focus on our armies. No one wanted something like Shinnok to happen again. My mother was fully recovered and Edenia was almost completely restored. With everything in order home I started concentrating on Outworld.

I managed to track down Goro in Outworld and started negotiating with him about a treaty. I had already managed to create a settlement with the Centaur. They were willing to agree to peace. Goro however, was less than enthusiastic about signing a treaty. Regardless I continuously tried to get him to reach a compromise.

In my numerous talks with Goro I came to realize just how much he hated the Centaur people. According to Goro, when Shao Kahn conquered the Centaur realm much of their lands, particularly their capital, merged right next to the Kuatan lands. The Shokan didn't care for what they considered an invasion of their space and the Centaur sought to expand their territories. The Shokan people base their lives around pride and honor. They saw the Centaur "invasion" as a slap in the face of everything they believe in. The two races have been in heated war ever since.

For years Shao Kahn favored the Shokan, especially after Goro became Outworld's Champion. Of course the Centaur were always willing and eager to usurp the Shokan as my step-father's favored race, which did not ease relations between the nations. After Goro's defeat on Earth the Centaur were quick to capitalize on the opportunity. Although Kahn outwardly maintained friendly relations with the Shokan, employing warriors such as Kintaro and Sheeva, he secretly named a Centaur by the name of Motaro as his head general. It was Motaro who led Outworld's invasion of Earth.

I used this incident to convince Goro that his people and the Centaur share a common enemy in Shao Kahn. That their war was his doing and he was only using them both. It wasn't easy, but I slowly started to reach through to Goro. I could tell I was getting through when I managed to get he and Kung Lao to form a truce. I was fortunate to be present when Kung Lao made his move on Goro and got them to make peace with one another.

I approached a huge doorway that led into the throne room which was guarded by a large Shokan warrior. "Your name and business?" he growled.

"I am Princess Kitana of Edenia. I seek audience with Prince Goro." I answered.

The guard nodded and said "Very well. Prince Goro has been expecting you." as he opened the door. My guards and I entered the enormous throne room which was just as ominous as the rest of the Palace. Across the room I saw Goro himself standing on the balcony that looked outside. As we approached the guard who let us in called out "Prince Goro! Princess Kitana of Edenia is here!"

Goro nodded and motioned me to come closer. I told my guards to stay in the throne room as I stepped onto the balcony. The balcony looked out of the Kuatan lands which was largely desert area. Large canyons and mountains that stretched for miles. In the distance the sun was setting and the sky above was fading into a dark violet. There was a tranquillity in the air that was actually very soothing.

"Good to see you again Princess." Goro said.

"Likewise Prince." I answered with a slight bow. "How is your father?"

"Still very ill. I suspect he will die soon." he answered.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? He has lived a long and honorable life."

"That is true" I said. I had forgotten that the Shokan don't believe in mourning. "I was wondering if you've given any thought to what we discussed last time I was here."

Goro sighed and said "It will be strange...coexisting with the Centaur."

"I know. But it would be better than more destruction." I paused a moment then added "The Centaurs have already signed the treaty and agreed to all terms. All we need now is your acceptance." I then handed him the document of the treaty which was already signed by the Centaur King.

After a few moments Goro said "Very well. War has been waged in this realm for too long. We must bring it to an end." He paused, then looked at me and finished "I will set aside my differences with the Centaurs as long as they abide by the treaty. I shall sign your agreement."

As Goro signed the treaty I smiled and said "Goro, this is a great victory for all of us." I was so relieved to one step closer to creating peace. And thankful that he was willing to accept it. Shokan are a people of war. Had he not agreed to peace it could have very easily led to battle. And war against the Shokan is something I hope I will never encounter.

Goro nodded then said "I suppose it is, but I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Princess."

"What do you mean?"

"I recall you mentioned rumors that Shao Kahn still lives..."

As soon as he said that I knew where he was going. "Oh no..."

"It seems your fears were true Kitana. Shao Kahn is indeed still alive."

I cringed and felt my heart sink. I should've known it was too good to be true. I should've known it was too easy. Shao Kahn's evil lingers on like a terrible plague. It never ends. "You're certain? How do you know?"

Goro started to walk into the throne room and I followed. He began "We received word that he survived his battle on Earth from one of our warriors, Sheeva. She said he was badly injured and drastically weakened from his defeat. He's holed up in his fortress clinging to what little power he has left as we speak."

I rubbed my forehead in frustration and grumbled "And it will only be a matter of time before he regains his strength and strikes Edenia again."

"I suspect so." he answered. "I fear further war and destruction is inevitable."

After a few moments I quietly said "I will take my leave now. Thank you, Prince Goro. I wish you and your people the best."

I bowed and Goro said "Farewell Princess Kitana."

With that my guards and I returned home. While I was pleased Goro agreed to sign the treaty, news of Shao Kahn tainted my satisfaction. I should've known he was still alive. I knew once he regained his former power he'd try to retake Edenia. And more than likely, he'd try to take Earth again, too.

As I returned home I started to consider what could be done and I could see no easy solutions. Our forces were strong and capable of battle. If Kahn's as weakened as Goro said then perhaps we could capitalize on his weakness...

"I'm glad to see you've returned Kitana." mother said as I entered the throne room. "What news from Outworld?"

"Prince Goro agreed to sign the treaty." I answered quietly. "There will be peace between the Shokan and Centaur now."

"You do not sound pleased. Is something troubling you?"

I looked at my mother and began telling her what I hoped I would never have to say. "Shao Kahn lives mother. Goro told me. Shao Kahn is still alive and regaining his power."

My mother's face froze. I could almost feel her blood run cold myself. After several moments she painfully asked a question she already knew the answer to: "So what do we do?"

She already knew what I was going to say before I said it. She knew what I was planning...what I wanted to do. I could tell it frightened her. "If he's as weakened as Goro said and we strike now we may be able to finish him once and for all."

"Kitana..."

"Mother you know as well as I do that as long as Shao Kahn lives, none of us are safe. We can finally end this."

My mother turned and started staring out the window behind the throne. After a few moments she quietly said "I...I can't just send our armies to war, Kitana." She paused and looked at me and said "We must discuss this with the Council."

"Then summon the Senate and I'll tell them." I quickly answered.

She turned and looked out the window again. She knew I was right...but I could tell that wasn't what worried her. She didn't want me to fight anymore. Still staring out the window she quietly said "Very well. I will gather the Senate first thing tomorrow morning. You can ask their authorization to lead our armies to war then."

"Thank you, mother." I said walking towards her. "Trust me...this is our only choice..."

"Leave me please." she interrupted.

I left the throne room and went to my chamber. I hated hurting my mother, but this was our only option. Shao Kahn would never let a realm he conquered slip away without a fight. As much as I hated forcing our armies into battle this was our only chance to finally end Shao Kahn's evil forever. Not just for the sake of Edenia, but for every other realm. As long as Shao Kahn lives there will never be peace.

I must admit though, I was not entirely comfortable suggesting war. We had just fought through Shinnok's invasion and I was about to ask our soldiers to fight yet another war. I knew that Shao Kahn's forces were crippled and weak but I was certain they'd still mount a decent defense. Especially the Tarkatans. And in war losses are inevitable. The idea of sending men to their deaths was not something I could sleep well with.

The next morning I went to the Edenian Council to meet with mother and the other Senators. I waited outside at first while the Senators were briefed and brought up to date on the situation. I'd have to make a case that war with Shao Kahn was our only option and the sooner we act, the better. I wasn't expecting it to go easy.

After several minutes a guard told me "Princess Kitana...the Council will see you now."

I entered the Senate Chamber and stood at the podium that was across from the Senators. They all sat at a large semi-circle table with my mother in the center. As I stood at the podium, I gave a slight bow.

"Princess Kitana," my mother said, "the council has been informed of the circumstances in Outworld. We await your thoughts."

"Thank you, my Queen." I began. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Council, as you are now aware, Shao Kahn still lives in Outworld. According to Prince Goro's Shokan spies he barely survived his defeat on Earthrealm and is currently hiding himself within his fortress, trying to regain his strength. I believe when he does he will only try to conquer Edenia again. So it is my suggestion that we gather our forces and launch a preemptive strike on Shao Kahn's armies."

The Senators were all silent until one said "Princess Kitana...is there no other way?"

"I wish there was Senator, I truly do." I answered. "But we've all experienced Shao Kahn's tyranny. I, better than anyone, knows how he thinks. What kind of man he is. Although it pains me to say it...war is our only choice."

The Senate fell quiet, but they all knew I was right about that much. After few moments another Senator asked "Do you believe we would win such a war, Princess Kitana?"

"Yes I do, Senator. According to reports from Outworld, after Kahn's defeat much of his armies were either killed from infighting or simply deserted. From what I've heard, even Shang Tsung has abandoned Shao Kahn."

"While that may be good news, that doesn't mean we should expect an easy victory, no?"

"No. While the bulk of Kahn's armies are crippled, he still retains the services of the Tarkatan hordes as well as a few still loyal legions." I paused a moment and I could tell that did not help my case. I then added "However, I have sent emissaries to the Shokan and Centaurs of Outworld who, as you know, have signed a treaty with us. Both races, especially the Shokan, are no longer loyal to Shao Kahn. I am confident I can convince them to fight alongside us. I believe that will give us the edge we need."

"And if you can't?"

"I still believe victory is possible." I quickly replied. "Although the Tarkatans are many, they have no mind for strategy. And since Shao Kahn's best generals and advisors are either dead or missing they can be beaten through proper tactics." The Senate fell silent and I decided to add to my case "Please understand, if we are to strike Shao Kahn, it must be now while he is still weak. The longer we delay the stronger he'll become. The stronger he becomes the more his armies will grow. And if that happens, even if we could defeat his armies it would already be too late. Even weakened, I don't foresee Shao Kahn easily overcome and killed. If we wait he will grow strong again and he will invade us again, that much I am certain of. And if it comes to that I do not know if we could resist him." I paused then finished "Consider this, not just for our sake...but for the sake of every other realm that could one day fall under Shao Kahn's rule."

I waited and the Senators said nothing to that. After several minutes a different Senator said "While that may be true Princess Kitana, we must bear in mind our armies have just gone through a hard-fought war with the armies of Shinnok. Are you certain our soldiers are ready for another battle of this magnitude?"

"After Shinnok's defeat I saw to it a strong focus was put on our military. I believe we are ready and capable of fighting and winning a war with Shao Kahn's forces."

"That's not exactly what I meant, Princess." the Senator answered. "I meant their morale. Are they mentally ready to fight another war so soon?"

That was the only question I was unsure of. I often asked the generals if the soldiers would be ready for battle and I was always assured they were. But I can't say that's guarantee. I thought about it a moment then answered "I believe they are. And I'm fairly certain each of our soldiers would like have a part in Shao Kahn's final destruction."

"Are you certain of that, Princess? It's rather easy of you to assume the soldiers are willing to fight your war."

"Firstly, this is not 'my' war, Senator." I answered unsuccessfully trying to hide my indignation over that comment. "But more importantly, they will not be fighting alone. I intend to lead our armies into Outworld myself."

I could tell that caught everyone on the Council off guard. Everyone except my mother though. I noticed her cringe slightly.

The same Senator then said "You're really planning on leading our armies to battle yourself?"

"Yes I am, Senator. I've had plenty of experience in combat and more importantly I know how Shao Kahn and his armies think. I know their tactics, I know their bases, and I know how they fight." I paused then added "And despite what you may have thought Senator, I could never send men to fight and die while I stay here in safety."

The Senator fell silent after quietly saying "Understood, Princess."

The Council was quiet until mother said "Princess Kitana...you have presented your argument. Now if you'll excuse us we shall confer and make a decision on what will be done."

I bowed and said "Thank you, my Queen. Senators."

I left the Senate Chamber and waited outside. I was confident that I made a strong enough argument that war was our best and only option. However, I couldn't help but shake that one Senator's words. "My war," he called it. It's not my war...it's not. I hate sounding like a warmonger...but this is our only choice. Shao Kahn is evil. There is no doubt in my mind, nor should there be in anyone's mind, about that. He must be destroyed once and for all...for the sake of all realms. But still...sending men to war...men with families...even though I'd fighting alongside them...it made me very uneasy.

"So how did it go?" Jade asked sitting beside me. I didn't even realize she was there.

"I think it went well." I answered. I then thought about it and said "I have to admit, I don't feel right sounding pleased that my argument may win. I mean...I am suggesting war, after all." After a few moments I looked at Jade and quietly asked "I'm doing the right thing...aren't I?"

"Yes you are, Kitana. I understand you feel awkward about this...and you probably should. But you're also right: this is our only choice. It's just not the most pleasant choice, that's all."

I paused a moment then asked "Will you stick with me, Jade?"

Jade smiled and answered "I told you once I'd follow you into Hell itself if I had to. I meant that." Her smile then changed to a smirk and she added "And from the sounds of things I'm going to."

I smiled and strangely everything seemed to feel just a little easier and I said "Thanks Jade. That's all I needed."

We sat outside the Senate Chamber for a few more hours waiting for the Senate to reach its decision. After a while Jade started to doze off but I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I was too anxious.

Finally after almost four hours a guard stepped outside and said "Princess Kitana, the Council requests your presence."

I took a deep breath and entered the Senate Chamber. I stood at the podium as I had done earlier and waited for the Council to address me. I couldn't help but notice mother looked very displeased.

After a moment she began "Princess Kitana...we have considered your arguments and looked over the facts. After much deliberation it is the Council's decision..." she paused a moment and I noticed her cringe very slightly just before she finished "...to allow you to lead the Edenian armies to war against Shao Kahn's forces."

I can't say I was relieved or happy. I can't really say what I felt hearing the Council's decision. Validated, I guess. Nothing more. I bowed and said "With the Council's approval I shall see to it Shao Kahn's evil is ended once and for all."

My mother then said "The Senate is adjourned." and I left the chamber.

Wasting no time I summoned all the generals to inform them that we were going to war with Shao Kahn. I gave more or less the same speech I gave to the Council about why we needed to go to war to the generals and the soldiers and everyone seemed to be on the same page with me. I told everyone to be ready to fight as soon as possible. Every second we waited, Shao Kahn was getting stronger.

With are armies gathering their strength, I made a brief visit to Outworld to find out where the Shokan and Centaur stood in our coming battle. After speaking with the Centaurs I returned to the Kuatan Palace to meet with Goro. I was told by the emissaries I sent earlier that Goro actually wanted to see me as well.

I went to the throne room where Goro was waiting for me. "Princess Kitana."

"Prince Goro." I said with a bow.

"Time is short so I'll get to the point: I hear you're going to war with Shao Kahn."

"Yes. I'm leading my forces against him in a preemptive strike. I sent the emissaries to you and the Centaurs in hope that you'd consider an alliance."

Goro nodded and asked "And what answer did the Centaurs give you?"

"The declined." I answered quietly. "They said they were not ready for a war against Shao Kahn and could not afford such bloodshed."

"They're merely waiting to see who wins." Goro growled. "Wretched cowards! They have no honor..."

"Goro." I cut in. "It doesn't matter. At the least we know the Centaur won't be fighting on Kahn's side either." I paused then continued "I know it is asking much from you...but would you and your people be willing to fight alongside my armies. Together we would have little trouble breaking through the Tarkatan hordes..."

"That's not necessary, Princess." he interrupted. "You do not need to convince me that Shao Kahn is my enemy."

"What do you mean?"

Goro motioned me to follow him to a small table which was covering something large with a white sheet. "After we learned Shao Kahn was still alive, we sent orders for our warrior Sheeva to attempt to assassinate him. Unfortunately, from what I've learned, she put her trust in the wrong person." With that Goro removed the sheet revealing Sheeva's head...the symbol Shao Kahn cut into her forehead.

"Oh my god..."

"We are now enemies of Shao Kahn as well." Goro said solemnly, putting the sheet back over Sheeva's head. "If you are going to war...then the Shokan shall fight alongside you."

I smiled as Goro and I shook hands. "Thank you, Goro." I said. "Together we will finally finish this and bring peace to the realms."

"To victory." he said.

"I must return to Edenia then. My armies should be ready within days. I'll send word to you and we'll meet your forces."

Goro nodded and said "Very well. In the meantime I'll prepare my forces."

I returned to Edenia to deliver the news of Goro's alliance. Word that the Shokan would be fighting alongside us gave a strong boost to the morale. In just a little more than a week our armies were gathered and prepared to move. When they were ready I sent word to Goro who responded saying to meet his armies near the canyons outside the Outworld Plains.

Finally after all the preparations were completed the Edenian Army gathered outside the Capital City, where a portal to Outworld would be opened for us. Along the city walls families of the soldiers watched and waited as we were about to leave. There was a strong tension that could be felt throughout the troops. Not really nervousness...more like a kind of eagerness. One I guess you'd expect when you're about to go to war.

As we waited for the portal to open, I saw a palace guard come to me from the city and say "Princess Kitana, you're mother has requested your presence. She says it is urgent."

I nodded and returned to the Palace. I wondered what it was that was so urgent my mother needed to see me about. For the past couple of weeks I'd been so busy preparing the armies I had very little time to speak with her. I went to the throne room where mother was waiting for me. As I approached she seemed a little tense. "You wished to see me mothe..."

"Don't go." she quickly said, cutting me off.

The way she said it caught me off guard. Almost desperate. "Excuse me?"

"Don't go. Put Jade or Seifer or someone else in charge of leading the armies. Stay here where it's safe."

"Mother...I can't do that..."

"Why? Why can't you? Why does it have to be you?" she kept asking, almost frantically. "Why can't you just send them strategies from here? Why must you fight?"

"Mother...I..." I started, really confused about where all this was coming from. I knew mother didn't want me to fight anymore...but I had no idea she was so...desperate about it. "I have to do this. I am a part of this..."

"But why fight? You said yourself it's not your war. Why must you go yourself?"

"I...it's not..." I paused and tried to gather my thoughts. "It isn't my war...but I am still a part of this fight. Besides I can't just send our people to war while I stay behind." I paused, then added "And I want to be there. I want to be a part of Shao Kahn's destruction."

My mother looked like she was going to break down in tears. She suddenly hugged me tightly and said "Don't go. Please...don't go. I'm begging you...don't go..."

"Mother..."

"Something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it in my blood. If you go something horrible will happen." She paused and I could hear her start to weep. "I can't bear...even the thought of losing you. You're all I have left. Please...don't go..."

It's strange, but until that moment I never realized that I really am all my mother has left. My father was gone. And her family and any friends she had...the ones who weren't killed when Kahn conquered Edenia were all probably dead from old age by now. I really am all my mother has left. It's strange how a Queen of a realm could have so little.

As my mother continued to weep I soothingly said "Nothing's going to happen to me, mother. I can take care of myself and besides, Jade will be there with me, too. I'll be fine." It stabbed me in the heart, hurting my mother like this. But I had to go. It was my responsibility. "I have to go now mother. I'm so sorry. But I have to go..."

Mother slowly backed away and sat down in the throne. She seemed to calm down and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Very well. You do what you have to Kitana."

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

As I was about to leave, mother grabbed my hand to stop me and said "Be careful." She paused and gripped my hand tighter and repeated "Please...be careful."

I nodded and turned to leave, but I stopped and looked at my mother. I then hugged her and gave her a light kiss in the cheek and said "I will return. I will."

With that I left the throne room and returned to the armies. Once our forces were ready I gave the order to the Portal Guards to open a large portal to Outworld. As we left the families of the soldiers all shouted good-byes and wishes of good luck. Just as I was about to step through the portal I took one last look at the Palace and I extended my arm towards the Palace as sort of a wave good-bye, hoping my mother was watching from her window. I then stepped through the portal.

When the light of the portal faded away I emerged in Outworld. We had been transported on a canyon that looked over the Outworld plains. As the portal to Edenia closed behind me I saw three Shokan fighters approach on horseback. They stopped in front of me and one said "Lady Kitana, our lord Prince Goro sent us to meet you and lead you to our base."

"Goro's here?" I answered a little surprised to learn Goro himself was with his armies. "Where are you camped?"

"Only a few miles east. Come, Prince Goro is expecting you."

"Very well." I answered as I signaled our troops to follow.

We traveled a few miles along the canyon to the Shokan camp. They're numbers were almost equal to our own, which was good to see. I gave orders for our troops to set up camp while I met with Goro. I went to the head of the camp which was near the edge of the canyon. As I reached there I saw Goro standing by the edge looking over the view.

"Pleased to see again, Princess." he said, seeing me approach.

"Likewise." I answered. "I'm a little surprised to see you though. I wasn't expecting you to lead your armies personally."

Goro laughed and said "Shokan are a warrior race. If the Princess of Edenia is leading her armies to war, how can the Prince of Shokan not lead his?"

I smiled and asked "Has there been any news?"

"The first of Shao Kahn's bases is hidden not far from here in a valley. It is poorly fortified and will fall easily." He paused then added "Figure that's a good place to start."

I nodded and said "When do you suggest we attack?"

Goro smirked and said "Whenever your men are ready."

I smiled back and said "I'll summon our generals and ask when my men will be ready to fight. Afterward we can form a strategy."

"Very well. Whenever you're ready." he replied stepping into his tent.

After Goro went into his tent I stared out at the view of the Outworld Plains. In the distance I could see the sun start to set, making the sky a dark burnt orange. I looked over the massive camp of my soldiers and the Shokan soldiers and my thoughts went to Shao Kahn. I thought about him locked in his fortress, clinging to what little power he had left and I quietly whispered to myself...

"I'm coming for you, you son of a bitch. And I'm going to finish it this time."

End of Chapter XXVII


	29. Chapter XXVIII: So Close

**Chapter XXVIII**  
"So Close" 

The war against Shao Kahn's forces stretched for years. The combined might of my armies and Goro's Shokan systematically eliminated any Kahn influence in each plane and province one by one. Bases, temples, fortresses...anything that bore the symbol of Shao Kahn was overrun and destroyed. Some fell quickly with few losses. Some were hard-fought. But with each victory we came another step closer to ending Shao Kahn's reign once and for all.

In the years that past, Goro became an invaluable ally...I'd even say...a trusted friend. He would often say he would only do what was best for his people. I respected his devotion to his race, and it was nice to know someone else who understood the pressures and responsibilities that come with a royal title.

Goro once asked me why I turned against Kahn and why I was so suddenly determined to destroy him. I explained how Kahn used me and my guilt over the things I did for him. Goro said he found my determination admirable, but he said he didn't understand my guilt. He didn't understand why I would feel sorry for the people I killed, saying they weren't my problem. Apparently Shokan don't believe in regret either. Although I would consider Goro a friend, he has a very...inhuman...outlook on life that can be troubling at times.

The people of Outworld were thrilled and grateful to our armies and eagerly provided any needed food or shelter. Not only were we ridding the land of Shao Kahn, but also of the Tarkatan threat. They all retreated to the wasteland where my step-father's fortress was. After some time, what was left of Kahn's armies all gathered outside the fortress as a last line of defense our armies and Kahn himself. In time, the fortress with my step-father inside, and what was left of his armies guarding it was the last remnant of Shao Kahn's rule in Outworld. However, with victory finally within reach, things started to fall apart.

After Shinnok's defeat, Baraka returned to his Tarkatan people and took charge as their general. Although Baraka is a formidable and deadly fighter, his mind for strategy is very poor. Since Kahn's best generals either abandoned him or were killed, he was forced to put the Earthrealm fugitive Kano in top command of his troops.

At first I was surprised to learn of this, since I heard Kano was killed by Sonya during the final battle during Kahn's invasion of Earth. However, as I later learned, he was healed from his wounds by Motaro and imprisoned as punishment for his failure. But Kano tricked Sheeva into trusting him and letting him escape. He then regained Kahn's favor by warning him that Sheeva was going to attempt an assassination.

I don't think Kahn placed Kano in command so much for his loyalty, but rather I believe my step-father was more impressed by Kano's resourcefulness. From what I knew about Kano, on Earthrealm he was little more than a common criminal. However, to my surprise, he proved to be an effective leader. Although his forces were drastically outnumbered, he managed to repel every attack our forces attempted. Numerous attempts to break through Kano's ranks began taking their toll. With each defeat I grew more and more frustrated.

After a few days of deadlock I decided we'd make another push to break through Kano's ranks. I summoned the other generals to meet with me and we'd discuss a strategy. All Shokan and Edenian generals gathered and I began "Okay people, what's are status?"

Jade answered "All our attempts to break through Kano's forces have failed. They're too well defended."

A Shokan general named Tallyn then continued "Because of their strong defenses our only choice is to somehow lure them out. However all attempts to lure Kano and his men out have failed. With each failed attack we grow weaker."

"They're well supplied as well." Seifer added. "He knows they just wait until we use up our resources."

After a few moments I asked "So what can be done to lure him out?"

There was silence until Goro answered "Kano's smarter than he appears. We have to defeat him more than he needs to defeat us and he knows this. He won't come out."

"So where does that leave us?" I asked.

"That means our only remaining option is to wait." Tallyn answered. "Wait until a better opportunity presents itself. Or we fortify our supplies and simply outlast them."

"And how long would that take?"

"I'd estimate at most, it'll take no more than two years for their supplies to completely run out." Seifer answered.

"Two years?" I repeated, outraged. "Wait for two years and simply hope Kano and his men run out of supplies or make a mistake?"

"We could do it easily." Seifer replied. "This last base is the last bit of territory Shao Kahn has left under his control, while we have all of Outworld to move around in. We can get plenty of supplies to outlast Kano."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I said. "I just don't want to force our men to sit here for another two years and wait for Kano's men to starve."

"Patience is crucial in war, Princess." Tallyn barked. "Brash actions only lead to defeat."

"I'm not saying we do anything brash. I'm just looking for a better solution to end this war quickly."

"What would you suggest, Lady Kitana?" Goro said.

I was quiet for a few moments, preparing myself to give an answer. I knew what I was about to suggest was risky and would probably require convincing. I then said "If we can't lure Kano out then I suggest we carry out a full-scale assault."

Everyone was shocked by my suggestion and Tallyn said "You can't be serious! Do you have any idea how many men we'll lose in that kind of attack?"

"It's not an easy answer...but it seems to be our only answer."

"No it isn't!" he barked. "We could wait until a better chance presents itself!"

"Kano and his men would never expect a complete assault." I said. "We bombard them with every catapult and arrow we have and then we raid their base."

"You're insane." Tallyn answered.

"It can be done."

"I'm not saying it can't be done. I'm saying it'll cost countless lives."

"Not if we're careful and plan it properly."

"Princess Kitana, maybe you should rethink this..." Seifer said.

"Listen to him Princess!" Tallyn snapped. "Your own people know this is a bad idea!"

"Am I the only one who thinks we can finally finish this? If so then I'll stop talking..."

I paused and waited. Finally one of my generals stepped forward and said "I agree with the Princess. We can find a way."

Another general, this time a Shokan, said "I agree as well. If we succeed it will be worth the risk."

A few more generals, Shokan and Edenian agreed while others argued back, agreeing with Tallyn. After several minutes of arguing I said "People, please understand, I am not suggesting we blindly charge into their base. What I'm hoping for is a methodical, organized, systematic assault. Perfectly planned to ensure a victory with minimum loss of life. Am I to believe that is not within our power?"

"Madness." Tallyn grumbled. "Prince Goro...surely you must agree such an assault is a bad move?"

Goro thought for a few moments and said "People, I would like a moment to discuss this with Lady Kitana in private if you don't mind." All the other generals nodded and left the tent, leaving Goro and I alone. I knew if I could convince Goro to agree with me, then the other Shokan would follow suit. I was about to speak when Goro suddenly said "Why do this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why take such a risk?"

I sat down next to Goro and began "Goro, we're so close. So close to ending this and bringing peace to Outworld at last. All that's standing in our way is...Kano of all people...and what's left of Shao Kahn's crippled armies. I hate that not even our combined armies can break through that."

"I understand your frustration Kitana...but you can't send men to die because you can't end this war fast enough."

"You know I would never stay behind..."

"You know what I mean." he interrupted. "Our men have been fighting without rest. You can't force them into another battle that they may not win."

"Goro I know. That's why I want to make sure we have a strong strategy before we make any moves."

"But why bother risking it? Why not just wait?"

I thought about it and finally admitted "Because I want to go home. I want my men to go home. Like you said, they've fought long enough. We've all fought long enough. I want this to end now." I paused a moment then continued "I know it's a small chance, but I want to take it. So maybe that way we can finally finish this."

Goro just stared at me and I wasn't sure if I was convincing him. After a few moments of silence he said "Are you sure you want this for your people and not for yourself? Are you sure it's not just revenge against Kahn you seek?"

"I'll admit, part of the reason I want this is so I can finally see Shao Kahn dead. But I'm not stupid Goro. I won't needlessly put other people's lives in danger to satisfy my pride or need for vengeance. I truly believe we can find a way to end this war now." I paused to see what Goro thought of that. He didn't answer and I finished "Look Goro...if you really feel an assault will fail...or you think it will cost too many lives...then I'll stop and we'll just wait it out."

I noticed Goro smirk and say "I admire your determination Princess." He stood up and called the other generals in. As they entered he said "I have decided. Prepare the men for assault while we formulate a strategy. In two days we storm Kano's forces."

Tallyn stepped forward and said "Prince Goro! We can't..."

"I agree with Lady Kitana." he interrupted. "I believe we have the strength to break through Kano's line and I believe we can find a way to do it with minimal losses."

"But Goro..."

"And we are Shokan, Tallyn. We do not shy away from battle."

"Very well, my lord."

We spent the next two days planning and preparing for the coming assault. We planned the attack to ensure there would be as few casualties as possible, but I could just feel this growing apprehension growing throughout the ranks. I knew this battle would be a must-win. If the battle went ill, it would be a long time before our men would be willing to risk another assault, which would mean we'd have no choice but to sit and wait.

It wasn't just my desire for this war to end that made me push for the assault. I kept it to myself, but I could this growing dread in the back of mind. I feared if we waited or delayed too long, Shao Kahn would regain his power completely. Or maybe something worse would come. Frequent reports of a Vampire spy and rumors of some sort of demonic creatures roaming through the Living Forests attacking and eating people kept spreading. And there was something else. I could just feel it in my blood. I felt the same way when I first met Quan Chi. I felt it again right before Shinnok invaded.

I spent the night before the battle wandering through the camp. After so long, I'd started getting used to no sleep. As I walked through the camp I kept looking at all the soldiers...wondering if they had families waiting for them. I thought of those we'd already lost and if they had families.

"No sleep yet again, Princess?" I heard Goro grumble behind me.

I turned and saw him standing by his tent, smoking from some sort of Shokan pipe. "I've been getting used to it."

"You still seem troubled. I thought you wanted this battle."

"That doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it." I answered. "I just want this war to end."

"Yes, I've gathered that."

"It just drives be crazy." I grumbled. "We're so close...so close...to finally ending this. And the only thing in our way is...Kano. A two-bit Earthrealm thug. God it's so frustrating..."

"I know it is. But you mustn't let it get to you. Kano can't hold us off forever."

"I know. But hate risking people's lives waiting like this."

Goro chuckled slightly and said "I still don't understand why you take all this so personally."

"You mean to tell me you have no trouble sending your people to their deaths?"

"Of course not." he answered. "But to listen to you, one would think you killed your men yourself."

"It's just that...I swore to myself a long time ago I wouldn't let my people be hurt because of me. And lately it feels like I'm forcing the men to fight..."

"Your men made a choice to be in this war. You've never once said they have to do what you say. They believe in you...let that be enough." I smiled slightly and Goro finished "You should rest. We all must be at full strength for tomorrow." He then turned to go into his tent and said "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Goro." I answered as I returned to my tent.

Goro has been essential for me in this war. I was trained to be an assassin. An assassin traditionally works alone or at most with one or two other people. They're not required to worry about others. So going into this war, I had to adjust to being a leader. Even with my advisors and strategists I've been very unsure of my ability to lead an army. In every battle I've had to remind myself to be wary of my allies.

Goro on the other hand, was born to lead. He was Shao Kahn's first choice to lead the armies of Outworld. He's led his people for centuries in numerous wars, mainly against the Centaur. So his experience was crucial to helping me through this war. I barely knew Goro before I turned against Kahn. But in this war...I'd even say he became the closest thing to a brother I've ever had.

As morning came, our armies gathered not far outside Kano's base, which was only a few miles away from Kahn's fortress. We went over the plans a dozen times in the past few days, not just to guarantee there'd be no mistakes, but also so we could start the assault immediately. A large part of our plan was the element of surprise.

Just as we finished gathering and preparing for the assault we could hear commotion coming from Kano's base. Kahn's men would be just waking up for use to attack. We would need to work fast to take advantage of any principal panic in Kahn's men.

Without wasting a minute I gave the order to start bombarding Kano's base with catapults and arrows. We would unload everything we had first then move in to finish what was left. Once the bombardment was over I gave the order to charge. Speed was the key to this. As we rushed the base walls, hordes of Kahn's men and Tarkatans began pouring out. Our two forces collided just outside the base and the battle was on. In the distance I saw Goro swiping aside any Tarkatan that attacked him. I screamed for Jade and several of my men to follow as I pushed ahead.

"Keep pushing!" I yelled out, tearing down any enemy soldier in front of me. "We can win this!" I tore down every Tarkatan and Outworld soldier who stood in my way, constantly moving forward. I was consumed by my desire to win this battle. We had come too far to fail now. I pushed so far ahead, without realizing it I was suddenly by myself, practically inside Kano's base.

"'ello baby." I suddenly heard a gruff, smug voice taunt behind me. I turned sharply and saw Kano himself, standing smugly in the middle of a few dozen dead Edenian soldiers. He stared at me with an arrogant grin and said "I been lookin' forward to this."

I didn't bother to say anything and charged. If I could kill Kano, the Outworld forces would be leaderless and fall. I swiped at him with my fans which he blocked with his daggers which were just as stained with blood. He forced me back and began attacking. Kano is a skilled fighter, but his style is very unrefined. Very little technique and he relies mainly on his strength and power.

I was able to use my speed and skill to evade his attacks and disarm him. I then took the offensive and easily took him down without much effort. Kano made a few attempts to outfight me, but each time I easily took him down. I knocked him to the ground with my Pretty Kick and quickly moved in to finish him. But he managed to dodge my attack and suddenly a searing red beam shot from his metal eye which hit my left arm. The burning was unlike anything I'd ever felt before.

The shot caught me off guard and I got distracted. Kano immediately took advantage and slapped my fans from my hands before he gave me a stiff head-butt. He made certain the metal part of his head struck mine which almost knocked me unconscious. I stumbled backwards and felt a stream of blood drip down the side of my face.

Without wasting a moment, Kano quickly wrapped his arms around me and locked me in a crushing bearhug. He started violently shaking me back and forth and I could feel my ribs getting crushed. I was too disoriented from the blow to my head to do anything besides scream in pain.

Through my screams, I heard Kano laugh and say "C'mon baby, why don't you struggle a bit? Make me earn this?"

Before my ribs would break, I stopped trying to shake off the head-but and just started blindly driving my elbows into Kano. After several hits he finally let go of me and without thinking kicked him in the head to give myself to regain my senses. I shook off my haziness and struggled to catch my breath. I was about to continue an offensive but Kano suddenly hit me with his Cannonball roll which knocked me back to the ground.

As I lay on the ground trying to recover, Kano placed his foot on my chest and held me down. He laughed and said "Kahn said yeh wouldn't go down easy. I'll give yeh credit, yeh're better than I thought." He drew another knife and added with a sick grin, "Now let's have some fun..."

Kano made a big mistake in deciding to chat with me for a moment. While he talked, I managed to get a small dagger I kept hidden in my boot. People think my fans are the only weapons I ever keep on me and I let them. But only a fool goes into a battle with only two weapons.

As Kano moved in to do whatever he planning on doing with his knife I drove my dagger into his foot. He screamed in pain and took a step back allowing me to get to my feet. Before he had a chance to do anything I drove the knife into his eye-plate so he wouldn't be able to use that beam on me again.

He screamed out "My eye! My eye! You bitch!"

Kano charged and tried to fight me, but even though I was still hurting from his attacks I could still fight better than him. And he'd also lost his temper which made the fight only easier for me. After a few minutes I knocked Kano to ground. He struggled to get up but would only fall back down. His fight was done.

This was my chance to end this. I found my fan and moved in to finish him off. Kano tried reasoning with me, claiming he had no loyalty to Shao Kahn and he was forced into serving him, but I didn't listen. I know exactly what Kano is: a opportunist. No better than Tanya. He whores himself to whomever he thinks could win and whichever side could profit him more. I'd be doing the world a favor by ending his life.

In the distance I saw a dozen Tarkatans charging so I'd have to move quickly. As I was about to kill Kano I heard someone call out "Kitana!"

I blame myself for getting distracted. I turned to see who said that and Kano used the opportunity to run. He ran to the horde of Tarkatans and I was about to chase him when Jade suddenly stopped me. "Kitana! We have to go!"

"No!" I yelled back. "We can finish this!"

"The Shokan are retreating! We've suffered too many losses! We have to turn back!"

I stared at her, shocked. "What! No! We can't turn back now!"

The Tarkatans were coming closer as Jade continued to pull me back yelling "Damn it, Kitana! It's over! We have to turn back! You can't win this now!"

Behind the horde of Tarkatans, I saw more of Shao Kahn's soldiers and even more Tarkatans behind them. It pained me to admit it but Jade was right. We had to turn back. I went with her and rejoined our forces and retreated back to camp. Behind me I could hear the crazed roars of the Tarkatans in triumph.

We returned to the camps and all around me injured and dying soldiers attended their wounds. The only thing worse than the pain in my body was my bitterness and frustration. I returned to my tent and tried to clear my head. Again we had failed. Again we've needlessly lost more lives. I had my chance to finally end this and cripple Shao Kahn's forces and I missed it. And what made it all worse was I pushed for the battle. It was my idea to lead an assault. They tried to tell me...saying it'd cost too many lives...my fault. More people have died because of me. Why must so many people die because of me?

I sat in my tent, stewing over our failure until I finally blurted out "GOD DAMN IT!" and punched in my mirror. In my frustration I started throwing everything off my table and then punched it in too. I was so frustrated and angry...

Behind me, Jade entered my tent and started to say "Kitana..."

"Why did you stop me!" I suddenly snapped. "I could've killed Kano! I had a chance to end this and you interrupted me! Damn it Jade, this could've been over!"

Jade seemed taken aback by my outburst and quietly answered "Kitana...I...we were retreating and I..."

"You distracted me and gave Kano a chance to escape! And now they'll regroup and we'll have to fight again! You saw me didn't you? You saw me about to kill him! What were you thinking!"

Jade just stared at me, very confused about where all this was coming from and answered "I...I don't know...I was trying to..."

"Of course you don't know! You weren't thinking! You never think! God forbid you make your own decisions!" I stopped a moment and continued "What happened anyway! I was the only one pushing ahead! Where was everybody else! And then suddenly we retreat! Am I the only one who wants this war to end!"

Her face was a mixture of confusion and anger. She probably wanted to yell back, but she resisted. After a moment she answered "Kitana...we had to retreat because the Shokan pulled back..." she paused a moment then added "They pulled back after they found Goro..."

"What do you mean 'found' Goro..?"

"He's dying."

End of Chapter XXVIII


	30. Chapter XXIX: Loss

**Chapter XXIX**  
"Loss" 

"Goro's dying."

In just a split second I forgot whatever anger and frustration I felt and it was replaced by a horrible chill that ran through my blood. Wasting no time, I quickly ran to the Shokan's side of the encampment. I went into Goro's tent to find Tallyn and several Shokan generals standing around a bed. I went closer and saw the body of a Shokan lying motionless in the bed. He was breathing very slowly, his body was badly scarred and his face terribly mutilated, almost unrecognizable.

"Princess Kitana, a pleasure to see you made it." Tallyn said, with a restrained anger brewing in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We're not sure. We found him not far from the battlefield."

I looked closely and wondered "Are you sure it's him? His face..."

"He was wearing the Shokan Royal Seal. Only Goro wears the Seal."

"Will he be okay?"

The Shokan surgeon looked at me and answered "I'm doing what I can."

I sat beside Goro's bed and tried to maintain my composure. I watched as the surgeons did what they could to mend Goro's wounds. After several hours all but myself, Tallyn, and the surgeon had left. As I watched the surgeon's expression, I could tell Goro was only getting worse.

After some time, the surgeon stood up and said "I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can do. All we can do now is make him comfortable."

"No..." I whispered.

"How much time does he have left?" Tallyn asked.

"Another day. At most."

As Tallyn led the surgeon outside I could hear him reassuring the surgeon he had done all he could. I just stayed by Goro's side. I felt so horrible. So many have already died for this war. I guess it was only a matter of time someone I was close to died, too. Worse than that...the Shokan Prince. Without him the Shokan have no leader. I feared what they would do without Goro. When Goro first disappeared after the last Mortal Kombat tournament, the Shokan almost spiraled into leaderless chaos. Now with Goro really dying, what will happen? Would they keep fighting? Would they simply return to the Kuatan Lands?

And I began to fear what I would do without Goro. Through this war Goro became like a brother-in-arms for me. He kept me going and helped me lead my people. He fought alongside me and even saved my life more than once during battle.

And that one horrible thought kept repeating. So many have died for this war. So many have died for these battles I pushed for. They tried to tell me the battle was too dangerous but I didn't listen. I was too anxious to end the war and now Goro's dying. I once swore to myself I wouldn't let anyone else die because of me. But why is that no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, people still die because of me?

"Does this please you princess?" I heard Tallyn snarl behind me. "Is this what you wanted? I told you an attack would fail. I told you it would cost too many lives. Now look! Our Prince is dying! Dying because of the battle you wanted! His death is on your hands Princess!"

"Thank you general. As if I couldn't possibly feel worse." I hissed.

"I suppose it's easy for you Princess. It's easy for you send men off to die for your cause..."

"Don't you dare!" I snarled. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I paused then continued "You're right, I have to live with his death now. But just remember, I didn't force Goro to do anything. He made his choice and fought with honor. Do not taint that by making it seem like I twisted his arm into fighting a battle he didn't want."

Tallyn stared at me a moment then grimly said "Just remember Princess, with Goro gone I'm in charge now. And rest assured, I will not approve another one of your suicide missions again!"

With that Tallyn stormed out of the tent, leaving Goro and I alone. As I sat there, the situation started to sink in. Goro was going to die. My frustration got Goro and who knows how many others killed. I wanted the war to end. I wanted to go home. So I pushed for a risky battle which had a slim chance of victory. Now the war's still not over and Goro's dying.

I could feel the stress getting to me. The frustration of not being able to end the war. Now I have people's deaths on my shoulders. I kept telling myself to stay strong. I can't break now. I can't let them get to me. This war will end. Sooner or later. Peace will return to Edenia and Outworld.

But still...Goro won't be able to see it now. That's something I have to live with now. Yet another death I have to live with, added on to the countless others I'm already living with. I'm so tired of living with death.

As night fell I noticed Goro's breathing becoming more and more strained. I could tell he was close to dying. I gently took his hand and waited. After a few moments his breathing stopped and his grip fell limp. He was gone.

I leaned close and gave him a light kiss on his forehead before whispering "Be at peace...Shokan Prince."

I took a few moments to let his passing sink in before I left his tent. I went to Tallyn's tent so I could tell him Goro was gone. I figured with Goro dead he'd use the opportunity to leave, so I decided I would let him do as he wished. As I approached Tallyn's tent I heard talking coming from inside. As I got closer I was able to make out Jade and Seifer's voices.

I entered the tent to find Jade and Seifer talking with Tallyn and other Shokan generals. As I went in, everyone fell silent and stared at me. After a few moments I said "Goro's gone. He just passed."

The Shokan looked agitated and started discussing amongst themselves while Jade asked me "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I answered. "What's happening here?"

"We just got word from the line," Seifer answered "Kano and his men have broken camp and are retreating."

"What?" I said, completely shocked.

"They're pulling back and abandoning their base. Word is the remaining guards and soldiers are deserting the fortress too."

"I don't believe it...what happened?"

"Shao Kahn is dead." Tallyn said suddenly. "Word's been spreading he was attacked and killed by some assassins."

"Who?"

"We don't know." he said, then added "And frankly we don't care. Kahn is dead and our part in this is over."

I was too shocked to respond. After all this time...after everything that's happened...Shao Kahn is dead. But not only that...I never thought it'd be like this. Just so sudden...out of nowhere. No final battle. No great climax. Shao Kahn is dead...just like that.

"Now wait." Jade cut in. "We don't know if Kahn is really gone for good. For all we know this could all be some kind of trap."

"When what's left of Kahn's forces are gone, go to the fortress and see if you can find his body. In the meantime, we'll be taking Prince Goro's body back to the Kuatan Lands."

"You can't just..."

"Jade, let him go." I interrupted. "If Kahn is really dead then this war is over. Let them go." I stepped towards Tallyn and said "I wish you farewell. And I hope you'll inform me of when Prince Goro's funeral is. I'd like to attend."

"Very well. Farewell Princess." He then said, in a rather condescending way "I wish you a safe journey."

With that Jade, Seifer and I left the Shokan encampment and returned to ours. As we walked, all around us the Shokan were packing up and getting ready to leave. Some seemed very eager to leave...but I noticed some seemed somewhat disappointed. I wondered if it was because of Goro's death...or maybe they were disappointed with the anticlimactic victory. I figured it was probably both.

I returned to my tent trying to take in what had happened. It all seemed to be happening so fast...it was a lot to absorb. I have to admit, I was honestly disappointed myself. When Kahn was defeated and thought to have been killed by Liu when he invaded Earth, although I was overjoyed Kahn was gone, deep down I was upset I didn't get to see it myself. I wished I could've been a part of his final defeat. I thought it would be fitting.

Since this war started, I hate to admit, deep down I was kind of looking forward to having a chance to destroy Kahn personally. Even if I wouldn't be the one to deliver the killing blow, I could at least play a part in his death. I hoped I'd be there to see him finally pay for his crimes. Pay for what he's done to me and the people I love. But even more than that, I actually hoped I'd get one last time to simply confront Shao Kahn before destroying him.

There was one thing I had hoped to learn before I killed him. Something that had often plagued me since I turned against him, even more so after our discussion before Liu defeated him. Why? Why did he keep me alive? Why did he raise me as his daughter? Why was he so determined to have me loyal to him? Was is merely an insult to my father? Was it because I'm the Princess of Edenia and he needed me alive for political reasons? Or...was it possible that he actually...cared about me in some way..?

I've often wondered what his answer to that question would be. Sometimes I even wonder if I truly want to know the answer to that question. Whatever the case, it seems I'll never get that answer now. And I won't get a chance to see Kahn destroyed myself. While I was glad that perhaps this time Kahn was truly gone for good, I must admit I was upset I was once again denied a chance to see it myself.

But there was something about it that kept bothering me. Who could've killed Shao Kahn? Who could've gotten in and so close without anyone noticing? Was it some of his own men? And also, why would Kahn's killer keep their identity secret? One would think he, she, or they would make their presence known right away. I couldn't be sure, but there was something about this "victory" that didn't sit well with me.

Thoughts about Shao Kahn and his sudden demise kept me up all night. As dawn came Jade and Seifer came to my tent. "The last of the Shokan have left." Seifer said upon entering.

"It seems they couldn't leave fast enough." Jade grumbled. I didn't say anything and after a moment she asked "You okay Kitana? You seem distracted..."

I snapped out of it and said "Oh...it's nothing. It's just...I never thought it would end this way." I paused then added "I don't know...it just seems...wrong..."

"Hardly the glorious victory we were hoping for...but a victory nonetheless." Seifer said calmly.

I nodded and said "I suppose you're right."

"So what happens now? Do we go home?" Jade asked.

I thought about it a moment then said "I...I don't know Jade. Something about this really doesn't feel right." I looked at Jade and Seifer and said "We'll stay for a few more days. Let the soldiers rest a bit and we'll see what happens."

"And if nothing happens?" Seifer asked.

I smiled and answered "Then I guess we're going home." Seifer and Jade nodded and turned to leave. Jade was about to leave the tent when I realized something and quickly said "Jade, wait. I want to talk to you a moment." Seifer left my tent while Jade stopped and waited. After a moment I gathered my thoughts and said "Jade...I want you to know...I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day. I know I haven't been myself lately but I just...I've been under a lot of pressure of late and..."

"Kitana it's okay. I understand...we've all been through a lot..."

"But that doesn't make it right. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And I said things I shouldn't have. So I'm sorry."

Jade smiled and said "It's okay. Don't beat yourself up." She gently rubbed my arm and said "Hey, cheer up. Shao Kahn's dead. It's finally over. We're going home soon."

I smiled and said "I hope so."

"It's been a long few days. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Yeah." I answered, yawning. "I really could use some sleep."

After Jade left, I settled down and tried to clear my head so I could sleep. There was still so much on my mind but I decided I'd worry about it later. Besides, depriving myself of sleep wasn't helping anything.

As I fell asleep, I started to dream. I dreamt I was back in Edenia. I was standing in a large open field, it looked early dawn. Like the sun hadn't come up yet. It felt almost serene, but there was something ominous about it. Like the calm before a violent storm. I could hear nothing but dead silence until I started to hear someone calling my name in the distance. I listened closely as the yelling became clearer and I recognized it was my mother.

"Mother..?" I called out. I still couldn't see her anywhere, but I could just hear her yelling my name. Then in the far distance I began to see the Edenian Palace...my home. As I saw it clearly, I could hear my mother's yelling was coming from the Palace. I started to run towards the Palace as my mother continued yelling my name.

It felt like I was running for hours. But no matter how close I thought I'd get to the Palace it seemed to be farther away. I tried running faster, but I could get no closer to the Palace. I didn't understand what was happening. Why couldn't I get home? Finally the Palace started to disappear in a dark fog and my mother's voice started to fade away.

"Mother! No! Wait!" I yelled out, but the Palace and my mother were gone. The field started to darken as if night was coming and I only stood there by myself. Then I felt this strange feeling of...being alone. And cold. I missed my mother. I wanted to go home. But I couldn't get home. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get home.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice say behind me "Kitana..."

I turned around and I saw Liu. "Liu!" I said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Liu stepped forward, looking very pale and solemn. He stared at me a moment, then said "Dark times are coming Kitana. And I'm afraid I won't be able to help you this time."

"What..? I don't understand..."

"You have to be strong Kitana. Stronger than you think you can be. If you can't...all will be lost..."

"Liu, why are you telling me this? What's happening?"

"I want you to know I'm sorry Kitana. I'm sorry I won't be there for you this time. And I'm sorry you're going to have to go through this."

I was about to say something when suddenly green flames started to form at Liu's feet. The flames continued to grow and began spiraling around him. "Liu!" I yelled. "Liu, what's happening!"

As the green flames engulfed him, he said one last time "Be strong Kitana. I'll miss you..."

Suddenly the green flames swallowed him and he disappeared in a blinding light. "LIU!" I screamed out, horrified. As the flames disappeared, I heard a horrible cackling start to echo around me and I woke up in a cold sweat. I had only been asleep for little more than an hour

I sat in bed, trying to regain my breath and shake off the horrible feeling that dream left me with. It was just a strange dream. Too much had been happening and too much was on my mind, that's all. It didn't mean anything.

I took a glass of water and stepped outside to get some air. It was still early, but it had gotten cloudy. Looked like it rain. Some of the soldiers and guards were awake and sitting around, but besides that, I was pretty much to myself. I guess everyone else was sleeping.

I walked to a nearby hilltop that overlooked the encampment so I could have some privacy. I kept thinking about the dream. I've had plenty of bad nightmares in my life, especially recently. But there was something about that one that made my blood run cold. I kept telling myself it was nothing. So many have already died. Fighting a war, one only sees more death. Goro just died. It was just getting in my head that's all. Start dreaming other people are going to die. I took a sip of my water and tried to shake it off.

From where I was sitting I could just make out Shao Kahn's fortress in the distance. I thought about maybe going down there later. Make sure Kahn is really dead. Strangely, I also kind of wanted one last look. In a way, the fortress was home too. I figured once things in Outworld were settled, the fortress would be torn down. Good riddance. Hopefully once we're sure Kahn is dead and gone and things in Outworld get settled I'll be able to go home and never come back.

Then it started to sink in that just maybe Kahn is really gone. That maybe I can finally go home. I tried not to get my hopes up too high, but the thought of finally going home...not having to fight anymore...seeing my mother again...

I leaned back on the ground and whispered to myself "Please God...please...let this be it. Please...let me go home..."

I then started to hear some thunder in the distance. Guess it was going to rain. I sat up and decided to head back to camp. As I stood up I saw something very sting near the horizon. It was a bright green beacon, coming from the ground going into the sky. I never saw it there before and I noticed the sky around it growing darker and the thunder getting louder. Coming storm and a mysterious green light...somehow I didn't take it as a good sign.

"Thanks." I grumbled to myself before I started back to the camp. I walked back to camp as the thunder grew louder and drops of rain began to fall from the sky.

I returned to my tent and spent the rest of the day sitting around. There were still too many guards and Tarkatans scattered around Shao Kahn's fortress, probably pillaging it, so we couldn't get in to look around. I kept dreading something bad was going to happen, but to my surprise almost nothing happened.

At one point late in the day a few soldiers were attacked by some crazed reptilian creature, shouting incoherent gibberish about it being our fault Kahn was dead. We quickly managed to drive the creature away with no injuries. But aside from that, nothing happened. I almost started to think that maybe everything really was okay and we could go home. And that's when everything fell apart.

As night came, I gave orders we would break camp and return to Edenia the next morning. Despite the rain, which had started to pour, the soldiers started to celebrate. Not being much for parties, I stayed near my tent. Even though everyone was thrilled we'd be going home, I was still apprehensive. I tried to tell myself I was just being paranoid.

Later that night I then started to hear a loud commotion coming from the far end of the camp. At first I thought the soldiers were still celebrating, but the screams then started to sound panicked. I ran to where the screams were coming from only to find we were being attacked by some...things.

I didn't recognize the armor, but they...soldiers...if that's what they were looked like rotted corpses. They were attacking my men with weapons that looked like they were glowing. I didn't bother to think and quickly charged in to help my men. Our attackers were few, but for some reason my men couldn't hold them back.

I started fighting one of them myself and was shocked to find how strong this thing was. I laid into it with everything I had, but it took all my shots and was still standing. It lunged at me with it's spear, but I managed to dodge it and using it's momentum against it I snapped it's neck. The creature sank to the ground and I turned ready to keep fighting. To my horror, my men couldn't beat this creatures. I didn't understand how that was possible...there weren't that many.

I was about to go in to keep fighting when I felt something grab my foot. I turned only to find the creature I thought I killed was still alive. I kicked it away and it only stood up and snapped it's neck back into place. As I watched it I started to realize these things couldn't be killed. Whatever they were, they weren't going to die and this was a fight we couldn't win.

"Everyone pull back!" I shouted. "Retreat!"

Shouts of "retreat" began to echo throughout the camp and we started to pull back. We had little time to back anything or take many supplies and quickly retreated to the east. Something I noticed as we pulled back...something that made me very uneasy...I was able to see the souls of the soldiers who were killed leave their bodies. And they were drawn to the green beacon I saw earlier.

The creatures gave chase for only a few miles before we finally lost them. We settled in a valley near the Outworld plains. It was late and still raining. Wouldn't be daylight for another few hours. As the wounded were attended to, I found Jade and Seifer hoping maybe they had some idea of what just happened.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"We're fine." Jade answered. "What the hell just happened? What were those things?"

"I don't know. Did anyone see where they came from?"

"They just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking." Seifer answered. "We were caught completely off guard."

"Those damn things weren't human." Jade said. "They weren't dying..."

"I know." I said. "What I want to know is where the hell they came from."

"I noticed some of them were carrying banners." Seifer said. "Difficult to make out, but some of them looked like they had 'Deadly Alliance' written on them."

"Deadly Alliance?" Jade repeated. "What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"At a guess," Seifer said, "I'm going to assume they're looking to take power now that Shao Kahn's gone."

I figured Seifer was right and a wave of frustration cam over me. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew we wouldn't be able to go home that easy. I started rubbing my forehead and mumbling to myself "...it never ends...it never ends..." I kept saying that to myself, I didn't even hear Jade trying to get my attention.

"Kitana! Snap out of it!"

"Oh...sorry." I said. "Listen, Seifer I want everyone to settle up here and rest for the time being. Keep some guards on post to watch in case those things attack us again. We'll...we'll think of what to do tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Seifer said, leaving.

Seifer left, leaving Jade and I alone. After a few moments Jade said "Kitana...are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look pale...have you slept at all?"

"Only an hour yesterday morning."

Jade looked very concerned and said "Kitana...I really think you should try to get some real sleep. You look terrible..."

"No...no, I can't now...still have a lot to do..."

"Let me and Seifer deal with that. I really think you should get some rest."

I admit she was right. I was exhausted and felt a growing headache. "Yeah...yeah I think you're right..."

"I have a tent set up. You can sleep there. Okay?"

I nodded and I went to Jade's tent. I sat inside and stared into Jade's mirror and noticed she was right about how I looked. I really was exhausted. Not even just physically exhausted either...but emotionally. So much had happened in just a few days. The battle, Goro's death, Kahn's death, now this "Deadly Alliance," whatever that is. Way too much going on and way too much stress. I needed to time to rest. Just clear my head.

I sat by my mirror undoing the braid in my hair when I noticed a guard at the entrance. "Lady Kitana..? I don't mean to disturb you..."

"It's okay." I answered. "What is it?"

"There's a Kung Lao here who wishes to see you. He says it is important."

"Kung Lao..?" I said, pretty surprised. "Send him in."

The guard nodded and left a moment later Kung Lao entered. He removed his hat and said "Princess Kitana."

"My god, Kung Lao..." I began, "I can't believe you're here. It's good to see you again." Somehow seeing an old friend raised my spirits. "What brings you here?"

Kung Lao quietly answered "I take it you haven't heard?"

I noticed he seemed very uneasy and assumed he was referring to Goro. "Oh...no. I have. I was with him as he died."

Kung Lao looked very confused and asked "Who?"

"Goro. That's why you're here right? He passed away just the other day."

He looked very troubled and quietly said "You haven't heard..."

Apparently I didn't know what he was talking about and asked "Heard what?"

Kung Lao cleared his throat and began "Have you ever heard of the Dragon King?"

"No."

"He was the previous ruler of Outworld before Shao Kahn. According to legend his army was invincible. Could not be beaten. After the Dragon King died, his unbeatable army was mummified and it was prophesized that when the Dragon King lived again his army would rise as well."

He paused and I got a bad feeling about where he was going with this. "Go on..."

"It seems Quan Chi has found a way to escape the Netherealm. And after his escape he discovered the remains of the Dragon King's army. He's formed an alliance with Shang Tsung and together they're going to revive the Dragon King's army."

"Oh god..." I grumbled. "So that's the so-called Deadly Alliance."

"You know?"

"Just earlier tonight, my troops were attacked by a small band of...creatures that couldn't be killed. Some were carrying banners that read 'Deadly Alliance.' I assume those creatures were some of the Dragon King's soldiers?"

"Yes. And unless Quan Chi and Shang Tsung are stopped there's going to be hundreds more. Maybe thousands."

"So that's why you're here." I moaned and then quietly whispered to myself "It never ends." I thought a moment then realized "Does that mean Liu is here? I haven't seen him in so long..." As soon as I mentioned Liu's named Kung Lao looked very saddened and I asked "What is it? What's wrong?"

After a moment he continued "After they formed their alliance, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi decided they'd eliminate the only two warriors who could pose a threat to them. They attacked Shao Kahn in his fortress and killed him."

I nodded and quietly said "So...they're the ones who killed Shao Kahn..."

"After they killed Kahn they traveled to Earth with a secret portal and attacked Liu near the Shaolin Temple."

He paused and I suddenly felt my stomach sink. The way he said it...the way he was looking at me...it couldn't be...it couldn't...

"He's okay...isn't he..?"

Kung Lao stared at me and after a very tense silence he quietly answered "He fell."

I felt a terrible jolt run up my spine and I couldn't move. It felt like time froze. Like I couldn't breathe. I felt my heart sink down into my stomach. A wave of blood rush to my head and I felt almost like I was going to pass out. Without realizing it, I had backed away to the other end of the tent. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Leave."

Kung Lao didn't answer. He seemed a little unsure of what to do or what to say and started "Kitana...I'm sorry..."

"Please." I interrupted, hearing my own voice crack. "I'd like to be alone right now."

He nodded and said "I understand." as he stepped outside the tent.

I sank to my knees, struggling to hold back my tears. This couldn't be happening. It was just a bad dream. Another one of my nightmares. Any second I'd wake up and everything would be okay. I sat there staring at the floor waiting for myself to wake but it didn't happen. Instead I only felt a terrible aching in my head from trying to hold back my tears.

I finally couldn't hold it in any longer and I sank lower to the floor and started bawling. It was all too much. Too much. Too much all at once. My failed battle. The death of Goro. The Deadly Alliance. Now...on top of everything else...he was gone. Liu was dead.

"Not him." I sobbed. "Please God...not him...not him..." I loved him. I loved Liu Kang. But he was so much more than just that. He gave me hope. No matter how bad things would get...no matter how dark the times...Liu always encouraged me to keep fighting. To never give up hope. Even when I wasn't with him he inspired me to hold on. He was a hero. He was my hero. As long as he was there...I believed good would win.

But now he's gone. Taken away so suddenly in a single act of cruelty. And suddenly...everything seemed harder. The world seemed darker. Suddenly I could no longer feel that little bit of hope. Suddenly I felt alone again.

"Kitana..." I heard someone say entering the tent. "Oh God...Kitana..." I looked up and saw Jade quickly come to be and kneel beside me. She was about to say something, but I hugged her tightly and continued to cry uncontrollably. She gently rocked me back and forth and soothingly said "It's okay. It's going to be okay..."

"...no...no it won't be okay..."

"Shhh...don't think like that. You'll get through this..."

"...it's not fair...it's not fair...why him..? Why did he have to die..?"

"I know. It isn't fair." she continued to say, very gently. "Let it out. Just let it out."

Thank God for Jade. She was there for me exactly when I needed her. I can't tell Jade enough how much her friendship means to me. Besides my mother, she's the only real family I have. And she puts up with so much of my garbage. I don't know how she does it.

I continued sobbing for several minutes until Jade slowly tried to help me up, saying "Come on Kitana. You need some rest. You've been through a lot and you need some sleep." She helped me into my bed and helped pull my boots off. I lied down and pulled the covers over me, still sobbing. Jade gently said "Sleep. It'll help."

I thought she was going to leave and I quickly grabbed her hand and said "Please don't leave me Jade..."

"I'm not going anywhere." she answered soothingly. "Sleep."

I pulled the bed covers close and let my exhaustion take me. I fell asleep still crying...hoping the pain would somehow hurt less when I woke up.

End of Chapter XXIX


	31. Chapter XXX: Strength

**Chapter XXX**  
"Strength" 

For the first time in a very long while, I peacefully woke up from a good, long sleep. For the past few weeks I had almost no sleep and when I did, I usually woke up because of a nightmare. For once, I woke up calm and at ease and for just a moment didn't remember everything that was happening around me. And for that one moment, I knew peace.

Just one brief moment that quickly passed as I turned and saw Jade asleep in a chair beside my bed. Then I remembered what happened the night before and it hit me. Liu was dead. Ambushed and killed by those cowards Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. I held back tears and tried to stay calm. I didn't wish to break down again like I did the night before.

I sat up and noticed Jade adjust herself in her chair while she was still asleep. Then I realized she must of stayed by my side the whole night. I took comfort in that, but thoughts of Liu still hurt. I've had a share of relationships in my life. But I never loved someone like I loved Liu. It was different. He was different. I spent my life surrounded by degenerates and lunatics. Cutthroats and corrupt scoundrels. Men of honor were few and far in between. But Liu was better than all of him. He fought for what was right. For others and he never sought anything in return. Until I met him, I never believed people like that existed.

"Kitana...Kitana you're up..?" I heard Jade yawn, trying to wake up herself.

"Yes. I just woke up a moment ago." I answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better...than last night at least."

"You want to talk about it?"

I thought about it and said, trying to hold back my tears "No...because if I do I'm going to fall apart again..."

"It's okay." she said, soothingly. "Take your time."

We were both quiet while I tried to calm down. After a few moments I took a deep breath and said "Jade...thank you for staying with me. I really...I really appreciate it."

She smiled and said "What are friends for..."

"Is Kung Lao still here?"

"Yes, he's outside. He didn't want to leave until he was sure you were okay."

"That's kind of him."

We were both quiet for a few moments until Jade said "Listen Kitana, I have some things I should take care of...unless you want me to stay..?"

"I'll be fine, Jade. Last night...it was just the shock of it, you know? And with everything else that's been happening..."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Again...yes I'm fine."

Jade reluctantly started to leave the tent. Before she stepped outside she said "I'll come back to see you in a bit."

"I'm not dying Jade. You don't have to worry so much about me."

I was honestly a little surprised by how motherly Jade was acting. Seeing me fall apart like I did last night must've really scared her. Or maybe she thought it would help. I was actually comforted. With everything that had been happening, it was nice to be reminded I have people who care about me. Sometimes one has to be reminded. Because it's easy to take things like that for granted. And when you lose things you took for granted...it only hurts more.

I realize now I took Liu for granted. After he defeated Goro and Shang Tsung...then Shao Kahn and then Shinnok...I guess I took for granted that he would always find some way to triumph against the odds. And I guess, in some way I took for granted he'd always be there. That somehow...someday we would be together. Even though he was Champion of Earth and we could never be...deep down I always held onto the hope that we could someday be together.

I remember how we first met. It's hard to describe...but I look back now and everything about our meeting seemed so right. Like it fit into place. That he had come to destroy Shao Kahn...and I, Shao Kahn's step-daughter, would be the one to help him. It seemed so fitting. That I who was without hope and needed so much for someone to believe in me...and Liu gave me all those things and more. It was like we were meant for each other. Destiny.

But now it can never be. He was gone. Killed by those bastards Quan Chi and Shang Tsung...

"Kitana..." Kung Lao said as he entered the tent.

"Kung Lao..?" I answered. "What is it?"

"If you would like...I can come back another time..."

"No...I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

Kung Lao entered the tent and sat in the seat Jade was sleeping in beside the bed and started "Kitana...firstly I want you to know I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you...about Liu. But I felt...better you heard it from me than someone else."

"No...I understand. And I appreciate that it was you who told me."

"But that wasn't the only reason I came to see you." Kung Lao then cleared his throat and continued "I'm sure you've guessed that I intend to kill Shang Tsung for what he did to Liu. But I know I haven't the skill to best Shang Tsung in combat. I've come to Outworld to seek the training of Master Bo' Rai Cho and I was hoping you may know where I could find him."

"Bo' Rai Cho..?"

"Yes. He is the master that trained Liu and..."

"No..no. I know who he is. I just didn't know he returned to Outworld."

"Yes. After Liu defeated Shang Tsung, Bo' Rai Cho came back here." He paused then added "I take it since you didn't even know he returned to Outworld, you wouldn't know where to find him."

"I'm sorry...no." I answered. "I can ask Jade. I'm sure she can find out where he is."

"She's already looking. I told her last night and she offered. I figured I'd ask you anyway."

"If she's looking, I'm sure she'll find him soon enough." Kung Lao then nodded and started to leave until I said "Kung Lao. Is that...the only reason you came to see me..?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

He was quiet for a moment then said "I wasn't going to ask...but I figured you would want a part in taking down Shang Tsung and Quan Chi." He paused a moment then "But Jade told me that you've been going through a lot lately. And with what happened to Liu on top of everything else...I would suggest you stay here, Kitana."

"But if you need me..."

"I'm not here alone. Raiden has already summoned Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jax, and Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero has also brought a pupil of his." He let out a slight smile and said "You've fought with use through a lot Kitana. There's no sham ein sitting this one out. We'll manage. You needn't concern yourself."

With that Kung Lao stepped outside and his words began to sink in. I hadn't even thought about fighting the Deadly Alliance, but when he mentioned it I found myself wondering if perhaps I should sit this battle out. I have been through a lot of stress lately. That stress had already led me to make rash decisions and mistakes. And I was still hurting from Liu's death. It was probably best to let Kung Lao and the others handle this one.

I thought of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung and I told myself the others could fight them on their own. With Raiden leading them, they'd be able to overcome them. Although, I must admit I found myself wishing I'd be able to see it. I wished I would be able to see the two sorcerers pay for what they had done.

The more I thought about Quan Chi and Shang Tsung the angrier I became. I loved Liu Kang. And they stole that from me. But even more...Liu was a good man. He deserved a better death. He didn't deserve to be ambushed by two cowards and killed like a common dog. Since it was Shang Tsung who killed him...he most likely stole Liu's soul afterward. Liu deserves better than that. He deserves to rest in peace.

I then stopped myself and tried to calm down. That was exactly what Kung Lao meant. All the stress and Liu's death would make me too emotional. If I let my emotions cloud my judgment, I could make terrible mistakes. Besides, at that point whenever I thought of Liu I could feel tears start to well up. That's hardly the condition one should be in when fighting to the death. And surely Quan Chi and Shang Tsung would take advantage of that weakness and use it against me. Perhaps Kung Lao was right. Maybe I should just leave this battle to the others.

Suddenly the thought hit me: what was wrong with me?

I'm better than this. I'm stronger than this. I never let my emotions get to me in the past. Why am I letting them get to me now? How can I think of sitting this fight out? How could I even think of not joining this battle? If Quan Chi and Shang Tsung succeed, it'll only be a matter of time before Edenia becomes a target. They had to be stopped. And I loved Liu Kang. I am a part of this fight. I deserved to be a part of this fight.

I stepped outside the tent to find Jade and Kung Lao standing outside not far away. They didn't notice me approach and I heard Jade saying "You can find him in the south east. It's pretty isolated, but shouldn't be hard to find."

Kung Lao then answered "Thank you, Jade. I appreciate your help."

"I'm going too." I said.

Kung Lao and Jade turned suddenly and seemed surprised to see me. "You what?" Jade asked, confused.

"You found Bo' Rai Cho, yes?"

"Yes...he's in the south east..."

"When are you leaving?" I asked Kung Lao.

"I was planning on leaving as soon as possible." he answered, a little unsure of where I was going with this.

"You said you'll be facing Shang Tsung. But who will face Quan Chi?"

"Sub-Zero...Sonya...Raiden himself...makes no difference to me."

"I'm going with you." I said, with no uncertainty in me. "I'm going to ask Bo' Rai Cho to train me as well and I'm going to help you fight Quan Chi and Shang Tsung."

Jade and Kung Lao just stared at me, dumbfounded. After a few moments Kung Lao asked "Kitana...are you sure you want to do this..?"

"Yes." I quickly answered. "Give me a moment to gather some things I'll need."

I went back inside Jade's tent to gather what few of my things I still had on me. Most of my spare clothes and weapons were left back at the old camp. As I got ready to leave with Kung Lao, I took a moment to wonder if I really was ready for this. The thought of Liu again hurt inside, but I quickly resisted it. I had to be strong.

"Kitana..." I heard Jade say behind me. "...do you know what you're doing..?"

"Of course I do Jade. I'm going to get trained by Bo' Rai Cho and help defeat the Deadly Alliance."

"You know what I mean." she said sternly. I turned and looked at her and she continued "Did I miss something?"

"There'll be time for mourning later. Right now I have to do this."

"Kitana you had a God damn breakdown last night! Now you're running off to fight Quan Chi and Shang Tsung?"

"Last night was a moment of weakness. This is more important."

"Kitana, I'm your friend...please listen to me: if you're still hurting because of what happened to Liu, you can't..."

"I'm not glass, Jade." I said, cutting her off. "I'm not going to break. The Deadly Alliance is a threat that must be stopped. That's more important than my feelings. I'll have plenty of time to mourn Liu when this is over. For now, I have to fight."

"No you don't. I'll go." she said. "I'll go with Kung Lao and I'll help fight the Deadly Alliance. You can take the army back to Edenia and you can be with your mother."

"Jade...I can take care of myself. And this is something I have to do."

"Kitana, I know how much Liu meant to you. And I understand you want to help avenge him, but I also know his death is hurting you more than your letting on. You should let me go with Kung Lao and you should take the army and go home. You're only human. Even you have limits."

I turned around and kept getting ready to leave and said "Jade, I understand and I appreciate you don't want me to get hurt, but I'm not going to force you or anyone else to fight my battles for me again. I am a part of this fight and I'm not turning back."

"For God's sake, Kitana don't turn this into another guilt thing! Goro's death was not your fault."

"That's not what this is about Jade."

"Then what?" she asked.

I was quiet for a moment then said "I never told Liu I loved him." Jade didn't respond and I continued "I...I always felt it, but...I never said it. I never got the chance to tell him..."

"Kitana..." she started, "I'm sure he knew..."

"But even so...I would've like to have actually said it to him. I probably should've told him much sooner but...I don't why I didn't." I took a breath trying to maintain my composure the added "Now I'll never get that chance." I looked at Jade, who looked like she wasn't sure what to say. "I have to be a part of this. I have to be there. And Jade...when its over I'll go home and I'll mourn, I'll cry and vent and do whatever I have to...but for now I'm staying focused and I'm not turning back."

Jade looked like she wanted to keep trying to convince me to let her go in my place, but I think she could tell she wasn't going to succeed. After a few moments she quietly said "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you and Seifer to lead our troops to where we opened the portal to Edenia. I want you to camp there and guard it. The Deadly Alliance and their troops could be anywhere and I don't want any of them trying to get into Edenia. Understand?"

She nodded solemnly and said "Understood."

"Wait there until my return. Hopefully by then this will all be over."

Jade only nodded again, then left the tent. I finished gathering my things then met with Kung Lao. As we left the camp I saw Jade watching us leave. Her face was a mixture of sadness and disappointment. As I left I was reminded of how I left my mother when I returned Outworld to fight Shao Kahn's armies. I hated putting my mother through that and I hated putting Jade through this. And frankly...I was getting tired of putting myself through this.

Kung Lao and I traveled to a Dragonfly which would take us south east where Jade said we'd find Bo' Rai Cho. I never met Bo' Rai Cho but I had heard much about him since I was a child. Supposedly he was great martial arts master who was greatly opposed to Shao Kahn's rule. So much so he went to Earth and started training warriors to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament. However, in thousands of years of training, his only real success was Liu Kang. That fact led me to wonder how much worth really was in Bo' Rai Cho's "legendary" training.

As Kung Lao and I sat on the Dragonfly I asked him "Are you certain Bo' Rai Cho's training will be of much help?"

"It was because of Bo' Rai Cho's training that Liu was able to overcome Goro and Shang Tsung. That's enough to convince me."

I'll admit one success out of thousands didn't convince me...but what were our other options? Besides, Kung Lao was already a formidable fighter. Perhaps Bo' Rai Cho's training would give him the edge he needed to best Shang Tsung.

"What do you hope to gain with Bo' Rai Cho's training?" he asked.

"In the past few years, I've been unable to put as much focus in my fighting. I've been more occupied with leading my people. Extra training could do me some good."

"From what I've know about Quan Chi, your main concern will be his power and sorcerer tricks. While a skilled opponent, I'm told his real strength is his power and cunning."

I nodded and thought for few moments. I then asked "How did...how did Liu die?"

Kung Lao looked at me and asked "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes. I want to know how it happened."

"Liu was exercising at the Wu Shi Academy. Shang Tsung got close to him by mimicking me. He got Liu's attention and they began fighting. At first it seemed as though Liu was going to win but..." he paused then continued, "But then Quan Chi attacked him from behind. While Liu was down...Shang Tsung...he..." he paused again, trying to contain his anger then finished "He snapped Liu's neck. Then he took Liu's soul and they fled."

I was appalled. Of all the dishonorable...loathsome...after a moment I asked "You...you saw this..?"

"No. I found his body after. Raiden told us what happened after he summoned myself and the others together."

"He just...he just watched...and did nothing..?"

"Raiden wanted to do something. But the Elder Gods forbade him from interfering." he answered. "They forbade him from gathering us together and leading us to Outworld. Raiden was so outraged he gave up his status as Elder God." I was too sickened to respond. After a moment Kung Lao asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just need a moment." I said walking to the other side of the Dragonfly. I was horrified. It wasn't fair. Liu deserved a better death than that. He didn't deserve to die at all. He has spent his life defending the Earth from evil. He saved Earth from Shao Kahn and the Elder Gods wouldn't allow Raiden to save him. Liu defeated Shinnok who would have gladly laid waste to the Heavens and all Elder Gods. These same Elder Gods do nothing while their savior is killed by two cowards.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I quickly stopped myself. I couldn't let it get to me. Not yet. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my people...for Liu. I would make Quan Chi pay for what he did. Quan Chi would finally face justice.

As the Dragonfly landed Kung Lao came to me and asked "We're here. Are you ready?"

I composed myself and said "Yes...yes let's go."

Kung Lao began our search in the south eastern lands, which were mostly mountains. A few small villages were scattered about, but very few populated the area. We would ask around, but few knew who knew where Bo' Rai Cho lived, much less what he looked like. The more we heard, the more he sounded like some kind of hermit.

We traveled further south, deeper into the mountains but still found nothing. As night fell, Kung Lao said "We should rest until morning. Continue our search then."

"I think we should keep looking." I said.

"It will be even harder to search in the dark. We should wait." he answered, starting to build a fire.

"Even so...I think we should keep going."

"Impatient?"

I sat down and said "If what you said was true...about Quan Chi and Shang Tsung reviving the Dragon King's army...then every moment we waste builds their army."

"I understand that Kitana...but the urgency of the situation won't increase our ability to see in the dark. We're in the middle of nowhere and Bo' Rai Cho's home could be anywhere...assuming he even has a home."

"Where else would he live?" a gruff voice suddenly said from the shadows.

Kung Lao and I quickly jumped up and braced ourselves for an attack. "Who's there?" I demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Be calm child!" the voice answered. "I mean no harm." A man then stepped forward into the light. He was an older, overweight bearded man with dark brown hair wearing yellow and maroon clothes. He walked forward with a walking stick and plopped down in front of the fire Kung Lao built.

"Who are you?" Kung Lao asked.

The old man chuckled and answered "Oh, just a humble traveler of no importance." He then took a swig of a large bottle that he had strapped to his back and chuckled again before saying "And who may you young folks be?"

Kung Lao looked at me, uncertain what to make of the old man and said "I am Kung Lao of Earthrealm. This is Princess Kitana of Edenia."

The old man chuckled again and said "Oh...I know you two. Yes, your names are quite famous...even this deep in Outworld." Kung Lao sat down, still uncertain. I was still standing. The old man looked at me and said "Something troubling you, child? I told you I mean no harm."

"Excuse me, but I'm not quick to trust."

The old man laughed and said "Oh, I understand. I know full well appearances can be deceiving in Outworld." He followed that with a disgusting burp.

"Perhaps you can help us." Kung Lao began, "Would you happen to know where we can find Master Bo' Rai Cho?"

The old man took another swig of his bottle and replied "Oh, you seek Bo' Rai Cho, eh? Yes, I know where you can find him." He chuckled and said "I help you find him in the morning. Good?"

"Why can't you take us to him now?" I demanded.

"The mountain paths are treacherous, especially in the dark." He then stretched his back and said "And I've been walking all day. You wouldn't make an old man strain himself?"

"Fine." I said as I sat down.

"So, why do you two seek Bo' Rai Cho, may I ask?"

"The realms are in danger." Kung Lao answered.

The old man sighed and said "It's rare when the realms aren't." He took another gulp of his bottle, which was some kind of liquor judging from the his foul breath. "So what is the latest danger?"

Kung Lao then began explaining the legend of the Dragon King's army and how Quan Chi and Shang Tsung are reviving them. I didn't bother to listen. My patience for the old man was quickly disappearing. Frankly, I didn't believe the drunk fool would be much help to us and he was just wasting our time.

When Kung Lao told the old man of Liu's death, the old man looked very saddened. "That...that is a real shame." he said, quietly.

"You knew of Liu Kang?" I asked.

"There are few in Outworld who don't." he answered. "Liu Kang is hailed in Outworld as the Hero from Earthrealm who bested Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat. I imagine, when word spreads of his death...he will be mourned."

"So that is why we seek Master Bo' Rai Cho's training." Kung Lao said. "So we can defeat the Deadly Alliance before it's too late."

The old man chuckled and said "A noble cause to say the least. But do you believe you are capable of Bo' Rai Cho's teachings?"

"We shall see." Kung Lao answered.

"What would know of Bo' Rai Cho's teachings old man?" I demanded.

"You underestimate me, child." the old man laughed. "I know more than you think." He laughed again and...I swear I was so repulsed...he actually farted. He then laughed and said "Ohhh, that was a stinky one!"

"Oh for God's sake!" I yelled, standing up.

"Kitana wait..." Kung Lao said, trying to keep me calm.

"No! People are dying out there and this disgusting old drunk is laughing and making jokes!" I started to storm away an added "I want nothing to do with this buffoon. I'm going to find Bo' Rai Cho on my own."

I started to wake away and Kung Lao tried to stop when the old man suddenly said "If I can get to you so easily, what chance do you have against Quan Chi?"

We both stopped and stared at the old man, dumbfounded. "What does that mean?" I asked.

The old man stood up and solemnly said "Such impatience. Such anger. You're not ready for my training."

"Master Bo' Rai Cho?" Kung Lao asked, completely shocked.

"I've heard much about you Kung Lao. I knew your ancestor well. I shall gladly accept you as my student." He stopped and looked at me then said "My training requires discipline. Patience and control. Something you seem to lacking, Princess."

I was dumbfounded. Not just the shock that he was Bo' Rai Cho...but that he was right. I lost my temper so easily. "I...I..." I started, uncertain of what to say.

"Come Kung Lao. I shall take you to my home, and we will begin your training in the morning. You Princess, I suggest you return to your army."

Bo' Rai Cho started to leave, but Kung Lao seemed uncertain of what to do or say. After a moment I stopped Bo' Rai Cho and said "Wait, master! Wait please!" He finally stopped and I began "I...forgive me for my impudence. I should not have lost my temper and I should not have said those things. Please understand I..."

"I know all about what's been happening to you, Princess." he interrupted. I looked up at him surprised and he said "I told you: I know more than you think. I do understand and I don't blame you for being impatient. But that is why you are not ready to for my training, nor ready to face Quan Chi."

"Master please...I'm trying not to get too emotional. I'm trying to stay disciplined. Please, give me a second chance. I know I am ready for your training. I won't fail you again."

Bo' Rai Cho considered my request then Kung Lao added "Give her a chance, master. We need all the help we can get and she has a stake in this battle."

Bo' Rai Cho stared at me for several moments then finally said "Very well. I'll accept you as my student as well, Princess. But remember, you must maintain your discipline. Not just for the sake of your training...but Quan Chi will gladly exploit your weaknesses and use them against you."

"I will, master. I know I must be strong."

"Very well. Your training begins tomorrow."

End of Chapter XXX


	32. Chapter XXXI: Broken Dreams

**Chapter XXXI**   
"Broken Dreams"

There was a peaceful calm in the field outside Master Bo' Rai Cho's home. It was late in the night, only an hour or two away from dawn. There was a gentle breeze that blew through the trees, creating a very serene feeling. Bo' Rai Cho's home and surroundings were actually very beautiful. I wondered if this place was somehow spared from Shao Kahn's corruption of the land, or perhaps the land was already healing itself now that he was dead. In any case, the peace of my surroundings did little to calm me. The serenity of the field was a firm contrast to what I was doing and how I was feeling.

I could feel the blood in my veins burn as I punched and kicked at the air. Attacking nothing, but imagining it was Quan Chi's face I was beating to pulp. I had been practicing and exercising for hours. So much that every muscle in my body ached with pain. It had gotten to the point where the my slightest movement hurt. But I didn't care. In actuality, I welcomed it. Because my physical pain distracted me from what was really hurting me.

After Master Bo' Rai Cho accepted Kung Lao and me as his students we immediately began our training the next morning. Mostly, we refined what we already knew, but Bo' Rai Cho also taught us new ways to use our techniques. Individually, Kung Lao and I focused our training on different things. He was trying to master some sort of special flying kick attack while my training focused primarily on branching my attacks through different styles. I'd been taught how to do this in the past, but not to the extent Bo' Rai Cho was teaching.

As I learned from Bo' Rai Cho, I would remember Master Zangyaku's training. He would mention Bo' Rai Cho often. Saying he was weak and soft-hearted. Bo' Rai Cho was stricter than Zangyaku gave him credit for, but I will say he was certainly much warmer and far more encouraging that Zangyaku ever was. To my displeasure, he was also much more jokey than I'd like him to have been. Because I lost my temper in front of him so easily, he was quick, even eager, to constantly test my patience. I suspect Bo' Rai Cho also enjoyed antagonizing me because I'm a princess.

Despite Bo' Rai Cho's constant and often disgusting harassment, I maintained my discipline. I buried my pain over Liu's death deep inside. I had to be strong. I couldn't afford to let it get to me. Not until Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were dead and the realms were safe again. Concentrating on my training helped me cope. Putting up with Bo' Rai Cho's maddening flatulence and belching also helped distract me from my pain.

But it was at night that the pain would snake in. Every night I was haunted by terrible nightmares. Mostly about Liu dying. But it wouldn't stop there. I would see Quan Chi going into Edenia...slaughtering all my people. My mother...Jade...everyone I ever cared about. When I would lie awake in my cot, my mind would wander and I'd keep thinking about Liu. I would think about how he died. And I'd wish so much that he...

Since I couldn't sleep, I'd spend my nights outside training by myself. Focusing my mind on my training. Concentrating on being at my absolute best when I would face Quan Chi. Blocking my pain inside. Burying it deep down.

But by focusing so much on my training, I started to pick up on a flaw. There was something missing. Something holding me back. It wasn't my grief over Liu's death. It was...it was the same thing when I last fought Mileena during Shinnok's invasion. I hoped by training so much I could find what was holding me back and overcome it. I couldn't afford any flaws or weaknesses when I fought Quan Chi.

"Still no sleep..?" I heard Kung Lao ask behind me.

I stopped to catch my breath and asked "You know.."

"That you've been training every night while we sleep?" he replied. "Yes. Master Bo' Rai Cho knows too and wants you to know that's not helping."

"There's something wrong." I said. "There's something off about my fighting I can't figure out."

"Has Bo' Rai Cho said anything?"

"No. But I can just tell there's something wrong. Something...holding me back."

"Maybe it's your grief?" he said.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find out."

"Pushing yourself too hard won't help you."

"Maybe so." I answered. "But I need to do something anyway, to get my mind off..."

"You know Kitana...bottling it all up may not be the best thing to do either."

"I know, but I can't let it get to me. I have to stay strong."

"Perhaps you can try talking to me."

I thought about it a few moments, and said "It's just...I'm tired of having to be strong. I want so much to just...go home and be at peace."

We were both quiet until Kung Lao finally said "He missed you, you know." I didn't answer and he continued "He talked about you a lot. Wondering if you were all right. If Edenia was safe."

"He...he did..?"

"Yes." he answered. "Honestly, I don't think a day went by where he didn't regret going to Edenia with you."

"It wasn't his choice."

"I know." he said solemnly. "I hate to say it...but I don't Liu truly understood the sacrifice of the Mortal Kombat Champion until he was forced to turn you down."

"And you did?" I asked. "That's why you didn't join the tournament?"

"I told you I wasn't willing to make the sacrifice. After I made my truce with Goro I returned to Earth and tried to retire again."

"So why come back now?"

"Regardless of what I want...Liu deserves to be avenged. Once Shang Tsung is dead, I intend to return to Earth. Hopefully then, I'll be able to live in peace."

"Why are so against being the Champion of Mortal Kombat?"

"Everyone expected me to enter the tournament and face Shang Tsung. Since I was the last decedent of the Great Kung Lao...everyone thought I would be the one to save the Earth and avenge my ancestor."Kung Lao was quiet for a few moments, then finally continued "My great ancestor became Champion of Mortal Kombat by defeating Shang Tsung. And he remained Champion until he died. Liu became Champion...and remained Champion until he died. I do not wish to live my life in constant battle. I don't want that responsibility. I never did."

I smiled lightly and said "I guess we have something in common." Kung Lao looked at me and I added "We just want to live in peace...but somehow we keep getting pulled into battle." He let out a slight smile, then suddenly I felt very depressed.

Kung Lao must have noticed my change in expression because he asked "What's wrong?"

"It's just...lately it seems no matter how hard I try...I can't escape endless battle. Every time it seems like I can finally go home and live in peace something horrible happens that forces me to fight again. I'm starting to fear I may never get to live in peace."

"You shouldn't think that way Kitana. Someday this will all be over."

"It's more than that Kung Lao."

"What do you mean?"

"With everything that's happening...Goro dying...Liu dying...this Deadly Alliance...I keep feeling like something terrible is going to happen. I'm afraid my life is coming apart and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Kitana..."

"And you know what really scares me Kung Lao?" I interrupted. "That this may be my punishment for all the evil I did in my life. That I come so close...so close to living in peace...with my mother and friends, and the people I love...and it all gets taken away."

"Kitana...don't think like that. You've already made up for what you did for Shao Kahn. You're not being punished for anything."

I was quiet for a few moments, then I finally said "It's just that I watched my life fall apart once. I once watched helplessly as everything I loved and believed in fell apart right in front of me. It almost killed me...but I managed to pick up the pieces and build a new and better life for myself." I paused, then finished "I don't know if I have the strength to do it again."

Kung Lao was quiet a few moments then finally sighed and said "I wish there was something I could say to comfort you. But Liu was better at that than I am." I let out a pained laugh and he continued "All I'll say is: don't give up hope now. You're not being punished. Fate isn't out to get you. It's just...bad things happen. We have no control over it. All we can do is try to stop these things from happening. And if we can't...see to it they are brought to justice." His words actually made me feel a little better and I let out a slight smile. Behind me the sun began to rise and he said "It's almost morning. You should try to get at least a little sleep before we continue training."

I nodded and said "I suppose." He started to walk away but I quickly said "Kung Lao...thank you." He nodded and went back inside Bo' Rai Cho's home. I waited outside for a few moments then went inside as well to get some sleep. I thought about what Kung Lao said. He was right. I need to stop thinking I'm being punished. It's just with everything that's been happening and it's making me paranoid. I can't let it get to me. I have to stay strong.

I slept on and off for the next few hours, occasionally waking up because of nightmares. Later in the morning, I decided to get up and continue my training with Bo' Rai Cho. I found him and Kung Lao standing outside, but they weren't training, which surprised me. They actually looked like they were about to go somewhere.

As I stepped outside Bo' Rai Cho cheerfully said "Morning Princess. Pleasant sleep?"

"Not really." I answered. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Master Bo' Rai Cho and I are headed north." Kung Lao answered. "There's word of some sort of tournament the Deadly Alliance is holding. He and I are going to find out what this tournament is and its purpose."

"Suspect the Deadly Alliance is up to no good and would to see what it is exactly."

"I see." I said. "Would you like me to go with you?"

Bo' Rai Cho smiled and said "That won't be necessary. You should stay here and rest up. We'll be back by tonight." I nodded and they started to walk away. Bo' Rai Cho then stopped and said "Oh, and Kitana...be prepared for tonight. I need to speak with you in private."

I nodded and stepped back inside. I waited in my room and tried to get more sleep. When I was awake I'd wonder about this tournament. What could the Deadly Alliance be holding a tournament for? It may just be for distraction...but I had a feeling it was for something worse. More than likely, this tournament wasn't much different from a Mortal Kombat. And in a Mortal Kombat, there's always more happening than appears.

I then started to think about what Bo' Rai Cho was going to talk to me about. He actually hadn't commented much on my progress. He would occasionally commend me on my skills and he said I was learning the new techniques well. Perhaps he did notice something off about my fighting. If he did I hoped he could help me overcome it.

Aside from training I didn't talk much with Bo' Rai Cho. Besides my being put off by his rather lowbrow sense of humor, I just wasn't interested in speaking much at all. I preferred keeping to myself the whole time. I'm sure Bo' Rai Cho had his reasons for being so jokey in times like this, but that's not how I see things. Actually, I wonder if that's why Liu was always so upbeat, no matter how bad things would get.

As night fell Kung Lao and Bo' Rai Cho returned. I met with Kung Lao and asked "What did you find out?"

"Not sure." he answered. "From what we learned this sounds like a legitimate tournament. Why the Deadly Alliance is holding one, I can't say yet."

"Knowing them it can't be good."

Kung Lao nodded and said "Master Bo' Rai Cho wishes to speak with you. He's waiting in the dojo."

"Did he mention what he wanted to speak about?"

He was quiet a moment then only said "I think you should hear it from him." He then turned and went to his room. Him saying that honestly made me feel nervous, but I shook it off and went to the dojo. I stepped inside and saw Bo' Rai Cho sitting at the other end of the room drinking his wine.

"Ah, come Kitana. Sit." he said. I sat in front of him as he continued drinking his wine. After few moments he asked "How are you feeling, Princess?"

I was honestly more than a little perplexed by that question and after a moment answered "As well as I can be, I suppose."

"Are you sure? I know you haven't been sleeping." I didn't answer, really not sure where this was going and he continued "My home not comfortable, Princess? I tried to make it as fitting for you as possible..."

"Is there a reason for this, Master?"

He shrugged and calmly answered "Just talking. All this training, I don't really feel like I know you."

I just stared at him for a moment then said "Well...there are more important things going on..."

"You don't like me, do you?"

That caught me off guard and after a moment I answered "I just don't share your sense of humor."

He chuckled and said "You shouldn't take things so seriously. You'll live longer." I didn't answer and after a moment he asked "You were trained by Master Zangyaku, yes?"

"Yes."

"I knew him. Not a particularly pleasant individual, I'm sure you'd agree?"

I let out a slight smile and said "He...he had a...different way of showing affection."

Bo' Rai Cho laughed and said "Ahh, see. You should smile more often Princess. Pretty girl like you..."

"Is there a reason for this, Master?"

He took another sip of wine and answered "I know you haven't been sleeping. And Kung Lao told me of your discussion last night. He's concerned about you."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

He was quiet then began "They said Zangyaku was killed by one of his students. They said it was his finest student who stabbed him in the back then used his own Touch of Death technique on him." He paused to take a sip of wine and finished "They said it was a raven-haired woman who favored Steel Fans as her weapon."

"I know what 'they' used to say about me." I answered grimly. "I used to pride myself on what 'they' would say about me."

"Now you're afraid of it."

"No, I'm not."

"Then what?" he quickly asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"What are you..."

"Kitana...you have the skill to defeat Quan Chi. There is no doubt in my mind about that. But there is something holding you back. I have noticed it, just as you have. At first I thought it was you're grief over Liu...but you've been successful in holding you pain in check."

"You think it's because I'm afraid of something?" I replied.

"What else then?"

"I...I don't know..."

"I think you do." he said. "I think you know, but you just don't want to admit it."

"That's not true." I quickly said. "I never let my pride cloud my judgement."

"I wasn't referring to your pride."

"What then?"

"I know how Zangyaku taught his fighters. He taught them to fight with anger and hate. He trained killers. But as I've been training you...I've not seen any of this. It's as if you're holding back."

I got very frustrated and said "I'm not afraid of my anger!"

Bo' Rai Cho gave a slight smirk and said "I take it this isn't the first time this has been suggested to you?"

"I am not afraid of my anger." I repeated. "I am not holding back."

"Did you ever stop to think you may not even be aware of it?"

"What do you want me to say? I was different when I fought for Shao Kahn. But I've changed. That's it." Bo' Rai Cho just stared at me like he didn't believe it and I said "That's it. I'm not Kitana the Bloody anymore."

"That's what holding you back."

"What is?"

"You're so concerned with proving you've changed you're letting it hinder your ability to fight." I didn't answer and he continued "I'm right, aren't I? Kung Lao told me how you're afraid you're being punished. Your people have accepted you as their princess. Why is that not enough?"

"It's not that simple..."

"Why not?" he asked. "Kitana...you have to stop looking at the world in black and white. I realize it's difficult because of lunatics like Quan Chi and Shao Kahn who are truly evil...but you are a human being. You make mistakes. Sometimes you don't always make the right decision. There's nothing wrong with that."

I was quiet for a few moments then said "It's more than just that."

"What is it then?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." I said looking away.

"Kitana...look at me!" he said. "Whatever this fear is you have to confront it. Because as long as you let it haunt you, you will not defeat Quan Chi. That much I'm certain of. It will hinder your abilities and Quan Chi will capitalize on it. He will use it against you and he will destroy you. If you hope to fight Quan Chi and win you must face this fear."

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to tell anyone. I hoped it was nothing and it would just go away when this was over. But I had to tell him so he'd understand. "I keep having this one nightmare. It started when my armies started losing battles to Kano. It's been worse since. Now after Liu died I keep having it more and more."

"What happens in your dream?"

"In my dream I wake up in Outworld. But it's not Outworld now. It's not even Outworld as it was at the height of Shao Kahn's power. It's worse. Darker. I see the people around me...suffering...starving...all around me I see death and pain. Everywhere I see banners and flags that have Shao Kahn's symbol on them. When I see them I realize, Shao Kahn is alive and has regained his power."

"Go on..."

"So I make it my mission to destroy Kahn. I manage to infiltrate his fortress and I start to make my way up to the tower where his throne room is. There's this long spiraling staircase that goes up the tower. As I go further up, I start to pick up on this horrible smell. It keeps getting worse, and it's painfully familiar. Then I find out what it is."

"What?"

"I see dead bodies. Some are pinned to the wall. Others are hanging from the ceiling. They're rotted and almost down to the bones...like they've been hanging there for years. But it's worse...the bodies still have clothes on them...and I recognize them." I paused a moment then continued "They're my friends. They're all there...Jade...my mother...Kung Lao...Johnny Cage...Sonya...all of them. They're all dead and what's left of their bodies are hanging all around me. I stop a moment to swear I'll avenge them somehow...or die trying. I keep running up the stairs until I finally reach the entrance to the throne room. I take a deep breath and go in. At the far end of the room, I see Kahn sitting on his throne...but his back is to me. I move closer and tell him he's going to pay for what he's done."

I stop a moment and Bo' Rai Cho says "It's okay. Continue."

"He stands up and turns to face me...and it...it isn't Shao Kahn. It's a woman...and she takes the helmet off and...and it's me." I paused a moment and continued "She says this is where I'm going. This is the way I'm supposed to be. She says it's inevitable. And that's when I wake up."

I look at Bo' Rai Cho and his face was neither shock nor disgust. Rather...it was pity. As if he understood why I'm still haunted by this and I can't let it go. He shook his head and began "Kitana...it's just a dream..."

"But don't you understand? That's what I'm afraid of. That someday...something so bad will happen that I'll just give up and go back to what I was. Goro dies. Then Liu dies. I'm afraid of what may happen if...it goes too far...and I can't take it anymore...and I just give into my anger." I then stopped and suddenly realized what I said. "I...I am afraid of my anger."

"Why are you so convinced your anger will lead you down this dark path?"

"Because it already happened!" I yelled. "When Kahn invaded Earth...I was captured and...he kept telling me that I could never change. That deep down I was a killer and I was only deluding myself. He then made me fight my mother and...without even really trying...she unleashed every cruel, evil, hateful feeling I ever had. I almost killed my own mother that night. It was my anger that made me Kitana the Bloody. My anger that made me..."

Bo' Rai Cho suddenly slapped me in the face very hard. "Enough! I know that's not what Zangyaku taught. That's not what I teach. It's the one of the few things Zangyaku and I actually agreed upon...your anger is not evil. You emotions are not dangerous. It's what you do with them." He paused then continued "Some fighters let their anger cloud their judgement. Some let it consume them and turn them into monsters. But others know how to harness it and use it to focus. They use their anger...their emotions, and become stronger fighters. Don't you see? That's how you used to fight. The problem is Shao Kahn made you do evil things with it. And he's convinced you that's what defines who you are, but it isn't."

What he said...actually made sense. I didn't know what to say. I sat there trying to think of how to respond when Bo' Rai Cho suddenly kicked in the chest. I tumbled onto the floor and quickly said trying to regain my breath "What...what are you..."

"This is your final lesson Kitana." he said approaching me. "Now that we know your fear you must face it."

I stood up and readied myself for a fight. II moved in and started attacking but he easily evaded my attacks struck me twice in the face with his walking stick, the one more time behind my knee which made me fall to the floor.

"No." he said circling me. "Wrong. Fight the way you used to. Use your emotions...but don't let them control you."

I stood up and moved in again. Again he easily dodge my attacks and started hitting me with his stick. I managed to kick it away from him, but he only started hitting me and kicking me. He then took me by my arm and tossed me across the room.

"No!" he yelled. "You're still holding back!"

"What do you want me to do!" I yelled back in frustration.

"Stop being afraid! Using your anger does not make you evil!"

"But I can't..."

"Yes you can! LET GO!"

"I can't!"

"You told me you were afraid of losing the people you love." he said grimly. "You're killing them right now."

"Stop it..."

"Your fear is killing them. Because you can't overcome your fear Quan Chi will defeat you."

"Stop it!"

"Because you can't overcome your fear your mother will die. Your people will die. You're so afraid of your nightmare coming true, but you're LETTING IT HAPPEN!"

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed as I charged at him. I started throwing punches and kicks and this time he could barely evade them. This time I was dodging every one of his counterattacks. For the first time in a very long while I fought with no inhibitions. I forgot everything that was happening around me. All my pain and fear was gone. I just let go. I hadn't fought like that in years.

I finally managed to knock him down to the floor and before he could react I was on top of him, ready to punch his throat in. Just before I struck I stopped myself, realizing what was happening. Bo' Rai Cho was smiling and said "Well done." As I slowly started to back away he asked "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't...I'm so confused..."

"Kitana...there's nothing to be ashamed of..." I didn't answer. I sat on the floor trying to come to grips with happened. I didn't know what to think. Bo' Rai Cho just watched me, then sighed and said "Kitana..."

"Yes..?"

"I want you to gather your things. Tomorrow I want you to leave my home and go back to Edenia."

Chapter XXXI 


	33. Chapter XXXII: The Darkening

**Chapter XXXII**  
"The Darkening"

"What do you mean you want me to go back to Edenia?"

Bo' Rai Cho knelt in front of me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder and said "Kitana...tell me honestly...how do you feel about what just happened here?"

"I...I don't know..." I answered. "I don't know what to think..."

Bo' Rai Cho shook his head and let out a disappointed sigh. "That is why I want you to go home. You are not ready to face Quan Chi in this state."

I was dumbfounded. After all this training and everything that's been happening...he's forcing me to leave? He stood up and started to walk away and I said "What! I...I can defeat Quan Chi! I know I can!"

Bo' Rai Cho looked at me, and he honestly looked a little saddened. "I am sorry Kitana, but you keep resisting. Perhaps, if we had more time, I could help you let go of your fear...but I'm afraid time is not on our side."

"What do you mean?"

"The Deadly Alliance is almost done reviving the Dragon King's army. They'll be complete in less than a week. At best." I just stared at him, uncertain of what to say and he continued "The time for training is over. Now we need a plan to get into Shang Tsung's Palace. I will go with Kung Lao and join with Raiden and his Earthrealm fighters. I will help them fight Quan Chi and Shang Tsung."

"But I can still help." I quickly said. "I know I can defeat Quan Chi, Master..."

"Kitana...if you still desire to join with Raiden and the others and help us fight then I will not stop you. But for your own safety, I would recommend you do not fight Quan Chi."

"But..."

"You are not ready to fight Quan Chi." he repeated sternly. "Uncertainty of oneself is the most dangerous fear. I know this. Shang Tsung knows this. And Quan Chi most certainly knows this. If you challenge Quan Chi to battle he will exploit your fears."

"I'm not afraid of Quan Chi..."

"You told me Shao Kahn attempted to convince you that deep down you were a killer and could never change, right? How did that make you feel?"

I already knew where he was going and quietly answered "Terrible."

"Quan Chi will be worse"  
I understood what he meant and I felt sick. Not even so much because I didn't like what he was saying...but because deep down I knew he was right. "You...you really expect me to just turn my back on this?"

"I am truly sorry, Kitana." he said soothingly. "You are a fine student and I do wish I had more time to complete your training. I shall go with Kung Lao. I suggest you return home...rest...be with your mother...take comfort in knowing we shall avenge Liu."

I nodded slightly and said "Thank you...Master Bo' Rai Cho. I...I do appreciate your teachings. I only wish I could've finished your training."

I left him and returned to my room. I started gathering my things together, but eventually gave up and just sat on my cot taking in everything that was happening. I felt so sick and frustrated. All this training and exercise, all this preparation and I'm still not ready to fight. I spent so much time trying to figure out what was wrong with my fighting and the answer was right in front of me all along.

It felt so horrible. That all this time it was my own fear that was holding me back. Bo' Rai Cho said it best. I became so concerned with proving I changed I let it affect my ability to fight. I should've seen it coming. Jade even tried to warn me. I...I should've listened to her...but I was so determined to prove Shao Kahn was wrong about me...but I only let what he said get to me.

And even worse...Mileena was right. I was so desperate to prove I changed I let myself get weak. I know it's my own fault. I let what she and Shao Kahn said get to me. I let them make me afraid of myself. I very much hope Mileena can't read my mind from across realms. Because if she can, I'm sure she was laughing non-stop the rest of the night.

I spent the rest of the night brooding. As dawn came I heard Kung Lao and Bo' Rai Cho moving outside my room and figured they were getting ready to leave. I stepped outside my room and walked down the hallway to Kung Lao's room, where I found him getting ready to leave.

"You're leaving right?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered. "Master Bo' Rai Cho and I plan to rendezvous with Raiden and the others near the village of Makeba. There we'll make a plan to get inside Shang Tsung's palace."

"Did you know anything about Tsung's palace?"

"While Bo' Rai Cho and I were trying to find out the meaning of the tournament we met a young girl named Li Mei. Her village was enslaved by the Deadly Alliance and forced into building the palace. She's going to help us find a way in."

"That's good." I said quietly.

We were both quiet for a few moments until he said "Bo' Rai Cho told me what happened last night." He paused a moment then asked "Are you really going to go back to Edenia?"

"I'm going to go back to my army. I guess we'll stay until we're sure it's safe."

"I could speak with Bo' Rai Cho or maybe you could..."

"No, Kung Lao. This is for the best." I cut in. "You were right...I wasn't ready for this. I shouldn't have rushed into this so soon after Goro and Liu's deaths and...I put too much pressure on myself."

"You don't have to fight Quan Chi. Shang Tsung's palace is guarded by a legion of Tarkatans. We could still use your help."

I thought about it and realized that even if I wasn't going to fight directly, I could still help. "Keep in touch. Let me know before you assault the palace and I'll send my some of my army. Help you get into the palace and buy you and the others time to fight Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."

Kung Lao nodded solemnly and just said "You sure this is what you want to do?"

"It's for the best."

We both fell silent and after several moments we awkwardly shook hands and he said "In case we don't meet again...I hope you find happiness in Edenia, Kitana."

I smiled and answered "You too, Kung Lao. You too."

Kung Lao turned and stepped back into his room and continued getting ready. I made my way to the front door of Bo' Rai Cho's home. As I stepped outside, I stopped a moment and looked back in and saw Bo' Rai Cho standing by the door.

"Farewell Princess." he said quietly. "I hope someday you make peace with yourself."

I nodded and said "Thank you. I wish you good luck." I bowed and left Bo' Rai Cho's home. I made my way to the nearest Dragonfly and started traveling west where my armies were camped.

As I sat on the Dragonfly by myself, I felt so horrible. I felt so horrible...the realms were in danger...my friends were going into battle...and I'm going home. Because of my own fear. Because I let my fears get to me and make me weak.

I used to be so much stronger. I used to be fearless. There was a time when I would never be afraid of someone like Quan Chi. But...during that time I was also hated and feared throughout Outworld. During that time I was cruel, hateful, and even sadistic. I've become so desperate to prove I'm not like that anymore, I gave up everything that made me strong. I gave up what distinguished me on the battlefield.

I know now when and why it started. Back then, I believed Shao Kahn was my father. My place in the world was his enforcer. His killer. And that was all I needed. But then I learned it was all a lie...I learned my very identity was a lie. Words can't describe how horrifying it is to learn everything you believe you are is all a lie.

I built a new identity for myself, and I guess...whether I was aware of it or not...I believed becoming the opposite of what I was would be the best thing. Since my old life was a lie, the opposite would have to be better. Instead of "evil," I became "good." And everything I associated with my old life, became bad and needed to be avoided.

It wasn't even just my search for my new identity. I needed to earn the trust of my people. Of the people who could help be overthrow Shao Kahn. I needed to prove I changed. I am much nicer now than I ever was as Shao Kahn's assassin. Far more patient and humble. More generous and giving than I'd ever dream when I served Kahn.

My new life...my life as Princess of Edenia...is better. The brief moments of peace I've experienced since I turned against Shao Kahn were the happiest I'd ever been in my life. I do prefer being this way. It's just that somewhere along the way I gave up my edge in fighting. I started to notice during Shinnok's invasion...but now it's become all too clear. I don't fight nearly as good now as I did when I served Shao Kahn.

It's just I love my new life so much...and I know how fragile it is. Like I told Kung Lao...I'm so afraid of what may happen if this life falls apart, too. I'm afraid if I start to fight like I did when I served Kahn...everything will fall apart.

Bo' Rai Cho said it perfectly. I keep seeing things in black and white. Why is it so hard for me to accept it isn't this way? Why can't I fight like I did then...but for a good cause?

And suddenly I realized...everything...every problem...every insecurity, uncertainty, and anxiety...it can all be traced back to Shao Kahn. It was he who made me doubt myself and that I changed. But even before that...when I was loyal to him. I could never do anything right. When I was being trained, nothing was ever good enough. No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did...somehow it was never enough. Whenever something went wrong, it was my fault.

Ten thousand years of that takes its toll. That's why no matter what I do I can't seem to let go of my guilt. Everything becomes my responsibility. No matter how much I try, I can't seem to do enough. God...it feels like an eternity since I turned against Shao Kahn. But even to this day...even after he is dead...Shao Kahn still haunts me.

It was still pretty early when I reached the encampment. I was welcomed back by some guards and I asked where Jade was. The led me to a tent at the far end of the encampment. I looked inside and saw Jade sleeping at a desk. I decided to wait until she woke up and dismissed the guards and quietly sat down near the desk. To my surprise, I actually didn't have to wait long for her to wake up.

As if she somehow knew I was near, she suddenly sat and mumbled "I'm up...I'm right on top of it..."

"Been busy?" I asked.

She took a moment to wake herself up and said "Kitana..? What are you doing here?"

"I'm back. My training with Bo' Rai Cho is over."

"What about Quan Chi and Shang Tsung? Are they...gone..?"

"No. Kung Lao and the others are going to start planning on how to get into Shang Tsung's Palace."

"Why aren't you with them?"

I thought about telling her what Bo' Rai Cho said, but I held back. Partially because I didn't want to worry her...but also I was also kind of embarrassed about it. I just said "It's...a long story."

Jade just stared at me and I think she got the hint I didn't want to talk about it. "So what happens now?"

"Kung Lao said Tsung's Palace is guarded by a legion of Tarkatans. I told him to send word before they begin their attack so we could send some troops to back them up."

Jade nodded and said "Okay. I'll tell Seifer and the generals to stay alert."

"Would it be a problem?" I asked. "How's the men's moral?"

"Hard to say. I don't want to say they're bored, but...I think the general consensus is they either want to fight or go home, because right now it feels like we're staying here for nothing."

I nodded and said "Well, Kung Lao said they'd be attacking Tsung within the week, so we'll see what happens."

Jade was quiet a moment then suddenly said "Oh, that reminds me..." She then handed me a small sheet of paper which seemed to have the Shokan Royal Seal on it and said "A Shokan emissary was here two days ago looking for you. They said to give you this."

"What is it?"

"Goro's funeral. You asked them to let you know when it would be."

I read through the note and saw the date for the funeral. "Tonight? It's tonight?"

"I told the Shokan you were training to fight the Deadly Alliance and might not make it." she said. "I thought about sending someone to Bo' Rai Cho's to let you know, but I didn't want to interrupt your training."

"I understand."

As I was reading the note, Jade asked "Are you going to go?"

I thought about it briefly and said "Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean it's short notice..."

"It doesn't matter. I should be there. Besides we're not far from the Kuatan lands."

We were both quiet for a few moments then Jade stood up and said "I should go tell Seifer and the other generals to be ready." I nodded slightly and she stopped and asked "Are you okay? You look like you have something on your mind."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

As Jade left my thoughts went back to what Bo' Rai Cho said. Then suddenly I realized Jade's been trying to warn me of this all along. Even before Shinnok. She told me when Kahn invaded Earth. Don't chase ghosts. I never realized until then how right she was. I can free Edenia. I can bring peace to Outworld. I can do so much but for all my fighting and struggling...it's for something I can never get.

I did all I could to free and restore Edenia. I didn't stop. I wage war against Shao Kahn to bring peace to Outworld. Will that be enough? I have to let go. I have to stop carrying this burden. My mother, Liu, Jade, Kung Lao...so many people try tell me I've done enough, but I know now it won't matter who says it or how many times I'm told. I have to be the one to move on.

Thoughts of finally returning home comforted me. When the Deadly Alliance is destroyed, maybe then there'll finally be lasting peace. Perhaps then...when there's no one left to fight...I'll finally be able to retire myself. I can appoint diplomats and emissaries to help organize Outworld. I'll put Jade and Seifer in command of the armies. And when there's no longer any need for me to fight anymore...then hopefully I'll finally let go. I'll be able to finally live my life in peace.

I only regret...Liu won't be able to see it.

I spent the rest of the day trying to relax. It was hard with the Deadly Alliance still at large, but I tried to remain confident. We'd find a way to win, like we always have. I still wasn't sure if I'd fight myself though. If I did, I'd probably stay with my army and help fight the Tarkatans.

Honestly, I still wished I could fight Quan Chi. For Liu, but also to pay him back for when he helped Shinnok take Edenia. I remember the night he told me I was being used as bait for Liu. There are few things I would love more than to make that smug bastard pay.

But regardless of what I wanted, it was probably for the best I didn't face him. If I could not defeat him, then he could use me as a hostage, endangering everyone else. If I go to fight, I'll leave Quan Chi and Shang Tsung to Kung Lao and the others. I'll stay with my troops and help hold off the Tarkatans and any of the Dragon King's soldiers that are there. Hopefully when the Deadly Alliance is destroyed, those things will lose their power or die.

As the evening came, I got ready for Goro's funeral. As I was about to start for the Kuatan lands, Jade offered to come with me and I accepted. We left the encampment and took a nearby Dragonfly to the Kuatan Palace. Although I appreciated her company, Jade and I didn't speak. I can't say for her, but I was in a pretty somber mood...like you'd expect going to a funeral.

When we reached the Palace I told the front guards who we were and they took us inside. We were led to the throne room were many Shokan people were gathered. Sitting on the throne was an aged King Gorbak, who looked very sickly. According to Goro, he had been near death for some time now. To my surprise, there were even some Centaurs there. I guess emissaries were sent to the funeral to represent the Centaurs. I was actually very pleased to see the truce was still standing between the two people.

As I started in I was stopped by Tallyn who said "Princess Kitana. I'm surprised you're here. We had heard you were occupied."

"I was, but my other business is...finished for now."

He nodded and gave a slight bow, saying "No hard feelings, right?"

Even though I suspected he wasn't exactly sincere, I also bowed slightly and replied "None." I decided to speak with King Gorbak and excused myself.

As I approached Gorbak he began coughing and struggled to say "Ah, Princess...Kitana. I am...pleased you were able...to make it."

I bowed before him and said "Thank you, my lord. I am truly sorry for your son."

"It is...the way of things." he said, still coughing. "He fell...honorably in battle...a worthy death..."

"He was an invaluable ally, my lord. And...a good friend. I shall miss him."

Gorbak was about to speak, but began coughing uncontrollably and only nodded slightly. Since he was in such poor health, I excused myself and walked to Goro's sarcophagus. It was solid steal and there were two large chains attached to the top.

By Shokan tradition, a Shokan's sarcophagus is lowered into lava as burial. I'm unfamiliar with the exact meaning of the ritual, but it has something to do with the strength of molten rock reflecting Shokan strength. It is a special honor to be buried within the lava that is within the throne room, only reserved for the worthiest Shokan warriors.

I stood in front of Goro's sarcophagus and thought about all I'd been through with him. It was through him I found the strength to lead my armies. I also learned much from him in leadership. Were it not for Goro, I don't know if I'd have made it as far as I did. He personally saved my life during battle many times. I did wish I could've had a chance to thank him for helping me. For allying with me against Shao Kahn. For being so willing to risk his life for me and my cause.

I kissed my hand and pressed it on the sarcophagus and quietly whispered "At peace, my brother."

I stepped back and stood by Jade. More came to the funeral to pay their respects. After a short time, the ceremony began. King Gorbak wrote a eulogy, but due to his health could not read it. He instead passed it to one of Goro's wives. The eulogy spoke of Goro's great strength and his honor in battle. Saying he was a natural warrior, even when he was young. He knew nothing of fear or restraint. It was because of his skill, strength, discipline, and fearlessness that he was the mightiest Shokan.

When the eulogy finished they started to lower Goro's sarcophagus into the lava. As I watched my friend's body be laid to rest, my thoughts went to Liu. When the Deadly Alliance was defeated, I'd have to ask Kung Lao to tell me of any funeral services for Liu. I then prayed that would be the last funeral I'd have to go to for a long time.

But as I thought of Liu...I wished...oh God I wished so much he had joined me in Edenia when I asked. Maybe if he had come with me...maybe he'd still be alive. Maybe if I was with him, I could finally let go of my fears and guilt. Maybe then I could finally live in peace.

As Goro's sarcophagus sank into the molten rock, I suddenly felt this horrible chill run through my blood. The kind I'd always feel whenever I was with Quan Chi. I don't know...maybe it was because I was at a funeral...or because two people I was close to died so suddenly...or maybe it was something else but...I just got this terrible feeling something bad was going to happen. It's hard to describe, but I couldn't shake this awful feeling this would not be the last death I'd experience.

After Goro's sarcophagus sank into the lava the funeral ended. Gorbak was helped back to his chamber and everyone started to go on their way. Jade and I left with everyone, but we just stood outside the palace. I sat on the ground nearby and just stared out at the view. The sun had just set, making the sky a mix of dark orange and even darker purple.

I kept thinking about the eulogy which seemed to hit pretty close to home. Goro once served Shao Kahn, as I did. And like me, he turned against him. But he didn't concern himself with "good" or "evil." He was a warrior. He fought for his people and his honor. That was all that mattered. Why can I not be like that?

"Kitana..? Are you okay?" Jade finally asked me, after several minutes of silence. "You've seemed very distant since you came back."

"Lot on my mind, that's all."

"Kitana, what's going on? Did something happen at Bo' Rai Cho's?"

I looked at Jade and after a few moments finally said "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'm not very proud of myself. I...I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"If you're worried about the Deadly Alliance...we'll find a way to stop them. We still have time."

I let out a slight smile and said "It's not that Jade. And I know...if anything happens...I know I can count on you to keep Edenia safe."

Jade looked taken aback and said "I...I don't know about that Kitana. I...I do what I can but...I'm no leader..."

"You're stronger than you think. You always do what's best. I know whatever happens I can count on you."

Jade looked very nervous and said "Why are you telling me this Kitana?"

"I'm very confused Jade. I'm not sure what to think anymore." I stopped a moment to gather my thoughts. "Jade, I need to know...if something happens to me...can I count you to keep Edenia safe? To keep my mother safe?"

"Kitana...you're really scaring me right now..."

"Can I count on you?"

"Yes...of course you can. God, you know I'd do...anything I can to keep Edenia safe."

There was one last thing I wanted to ask of her...but I was honestly very scared to. I kept thinking about that nightmare I told Bo' Rai Cho about. I probably should've have even brought it up...but for some reason I felt I had to. "Jade...I know I already ask too much of you...but I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me."

"If it's within my power...yes, I'll promise you."

"I've been thinking lately...about what may happen if things go bad. After we kept losing the last few battles...then Goro's death...the Deadly Alliance and what happened to Liu...I keep thinking of what may happen if I lose anything else. I keep wondering how much more I can bear." I paused a moment and looked at Jade and said "If something happens to me...where I...go back to being...what I used to be..."

"What are talking about?"

I sighed and just said it "If I ever go back to being 'Kitana the Bloody.' I need you to be willing to stop me before anything bad happens."

Her eyes widened and she just stared at me for a moment before saying "Kitana...you can't be serious..."

"If that happens you're the only one who can stop me. My mother won't be willing to fight me. And I...I really don't know what could happen if it comes to that..."

She just kept staring at me, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Kitana..."

"Promise me...please."

"You can't ask me to do that..."

"Please Jade. You said you'd do anything to protect Edenia. I need to know you will be willing to protect it even from me if you have to."

Jade looked very upset. I hated putting her through this. Deep down in my heart I hoped nothing would come of this. That I'm just being paranoid. But I just can't shake this gut feeling something bad is going to happen.

After a few moments she quietly said "Okay. I promise."

"I ask too much from you Jade. I'm sorry for that, I truly am." Jade only nodded slightly, but she still looked very upset. After a moment I asked "Why do you put up with me, Jade?"

She looked at me and let out a pained smile and said "You're the closest thing to family I have. I owe you so much."

"You owe me?"

"Where would I be if not for you, Kitana? I would've been a damn cook. Once I grew up they probably would've made me one of the slave dancers or worse." She paused then continued "I left Shao Kahn because of you. Where would I be if I hadn't? I'd probably be dead now. I joined you...and I can live in a paradise with my own people. You...your mother...the only family I have. Everything I have, I owe to you." I smiled, but she looked upset and said "That's why it hurts so much...it hurts to watch my best friend who's like my sister slowly destroy herself."

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am. I wish I didn't put you through this."

"Why can't you just let go? Why is it so hard for you to just move on?"

I sighed and said "I know I have to let go. You...everyone always tells me...but..." I paused and then said "It's my burden Jade. I have to be the one to let it go. I know it's up to me." We were both quiet for a few moments then I said "Let's go back to the encampment."

Jade and I stood up and started back to the Dragonfly when I suddenly heard someone yell from behind me "Kitana!"

I turned and was shocked to see Kung Lao running towards me with a concerned look on his face. "Kung Lao! What are you doing here?"

"We're out of time Kitana. We're fighting the Deadly Alliance tonight."

End of Chapter XXXII 


	34. Chapter XXXIII: Climax

**Chapter XXXIII**  
"Climax" 

"Tonight?"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Only that morning Master Bo' Rai Cho dismissed me as his student. He said I was not yet ready to fight Quan Chi and he couldn't continue training me because time was short. I was sent away and Kung Lao told me he and the others would start making a plan to get inside Shang Tsung's Palace.

"Yes." Kung Lao said. "We're going to meet with Raiden at Shang Tsung's Palace and attack."

"I don't understand...I thought you said you and the others were going to make a plan..."

"Kitana we were wrong." he said grimly. "The tournament the Deadly Alliance was holding finished today. We just found out the winner's soul is to be used to revive the _last_ of the Dragon King's army. There is no more time. They have to be stopped tonight."

As he spoke, fear gripped my heart. It was too soon. How could have Quan Chi and Shang Tsung revived the army so fast? I kept thinking what happened when my troops were attacked by those things. Only a few forced us to retreat. Now an entire army was ready and waiting. I tried to think. I tried to form some sort of plan of what I could do in my mind, but nothing was coming.

Jade ended up speaking for me. "So what happens now?"

"Everyone's meeting outside Shang Tsung's Palace. I came hoping for your help."

"Shang Tsung's Palace is miles away." she answered. "Our armies would never get there in time."

Kung Lao looked visibly upset by that news and after a moment he said "Perhaps you two can come help us?"

"How are you planning on getting in?"

"We have no plan. I hate to say it, but as of now it looks like we're just going in through the front door."

"That's insane." Jade said. "Assuming you get passed the Tarkatans, what if they send out the Dragon King's army?"

"I honestly don't know. Raiden is going to help...hopefully that will help even the odds. Right now I'm just looking for all the help I can get."

There was a very tense silence until Jade asked "Kitana...what do you think we should do?"

I kept going over my options and none of them looked good. Jade was right...our army wouldn't get to the Palace in time. But still, I wanted them to be alerted and ready for battle. I also didn't want to send Kung Lao off on his own. Since he and the others would be going in on their own, they would need all the help they could get.

That left only one choice. Someone should go prepare the armies and someone should go with Kung Lao. I looked at Jade and kept thinking of what I should say. I wasn't ready to fight. As much as I hate to admit it, I was not ready to face Quan Chi and if I went with Kung Lao, there was a good chance I'd end up fighting him. But I didn't want to send Jade in my place. If the battle went ill, I would never forgive myself.

As I thought of this, I could feel that terrible chill in my spine. I wished we had more time. I wished there was some other way. But I knew what I had to do. I knew what needed to be done. Win or lose, it was time I faced my fears.

"Jade," I began. "I want you to return to the encampment. Warn the generals and soldiers and tell them to be ready for battle. I will go with Kung Lao and help him and the others."

Jade looked unsure. After what we just talked about, I think she knew I was apprehensive about this battle. "Kitana...are you sure this what you want to do?"

"Yes." I answered. "The armies need to be warned and someone should go with Kung Lao."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with Kung Lao?" she asked. "I mean I could..."

"This is my fight. Hopefully Bo' Rai Cho's training will be enough."

Jade looked nervous. She probably knew I wasn't telling her everything. After a few moments she said very solemnly "I'll go tell Seifer and the other generals. But then I'm going straight to Shang Tsung's Palace to help you."

"Jade..."

"I will be there." she suddenly said forcefully.

I nodded and said "Okay. We should get going."

I was very nervous about this coming battle. Maybe it was because I wasn't ready to face Quan Chi? Maybe it was the Dragon King's army was revived? Maybe it was because we were going in without a plan? Probably all of that...but there was something about this coming fight that made my stomach turn. I think Jade knew it too. We stared at each other for a moment, then hugged.

She quietly said "I will be there. I promise."

"I know. Everything will be okay."

We let go and then went our separate ways. Jade started back to the encampment while Kung Lao and I started towards Shang Tsung's Palace. We went to a nearby Dragonfly that was going north.

"Where is Master Bo' Rai Cho now?" I asked.

"The girl I told you about...Li Mei...she won the Deadly Alliance's tournament. After Bo' Rai Cho and I discovered the tournament's true purpose, he went to go find her and warn her before the sorcerers got to her."

As he spoke, I couldn't help but be sickened by how those bastards. Some innocent girl is duped into being used as their slave. I hope Bo' Rai Cho gets to her in time. "How far is the Palace?" I asked.

"On the other side of the Living Forest. It took me little more than an hour to get to you from where I was."

He was right about my armies not getting there in time. By Dragonfly we'd get there in an hour. My armies though would have to travel mostly by foot and it would take days. At least. We really were on our own.

The hour Kung Lao and I spent traveling to Shang Tsung's Palace was the longest hour of my life. We didn't say a word to each other. I don't think I've ever been that nervous or scared before a battle. Far worse than night before the attack on Shinnok's forces. At least that night I had an army to help. And Demons can be killed. And...I believed Liu would come through in the end. But this...we were alone and about to fight creatures who couldn't be killed. That and Bo' Rai Cho basically flat-out told me if I face Quan Chi I will lose.

I was hoping I wouldn't even have to fight Quan Chi myself. I kept trying to think how the battle may go in my mind. Perhaps, I can help hold off the Tarkatans or the Dragon King's soldiers while Raiden or someone else fights Quan Chi.

However, the more I thought about that, the less I liked it. Maybe it is best Kung Lao came to get my help? Maybe it's best I face my fears now, head-on? More than just overcoming Quan Chi. As long as I carry this fear, I will never live in peace. I can't let this dread haunt me the rest of my life. I can't let my fears hold me back any longer. I can't be afraid of what I am. I have to accept fighting like a killer doesn't make me a bad person. My anger does not make me evil.

I am in control of my life. Shao Kahn does not control me anymore. I will never go back to being Kitana the Bloody. I won't allow it. As long as I am able, I will not allow anyone else I love be hurt. Especially because of my own fears. I have to believe we'll overcome this evil. Like we overcame Shao Kahn. Then Shinnok. I have to believe we will defeat Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

The Dragonfly landed just outside the Living Forest. As Kung Lao and I got off I noticed the bright green beacon going into the sky I had seen before. The source of it seemed to coming from a few miles north and realized it must've been Shang Tsung's Palace.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

"Raiden said it's a Soulnado." Kung Lao "A pathway for souls to go into the Heavens. Apparently Quan Chi opened it for Shang Tsung."

"A source of limitless souls for Tsung to devour." I said grimly. I then realized with so many souls for Tsung to take whenever he pleased, his power must be stronger than ever before.

As I thought of this I looked at Kung Lao and I believe he knew what I was thinking. He then quietly said "Kitana...I want you to know I'm sorry I'm bringing you into this. But I..."

"I know. We have so few choices left now. All we can do now is make the best decisions with the choices we have."

He nodded and we began walking towards the beacon. Towards Shang Tsung's Palace. As we walked I kept trying to prepare myself for whatever attacks on my mind Quan Chi may use. Quan Chi will use his sorcery and trickery. He'll probably make me see things. I had to be ready for anything. Quan Chi, the sadistic bastard that he is, will probably conjure something far more horrible than anything I can imagine.

As Kung Lao and I finally reached the Palace, I could hear thunder roaring in the sky and lightning flashing above. Somehow, it seemed very fitting. The Palace was massive and sat on the other side of a long bridge. At the front of the bridge stood two massive statues of soldiers with huge swords, adding to the already foreboding appearance.

Standing by the statues, I saw what looked like Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Jax waiting. Sonya was pacing back and forth, very impatiently. Jax and Cage were just standing around, very nonchalantly. I wonder if they knew the seriousness of the situation.

"Glad you could make it." Sonya said as we approached.

"Where are the others?" Kung Lao asked.

"Raiden should be here any minute and Sub-Zero and Frost are on their way."

"Where's Master Bo' Rai Cho?"

Sonya shrugged and said "No idea. We got here and he was gone."

"That doesn't make sense..."

"So are we going to wait for them to get here?" Cage asked.

"Yes." a grave vice suddenly exclaimed from behind us. I turned and saw it was Raiden himself. "We shall need their help if we are to be victorious."

Raiden and the others began talking abut the whereabouts of Sub-Zero and his pupil, who's name was Frost apparently. But I wasn't paying attention. Underneath their voices and the thunder, I started to pick up on a very faint, but familiar noise coming from somewhere. It sounded like some sort of horn blowing. I tried to listen more closely and it actually sounded like one of the Tarkatan horns that are blown before they go into battle. And it was coming from the Palace.

As I was listening, I then noticed someone running towards us from the bridge. As the figure came closer, I started to recognize who it was. "Is that Master Bo' Rai Cho?"

Everyone else stopped talking as Bo' Rai Cho approached us. He was sweating heavily and carrying someone in his arms. As he came closer I saw it was a young woman wearing bright purple and pink clothes. She was unconscious in Bo' Rai Cho's arms and looked very pale and sickly.

"Master Bo' Rai Cho, what is happening?" Kung Lao asked.

"Those monsters..." he answered, trying to regain his breath. "They tried to put the poor child's soul into one of those things." He paused again and in the silence the Tarkatan horns echoed clearly. In the distance by the Palace a large of horde of them were headed our way. Bo' Rai Cho continued "Forgive me...but I seem to have given us away."

"Take the child to safety." Raiden ordered. "We shall deal with this."

"I wish you all good luck and victory!" Bo' Rai Cho said as he took the girl, Li Mei I guess, away.

Not far from us, I could hear the crazed snarls and roars of the Tarkatans. Johnny Cage then joked "Looks, like we're gonna have to start the party without ol' Subs."

"More for us, son." Jax said.

As if on cue it began to rain as the Tarkatans were about to reach us. I took a deep breath and braced myself to the coming battle. I didn't like the ide aof going into battle without Sub-Zero or his pupil. Or without Jade, but we had no time. I had to be strong. I could not be afraid. I had to believe we would win.

Raiden stood to the front and suddenly bellowed at the Tarkatans "STAND ASIDE ABOMINATIONS!" And with that, he began launching bolts of electricity and lightning on the first of the Tarkatans.

With Raiden at the lead, we began to push towards the Palace. The Tarkatans kept coming, one after the other like cockroaches. Many were quickly taken down by Raiden. The few that could get by him were easily killed by the rest of us. With each Tarkatan we killed, my confidence grew. As long as we were together, we could overcome Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

When we crossed the bridge and made it to the small courtyard directly in front of the Palace, more and more Tarkatans kept trying to swarm us. Now that we were no longer on the bridge, they could get around Raiden easier and attack from the sides.

"Be on your guard!" Raiden yelled as we spread out to fight the Tarkatans.

I'd become so used to fighting Tarkatans, it was almost like routine. But I was cautious not to be sloppy. Around me, everyone else seemed to hold their own against the Tarkatans well. Raiden held off the bulk of their numbers, leaving only a few for each of us to fight ourselves.

While we were easily holding off the Tarkatans, I kept dreading what will happen inside the Palace. Even with Raiden helping us, I wasn't sure if we could hold off the Dragon King's army. And even if we got past the Undead Army, we'd then have to contend with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung themselves. I did not like the idea of fighting them in the Palace. That's their dominion...their ground. The Palace itself was massive...they could use their sorcery to separate us and kill us one by one. As the battle wore on, I wished we had more time to at least make a plan before we went into this.

"Kung Lao! Kitana!" Raiden yelled. "Get into the Palace and find Shang Tsung and Quan Chi! We will hold off the Tarkatans out here!"

As Raiden said this, I felt that terrible chill run through my blood again. I looked at Kung Lao who gave me an apprehensive look. I wanted to tell Raiden how unsure I was about fighting Quan Chi. I wanted to say it would be better if we all fought the two sorcerers together. But we didn't have the time, and I already knew what his response would be. The Tarkatans kept coming and he and the others needed to stay outside and hold them off. I was trained by Bo' Rai Cho. I have to most experience fighting sorcerers and people like Quan Chi. Perhaps if Sub-Zero was there...but like it or not, I was the best chance of beating Quan Chi.

Kung Lao and I started fighting our way to the Palace entrance. We fought past the last of the Tarkatans in our way and started towards the front entrance. The inside of the Palace seemed to glow a sickly green from the Soulnado inside. Kung Lao and I cautiously started inside the Palace, trying to be prepared for anything.

As we went inside, I tried to steel myself. I had to be strong. I could not let Liu or Goro's deaths get to me. I could not let my fears hold me back. I have come too far and fought too hard to fail now. Now, when so much is depending on me. As we approached the main hall of the Palace, I realized this may very well be the single most important battle I will ever face. I cannot...I must not fail now.

"Kitana..." Kung Lao whispered. "We fight as one. Back each other up and we will win this."

"Agreed." I answered as we stepped inside the main hall of the Palace. Upon our entrance, my stomach dropped. All around us, filling the massive hall...hundreds...maybe even thousands of the Dragon King's armies. They all stood in formation, their eyes glowing a devilish green.

As Kung Lao and I slowly started to pass them, I swear I could feel they were staring at us. Looking upon the massive army was a confirmation of what we feared. We really were too late. The Dragon King's army was revived. And now the only thing between the Deadly Alliance and domination was just us.

Each step we took was like a bad dream. Taking every step, knowing that any second these things could just suddenly swarm us. That terrifying thought that our only hope now was that Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were even willing to fight us in Mortal Kombat. As we went deeper inside the Palace, it became all too clear to me we were already at the mercy of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

We approached the Soulnado that swirled at the far end of the hall. The trapped souls inside screaming in torment and pain. As we got closer, a single figure standing in front of the Soulnado became clear. His back was to us...but to my horror I recognized who it was immediately. It was Liu.

He turned to face us, and upon seeing us looked very surprised. "Kung Lao! Kitana! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Silence sorcerer!" Kung Lao barked. "You're not fooling us!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, very gently. "I was able to overcome Shang Tsung's possession of my soul. I've already beaten him and Quan Chi. We're safe now..."

"Don't you dare desecrate him like this you bastard!" I yelled.

He looked at me and let out a warm smile. "Kitana...remember when you said you were happiest with me? Not a day went by where I didn't regret not joining you in Edenia. But I can make you happy now, my love. Now we can be together...forever..."

"Shut your mouth!" I screamed.

"Enough!" Kung Lao bellowed as he charged.

Liu gave a sickening grin as his face and body changed into Shang Tsung and snarled "Come!"

As Kung Lao started fighting Tsung, I was so sickened he would use Liu's form against us. I started to charge to help Kung Lao, but I was suddenly stopped in my tracks by someone grabbing onto my hair and throwing down to the floor.

As I tried to regain my bearings, I heard a painfully familiar voice speak. A voice that sounded like spiders crawling in the dark. "You've come a long way to face me, Princess." I looked up and I saw him staring at me with his blood-red eyes. Leering at me with a disgusting smirk. Quan Chi.

"Now's your chance."

End of Chapter XXXIII


	35. Chapter XXXIV: The End of All Things

**Chapter XXXIV**  
"The End of All Things" 

I first encountered the sorcerer Quan Chi during my step-father's tournament. He appeared as an emissary for someone he would only refer to as "his employer." I would later come to know the identity of this employer and Quan Chi's true purpose. Shortly after I freed my home realm of Edenia from Outworld, Quan Chi and his employer, the fallen Elder God Shinnok, would invade my home.

For centuries Quan Chi and Shinnok had watched the battle between Earth and Outworld. Plotting and waiting for the perfect time to strike. I would later learn that even Shinnok was a pawn for Quan Chi's evil. I understand now that Quan Chi is a different kind of evil than I am used to. He analyzes. He watches and waits and schemes. And most dangerous of all...he is eternally patient.

Throughout my life I've fought Tarkatans, Shokan, Centaur, Vampires, Demons, and other sorcerers. I've fought and killed men and women of great power. Creatures of nightmares and other unimaginable monsters. But that night in Shang Tsung's Palace...the night I would face Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat...was the first time I could remember being truly scared of my opponent.

Every time I've met Quan Chi, I could feel my blood run cold. My skin would crawl and I'd feel this terrible sinking feeling in my gut. When he'd look at me with his cold staring eyes...it'd feel as though he was looking into my very soul. When he'd smile at me...it was always this disturbing smirk...as if he always knew something I didn't.

In the main hall of Shang Tsung's Palace, Quan Chi and I were staring each other down. I had my fans drawn and was ready for battle. Quan Chi though, seemed perfectly at ease. Giving me the same knowing smirk. Behind him, on the other side of the hall Kung Lao and Shang Tsung had already started fighting.

After a few moments he hissed "I have foreseen this, Princess. From my Inner Sanctum, I have watched you and your training."

I did not like the situation. Kung Lao suggested we fight as one, which was wise. But we were separated and I could tell already Quan Chi was not going to allow me to get past him. Likewise, I doubt Tsung will allow Kung Lao to get to me. Now Quan Chi was trying to draw me into a conversation. He was most likely looking to exploit my emotions...but he was also trying to stall me. Outside the Palace, Raiden and the others were still fighting the Tarkatans and at any second either Quan Chi or Tsung could simply order the Dragon King's army to start attacking. Time was not on my side.

Aside from my apprehensions about fighting Quan Chi myself, I was at yet another disadvantage. I prefer to fight defensively and I prefer being able to control the pace of my fights. But with time against me and Quan Chi gladly taking advantage...I would have to make the first move, and try to end this fast.

"You seem tense, Princess. Perhaps you..."

I didn't let him finish. I threw one of my fans at him as hard as I could. I didn't like sacrificing one my weapons so early in the fight, but I couldn't risk being lured into some sorcerer's illusion or spell. Quan Chi barely dodged my fan, but was caught off guard. I charged in and pressed my attack.

Quan Chi and I began exchanging attacks. At first, I was able to evade his moves with my speed. For every missed attack he threw, I would connect with two. I tired not to think of anything. Not my fears, not my grief, not my anger...I only focused on the single thought of winning this fight.

However, as I pressed my attacks, I began to notice how little of an effect they were having on him. Every blow, he simply shrugged off as if they didn't hurt him at all. As I noticed this, I was distracted for but a moment, which allowed Quan Chi to connect with a hard shot to my gut. As he hit me, I was shocked by how strong he was. Quan Chi looked no stronger than a normal human...yet he hit as hard as a Shokan.

I tried to shake off the blow as fast as I could and counterattack, but it slowed me down enough for him to connect with a stiff jab to my face. As he hit me, I immediately tasted blood in my mouth. By this point I was fighting blind. Quan Chi easily held me in place as he began raining punches into my kidney. He followed with a hard elbow to my back which immediately knocked the air from me. I stood in place, completely dazed, which allowed him to level me with an uppercut. The uppercut launched me into the air and I landed hard on the floor, praying I wouldn't black out. The only other person to ever hit me that hard was my step-father.

I lay on the floor struggling to regain my breath, but I could not. I couldn't believe I was so weakened already. How could Quan Chi be that strong? He started to walk towards me, and I kept pushing myself away on the floor, desperately trying to buy some time.

Quan Chi grinned and said "You know the monk died a coward. He died squealing for mercy like a stuck pig."

"Shut-up!" I yelled, as I pulled myself to my feet. As I suspected...first he attacks through my grief.

"It must be such a terrible burden." he hissed. "To know your precious love is gone forever. Your great hero who died like a miserable dog. The source of all your hope. How tragic. That he should triumph over so many evils only to fall so easily now." He walked to me and grabbed a handful of my hair. He then pulled close and locked me in a bearhug, while whispering in my ear "Such a burden...two loves who shall never be. Just think how he feels...helplessly trapped within Shang Tsung. Watching as his friend and true love fight...and fail."

I blocked out the pain of my grief as best I could. I have come too far and trained too hard to fail now because of my sorrow. In a rage I screamed out "I will not be deceived by your lies, bastard!" I drove my elbow into his gut as hard as I could. I managed to push him off and continued my attack. I ignored the pain of his last attacks and tried as best I could to weaken him.

I threw a punch that he managed to block. Before I could react, he caught me with an elbow to my mouth and followed with a hard kick to my gut which sent made me stumble backwards in pain. Before I could regain my bearings, he suddenly struck me with a strange attack where he slid across the floor and hit me with a rising kick.

The kick sent me flying back down to the floor. Quan Chi stood up and simply cracked his neck. Again, my attacks barely fazed him. I didn't understand what was happening. I've killed Tarkatans with less effort. Yet somehow, I couldn't weaken Quan Chi. Suddenly, Bo' Rai Cho's words began to echo in my mind. Maybe he was right? Maybe I can't beat Quan Chi? As these thoughts went through my mind, I could feel fear take hold of me.

Quan Chi let out a slight smile and said "You know, you are right Princess. There is no purpose in lying." His smile then turned to an evil grin and he added "Why lie...when the truth is far more fun?"

I hate to admit it...but I froze. The dawning horror that I could not defeat Quan Chi took hold of me. And the thoughts of what will happen because I can't. How many people would die now...because of my failure? My weakness? And worse...I knew what was coming next.

"You and I both know the truth don't we, Princess?" he hissed. "We both know why you cannot defeat me. Not now, after you've made yourself so weak. Oh no...only Shao Kahn's daughter could best me in combat. Only 'Kitana the Bloody' could defeat me."

"I'm not listening to this..." I said as I tried to distance myself from him.

"You were right all along, Princess. It's the others who are wrong. The others who are deluding you. They're only telling you what you want to hear. You know exactly what you are. Just as Shao Kahn knew. Just as I know. Once you return to the dark path...you won't come back."

"Stop it..."

"You know it to be true. That's why it's so tempting. Because it would be so much easier to simply return to the darkness. No more crushed hopes. No more tragedy. Only something so dark and depraved could be that seductive."

I tried to shut him out but I couldn't. I tried so much to remember the words of Bo' Rai Cho and Jade. I can control what I am. Shao Kahn was wrong about me. I'm not an evil person. Fighting with anger will not make me go back.

"The truth is Kitana..." he continued. "Your people know it to be true, too. Do know how many of them are just waiting...waiting for you to snap and reveal your true colors."

"NO!" I screamed. Deeper and deeper I sank into despair. I couldn't beat him. And I was falling into his trap.

Quan Chi then grabbed me by my head and his hands started to glow. "I shall show you the truth, my little Princess."

I felt as though I was engulfed in some black abyss of pain and despair. All my pain and grief and sadness washed up. And suddenly my mind was flooded with terrible images. I saw Liu's death. I saw Edenia crumbling to pieces. My friends, my family all dying and screaming. My heart felt as though it was torn from my chest. I've come so close...so close to peace. So close to begin happy and it all gets dashed to pieces.

I then saw the people I killed while I was loyal to Shao Kahn. All telling me that no matter how weak I make myself, I will never change. That it was evil that killed them. And evil never changes. I saw the people of Zansatsu. All of them bloodied and burned and rotted. I felt them all swamp me. Hundreds...thousands of ghosts, on top of me...suffocating me. They say I don't deserve to be happy. I deserve this misery.

And in between these horrible images, I kept seeing the vision of myself from my nightmare. My, dressed in Shao Kahn's armor, eyes glowing blood-red. Screaming one thing at me over and over again:

"Let me out!"

It all seemed so real. I tried to tell myself it was just Quan Chi's magic making me see and feel these things. But I couldn't shut him out. I desperately searched for some semblance of hope, but there was nothing. My pain and fear washed over me. It was over. I couldn't beat him. I couldn't get over my grief. I couldn't let go of my fears. Liu was dead. No one would save me now. And it was my own weakness that got me killed. I failed.

Quan Chi then threw me to the floor and said "Don't blame yourself, Princess. It is a lose-lose situation, I'm afraid. Unleash your anger and best me in combat...but by doing so you corrupt yourself and put all you hold dear in danger." I didn't say anything. I just lay there, wallowing in my despair. Quan Chi then violently kicking me while I was down, saying "The sad truth is, little Kitana...you are just a broken weapon. When you served Shao Kahn...you were deadly. You were strong. I'd have even considered recruiting you for my service. But when you stopped serving Shao Kahn...he saw to it you'd be of no use to anyone again. He dismantled you...as he would any weapon that was no longer of any use." He then grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up. His hand started to glow a sickly green and he raised it up, as if he was about to reach into my chest and tear my heart from me. "Shao Kahn is dead. So you are no use anymore."

It's strange, but as Quan Chi's words sank into me...as I waited for him to finish me off...I suddenly thought of my mother. I thought about never seeing her again. I though about Liu. How we could never be together now. The thought I would never find peace...never be happy because of Quan Chi...because of Shao Kahn and the things he did to me...all these thoughts welled up inside and suddenly my fear disappeared. I no longer felt despair. Instead...I felt very angry.

I violently rammed the palm of my hand into Quan Chi's face which made him stumble. I pressed my attacks. For the first time in a very long time...I stopped caring what people thought of me. As Quan Chi was beating me before, I could feel a few of my ribs break and I was terribly weakened, but I ignored my pain. As I tore into him, I not only saw Quan Chi...but also Shao Kahn. I hated him...them...so much. I hated the thought I could never find peace. I did not want to die like this. I did not want to die weak and fragile at Quan Chi's feet. I would not allow the peace I have earned be taken away from me.

Suddenly everything felt so right. Bo' Rai Cho was right. It's what I do with my anger that matters. I control my destiny. I know exactly who I am. I am Kitana. I am not Shao Kahn's daughter. I am not some fragile shell of a princess. I am not 'Kitana the Bloody.' Nothing can change that. Not Shao Kahn. Not Quan Chi. Nobody. And I would not allow my life be ruined anymore.

As I continued my attacks on Quan Chi, I started to think I could win. I was fighting like I was supposed to. Quan Chi tried to use my fears against me, but he only unleashed me. I could do it, I could defeat him. I could avenge Liu and save the realms. I finished my assault with a hard uppercut, I put all the strength I could muster into.

Quan Chi flew a few feet away and landed hard on the floor. I sank to my knees, exhausted. He lay on the floor motionless and for a moment, I thought I won. I had done it. I looked over and saw Kung Lao still fighting with Shang Tsung. Although I was exhausted, I could still help. For a brief, shining moment...victory was in reach.

Then everything fell apart.

My hopes dwindled away as I saw Quan Chi rise again. He felt his lip which was bleeding a little, and only smiled. I just stared at him in shock. After all that, after everything I hit him with, he was not only still standing, but merely bleeding from his lip.

"Noble effort, Princess." he said smugly. "But too late, I'm afraid."

And suddenly it dawned on me. The amulet Quan Chi wore on his belt. I remembered during Shinnok's invasion Sub-Zero saying some sort of amulet was the source of Shinnok's power. But in truth Quan Chi was in possession of it.

To my horror, I realized it was too late. The amulet increased his strength and endurance. That's why my attacks weren't hurting him as much as they should have. That's why his blows were so strong. That's what Bo' Rai Cho meant when he said I wasn't ready. I would have to fight at my best from the start if I hoped to overcome the power the amulet gave him. It didn't matter now if I overcame my fear. I was already too weakened.

"I have foreseen this moment for a long time Princess." he hissed. "Long before we even met. I always knew I would be the one to end your life. I suspect in some way, you always knew too, no?"

I was too exhausted to defend myself. Even if I could defend myself, I was too weakened from the fight to put any power into my attacks. I lost. In desperation I tried to fight anyway, but Quan Chi easily caught my hand and suddenly his hand was at my throat. He lifted me into the air.

As I struggled to breathe, Quan Chi looked into my eyes and grimly said "I have no intention of repeating the mistake of Shao Kahn or Shinnok." His grip then began to tighten and I could feel the bones in my neck start to break and he finished with "Die now."

The last thing I heard was the sound of my neck breaking. I might have heard Kung Lao shout out my name, but it wasn't clear. I saw my hands which were clutching Quan Chi's arm go limp, but I didn't feel it. I felt very light-headed and everything seemed to crystallize. The world seemed so distant and blurred.

Quan Chi threw me to the floor, but I still felt nothing. It's very strange...my death was almost instant...but it felt so much longer. As if time slowed down. And as bizarre as it may sound, I suddenly felt strangely at peace. Even though I lost and was killed by Quan Chi, I paid little mind to it. They say when you die, your life flashes in front of your eyes. I actually didn't really see my life...but rather the people in my life.

First I saw Jade. My friend...my sister. Through our lives, she's diligently stood beside me through everything. She's one of the few, if not only, constants in my life. I am, and always will be grateful for her friendship. I wish I could've given her a real good-bye when I last saw her. It's funny, but as I thought of Jade, I felt even more at peace. Though I may be gone, I know Edenia will be in good hands with Jade. She might not see herself as a leader, but I know she will make me proud. I know she will keep Edenia safe.

My thoughts then drifted to my mother. I was very fortunate for her. I lost her so long ago...and by luck or providence, she was returned to me. I wished I could've seen her one last time. I had been without her so long, I was grateful for every moment I was blessed to have with her. I was saddened by the thought of how she'll react when she learns what happened to me. I pray she will stay strong. I wish I could tell her not to despair. I know she will be okay. I know Edenia will prosper under her leadership. I wish her and all my people peace.

I then thought of Liu. Liu...my love...my hero. He had given me so much. He had saved my life...in more ways than one. I imagine since I was dying, my soul would be absorbed by Shang Tsung. At least then...we'll be together again. Even if not...I know Tsung will be defeated. If not my Kung Lao, than someone else. Someday, somehow, I know Liu and I will be together.

It's funny, I even thought about Mileena. In many ways she is my opposite...but in other ways...we are the same after all. Perhaps in some way we are truly intertwined. I wonder how news of my death will affect her. As strange as it may sound...even with all we've been through...I truly do hope someday she finds some kind of peace.

As everything became cloudier, my thoughts drifted through the other people in my life I've loved and lost. Zangyaku. Ikarus. Rain. Goro. So many others. So many flashed through my mind in the brief seconds my life left me.

As my life faded away from me...I looked back and for a brief moment...I finally found peace. For a brief moment...I knew no pain or regret or fear. I felt at ease...serenity. I paid no mind to my death or defeat. Somehow, I knew things would still work out.

As everything faded away...in my mind...I gave one final good-bye to the world...my loved ones...my people...and...perhaps it was because I died in battle...or maybe it was simply the finality of death...but for one brief...blissful moment before my life left me...I thought I had finally found...what had eluded me for so long...the one thing I have so long desired...more than anything...

...redemption...

...

End of Chapter XXXIV


	36. Epilogue: Faith

**Epilogue  
**"Faith" 

I died that night...on the floor of Shang Tsung's Palace. But as bizarre as it may sound...that is not the end of my story.

Although it pains me to say it, shortly after my death, Kung Lao would also meet death at Shang Tsung's hands. Meanwhile outside the Palace, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Jax would each succumb to the Tarkatan hordes. I believe Quan Chi and Shang Tsung even sent some of the Dragon King's army out as well. With the five of us dead, Raiden alone was forced challenge the Deadly Alliance to Mortal Kombat.

As Raiden fought the Deadly Alliance inside the Palace...something unexpected happened. The legendary Dragon King himself had miraculously returned and he revived each of us. But unfortunately, that is not all he did. While resurrecting us, each of our minds were twisted into being his loyal servants. We then assisted him in invading Edenia. I...I specifically was used to capture and imprison my mother.

I do not pretend to know the future. I do not know what will happen now because of these events. I pray the Dragon King merely ensnared me with his magic...and not by exploiting whatever evil may be in my soul. I pray somehow he will be destroyed or I will be freed before I do something...I may regret.

Even if I am fortunate enough to escape the Dragon King's power before I do any irreparable harm...I must deal with whatever battles and evils still remain in the aftermath. In the face of such endless battle and chaos, I find myself wondering how much more I can take. How much more must I put myself through before I can finally live in peace? How much more must I lose and sacrifice?

In these dark times, I find myself thinking about the words of Shao Kahn, Tanya, and Mileena. Am I clinging to a lost cause? Perhaps I will never know true peace. Maybe I am doomed to a life of endless battle and loss.

"And they lived happily ever after."

That's how fairy tales usually end. The happy endings in my life are few and far in between. And the few I do experience rarely last long.

But I guess...through it all, I have to hold on to the faint hope that someday things will work out. That someday I will truly find the redemption I seek and be able to live peacefully in Edenia with my friends and family. I've already come a long way. Too far to give in now. The few brief moments of peace I have experienced have been the happiest I have ever been. To have that peace everlasting...that is something worth fighting for.

And I made a promise. I vowed I would never stop until Edenia was restored. I would never give up, until I undid all the evil I committed for Shao Kahn.

I don't know if I will ever accomplish this. I don't know if I will ever find the peace I seek. But I have to try. It is what keeps me going. And perhaps someday I will get my happy ending. Maybe someday I will get to live happily ever after.

Someday...

But until then...I'll keep fighting.

**The End**


End file.
